Yo finjo, tú finges ¿Quién finge?
by Kry21
Summary: AU. "Eres mi amiga. Me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. Ahora es mi turno de ayudar. Necesitas un novio, pues nena, abre bien los ojos, porque estás viendo al tuyo". HrH.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que empieces a leer es necesario que sepas:

Ningún nombre o personaje relacionado con el universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Una vez aclarado esto, si esperas encontrar un personaje exactamente igual que los originales, ésta no es tu historia. Para más información consulta la definición de fan fic en wiki.

Yo escribo para divertirme, perder el tiempo, porque me gusta y para todas esas personas que quieren divertirse, perder el tiempo y que les gusta leer fanfics, por lo que no soy una autora consumada ni espero ganar algo salvo sus geniales reviews. Así que si esperas algo genial ésta no es tú historia.

Si fuera perfecta sería Dios, y he tratado de crear un mundo en siete días y no he podido por lo que no soy perfecta así que puede que encuentres faltas de orografía (aunque trataré de que sean mínimas). Si esperas algo perfectamente escrito, ésta no es tu historia.

Si después de todo este "rollo" aún tienes ganas de leer… eres bienvenido.

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINJES… ¿QUÍEN FINJE?**

**1**

Las probabilidades de que en las siguientes dos horas me saliese un morado en la frente por tanto golpe eran altas. Pero es que me acababa de convertir en la persona más estúpida de toda la cuidad. ¡Que digo la ciudad!, ¡la más estúpida del mundo!; dejé que mis frustraciones siguieran saliendo, mientras me continuaba golpeando la frente contra el barandal del puente. Sí, este grandísimo, solitario y estúpido puente que une al colegio con el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Miro mi mano derecha, en la que aun mantengo aquel pergamino escrito con letras negras causantes de mi desdicha, y las ganas de llorar regresan aún con más fuerza. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? A mí, ¡a mí! La chica más inteligente, responsable y organizada que hubiese pisado este colegio en los últimos cien años.

- ¡Ay, mi madre!- exclamo al viento. Y ahora que lo pienso, ella, mi madre, es la que tiene la culpa. Sí, ella por haberme recordado esta estupidez. ¿Por qué carambas no me dejó seguir con mi Alzheimer en paz?, ¿qué necesidad había de recordarme eso?, ¿con que derecho (Y es que en este caso ni siquiera valdría salir con el cuento de "Por qué soy tú madre, por eso") se atrevía mi madre a recordarme semejante estupidez?; yo ya tenía planes.

Entre la biblioteca y yo, ¡Pero de todas maneras eran planes!, y planes son planes ¿no? Me encontraba metida en un buen lío. Miro mi reloj; dispongo de cuarenta y ocho horas para solucionar toda esta estupidez.

Y es que… si tan solo pudiera borrarle la memoria… no pido más, bueno claro que si pudiéramos borrarla del mapa, yo no me opondría, pero… ¡El estúpido estatuto para la magia, junto con la estúpida cláusula del estúpido secreto y también, mi estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad! -¡Puras estupideces!- Pero aquí la más estúpida soy yo ¡Yo, y mis estúpidas respuestas a las estúpidas preguntas de mi estúpida prima!

¡Por Merlín! Me escucho tan poco inteligente repitiendo sin cesar la palabra 'estúpida'; pero que le vamos a hacer así soy yo: ¡La estúpida Hermione Granger! ¿Por qué estoy así? fácil: yo, la sabelotodo, el ratón de biblioteca, la biblioteca con pies (o si lo prefieren una variante de las tres), Hermione Granger. Estoy así por una simple y sencilla razón: Melina.¡Oh, sí!

No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que todos tenemos nuestro Voldemort particular, el mío es mi prima. Y no, no es que quiera quitarle el título de mártir a Harry ( ya saben, los Dursley y todo eso), simplemente que en mi familia también hay ovejas negras y blancas y rosas y… como sea, mi estúpida prima y sus estúpidos…

-¡Circe! Con una vez más que diga la palabra 'estúpida' o alguno de sus derivados, y grito ¡Lotería!- Debo reconocer que esa fue buena, y muy a pesar mío, no puedo evitar reírme -¡Ay!- ¿Tal vez si me aturdo a mí misma, y despierto hasta el dos mil veintinueve ya se le haya olvidado? o quizás, y si es que tengo suerte, para esas fechas ya está bajo tierra y viviendo en el infierno -Deja de soñar- me dijo y levanto mi mano lista para arrojar el pergamino y que se lo lleve el viento. ¡Sí, que vuele libre y pruebe aires de libertad!, se me acaba de ocurrir que puedo decir que no recibí nada y disfrutar de unas ricas, deliciosas y relajantes vacaciones en compañía de la biblioteca; eso suena bien, y si no funciona… recuerdo que obtuve un diez por mi hechizo aturdidor. Asiento con la cabeza para darme ánimos.

Plan B: Auto-aturdimiento. Levanto mi puño derecho… y Hermione se prepara para tirar, tiene casa llena y necesita de un buen lanzamiento para llevar a su equipo… ¡Por Morgana, que patética! Mira que ponerme a pensar en un partido de beis… ¡Merlín, que mal estoy!; será mejor que lo suelte de una vez, ¡ah!, pero primero lo borramos…No vaya a ser que alguien lo lea y…-No te proyectes- ... ¿Donde deje mi varita?, ¿dónde jodidos…? si yo la puse en la bolsa…Ya decía yo que…

-¿Estás bien?- Demás está decir que fue un milagro que no me infartara ahí mismo. Bueno, no suelo tener tanta suerte. Estaba tan metida en mis problemas que no sentí que alguien se acercaba. Y, pues que mientras estés en "Hermionelandia", alguien te ponga una mano en el hombro y te hable, si te saca un gran susto.

Inhala; exhala, inhala…Respiré tres veces para reponerme del susto y, poniendo mi cara de "¿que jodidos quieres?" o "¿Qué no ves?", ustedes tomen la que quieran, me volteé para encarar al estúpido que me asusto. Y vaya que resulto ser un estu… bueno…resultó ser el "niño que vivió", "la salvación del mundo", "cariño" (desde que comenzó el curso), "el más sexy del año", "el capitán del equipo y líder de masas", alias Harry Potter ¡Ah!; pero no iba solo, no señor. Porque desde que empezáramos el año no veías a Harry sin su novia, o viceversa.

¡Sí!, su novia; "la pelirroja buenorra", "la barbie del colegio", "la presidenta del club social", "la que es el sueño de todos", "la sanguijuela", "el chicle", "la garrapata" (estos tres últimos sobrenombres dados por Luna y por mi) alias Ginebra "Ginny" Weasley; si ya se que fuimos amigas, ¿y qué? No estoy para formalismos ni para ser la mejor amiga ¡Tengo problemas!

La realidad es que no me soporta y no sé porque (quizá porque Harry me buscaba para todo e ignoraba a su novia cuando me tenía enfrente y ¿qué chica soporta eso? hasta yo me odiaría a mí misma), y además verlos juntos no es muy de mi agrado. Con decirles que ellos lograron lo que no pudieron mis padres en diecisiete años. ¡Deje de comer dulces!-Todos: una porra para mí…y dice…. A la vio a la vao, Hermione, Hermione, ra, ra, ra...-¡Patética y estúpida!, ¿podría pedir más?

Pero es que verlos era tan asquerosamente empalagoso que yo sentía que si probaba algo dulce me daría diabetes; y creo que es mejor no arriesgar, así que cada quien por su lado. Ultimadamente, ya no había maniáticos locos intentando matarnos y podíamos llevar una vida normal con problemas normales y primas molestas.

No lo pude evitar, solté una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior, parecía loca, lo sé, pero era pensar estupideces (una carcajada más) o ponerme a llorar por la desesperación…

-Hermione- oí que Harry me llamaba, levanté un poco la cara, la cual había bajado debido a que literalmente me doble de la risa; creo que el verlo con el ceño fruncido, y con preocupación en sus ojos, me hizo serenarme un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- De haber podido le hubiese puesto una mano en la mejilla y le hubiese dicho "no te preocupes", eso lo hubiera calmado por completo, pero Ginny me lanzaría algún hechizo y la verdad, no estoy de humor para simplemente evitarlo, le respondería el ataque y la mandaría a la enfermería, eso en el remoto caso de que mi hechizo fallara; para ser sinceros, las posibilidades de que eso sucediera resultaban escasas, por no decir nulas.

¡Un segundo!, tal vez si cometiese un crimen, me meterían a la cárcel y así podría evitar a mi prima … y arruinaría mi vida; Melina no vale tanto. ¡Adiós, a mi plan C!, suspiré. Como no podía acercarme a Harry a menos de tres pasos -reglas tácitamente impuestas por Ginebra Weasley- me limite a respirar profundo y le respondí.

-Estoy perfectamente- eso sí con la mejor de las estúpidas sonrisas que tengo, con lo cual probablemente hacía aún más estúpida la situación en la que estaba, precisamente por… ¿tengo que repetirlo?... ¡oh, sí!... por estúpida. Vi a Harry fruncir el entrecejo y mirarme de la estúpida manera en que últimamente lo venía haciendo y que me produce la sensación de ser vista con rayos X.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó de nuevo frunciendo más el entrecejo si es posible; que responder, dijese lo que dijese sé que no me creería, tal vez por qué en estos momentos los músculos de mi cara están tensos o por qué los nudillos de mi mano ésa, la que sujeta el pergamino, se encuentran blancos, o simplemente por qué mis ojos ya no aguan más y se empiezan a poner cristalinos.

-Por su puesto- Intenté que la voz no me saliera quebrada y forcé la sonrisa, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se marchara de allí junto con su patética noviecita que no ha dejado de barrerme con la mirada, además de que las lagrimas no tardan en hacerse presentes, y conociendo como conozco a Harry, si me viese llorar no descansaría hasta saber el motivo de mi llanto y si lo descubría, sí que sería humillante.

-Hermione…- Detecte el dejo de desesperación e insistencia en su voz ¿Por qué no se iba y ya?

-Estoy…-

-Cariño- ¡vaya!, la "Chinche" recordó cómo hablar-, Hermione ya te dijo que está bien; déjala con sus cosas y vayamos a dar un paseo por el lago. ¡Chispas!, fue uno de esos raros momentos en los que no sabes por qué pero te dan ganas de inclinarte ante la mordacidad de Ginny.

-Pero…- ¿Dios por qué lo hiciste tan terco?

-Estoy bien, ve y diviértete- Iba en contra de mis ideales pero lo empuje contra Ginny e insistí en que se marcharan.

-Lo ves- le dijo la pelirroja y lo jaló para que caminará más aprisa

-De acuerdo- accedió Harry al fin, no sin antes pasar su mirada de rayos X sobre mi otra vez, casi podía oír lo que pensaba "Más tarde, tú y yo, vamos a hablar; y no hay excusas". Me limité a forzar otra sonrisa y a despedirlos con las manos ¡Estúpida!; ¿cuántas veces había dicho estúpida o sus derivados en…veinte minutos…?.Y sintiéndome, valga la redundancia, estúpida, caminé hacía el colegio.

Necesitaba un plan; y lo necesitaba a la de ya.

**-00000-**

Conocí a Hermione desde que ambos teníamos once años, desde un principio supe que, a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga y una persona muy, pero muy especial e importante, era rara. No era extraño verla hablando sola puesto que normalmente lo hacía cada que quería aprenderse algún hechizo o estudiaba para un examen.

Pero lo que acababa de ver en el puente era lo raro de lo raro, es decir, Hermione estaba más rara de lo normal; no podía quitarme de la cabeza que algo me estaba ocultando, porque siendo sinceros Hermione nunca ha sido buena mintiendo y no es que presuma, pero al menos a mí- que la conozco desde los once- no me engaña. Algo le preocupa.

El problema no era saber si lo ocultaba. ¡Demonios! Si tan solo no me hubiera separado tanto de ella. Sé, y estoy perfectamente consciente de que todo comenzó al inicio de curso ¿a quién engaño?, nuestro distanciamiento comenzó desde que salgo con Ginny, pero ¡vamos!, soy consciente de que la gran mayoría de la población masculina del colegio quisiera estar en mis zapatos: ¡Salgo con la mejor chica del colegio! -¡Arriba el ego masculino!- Y es precisamente por eso, por ego, que no me atrevo a romper con ella, pues desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que no soporto su… ¡Merlín, no soporto nada de ella!; bueno, cuando quiere puede llegar a ser simpática y agradable, pero es su actitud de "muégano" la que lo arruina todo. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí!: Hermione en problemas, más que eso, Hermione está ocultando algo, o lo que es lo mismo: un misterio que resolver. ¡Genial! Este año empezaba a ser patéticamente normal.

Dirijo una rápida mirada al muégano de mí novia para ver que carambas dice, veo que no es algo de gran interés y me desconecto otra vez, eso sí, asintiendo de vez en cuando o dejando escapar uno que otro: "Umhu" o un asentimiento de cabeza, ya saben, para despistar. Lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos es tener una discusión con ella bajo el pretexto de que nunca le pongo atención.

Bueno, lo primero que debo hacer es acercarme a Hermione a la hora de la cena y preguntarle, como lo he hecho desde que la conozco; el único problema es mi 'adorado' muégano. No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero cada vez que estoy a tres pasos de Hermione empieza a rugir. Y creo que Hermione lo ha notado púes desde que regresé con Ginny, se ha alegado de mí. Hablamos, eso no ha cambiado; lo que ha cambiado es la frecuencia y la intensidad de las pláticas.

De repente me percato de que hay demasiado silencio a mí alrededor, miro rápidamente a mi novia y veo que está esperando una respuesta directa de mi parte, así que obligo a mi mente a recordar las últimas dos palabras…¿Cuáles eran?, piensa… piensa…¡Ah, sí!: Melón o sandia. ¡Bien, Potter!

-Pues no creo que los sirvan en la cena. Eso es más bien para el desayuno, ¿no?- sonrío para mis adentros, no hay duda de que es una brillante respuesta.

-Harry- Me dice Ginny parándose enfrente mío y poniendo sus brazos en jarras -¿De que según tú, estoy hablando?-Oh, oh… esa sí que es una pregunta difícil.

-¿De los platillos para la cena?-Ginny frunce el ceño; ¡Y Potter, queda descalificado!

-Te estaba hablando del lápiz labial que quiero comprar-

-¿Qué el melón no era un fruta?- Creo que la tecnología ha avanzado a pasos agigantados pues al ver la reacción de mi novia creo que ya es un instrumento estético.

-¿Por qué nunca me pones atención?- Me grita.

-Ginny, por favor. No quiero peleas-

-Sí me pusieras atención por una vez en tu vida, no te gritaría- me reclama para después darse media vuelta y dejarme solo.

-Ginny- la llamo antes de que avance más y veo que se voltea con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿No sabes si algo o alguien ha molestado a Hermione últimamente?-

-¡Eres imposible Potter!- vuelve a darse vuelta y esta vez sí se va. Pues que pensaba, ¿qué le iba a rogar de rodillas para que no se fuera?, ¿qué jurara que le iba a prestar más atención cuando sólo se la pasa hablando de moda y peinados?, sería más fácil escucharla si digiera algo interesante, ¡Merlín, cómo extraño las platicas de Hermione! esas sí me dejaban algo bueno, después de todo siempre aprendía algo nuevo con ella y no es que no aprenda nada con las de Ginny, sólo que no le encuentro la utilidad en saber que marca de x producto debo usar. En fin, mejor entro al colegio y pienso como sonsacar a Hermione para que me diga qué le pasa.

**-00000-**

Bien, es hora de dejar a un lado mi orgullo y gritar pidiendo ayuda. Ya lo pensé, lo que necesito es pedirle a alguien que me ayude; desde luego Ron queda descartado, primero porque no sabe nada del mundo muggle y en segundo término, primero publico en "El Profeta" lo que me pasa antes de decírselo a Ron; en cuanto a Harry, él posiblemente fuera mi salvador pero primero tendría que deshacerme de su novia, y pues ya me despedí del plan C; así que… ¡Oh, mí Dios!, ¡Encontré mí salvación cruzando la calle!

-¡Neville!-le grité al susodicho.

-¿Qué hay, Hermione?-

-¡Oh!, tú tienes que ayudarme- le dije y lo abrace a la vez- ¿Podrías pasar las fiestas en mi casa?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, necesito tú ayuda, y para eso necesito que pases las fiestas en mi casa-

-Yo…Chispas…Me encantaría pasar Navidad contigo…pero…-

-¿Pero?- Ese "Pero" no estaba en el guión.

-Pues tengo que viajar a EEUU a ver a un especialista, ya sabes para lo de mis padres-

-¿No puedes cancelarlo?- pregunta estúpida, lo sé -Te prometo hacerte la tarea lo que queda del año-

-Es buena la oferta pero… son mis padres y…-

-Lo sé- le dije con la cabeza gacha- lo entiendo-

-¡Ey!, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Harry o a Ron?-

-Este…- le sonreí un poco ¡Ah, que ingenuo!- No, no lo creo-

-Pero… ¿que no son tus mejores amigos?-

-Por eso mismo; primero muerta antes de pedirles ayuda, de todas formas gracias-

-No hay de qué- Me di la vuelta y ahora sí las ganas de llorar fueron imposibles de contener, así que me dirigí al único lugar donde podía llorar en paz: los baños del segundo piso. Entré y di las gracias a Merlín porque mi querida amiga fantasma no estaba; así que me senté en piso, enterré mi cara entre mis rodillas y di rienda suelta a mi frustración.

-¿Estás bien?- Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, le hubiese lanzado un hechizo y sacado del baño a punta de varita, pero desde el inicio del curso y desde que sale con Ron nos hicimos buenas amigas, y como sólo se trataba de Luna, levante mi cara y negué con la cabeza

- ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?-Por toda respuesta le di el pergamino que aún estaba en mi mano derecha.-Bien, sé que estoy en la casa de las personas inteligentes, pero ¿de qué rayos va todo esto?-Suspiré y le expliqué:

-Todo comenzó el verano pasado, me encontraba en mi habitación muriéndome de ganas por irme de mi casa pues cuando llegué me encontré con que la hermana de mi madre y su hija, estaban en ella; nunca me he llevado bien con Melina, ella es…

-¿Otra Ginny en versión muggle?- ¿Ven? No soy la única que se percató del cambió de la pelirroja desde que sale con un famoso.

-Algo así, solo que más pesada; tú sabes que no soy muy dada a leer revistas de modas y que sólo sé lo más básico acerca de maquillaje, en otras palabras, no le doy importancia a lo físico, y si a eso le agregamos que soy "rara" por ser "Bruja", pues…-

-Ella se mete contigo-

-Aja; así que un día se metió a mi habitación y comenzó a molestarme diciendo que nadie se fijaría en mí, que necesitaba una cirugía plástica completa y comenzó a hablarme de lo guapo que era su novio. Yo no me aguanté y…

_-Deberías de ver a Rocco, es alto, capitán del equipo…-_

_-Me lo imagino-_

_-No, Hermione, no creo que te lo imagines-_

_-Fíjate que sí; mis amigos son deportistas también-_

_-¿Tú con amigos? ,¿de qué libro o cuento los sacaste?-_

_-Mis amigos son reales-_

_-Está bien, lo que tú digas- Melina hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no creía nada- Pero un amigo no es lo mismo que un novio-_

_-Pues… yo ya tengo novio- ¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

_-Já, ¿tú con novio?-_

_-Sí, tengo novio-_

_-Pruébalo; llámalo por teléfono y que venga-_

_-No… no puedo…-_

_-Lo sabía-_

_-No puedo llamarlo porque está de vacaciones en… Egipto-_

_-Si cómo no, y yo soy Mary Popins-_

_-Pues no me importa que no me creas tengo novio y…-_

_-Bien, si tienes novio, ¿por qué no lo traes a casa en Navidad, para que lo conozca la familia? Yo traeré a Rocco y tú a tu novio que… ¿cómo dices que se llama?-_

_-No te dije-_

_-Bien, ¿lo traerás?-_

_-¿A quién traerás?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta._

_-¡Ah, mamá!- dijo Melina- Hermione nos invito a pasar aquí las vacaciones de navidad,- espera ¿qué?-, me dijo que podía traer a Rocco para que así ella pudiera traer a su novio._

_-¿Su novio?- gritó la tía- ¿Qué no eras lesbiana?_

_-¿Lesbiana?- pregunté._

_-Eh… sí. Cómo nunca traes a nadie ni te ves con nadie, ni hablas de nadie… Pues toda la familia piensa que eres…-la tía hizo un gesto con la mano._

_-¿Lesbiana?- Pregunté de nuevo, todavía en shock._

_-Sí, pero como lo vamos a conocer en Navidad, pues mejor le dijo a Jane que organicemos una cena muy especial- Terminando de decir eso la mamá de Melina salió de la habitación._

_-Bueno, primita- le habló Melina -Tienes casi seis meses para conseguir un novio- Y salió también de la habitación._

-Así que…-

-Así que me olvide por completo de ese estúpido asunto, hasta que hoy en la mañana recibí ese pergamino- señale el papel que Luna tenía todavía en sus manos,- donde mi madre me dice que toda-hice un gesto con las manos,- toda la familia espera conocer a mi novio para la próxima semana.

-Wow; sí que estas en un problema-

-Aún no puedo creer que piensen que soy…-

-¿Lesbiana?-

-¡Luna!-

-¡Ey!, sólo repito lo que dijiste que dijeron-

-Lo sé- dije y sin poderlo evitar volví a llorar.

-Oye, no llores; sabes que cuentas conmigo, y que te voy a ayudar en lo que sea- Miré a Luna fijamente…una nueva idea se formaba en mi cabeza.

-¡Oh, no!- Luna comenzó a negar con la cabeza parecía haber leído mis pensamientos, por lo que siguió diciendo - Te ayudo a lo que sea, menos a tomar _Poción Multijugos_ y hacerme pasar por tu novio- Baje la cabeza derrotada; adiós a mi Plan ¿D?

**-00000-**

No, repito, no me gusto nada, nada de nada, ese comentario que hizo. Venía muy concentrado pensado en qué hacer para que Hermione me digiera qué le pasaba, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que tenía algo, cuando vi que la causa de mi reciente pela con Ginny corría hacia Neville.

Muy lentamente y con esa precaución que he desarrollado a lo largo de mis años de travesuras y escapadas nocturnas, me acerqué a donde estaban sin ser visto y lo que escuche, me dejó en shock, ¿cómo que primero muerta antes de pedirnos ayuda a Ron o a mí?, aunque siendo sinceros me agradó que digiera que yo sí la podía ayudar.

Iba a ir a mi habitación para buscar el mapa del Merodeador y poder encontrarla y obligarla a hablar conmigo, cuando mi estomago gruño de hambre y me pidió, me exigió mejor dicho ir a cenar. Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor y tomé asiento entre Ron y Ginny, le agradecí a Merlín el que mi novia se haya enojado conmigo puesto que así podía disfrutar de mi cena y desarrollar mi estrategia para hacer confesar a mi amiga; estaba por repetir el guisado cuando mi mejor amiga entró acompañada por Luna, tal vez no sea un muy buen observador pero me di cuenta inmediatamente de que Hermione había estado llorando, y me maldije a mí mismo y a mi estómago el no haber ido a buscarla como lo tenía planeado desde un principio.

-El problema es el dinero- Escuche que Hermione le decía a Luna mientras se sentaban enfrente de nosotros-No sé si cobran por día, por hora o por semana-

-Pues hay que rezar para que sea por semana, porque si es por hora…-Luna se acercó a darle un beso a Ron y se dispuso a tomar su cena, el que comiera en la mesa de Gryffindor se había hecho una costumbre desde que salía con Ron, y ya a nadie se le hacía raro.

-Lo sé, el dinero no va a ser suficiente- le respondió Hermione con un gesto abatido-¿Cuánto crees que cueste una donación de hígado?-

-Unos ¿200 galeones?- le contestó Luna- Ahora que si es en dinero muggle…-

-¿Y si es sin anestesia?- le contestó Hermione, quien sólo estaba jugando con su comida y yo no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Para qué querría Hermione donar su hígado?

-Mira- le dijo Luna- ya te dije que te ayudaría, si lo que necesitas es dinero pues yo tengo ahorrado un poco, si es necesario más le pido a mi papá y ya-

-¿Crees que te lo daría?-

-Claro-

-¿Cuánto dinero tienes?-

-Unos setecientos galeones-

-Bien- le dijo mi amiga- yo tengo trescientos, lo que nos da un total de mil galeones, convirtiéndolo a dinero muggle es…-vi cómo Hermione murmuraba para sí sola y fruncía el ceño, señales que indicaban que estaba pensando.

-No es suficiente- Dijo al fin y para sorpresa de todos se dejo caer sobre la mesa hasta que su cabeza golpeo contra la madera; fue una reacción tan anti-Hermione que incluso Ron, que es el típico "Cuando como no conozco", se atragantó con la comida; iba a abrir la boca y preguntarle que tenía cuando de repente se paro con un dedo señalando al techo.

-Pero hay un Dios que me concederá justicia- fue lo que dijo y así como se paro se sentó y comenzó a comer, todos los que estábamos cerca seguíamos pasmados salvo Luna, que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Le pediré a mi padre unos ¿Dos mil galeones?-los pocos que empezábamos a reaccionar luego del extraño comportamiento de Hermione, nos volvimos a impactar al escuchar la cifra estrambótica que dijo Luna.

-Te prometo que te lo pagaré- fue la respuesta de mi amiga; bien, ¿así o más rara?, ¿ese era el problema que tenía?, ¿necesitaba dinero?, Porque si era así, era lógico que no quisiera pedirle ayuda a Ron, pero ¿y yo qué?, yo no le hubiese dicho que no, además tenía ese dinero pues contaba con la pequeña fortuna de mis padres y la también "pequeña" fortuna de Sirius. Entonces ¿por qué no me lo pidió a mí? y, no es que lo menosprecie pero, ¿Por qué invitar a Neville a su casa y no a mí?Tan metido estaba sacando mis conclusiones que, cuando me dispuse a manifestar mis dudas en voz alta, me di cuenta de que mi amiga se había ido, suspirando me fui a la sala común.

**-0000-**

Juro que en mi vida pensé que yo iba a hacer algo como esto, pero como me dijo Luna: Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas. Bajé a la sala común con el pesado libro que había recogido de mi habitación, admito que en principio me pregunte para que carajos lo había llevado a la escuela, pero ahora le agradecía a Dios, Buda, Alá, Ra etc., el tenerlo en mis manos.

Soltado un suspiro me acomodé frente al fuego dispuesta a terminar con toda esta estupidez-y dale con la estúpida palabra- rodé mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a hojear mi Sección Amarilla (N/A: aquí en México así se le llama al directorio telefónico).

- ¿Qué haces? -Otra vez un casi me infarto, gracias a Merlín que no soy gato, porque si no estuviera pegada al techo por semejante brinco que pegué y me apresure a esconder mi Sección amarilla. Potter, Potter, Potter… ¿Cuándo va a aprender a no asustar a las personas?

-Me asustaste- le reclamo, -si quieres que siga con vida, no vuelvas a hacer eso- lo reto con mi mejor tono de mandona.

-Lo siento- Se disculpa agachando la cabeza; simplemente ruedo mis ojos, hay veces en que puede llegar a ser tan lindo, niego rápidamente con la cabeza intentando alejar semejantes barbaridades.

-Disculpa aceptada- contesto para después sonreírle.

-Bien- me devuelve el gesto, ¿ya les dije que es lindo? -¿Qué haces?-

-Nada- le contesto con la mejor cara de inocente que puedo poner.

-Siempre has sido un fiasco mintiendo Hermione-Odio que me conozca tan bien.

-Sólo leo, eso es todo-

-¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?-

-Bien, porque eso no es lo que estoy haciendo,- me apresuro a seguir hablando al darme cuenta de que él va a hablar- y haga lo que haga no te interesa; ahora por favor puedes dejarme sola-

-Buen intento, en el puente te salvaste porque no estábamos solos pero ahora sí lo estamos-

-Te equivocas, ¿qué hay de los fantasmas y espíritus?-

-Hablaba en sentido figurado- veo como rueda los ojos -déjate de juegos y dime qué te pasa- se cruza de brazos y me mira fijamente- y no me digas que nada, sé que algo te preocupa.

-¿A mí?- Me señalo con el dedo, y finjo tono de incredulidad.

-Sí, a ti- se señala y me lanza su mirada de "haber a qué horas".

-No me pasa…-

-Ya basta- levanta la voz y se me acerca- estabas tensa y a punto de llorar cuando te vi en el puente, luego le pediste a Neville que fuera a tu casa para Navidad y le dices que primero te mueres antes de pedirnos ayuda a mí o a Ron- no puedo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y luego cambiar mi mirada a una de enojo.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- le pregunto indignada.

-No, bueno si…yo pasaba por allí y te escuche…-

-¿Pero me estabas espiando?-

-No, sólo me preocupe; has estado actuando raro.

-¿Yo rara?-

-¿Cómo definirías tú a tu comportamiento en el comedor?

Me hago la despistada.

-¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?, y no me digas que no me importa ni nada parecido, porque los dos sabemos que no es así, ¿qué no somos amigos? o ¿ya no confías en mí?-

-No es eso- Le respondo- Es sólo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es vergonzoso-

-Deja que yo juzgue eso, ¿si?-

-Bien- ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, él me conoce y yo lo conozco, por lo tanto sé que si no le dijo no va parar hasta descubrirlo por sí mismo. Suspiro fuertemente y le cuento lo mismo que le dije a Luna en la baño.

-Wow- me dice luego de que termino mi relato, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que esta aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Anda, no te contengas- le dijo sintiendo de nuevo ganas de llorar.

-¿Lesbiana?- dice y se le escapa la carcajada- no me creo que en tu casa…-Y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Búrlate, por eso era que no les quería decir, mis problemas no son tan interesantes ni de vida o muerte como los tuyos- Harry no me hace caso sólo sigue riéndose y repitiendo la palabra lesbiana; no sé cómo pude pensar que era lindo, siento que la humillación y el coraje se apoderan de mí y comienzo a llorar más fuerte -Vete a la mierda Potter- le dijo antes de empezar a caminar dolida a mi dormitorio, no tiene caso correr, la humillación no se va con la distancia.

**-00000-**

-Espera- la detengo sujetándola de la manga, lentamente le doy la vuelta y al ver que sus ojos están bañados en lágrimas mi risa se apaga automáticamente.- Lo siento- le dijo al mismo tiempo en que la abrazo, siento como oculta su cara en mi pecho y comienza a llorar más fuerte; me siento como un imbécil viéndola así, y más sabiendo que soy el causante de su estado, la abrazo más fuerte y comienzo a decirle quién sabe qué cosas al oído para tranquilizarla. Poco a poco siento como se va calmando -Lo siento- le repito mientras la separo un poco de mi y con mis manos le limpio las lagrimas que aún están en su cara.- No era mi intención burlarme o hacer menos tus problemas, sólo me imaginé la reacción de tú tía y la tuya cuando dijo que eras…

-No digas otra vez esa palabra, Potter- me amenaza después de haberme callado poniendo sus dedos en mi boca.

-Lo siento- me disculpo por tercera vez en diez minutos, no sé por qué lo hago pero la vuelvo a abrazar y así juntos nos sentamos en sillón.- Entiendo que tu problema es encontrar un novio para la siguiente Navidad- le dijo luego de un pequeño silencio- ¿Qué hay de Víctor?, él estaría más que dispuesto a hacer el papel.

-¿Tú crees que pueda dejar el campeonato, así como así, sólo para poder conocer a mi prima?- niego con la cabeza y una sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿y para que quieres tanto dinero?- le pregunto al recordar la cifra que Luna dijo en la cena.

-Yo…- notó nerviosismo en su voz y veo que se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?-insisto.

-Bueno…- se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en frente de mí- cómo no tenía a nadie quien se hiciera pasar por mi novio, Luna y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería contratar uno-

-¿Eso es lo que hacías cuando llegué?-

-Sí, antes de entrar el colegio me traje una Sección Amarilla-

-¿Qué estas pensando hacer Hermione?- más le vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

-Pues contratar un Gigoló- me lo suelta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Eso, contratar a alguien que finja ser mi novio; por eso necesitaba mucho dinero, no tengo idea de cuánto o cómo cobren-

¡Oh, no!, ¿es que acaso se había vuelto loca?, desde luego que no iba a permitir que un imbécil estuviera con ella, menos si fingiría ser su novio. Miles de imágenes se arremolinaron en mi cabeza de tipos besando, abrazando y manoseando a Hermione…

-No

-¿Qué?-

-Que no vas a hacer eso- le dije muy serio y cruzándome de brazos.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Que no voy a permitir que un tipo X se te acerque y te manosee, ¿acaso estás loca?-

-Mira- me dijo subiendo el tono de su voz- me pediste que te contara mi problema y eso hice, más nunca he pedido tu consejo; voy a contratar a un gigoló y…-

-Bueno, qué no me escuchaste- me pongo de pie y también subo mi tono de voz- tú no vas a contratar a nadie, podemos encontrar…-

-¿A alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio? Es exactamente lo mismo, Harry-

-No, no lo es, pues no sería un desconocido-

-Si a ti que eres mi amigo te dio un ataque de risa, imagínate a los demás, ¿por qué crees que no le pedí ayuda a Ron?, además necesito a alguien que entienda al mundo muggle, porque si no te habías dado cuenta mi familia es muggle.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- le pregunté furioso, por qué no hubiera pensado en mí- no soy un desconocido, sé del mundo muggle y no te cobraría- le enumeré con los dedos.

-¿Tú?- fue su turno de reírse, lo que hizo que me molestase más- por favor Harry, ¿crees que Ginny te daría permiso?, si hasta para respirar necesitas su aprobación.

-Eso no es cierto- Contra ataque.

-¿A no?, ¿entonces por qué no te acercas a mí a menos de tres pasos cuándo estás con ella?-

-Yo…-

-¿Ves?, tu novia me mataría-

- Tú lo has dicho, Ginny es mi novia no mi dueña; Yo hago lo que quiero-

-Aja, y mi me gusta volar- dicho esto recogió la Sección Amarilla y se dispuso a subir a su dormitorio, no bien dio dos pasos cuando la volví a detener.

-Eres mi amiga, me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado, ahora es mi turno de ayudarte, Necesitas un novio, pues nena, abre bien lo ojos, porque estás viendo al tuyo.

* * *

_Marzo 29 del 2008, 19: 05 (hora de la Cd. De México)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo finjo, tú finges, ¿Quién finge?**

**2**

-Eres mi amiga. Me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. Ahora es mi turno de ayudar. Necesitas un novio, pues nena, abre bien lo ojos, porque estás viendo al tuyo.

¿En qué momento me perdí?

Dijo es que…

Wow…

La declaración de Harry fue tan…tan… rara, directa y decidida que, no pude más que atacarme de la risa…o sea él ¿mi novio?

Nada más de imaginarlo me dan ganas de reír. Cosa, que por cierto hago más fuerte.

-¿Dónde está la gracia?- me preguntó. Lo miré y las carcajadas sonaron más fuerte, y es que, ver a un Harry con las manos en jarras, la boca torcida y dando golpecitos con el pie…

¡Ay! Si no sé porque no estoy tirada en el piso….

Trato de respirar y controlarme, ya me duele la pansa por tanta risa

-Lo sí….siento, pero- me limpio una lagrima- pero es que fue tas…. ¿Tú mi novio?, ¿Te estás proponiendo a fingir ser mi novio?

-¿Qué te parece que hice?- me dice.

Y muy en contra de mi voluntad vuelvo a reír.

-Ya es suficiente, ¿no?

-Perdón. Pero es que tú idea es tan loca que…

-No le veo el problema…-me reclama aún dando golpecitos son el pie y cruzándose de brazos, causando que me ría aún más.

Harry, Harry, Harry…. ¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan ingenuo?

Hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo es que pude estar vivo si es tan cabezota…bueno, la respuesta es simple, yo le ayudé.

Creo que mandaré una carta al ministerio solicitando que en las siguientes publicaciones donde se mencione algo sobre Harry Potter, en lugar de poner "El niño que vivió" pongan "El niño que vivió gracias a su amiga".

¿Qué? No soy narcisista, es la verdad, y aunque me duela decirlo, sin mí, ni él ni Ron, no son nadie.

Antes de que perforara el piso de la Sala Común, gracias los golpes de su zapato, me dispuse a explicarle, como se explica que cinco más cinco son diez (utilizó esta suma pues la de dos más dos, está muy usada y hay que ser originales), el por qué no pude ser mi Fingido novio.

-A ver,-le dijo- no puedes ser mi novio en primera, porque tú ya tienes una. Y si- me apresuro a continuar al ver que abre la boca para reclamar-, ya sé que ella no es tu dueña y sha la la, pero no me vas a negar que es posesiva, si no dime ¿por qué no hemos hablado como antes desde que regresaste con ella? Harry, entiende que lo que menos quiero es tener o causar problemas. Además no creo que sea correcto y va a ser difícil…

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, ah? Sólo tenemos que tomarnos de las manos, como tantas veces lo hemos hecho, o abrazarnos como tantas veces lo hemos hecho….

-Y besarnos como nunca lo hemos hecho-termino yo.

-¿Besarnos?- veo la cara de espanto que pone.

¿Queda demostrado mi punto sobre su ingenuidad?, aunque si lo pensamos bien creo que más bien es estupidez.

-¡Honestamente, Harry!, ¿Qué crees que hacen los novio?-ladeo mi cabeza y frunzo el ceño.- ¿No me digas que tú y Ginny solo se toman de las manos y…?

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero…

-Harry, Melina no es estúpida. Necesito un novio que, sí, me tome de la mano y me abrase, pero también que piense que soy lo más importante para él, que me cuide y me proteja de todo y de todos, me haga sentir que le soy necesaria, importante…que me haga sentir que soy bonita así como soy, que me acepte con mis defectos y virtudes, es decir, que no me critique el que lea mucho…en pocas palabras, Harry, necesito un novio que me ame.

-Yo…-lo calle poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Además están mis padres. Puede que ellos no te conozcan oficialmente, pero les he hablado de ti y saben que eres mi amigo. Y ellos esperan conocer al hombre que ama a su única hija y no al amigo que la ayuda.

-Hermione…

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Le dijo mientras recojo la sección amarilla y me encamino hacia las escaleras.

-Tú no puedes contratar a alguien…

-Entiende que es más fácil así. Después de todo a eso se dedican a besar mujeres y a fingir que las aman.- Sonrío triste y subo a m i cuarto, Pero antes de llegar le grito.-Gracias eres buen amigo.

Sé que no era su intención, que lo que él únicamente pretendía era ayudarme pero, me hizo sentir mal, o sea, la cara que puso cuando le dije que tendríamos que besarnos…

¿Sería posible que Melina tuviese razón?, ¿Qué necesitase volver a reencarnar para ser bonita?, ¿Qué nadie nunca se fijaría en mí?

Suspiro.

Hoy había sido un día muy difícil, de esos en los que dices, mejor no me hubiera levantado.

Me acerco a mi baúl y comienzo a buscar mi móvil.

¿Qué?

Soy inteligente, más no imbécil. No les iba a decir que no a mis padres cuando me regalaron mi celular, mi laptop o mi ipod.

Y, por lo mismo de que soy, todos me lo han dicho, la más inteligente que ha estado en el colegio desde quien sabe cuándo, y, de que he leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca, pude encontrar un hechizo que me permite hacer uso de estas cosas muggles, demás está decir que el director se sacó mucho de onda cuando se dio cuenta, pero las influencias y los privilegios de ser la consentida de la subdirectora, hicieron que Dumbledore hiciera una excepción. (N/A: Y aquí es donde los lectores preguntan ¿Qué es lo que la autora fuma?)

Así que saqué mi lap, y me dispuse a pasar una noche en vela buscando al gigoló más barato, más bueno y que fuera perfecto para mí.

**_--0000000--_**

Bufé por centésima vez en lo que iba del viaje, y no era para menos.

Faltaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a Londres, para que comenzara las vacaciones y para que Hermione contratara a su gigoló.

Anoche, la que yo creía que era la persona más buena y de corazón más puro, se convirtió en asesina.

Sí, una asesina, la más mala, perversa, peligrosa, dañina y cruel asesina…Hermione Granger.

¿Qué mato?

¡Pues a mí ego!

¡Mí ego!

¿Cómo? Pues se río de mí. De mí, el Gran Harry Potter, el dos veces ganador a la Sonrisa más Sexy según la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, el Capitán del mejor equipo de Quiddich, "El Niño que vivió" y/o 

"Salvador del Mundo Mágico" por el que prácticamente se mueren todas las chicas del colegio. Díganme si no mi Ego se va resentir cuando, después de decirle que voy a ser su Fingido Novio, se ataca de la risa. ¡Decenas quisieran estar en su lugar!

Fue tal su diversión que les juro por Merlín que no sé por qué no se fue corriendo al baño.

Bueno, debo admitir que si me impactó el saber que la tenía que besar, aclaro que nada tiene que ver el que me cause repulsión, la considere fea o algo parecido. Es solo que nunca pensé que algo así pudiera suceder entre ella y yo, siempre la he visto como mi mejor amiga, como alguien especial… alguien de suma importancia… algo así como … como mi aire, algo indispensable y tan necesario para vivir. Y, bueno, uno no piensa que de buenas a primeras va a besarse con su aire o ¿sí?

De todas maneras tengo que admitir que me dejó penando en todas las cualidades que piensa o creé que va a encontrara en su gigoló y, no es que buscará una cura para mi Ego pero, analizando todas las cosas que me enlistó anoche, cumplo con el noventa por ciento de las cosas que ella pide.

Por ejemplo: quiere que su Fingido Novio la proteja de todo y de todos, ¿Qué se supone que he hecho yo cada vez que hemos estado en peligro?, ¿Rascarme la panza?

Quiere, también, que él susodicho la trate como si fuera lo más importante y necesario, ¿No acabo de decir que es mi aire?

Y en cuanto a lo de los besos… ¿Qué no lo acabo de explicar?

Aunque de todas maneras mi Ego sigue mal.

Y, después de su insultante comportamiento, hacía mi Ego, claro, ahora tango que soportarla a ella y a Luna, sentadas frente a mí discutiendo acerca de cuál tipo es el mejor.

Yo sabía que mi amiga era terca pero n a esta ese punto.

Realmente era estúpida esa situación.

-Yo dijo que el 23 está bien.-Decía Luna.-Dice que tiene los ojos grises y es…rubio.-Luna hizo una mueca.- Olvídalo parece el clon de Malfoy.

-Pero sabe tocar la guitarra-respondió la asesina de egos.

¡Y más les valía que lo descartaran! Me rechazaba a mí por problemas de besos e iba a escoger al clon de Malfoy.

Bufé de nuevo.

-El 65 no está tan mal.-dijo Hermione.-Cabello negro, ojos azules, 20 años…

-Pero con un IQ similar a los _Burukundis_.

¿Buru…qué?

-Ummm, ¿Qué piensas del 94?

¿Cuántos había buscado?

-No esta tan mal, si no fuera porque tiene el cabello igual a una _Nixes…._

Pero bueno… ¿iban a elegir a una persona o a un producto? Me estaba empezando a cansar de oír que si el 23 era bueno por cansar, que si el 12 era mejor porque estaba más alto que ella, o que le 78 tenía más punto porque leía tres libros al mes

-Yo digo que el 56. Tiene buena estatura, cara, complexión…

¿Qué no lo importante era que la tratara como reina?

-Sí, Hermione, pero tiene 26 años…. Oye mira al 48, -Luna comenzó a mover la cabeza y el papel al mismo tiempo,-tiene buena delantera…

-Obvio-corroboró mi amiga.-Pies grandes, nariz… todo encaja.

¿QUÉ?

-¡Y mira!-exclamó Luna- Tiene ojos verdes, cabello negro y es capitán del equipo de…

-¡Basta!- les grite, eso ya era el colmo. Yo no puedo ser su Fingido Novio pero ese imbécil sí.- Creo, Hermione, que ya has ido demasiado lejos con esta tontería.

-Esto no es una tontería-me respondió fulminándome con la mirada. Já, como si después de tantos años siguiera surtiendo efecto.

-¿cómo le llamas entonces al hecho de querer rentar un novio? Eso es para mujeres desesperadas

-¿Y qué se supone que crees que soy? ¡Obvio estoy desesperada! Necesito escoger un novio en treinta minutos.

-¡Ey! Sí no quieres estar aquí… ¿por qué no sigues el ejemplo de Ronnie y te vas?-intervino Luna.

-¿Es que tienen que tardarse tanto en escoger? Es una persona ¡Por Dios! No un muñeco que van a comprar.

-Pues…-intervino Hermione-técnicamente, Harry, lo vamos a comprar. Voy a pagar por sus servicios.

-Lo ves- dijo Luna- Te conviene el 48. Comprueba lo de la nariz grande.-Luna prácticamente me ignoró y siguió con lo de antes.

-¡Oh, no! Tú no vas a escoger, mucho menos pagar a nadie con la nariz grande- amenace a Hermione con mi dedo señalador.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Hermione ¿qué te aprese el 37? No tiene la nariz grande, pero si es grueso y…

-He dicho que no contratas a nadie, tenga o no tenga nariz.

-¡Honestamente, Harry!

-¡Honestamente, Hermione!- le dije-.Desde anoche te dije que YO sería tu Fingido Novio, pero me mandaste al cuerno…

-Porque llegamos a la conclusión de que tendríamos que besarnos y dedujimos que sería difícil para ti.

-¡Dedujimos…!-hice un esfuerzo por no gritar. Y de reojo pude ver como Luna hacía rollo las hojas de los candidatos, se cruzaba de brazos, se recargaba en el asiento y se disponía a contemplar la pelea.- ¿Dedujimos? Eso me suena a manada, más bien dedujiste.

-Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste opinar. Soltaste tu discursito y te fuiste…

-Y aunque te hubiera dejado hablar- me dijo dando un paso hacia mí- la conclusión era la misma…

-¿Ah, sí?- di un paso también, no me iba a dejar intimidar. Si lo hiciera… ¡Pobre de mi Ego!- ¿Qué conclusión?

-Que no puedes besarme, porque soy tu am….

Y, lo siento, pero no me pude contener, si el problema de que aceptara ser mi Fingida Novia eran los besos, pues le demostraría que no era así.

Así que la tome del cuello, la acerqué un poco más a mí, y la besé y… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín y su bigote también! Nada ni nadie me había preparado para lo que sentí que estalló en mí cuando sentí sus labios junto a los míos.

Fue como si una corriente que nacía desde el lugar donde nuestros labios se juntaban, recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Además sus labios eran tan suaves, cálidos y con un sabor que no podía definir…

Y, como estaba en mi naturaleza averiguar todos y cada uno de los misterios que se cruzarán en mi camino, decidí, en una fracción de segundo, averiguar el sabor de, hasta ahora mi mejor amiga. Así que por instinto pasé la punta de mi lengua por sus labios, sentí como se estremecía, suspiraba, posaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello y se rendía a mí abriendo su boca…

Y, Oh. Dios. Mío.

¡OH. DIOOS. MIO!

¡Hermione sabía pastel de calabaza!

La mejor palabra para describir qué fue lo que hice después de descubrir su sabor sería que me abalancé sobre ella. Me dediqué a explorar su boca, a llenarme del delicioso sabor que tenía invitando a su lengua a jugar con la mía. Y ¡Dios! Que los dos estábamos disfrutando, ¿Cómo lo sé? 

Pues porque Hermione suspiraba cada dos por tres y se pegaba cada vez más a mí, y no es que me molestara, si no, todo lo contrario, hacía tiempo que mis manos estaban en su cintura y las de ella jugando con mi pelo, lo que por cierto se sentía maravilloso.

Tal vez no tenga un historial muy grande en cuanto a besos se refiere, pero les puedo asegurar que en mi vida había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera cuando besé a Ginny en la sala común, luego del partido de Quiddich… Esto era diez, no,…mil veces mejor.

Si no es por el carraspeo y los "Ejem, ejem" de Luna, juraría que me comía a Hermione ahí mismo, mis labios y todos mis sentidos me picaban por averiguar si toda ella sabía igual. Controlé, con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía, los impulsos que picaban por probar su cuello y más abajo.

No sé cómo fue que logre hacer que el beso pasara de hambriento y feroz, a uno tierno y dulce, y así dando unos besos pequeños- mis sentidos aún se negaban a parar- logré separarme al fin.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos sólo para encontrarme con la visión, más impactante de mi corta vida: Hermione estaba aún con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, con la respiración un poco agitada y los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos, producto de mis besos.

Y créanme que semejante visión fue suficiente para hacer que mi Ego reviviera.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos segundos después de la resurrección de mi Ego, casi vuelvo a morir. Sus ojos estaban tan… claros, tan brillantes, que tenía ganas de perderme en ellos sin importar si un día iba a volver.

-Por lo que veo,-la voz de Luna rompió con el hechizo- no hay ningún problema en lo que a besarse se refiere. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione?

-Yo…-la vi sonrojarse más y agachar la cabeza- yo… creo que…no…. No…hay problema.

¿Hermione estaba tartamudeando? ¿Podía pedir más medicina para mi Ego, que el hecho de dejar sin palabras a Granger?

No lo pude evitar y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Pero, aún así no creo que puedan ser Novios Fingidos.

¡Auch!

Eso que acababa de decir Luna era un derechazo, que eliminó la sonrisa de mi cara.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Fácil.-Contestó Luna.- Porque no conoces a Hermione.

Eso sí que fue un Nock out.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté indignado-¿Cómo que no conozco a Hermione? Estamos juntos desde los once y hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que te garantizó que la conozco perfectamente.

-¿Seguro?-me cuestionó Luna, alzando una ceja.

-Completamente.

-Entonces dime, ¿cuál es el color favorito de Hermiome?

-Ehhh-¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

-¿Cuál es su cutícula favorita?

-Película- corrigió Hermione.

-¿Su canción… su animal… su deporte… su…

-Vale.- Detuve el ataque de preguntas con un gesto de mis manos y miré a mi amiga, esa con la que había vivido tantas aventuras, tatos peligros…. La que me había salvado la vida más de una vez y con la que había experimentado el mejor beso de mi vida o, en su defecto, lo más cercano a una experiencia religiosa…. Y me dolió saber que en realidad no la conocía, que no sabía nada de la Hermione Muggle, porque mi amiga era las dos, y yo conocía sólo la mitad.

-Yo…-intenté disculparme pero Luna, hablo otra vez.

-¿Por qué no hacen lo siguiente?

**_--00000--_**

-Permiso.-Dije, y salí disparada del compartimiento.

Verán, en algún lugar leí una frese o lema, como quieran llamarle, que decía: "Si algo se pone feo, pies para que los quiero".

Tal vez debí de haberlo empleado cuando tres Mortifagos me apuntaban con la varita, pero no me pareció un buen momento, en cambio, creo que éste sí lo es.

Así que, lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron me encaminé al final del tren, cerca de donde se encuentran los servicios, entiéndase el "Pipis-room", vox populi: los baños.

Fue una reacción cobarde, lo sé, pero ¿Qué harían ustedes, si al que consideras tu mejor amigo o chico prohibido, te da el mejor beso de tu patética existencia?

Y no me vallan a decir que se quedarían ahí y enfrentarían su mirada, porque eso ni ustedes se la creen.

¡Dios!

Sólo faltaba que Ginny se enterará que besé a su novio y estoy muerta. Ojo. NO es que le tanga miedo a "Garrapata Weasley", o sea, Voldemort, mortifagos, guerra contra Ginny y hechizos nivel 6… ¡Por favor!

El miedo es hacia mi reacción, todos saben que no fallo en los hechizo y pues, está claro que no la soporto y eso, pero tampoco quiero que mi amigo se quede viudo antes de tiempo.

Me recargo en la puerta del servicio y respiro tratando de calmarme tanto por la carrera como por lo antes sucedió.

No sé si algún día podré verlo a la cara… si tan sólo hubiera sido un simple roce de labios, como los que me di alguna vez con Víctor-porque ahora ya podía decir que esos no y repito, NO habían sido besos comparados a lo que había hecho hace apenas cinco minutos-, pues sería más fácil… tal vez una sonrisa o una risita tonta por parte de ambos, quizá una disculpa y todo olvidado…

Pero es que había sido tan…tan…extraño y alucinante…y Harry sabía tan bien que pues mis neuronas se fueron a quién sabe dónde y sólo pude concentrarme en sus labios, su lengua, su…

¡Merlín! Harry o más bien la boca de Harry, tenía algo tan adictivo que, sin querer volví a pasar mi lengua sobre mis labios para ver si aún lo tenía, que al descubrir que todavía algo de ese-no-sé-qué-que-me gustaba estaba aún en m boca, no pude evitar gemir nuevamente y cerrar los ojos para recordar el momento…

-¡AHHHHHHH!-me di la vuelta recargándome en la pared y con una mano el pecho tratando de no hiperventilar. Tal vez haya sobrevivido a una de las más crueles guerras y al ser más tenebroso del nuevo milenio, pero no creo que pueda sobrevivir a un susto más.

-Lo siento.

-¡Maldita sea Potter!-bramé-¿Es que siempre tienes que aparecerte así?

-Lo siento-repitió.-No pensé que estuvieras a años luz de aquí. ¿En qué pensabas?

Creo que debí de haberles puesto una capa más de grasa a mis zapatos, se veían ligeramente grises…ummm, sí esa manchita definitivamente tendría que quitarla la próxima vez que…

-Hermione-escuché que me llamaba, obviamente no hice caso porque aún no decidía como verlo la cara y no lanzarme a besarlo como desquiciada pues me urgía volver a probar "ese no se qué pero me gusta".

Seguía viendo mis zapatos cuándo sentí como la mano de Harry me tomaba del mentón y me obligaba a verlo…y yo pensando en cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué tienes?

¿Se atrevía a preguntarme que tenía?

¿Qué sería bueno responder? Unas ganas locas de besarte. La necesidad de desaparecer y no verte. Deseos de matar a Melina por ponerme en esta situación. Secuestrarte para poder besarte todo el tiempo.

-Nada- respondí al fin.- Es sólo que esto,-hice un gesto con las manos-todo esto es…demasiado para mí. Melina, mi familia pensando que soy…tú sabes, y esto del novio…

-¡Ey!- me dijo a la vez que me tomaba por los hombros y me frotaba después los brazos-Sabes que no estás sola. Cuentas con Luna… yo que soy tú Fingido novio…

-Ese es el punto. Presiento que esto no va salir bien…Harry tú tienes novia y yo…

-Ya hablamos de eso. Ginny no es mi dueña, yo hago lo quiero y quiero ayudarte. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Tú has arriesgado tu vida por mí, pelado y salido herida en innumerables ocasiones y, peor aún, has quebrantado un sinfín de normas del colegio con peligro de expulsión. Eso no puede ser más difícil que el tener que abrazarte o date besos.

¡Y qué besos!

-Pero…-puso su debo en mi boca e impidió que hablara.

-Mira, que te entre en la cabeza que nada de lo que hagas o digas va a hacer que deje de ser tu Fingido novio, y te advierto que si decides contratar a uno, soy capaz de hechizarlo.

Suspiré... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si no aceptar? Ya sabía que cuando una cosa entraba en su cabeza, no se iba tan fácilmente.

-De acuerdo-accedí finalmente.

-Con respecto a lo que dijo Luna…

-¿Qué dijo?

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que Luna hubiese dicho algo, yo esta en un país muy, muy lejano, en donde mis neuronas estaban atontadas y felices, como drogadas.

-El hecho de que no te conozco. Y me he propuesto cambiar eso.-Anunció como cuando anuncia que va a ganar un partido de quiddich.

-Gracias.-Le contesté con ironía y girando los ojos.-Espero que puedas encontrar tiempo para conocerme. Ahora que si lo prefieres te mendo unos dos metros de pergamino autobiográfico.

-¿Pergamino qué?

-¡Honestamente, Harry!-puse las manos es mi cintura.- Tú vas a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera. Relaciona: Madriguera, Weasley, Ginny, novia…

-¡Oh!

-Sí, oh.

-Pero yo no voy a ir a la Madriguera.

-¿Qué?-Creo que andaba perdida en u mundo paralelo, mejor dicho estaba en un mundo _para _lelos, ¡No entendía nada!-pero si tú siempre pasa ahí Navidad…

-Pero este no. Terminamos el colegio en seis meses y necesitaría estar completamente loco como para regresar con mis tíos. Quiero a los Weasley pero…

-Quieres independizarte.-Terminé la oración comprendiendo su punto.

-Es por eso que quiero remodelar, o más bien, hacer vivible Grimmauld Place. Y tú, mi Fingida Novia vas a ayudarme.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Honestamente, Hermione!-Me estaba cansando que me arremedara, además _esa_ era mí frase.- ¿No creíste que iba a ser tú Fingido Novio gratis, o, sí?

-¿Piensas cobrarme?-Y yo pensé que era por su buena voluntad y alma noble.

-Hasta hace unos –Harry miró su reloj- quince minutos pensabas pagar y…

¿Alma noble?... ¡Y una mierda!

-Veta a la chi…, cuerno, Potter.-le contesté enojada y lo aventé para que me dejara pasar y así poder regresar al vagón y seguir con mi búsqueda de mí gigoló.

"_Eres mi mejor amiga… siempre me has ayudado, ahora es mi turno…"_

Hipócrita.

Solté un bufido. Iba a empezar a mentar madres cuando su mano me detuvo.

**_--0000000--_**

Yo y mi gran bocota.

¿Es que nunca iba a poder mantenerme callado?

Bueno, tal vez es que no me expresé bien. Yo sólo pretendía pasar más tiempo con ella y así poder conocer ese lado de Hermione que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

-Espera.-La detuve de la maga. Forcejeó un poco pero finalmente logre que para aunque no que volteara.- No te enojes.

-¡No estoy enojada!

-¡Oh, sí! Sí lo estás.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Suéltame Potter, si no quieres tener las piernas pegadas las siguientes tres horas!-Intentó zafarse de nuevo, así que la única manera que se me ocurrió para que no se fuera, fue el abrazarla por la cintura ya hacer que su espalda se apoyase en mi pecho.

Y valla que funcionó, porque se puso rígida y se quedó quieta inmediatamente.

-Sí lo estas.-Le dije cerca de su oído y sentí como tembló, cosa, que para que les miento, me gustó y me causo gracia.- ¿Qué dije para que te molestaras?-Otro escalofrío por parte de ella y una sonrisa más grande para mí. Respiré, y lo que parecía ser el perfume de Hermione penetró en mis narices. Era tan rico que inhale de nuevo.- Umm, dime por que estas enojada.- Volvía a hablar, con un tono de voz que no sabía que tenía, sólo por el placer de sentirla estremecerse en mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a frotar mi nariz contra su cuello.

¡Dios, que bien olía!

Y sin siquiera ponerme a pensar, le di un beso, luego otro, y otro y otro, en su cuello.

-Ummm.-la oí gemir.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y sentí como sus manos aferraban mi túnica a la altura de mi cintura. Dejé mi nuevo Hobby y la mire.

-Lo siento.-Para que hacerme el tonto, bien sabía que mi comentario a cerca de su problema la había lastimado.- No era eso lo que quería decir. Sólo pretendía pasar más tiempo contigo y que me ayudaras con mi casa, después de todo, las mujeres saben más de eso.- Dije y me acerque para darle un beso en su cuello cerca de su oreja.-Me ayudas.-Susurré.

-Está bien.- Me dijo se parándose de mí y señalándome con su dedo.-Pero trata de no ser un imbécil.

-Lo prometo.-Le dije levantando mi mano en señal de promesa. Ella sonrío puso su manos contra la mía y me dio un beso.

-Gracias-me dijo con las mejillas rojas, se veía tan linda sonrojada.

-No hay de qué. Para eso estamos los amigos.- Respondí con la mejor de las sonrisas, esa, la que me había hecho merecedor al premio de Corazón de Bruja.

Hermione me sonrío de vuelta y sin soltarnos de las manos regresamos al vagón.

Esto de los Fingidos Novios, iba a resultar de lo más fácil. Conocía a mi amiga, bueno una parte de ella, lo que la hacía interesante. Además sabía deliciosa y el besarla y abrazarla era de lo más cómodo, instintivo y natural.

¿Qué problemas podríamos tener?

¿Enamorarnos?

* * *

Hola, yo de nuevo reportándome.

Muchisísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios de apoyo. La verdad es que no me imaginé que les fuera a gustar esta idea loca que baila en mi cabeza.

Les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Sé que no esta tan largo como el primero pero eso es porque, en primer lugar, la trama lo amerita, en segundo, porque estoy corta de tiempo, pero de igual forma espero que les siga gustando.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Y no se olviden de dejar su opinión, es muy importante para mí saber sus puntos de vista.

Un saludo a todos, por ahí leí Yucatán (presioso estado y lleno de gente maravillosa), y a todo México.

Y, sí. ¡Viva México!

Kry

Abril 5 del 2008, 14:54 (hora del D.F.)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, Ale._**

**_¡Feliz cumpleaños, comadre!_**

**YO FINJO, TU FINJES ¿QUIEN FINJE?**

**3**

Todo era una locura.

Elfos yendo de un lado a otro, cosas explotando por doquier, muebles cambiando de lugar a diestra y siniestra, objetos de artes obscuras en cada esquina, manchas de pintura en los pisos, escobas barriendo solas…

Era increíble que en diez horas hiciéramos lo que no pudimos hacer con la señora Weasley en todo un verano…

Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta de que, en aquel entonces, el único pobre elfo del que disponían, estaba loco y no soportaba a prácticamente nadie….

Ahora, en cambio, teníamos a nuestra disposición a más de un centenar de elfos. Todo gracias a la gran idea de mi amiga.

¡Dios, hubiera dado un brazo para que Ron presenciara ese momento!

Fue tan irreal que no me sorprendería el que la mandíbula me doliese por tenerla abierta tanto tiempo, ni que me saliese un morado el brazo gracias al pellizco que tuve que darme para comprobar que no soñaba. Y es que no era para menos.

Para empezar ella llegó más temprano de lo que esperaba. A las nueve treinta de la mañana.

¡A las nueve!

Soy un chico normal, por lo tanto los fines de semana me levanto mínimo a las once, más hora que mi vida no está en riesgo, y si a eso le agregamos que estoy de vacaciones…. ¿Quién carajos se levanta a las 9?

Como sea, luego de su llegada en plena madrugad y de que interrumpiera mi sueño, me soltó un rollo acerca de los diferentes estilos que existen para esto de la decoración…

Obviamente no entendí nada de nada… ¿Cómo esperaba que comprendiera las diferencias del estilo "Canibalista" con el estilo "Ruquistico"….? ¡Como si me importaran las ventajas del estilo "Animalista"! Sinceramente estaba más preocupado de que mi estómago no se fuese a comer así mismo por la falta de alimento…

Esta demás decir que la falta de atención me costó una muy buena reprimenda, pues para mi desgracia, o fortuna, ya no sé, no la puedo engañar como a Ginny, quien con verme asentir un par de veces se da por bien servida.

Después de la discusión, en la que mejor, y por seguridad, decidimos que ella se haría cargo de todo, nos pusimos a leer un par de revistas destinadas apara las brujas-amas de casa, donde encontramos una gran cantidad de hechizos, por cierto muy eficientes, que nos ayudaron a limpiar.

Aún así, con nosotros dos y "Varita Clean", no iba a ser suficiente si es que pretendíamos terminar para este siglo, y fue allí, en ese instante cuando creí que seguía dormido

-¿Qué tal si le decimos a Dobby que les diga a los elfos de Hogwarts que vengan a ayudar?

¿Qué haces cuando escuchas una pregunta así de alguien que se la ha pasado años hablando de la liberación y derechos de los elfos domésticos, y que, por si fuera poco, creo una especie de institución?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

Lo que me estaba diciendo era total y completamente Anti-Hermione que, aún no sé porque no me he desmayado.

Y es que no era para menos. Ella quería que Dobby trajera a todos, sí TODOS los elfos de Hogwarts para que trabajaran, para que TRABAJARAN en MÍ casa.

¡PARA QUE TRABAJARAN!

-Piénsalo, Harry.- Me dijo.- De una u otra forma ellos tienen, digamos, experiencia en esto de la limpieza, además tienen poderes mágicos que quizás nos ayuden a eliminar las maldiciones que hay en la casa.

-Bien, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

-No estoy jugando

-Créeme que yo tampoco.

-¿Te parece tan estúpida mi idea?- Me preguntó molesta- Dígame, Potter "El niño genio que vivió"- Hice una mueca, no me gustaba que me digieran así.- ¿Qué solución propone? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a limpiar toda la casa solo los dos? Eso sin contar con las maldiciones que, los dos sabemos perfectamente, abundan aquí.

-Tu solución es perfecta y original, solo que… -me llevé una mano al pelo, alborotándomelo,-o sea, llevas años con lo de la P.E.D.D.O. ¿y hoy vienes y me dices que quieres que le diga a Dobby que les pida a todos los elfos de Hogwarts que nos ayuden a limpiar la casa?

-Es que es perfecto.-Se defendió y movió los brazos de arriba abajo. Se veía muy graciosa- Ellos tienes poderes para poder detectar los hechizos y limpiar todos los rincones y…. Además Ron y tu siempre me han dicho que es la naturaleza de los elfos el trabajar y…-Arrugó la nariz mientas pensaba en otro argumento y yo intentaba no reírme.- ¡Y voy a pagarles!-añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo sé-Fue mi respuesta. Respire tres veces y me mordí la lengua para no soltar las carcajadas. Se veía tan linda ahí parada con los brazos cruzados, la barbilla alzada y la nariz fruncida- Es solo que nunca imagine que Hermione Granger algún día fuera a necesitar de todos los elfos de Hogwarts.-Le sonreí, con esa sonrisa con la que había ganado el premio "A la sonrisa más sexy", sabiendo que no había nadie que se resistiera a ella.- ¿Cómo les piensas pagar? Ellos no van a aceptar dinero o algo material.

- Voy a hacer que los alumnos de Griffyndor no ensucien la sala.-Me respondió con la nariz alzada, si es que aún se podía más, y, como cuando alguien anuncia que va a lograr la paz mundial, es decir, sabiendo que es imposible pero con la promesa implícita de que dará su mayor esfuerzo.

-Cuenta con migo.-No lo pude evitar, fue una especie de instinto natural o tal vez fuesen unos hilos invisibles los que me jalaron hacía ella, pero de una momento a otro me encontré tomándola de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

¡Valla tontería de mi parte!

Ella tenía un sabor tan delicioso que mi estómago eligió ese momento para gruñir y recordarme que no había desayunado. Aunque, gracias a ese recordatorio el enojo se le bajo y conseguí que se riera.

Mientras ella me preparaba algo de comer, fue un sorpresa el enterarme de que le gustaba cocinar y que se le daba muy bien, pues lo huevos que me preparó no le pedían nada a los banquetes de Hogwarts, yo me dedique a hablar con mi pequeño amigo-sirviente-elfo Dobby, quien se mostró más que encantado con la tarea de limpiar mi casa.

Así que diez minutos después había decenas de elfos por toda la casa limpiando, lavando y sacudiendo…y así pasamos las siguientes dos horas, hasta que mi amiga me hablo de nuevo y… me hizo pellizcarme de nuevo.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-Pregunté, a la vez que cogía mi abrigo por indicación suya. -¿No tenemos que supervisar que hagan las cosas bien?

-Harry,-la vi rodar lo ojos, en ese gesto tan de ella-creo que ellos saben lo que hacen, además es de vital importancia que salgamos y es, de igual de importante, que vengas con migo.

-Aún no contestas mi pregunta.-Era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo pudiera ser capaz de evitar las conversaciones de una manera tan rápida, que incluso, sacaba de onda la más centrado. ¿Tanto me había perdido de ella en los últimos meses?

-Vamos a comprar puntura.-respondió al fin.

-¿Pintura? ¿Vamos a comprar pintura?

-Sí, esa cosa líquida de colores que sirve para pintar cosas, como por ejemplo paredes de casas.

-Sé lo que es la pintura, Hermione.-Creo que lo único que no ha cambiado ni cambiará, así pasen los siglos de los siglos, será mi reacción ante su tono de sabelotodo.- ¿Para qué vamos a comparar pintura, si tú, genio, debes de conocer algún hechizo para pintar?

-Harry, Harry, Harry… ¿por qué tienes que buscar la solución a todo en la magia? Eres una persona con las capacidades suficientes como para poder saber cómo se usa una brocha y un rodillo. Y dos manos para usarlas. Tienes la ventaja de conocer los dos mundos, mágico y muggle, de no sentirte perdido en ninguno de ellos. Además piensa en la satisfacción que vas a sentir cuando termines de hacer el trabajo y puedas decir que lo hiciste tú solo, con tus manos. No queremos, tampoco, que dependas de la magia por todo y que te vuelvas un inútil. Y…

-Vale, vale. Ya entendí el punto.-Decidí que lo mejor era intervenir y callarla de una buena vez, aunque la idea de callarla de otra manera se me antojaba más, eran demasiados y muy buenos argumentos, era como si se los hubiera pensado una y otra vez y se los hubiera aprendido de memoria…

Sentí como mi mente empezó a trabajar.

Ella nunca, bueno, casi nunca, hacía cosas así… repasar una y otra vez los argumentos para convencerme am í, más bien parecía que los había pensado para convencerse a ella misma.

Lo cual me llevaba a una pregunta ¿Por qué Hermione quería convencerse de que era mejor comprar pintura?

Lo cual me llevaba a otra cuestión, que en este caso era la primera que había formulado.

-¿es que no conoces algún hechizo para pintar?-le pregunté. Vi como se cruzaba de brazos, desviaba la cara y torcía la boca.

-Yo…yo bueno, yo...no…no

-¿No conoces un hechizo?-interpreté su balbuceó, que de entrada ya era revelador.- ¿De todas las personas TÚ, NO CONOCES, un hechizo? Guau.

Vi que movía ligeramente la cabeza en señal afirmativa y que la dejaba de cara al piso.

Yo me quedé sin palabras. No sabía si debía reír o llorar. Era tan irrealista el que Hermione no supiera algo que me ponía feliz el saber que yo era la primera persona que lo averiguaba, pero por otro lado, era un poco decepcionante, pues siempre creí que, mi mejor amiga, lo sabía todo, o, más bien, lo investigaba todo, ya que ella siempre sabía lo que había de responder.

-¡Claro que conozco un hechizo!- casi gruñó a la defensiva-Es solo que… bueno, no sé cómo sacar pintura de la varita. Pero de que conozco un hechizo para pintar, lo conozco.

¡Esa era mi chica! Sabía que el no saber algo era muy difícil para ella por eso siempre consideraba todas las medidas necesarias para no quedar mal ante nadie ni ante ella misma.

Aún así no pude evitar reír.

¡Era un día regalo de los dioses!

¡Y Ron se lo estaba perdiendo!

¿Podría haber algo mejor?

--00000000--

¿Cuál era su problema?

¿Por qué tenía que burlarse así de mí?

¡Pues que se jodiera!

¿Podía hacerlo todo solo, no? Bien, que solucionara esto él solo. Mi dignidad ya había sido pisoteada, arrastrada y desgreñada, más de lo que lo sería jamás.

Era cierto que lo necesitaba para….

¡Mentira! Yo también podía hacer esto sola.

Estaba a tiempo poder contratar al número 48. Él era el que había insistido en esto de los Fingidos novios, y en el pago.

Pues bien, cancelaba el contrato, renunciaba… Decía adiós, bye, chao, sayonara…aloha.

¡No quería volver a ver a Harry Potter jamás! ¡JAMÁS!

Yo pasando la noche en vela, pensando cómo decorar, remodelar o arreglar, su estúpida casa – con el perdón de Sirius, que descanse en paz- para que, después de decirle qué hacer, el muy desgraciado se riera de mí.

¡Prefería pagar todos los galeones del mundo a un gigoló, que soportar las burlas del imbécil de Potter!

Tomé mi abrigo, mi gorro, lo fulminé con la mirada –él muy desgraciado seguía riéndose- levanté la barbilla, me estire todo lo que pude, me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacía la puerta.

¡Por mí, que Voldemort resucitara de entre los muertos!

¡Potter podía irse mucho a la…tienda de decoración!

-No te vayas.-Me dijo abrazándome por atrás, igual que en el tren, pero pude notar que aún seguía teniendo ganas de reír.

Traté de evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, pues todavía tenía muy presente lo que Harry había hecho la vez que me abrazó así, y, para que mentir, me había encantado.

Aún así… ¡No me importaba! ¡No me importaba! ¡No me importaba!

Por mí que besara donde quisiera.

No me importaba que fuera mi cuello, mi cabello… mis labios… ¡que besara el suelo!

No importaba el que me estuviera muriéndome de ganas por poder probar "ese no qué, pero me gusta" de sus labios. Él tenía su…fama… ¿encanto?, tal vez… bien, pues yo tenía mi orgullo.

El cual no se compraba con besos. Por muy buenos, deliciosos **y** adictivos, que fuesen.

Intenté zafarme, pero solo logre que me abrazara más fuerte y que enterrara su cara en mi cuello. Pude sentir como aspiraba, como si oliera mí…

-¡Dios! Sí que hueles bien.

¿Y eso fue…? ¿Desde cuándo Harry me olía? Mejor aún, ¿Desde cuándo mi jabón de manzanilla era perfume? ¿Desde cuándo a Harry le prestaba atención a mi olor, a mi perfume, a mi shampoo?

Como sea… Mi orgullo no se doblega.

-Suéltame.-demandé. Harry quería conocerme, pues le enseñaría una faceta que no conocía… bueno, no del todo.

-Vamos, Hermione. No te enojes.

-No estoy enojada. Sólo, sólo haz clic y minimízate, ¿si?- Intenté zafarme de nuevo.- Tango que hacer unas llamadas.

-¿A quién?

-Al número 48.

-¡No empieces de nuevo!- me soltó y me hizo darle la cara.-Eso ya lo hablamos hasta el cansancio. No empieces con que quieres contratar al imbécil del 48.

- Mira quién habla de imbéciles.

-Bien, no te pongas así. Lo siento.-No podría decir si él sabía el efecto que provocaba en mí su gesto de borrego a medio morir, pues el enojo se esfumó en dos segundos.- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a escoger la pintura? ¿No habíamos quedado que tú te encargarías de esas cosas?

-¡Honestamente, Harry!-Creo que debería de pensar en otra frase, esta ya me estaba cansando, además de vieja y usada.-Esta es tú casa. Se supone que debe de gustarte y que debes de sentirte cómo en ella, después de todo vas a pasar aquí la mayor parte de tu vida.

¡Cómo lamentaría estas palabras media hora más tarde!

A regañadientes me acompañó a comprar pintura.

Esta demás decir que el viacrucis que hicimos de la casa al local de pintura fue todo un show.

Y también algo muy revelador para mí.

Por todos los años de amistad que nos unían, y por todas las veces que habíamos platicado, tenía una idea de lo que él había vivido con sus tíos, pero estar allí, a su lado, viendo sus reacciones de niño de tres ante lo que íbamos viendo en el camino y oyéndolo hablar de las cosas que no había hecho porque sus tíos lo habían privado de ello… las ganas, o más bien, la necesidad de protegerlo, de defenderlo de todo y de todos, de aliviar todo eso que tenía, de hacerlo feliz… se apoderaron de mí.

No como las veces en que deseaba salvarlo de los peligros de vida o muerte a los que se enfrentaba cada vez que doblaba la esquina… Era algo más profundo… más fuerte… más especial.

Deseada que, ya que estaba vivo, ya que había pasado lo más duro, que había asegurado su futuro, él pudiera ser feliz, vivir las cosas de las que fue privado en su niñez, de que pudiera tener una vida feliz siendo solo él, y nada más que él.

Y mientras lo veo de reojo admirar con anhelo y expectación un cine, me prometo a mí misma que el tiempo que él esté conmigo, voy a hacer que Harry Potter viva lo que no ha podido vivir.

Ese optimismo y juramento pasaron a segundo término en cuanto entramos al local de pinturas.

Sabía y estaba consciente de que yo tenía mi genio y mi terquedad, al igual que sabía que él tenía su genio y que era más terco de un burro cabezón…

Pero no me esperaba que esas dos cualidades aparecieran entre latas y brochas.

Había discutido con Harry ese día más veces de las que lo había hecho en siete años.

Esta vez el tema eran los colores.

Una parte de mí, que por cierto no va a confesarlo nunca, ni aunque me lo pregunte Orlando Bloom en persona, sabía que Harry elegiría los colores de Griffyndor, rojo y dorado

¡El niño era tan poco original!

Yo pues obviamente no me pude resistir y vote por mi color preferido, el azul.

Y así comenzó. Cuarenta y cinco minutos discutiendo, hasta que al fin llegamos a una solución justa, equitativa y madura, sobre todo madura, gracias a que somos dos personas razónales, inteligentes, grandes y maduros, sobre todo maduros.

Yo pintaría dos recamaras, cocina, comedor y una habitación sería biblioteca.

Él pintaría las otras dos recamaras, sala, vestíbulo y una habitación sería lugar de entretenimiento, entiéndase para solo dios sabe que cosas de quiddchi.

--00000--

Aparte de la locura y caos réinate en mi la que sería mi casa de estilo "Rustico", por fin entendí la definición, hay que agregar que Hermione no me hablaba desde que salimos de la tienda de pintura…

Pero es que mi enfado era valido…. ¿cómo se atrevía a sugerís que pintara mi casa, MI CASA, de color verde?

Colores fríos los llamó el dependiente. Entendía que ella prefiriera el azul pues era su color favorito, según pude darme cuenta, pero verde…. ¡Verde! El color de las asquerosas serpientes… o sea…

Llegamos a un estúpido arreglo que haría que mi casa pareciera un arcoíris y, por si fuera poco se negó en redondo en decirme el hechizo para pinar más rápido.

¿Dónde estaba su alma noble y buena voluntad?

¿Qué no se daba ni una ligera idea de los muchos cuartos que había en la casa y por obviedad la cantidad de paredes?

-Soy una bruja no una monga.-Fue su mordaz respuesta cuando le pregunte por el hechizo

Y ahora, en este preciso instante, se encontraba pintando la pared a mis espaldas, puesto quela señorita ya había terminado de pintar su parte.

Yo, mientras tanto, intentaba no pensar en cómo se verían la paredes verdes y azules en contrate con las blancas-sugerencia del dependiente, por todo eso de la combinación y demás-y rojas que pintaba yo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso y analizo mejor, las combinaciones que Hermione propuso no estaba del todo mal, si no fuera porque el sentimiento hacia todo lo referente a Slytherin me salía de manera natural, hubiera elegido las que ella proponía.

Fue raro pero no pude evitar comparar a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, una más que otra, sé muy bien quién es la que vale más.

-Ginny hubiera escogido los tonos rosas- fue más una frese de repulsión pues de los verdes y azules a los rosa si morados… pero aún así me arrepentí de pensar en voz alta cuando sentí como unas gotas de agua me salpicaban la espalda.

Tal vez tendré la cara pero estúpido no soy, es casi imposible-creí que l magia no existía mírenme-que llueva adentro de la casa así que lo que salpico era pintura.

¡A que soy listo!

-Ups-me dijo mi amiga con su mejor sonrisa, esa que prácticamente decía: _Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi, manda a todos a volar y diez que yo no fui…_

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunte molesto, bueno… ni tanto, jamás me he podido enojar con ella. Solo era para aparentar.

-Yo solo sacudí mi brocha- Su tono era tan falsamente inocente que daba miedo.

-Pues ten más cuidado hacia donde la sacudes…-le reproché

-Y tú ten más cuidado con lo que escupes. Si preferías los colores rosas o la ayuda de otra solo dilo, has tenido más de una oportunidad en el día para hacerlo.

-No empieces otra vez. Solo fue un comentario, nada más. Pensé en voz alta.

-Pues cuidado con lo que piensas.

-¿Tienes que estar de enojona todo el tiempo?-le reproché-Ya te pedí disculpas, deje que hicieras lo que quisieras y pintaras cómo quisieras mi casa, te ayudo con tus ondas… y aún así te pones de genio…¿Por qué no vas a telcel y te compras un amigo?

¿Cuándo voy a aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada?

Lo último que vi fue el movimiento de la mano de Hermione sacudiendo su brocha antes de que la cara se me llenara de pintura.

Mi vena maquiavélica y buscadora de venganza salió a flote y sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias, ensuciar las paredes que había estado pintando las últimas dos horas- sacudí mi brocha también y la batí de pintura.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –me grito a la vez que se limpiaba la cara. Tengo muy buena puntería.- ¡Pagaras por esto Potter!- me grito y así una batalla de pintura comenzó.

Cada vez que las gotas de pintura, chorros a veces, se estrellaban en la cara de ambos el enojo disminuía y poco a poco las risas se fueron extendiendo por toda la casa.

Nunca había hecho algo así, las veces que llegué a pintar en la casa de los Dursley, tía Petunía me dejaba sin comer un día por cada gota de pintura que hubiera en el piso, así que poder estar allí jugando, riendo…viviendo al lado de ella… fue increíble.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los elfos se unieran a las risas que compartíamos Hermione y yo, ahora los dos de color rojo.

-Mira lo que has hecho-me dijo intentado sonar a reproche pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, de esas por las que daría mi vida solo por verlas siempre.

-Toda una obra de arte.-Me acerque para verla mejor.- No hay duda de que gané.

-Já-dijo desafiante- Yo fui la que gané.

-permítanme refutar eso, señorita Granger. Es usted la que esta total y completamente roja. Le pinté hasta el pelo.-Tomé un mechón e su pelo para mostrárselo.- Cuestión de estrategia.

-¡Ah! ¿Te crees muy listo?

-Y muy guapo.

- Y humilde-puso sus manos en mi pecho para poder ponerse de puntitas y poder verme directamente a los ojos.

-Te olvidas de lo guapo-la tomé de la cintura y baje la cara para quedar a su altura.

-Y egocentrista-sus manos estaban en mi cuello y jugaban con mi pelo.

-Pero guapo.

-Listo, humilde, egocentrista y…-alzo una ceja y sonrió-guapo.

-Sí, ese soy yo, y así me quieren.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.

Y nos besamos. Por fin.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo._

_Antes que nada una disculpa muy grande por la demora. Tuve que presentar mi examen de ingles (TOEIC) y bueno entre que repasaba verbos, gramática y pasados y futuros…. Se asó la semana._

_Después, mi hermano tuvo que hacer un trabajo para su escuela, y bueno uno es pobre y solo tiene una computadora…. Y por si fuera poco, este capítulo me coso horrores para redactarlo, no les miento es la cuarta vez que lo reescribo y aún así como que no me convence._

_Espero que a ustedes les guste y me sigan dejando sus chismes, opiniones y sugerencias._

_Por ahí alguien me decía que sería bueno que Harry tuviera un rival muggle amigo o conocido de Hermione, es una buena idea y sí ya la había pensado, pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes._

_Nos leemos pronto, no les prometo una fecho pues como dice una de mis amigas "Odio este mundo lleno de posibilidades en donde todo puede pasar"_

_Un beso y saludos a todo México y a todos los que están en el infinito y más allá._

_Kry_

_27 de abril de 2008, 16:13 Mex. D.F._


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo finjo, Tú finges, ¿Quién finge?**

**4**

-Lo siento-dije por decima vez ala decima persona que casi me llevo por delante en mi apresurada carrea por llegar al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Habían pasado más o menos treinta y seis horas desde la guerra de pintura entre Harry yo, y del beso entre Harry y yo.

Fue tan…irreal y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, tan similar al primero que nos dimos en el tren cuando toda esta locura empezó, tan intenso y alucinante, con "ese no sé qué pero me gusta" de Harry multiplicado que me fui con todo y por todo. Ésta vez no hubo nadie quien fingiera ahogarse para interrumpirnos, así que pude dedicarme a saborear a Harry a mi antojo, y perderme en el mar de sensaciones que mi amigo me provocaba cada vez que su lengua jugaba con la mía o cuando mordía mi labio inferior. Y por Júpiter, Mercurio y Marte, que él también lo disfrutó. No por nada me sujetó de las mejillas las dos veces que intenté separarme mientras murmuraba sobre mis labios "Solo un poco más".

El único problema era, desde mi muy particular punto de vista, que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. El besarnos, que era una de mis grandes preocupaciones, y la principal razón por la que me negaba que a que mi mejor amigo fuera mi fingido novio, nos salía, a falta de otras palabras, al natural y de forma tan espontanea que daba miedo.

¿No se suponía que todo esto de los besitos y abracitos era solo para engañar a mi prima? ¿Por qué, entonces, nos besábamos a cada rato –ojo, no es que me queje- y no solo nos limitábamos a hacerlo frente a Melina? ¿Era solamente práctica y nada más?

-Lo siento.-Le dije y le mostré mi linda lengua a la onceaba persona, quien por cierto le mando saludos a mi mamá.

No entiendo porqué se molestaban tanto, si esto de los empujones era de los más normal en las calles de Londres, sobre todo si es lunes y las doce del día. Quizás se deba a que vengo cargando una caja tamaño familiar llena de "objetos decorativos", entiéndase cuadros, plantas, muñequitos de porcelana, plantas, lámparas, plantas, cortinas, plantas, floreros, plantas, una que otra cosa para la cocina y plantas.

¡Me encantan las plantas!

Además la revista número uno en decoración de interiores "Deco-Hose" dice, en el párrafo uno de la primera sección, que: "…si usted quiere darle un toque de vida, sofisticación y calidez a su hogar, no hay nada mejor que las plantas o flores, dependiendo del lugar y de su preferencia…." Así que aquí estaba yo, con mi caja tamaño familiar y con mi bosque particular caminado y repartiendo empujones por todo Londres.

Solo esperaba que al llegar no hiciese el enojo de mi vida.

Para nuestra mala fortuna, o por lo mientras la mía, el domingo se había atravesado, y como según mis padres ese era un día única y exclusivamente familiar, el salir de casa ni siquiera podía pasarme por la mente.

Una que otra vez intenté levantar la mano y pedir permiso, pero la expresión de mi madre, quien, por cierto desde que llegue del colegio, no hace más que morderse los labios y estrujarse los dedos. ¿Cómo si no supiese yo que se moría de ganas por saber cómo cuando y donde había conseguido a un novio y por supuesto quién era el susodicho? Desde luego no le iba a pedir permiso para verlo sin que la familia por entero se enterase, gracias a la destreza de mi madre adquirida con el móvil y los e-mails.

Como era de esperarse Harry se puso histérico. La primera nota que mando vía lechuza-la pobre Hedwig hizo un viaje exprés-estaba llena de preocupación y disculpas:

_Hermione,_

¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada malo? Ya son más de las once y no llegas…. ¿sigues enojada por lo de la pintura? En verdad lo siento y estás haciendo un buen trabajo con mi "Casa Arcoíris". Nena, discúlpame. Aunque te veías preciosa toda roja. Bueno, te ves bien siempre.

Mil disculpas.

Harry.

P.D.: ¿Realmente estas bien?

Obviamente le tuve que mandar medio metro de pergamino lleno de explicaciones respecto a por que no podía ir y a mi "Domingo familiar" y las consecuencias que traería si me ausentaba. Le mande otro tanto con las instrucciones que debía de seguir para poder continuar con el trabajo de remodelación. El que yo no fuera no quería decir que él tuviese que suspender las actividades, ultimadamente era su casa, no la mía.

La segunda nota que me mando, insisto pobre lechuza, carecía de disculpas y las reclamaciones comenzaban a estar incluidas:

_Lo de "viva la familia" lo entiendo, créeme que sí, y no sabes cuanta envidia te tengo._

¿Por qué no dejas que tú mamá ponga sobre aviso a tu demás familia? Ya tienes a un novio bastante valiente, listo y guapo, del cual presumir. ¿A caso te da pena decir que soy tú novio, fingido, pero novio al fin y al cabo? O ¿Crees que no les guste yo a tus padres?

Y, ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que tengo que trasformar los muebles de la sala, reparar los armarios de las habitaciones, pintar el pasillo, lavar los azulejos de los tres baños y la cocina, quitar el papel tapiz de las escaleras, sacarle brillo al barandal, seleccionar los platos, ollas y sartenes que sirvan, hacer una lista de despensa y acondicionar un cuarto de lavado?

Se supone, señorita, que usted tiene que ayudarme ¿crees que tengo diez manos?

Harry.

Después de que le explicara que eran algunas de las actividades que quedaban pendientes, y que le jurara y perjurara, que no me daba pena el que fuera mi fingido novio y que lo más probable fuese que mi familia le diera un carro por ser lo suficientemente valiente por salir con migo, llegó una tercera nota, y una cuarta y una quinta….

_Sinceramente no sé de donde sacas que soy bueno en esto de las transformaciones. Pero voy a hacer lo posible por que los muebles queden bien._

¿Cuál dices que es el hechizo para quitar papel tapiz? ¿por qué mejor no vienes y me ayudas?

Harry

P.D.: Harry Potter, no se hace responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos, hechizos y/o transformaciones.

De todo corazón esperaba que las cosas estuvieran bien, no quería perder este día corrigiendo todo lo hecho ayer por Harry.

No es que desconfía de su magia y de las capacidades que mi amigo posee, lo que pasa es que él tiene otra clase de habilidades y esto de la decoración y reparación, como que no entraban en la lista.

Pero, si todo estaba bien, el día de hoy me dedicaría a darle ese toquecito de hogar a la mansión, ese que se consigue con los detalles –por eso estoy cargando mi caja-, y podría encargarme de la cocina y de mi plan "Vive la vida loca, Potter".

**--0000000--**

¡Dios que no me mate, que no me mate!

-Tranquilo, Potter. Respira.- Me digo antes de dejar de levitar el sillón ocre que acababa de transformar, para poder ir a abrir la puerta.

Puede que no le gusten los muebles semi-nuevos que hice ayer, pero no se va quejar por el brillo que le saque al barandal, después de todo soy un experto en eso de limpiar y fregar con trapos, mis tíos prácticamente me pagaron la carrera de "Limpia polvo" en un prestigiado colegio de Priver Drive, bajo la atenta supervisión de la directora, mejor dicho, capataz, Petunia Dursley.

Prácticamente sudando abrí la puerta.

Solo porque sé que Navidad es en cinco días y que faltan meces para que la primavera llegue, y que se necesita un nivel de magia muy avanzada, para poder crear un ecosistema, supe que era Hermione la que se encontraba atrás de ese… ¿bosque?

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-oí su voz y trate de ver su cara entre tanta ramería.

-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no es necesario que toques la puerta?- Sonreí, después de todo era gracioso el solo poder ver su ojo y parte de su nariz por entre las hojas.- ¿Por qué estas cargando un bosque?

-No exageres, solo son unas pocas de plantas.-Una vez dentro dejó la caja en el suelo, y mientras se quitaba el abrigo, me dio mi beso de buenos días. -¿Hiciste todo lo que te dije?

-Lo mejor que pude.

Y esa era la puara verdad.

El día de ayer había sido un día de locos para mí.

Primero, me entra una desesperación casi rayando la histeria porque los minutos pasaban y ella no llegaba. Preguntas como: ¿estará molesta?, ¿seguirá roja todavía?, ¿tan mal estuvo el beso?, que por cierto a mí encanto. Lo cual me llevaba a más preguntas: ¿era normal el querer besar a tu amiga a cada rato?, ¿era posible convertirse en un adicto a los besos?, ¿Por qué ella, sabía a ambrosia?…. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Después de la fase "dudas", la fase "preocupación" hizo su entrada, y para no pasar por esta etapa, a la que por cierto conocía muy bien, decidí mandarle una nota.

Su respuesta fue de gran ayuda para tranquilizar a mis nervios y arrancarle los pelos a mi flojera.

¡Quería que hiciese yo las transformaciones y reparaciones faltantes!

¡Las transformaciones, YO!

¿Qué se suponía que hacia ella en clases que no se había dado cuenta de que las transformaciones y yo, entre más lejos mejor?

Hermione definitivamente no era tan observadora cómo nos hacía creer.

¡Qué va!  
  
Para mí, que solo lo hacía para restregarnos en la cara lo buena que ella era en dicha materia, pues aunque ambas lo negaran, todo el colegio sabía que Hermione era la preferida de McGonagall.

Lo que me lleva a mi estado actual de nerviosismo. Conociendo como conocía a Hermione, si las cosas no se hacían exactamente cómo ella las pidió… ¡Aguas! La Primera Guerra Mundial, es solo un juego de ajedrez, comparada con la batalla que se te viene encima si la desobedeces. Para mayor información, por favor consulte a Ronal Weasley, especialista en el tema.

Así que leyendo sus ordenes, casi casi con lupa, me puse a trabajar. Cabe mencionar que leí, ¡eh! No por nada las combinaciones de los colores eran geniales, a mi parecer, claro está. Si bien me llevo medio día poder entender eso de que el 60 era para el color más claro, el 30 para el intermedio, y el 10 para el más intenso, el cual se podía utilizar en detalles como un cojín, una lámpara, florero… Si a eso le agregamos que para mí todos eran rojos, amarillos y, naranjas (elección de ella), la cosa se puso loca. Para empezar ¿Cuál era más intenso el rojo o el amarillo?, ¿Cuál es más claro, el amarillo o el naranja?, ¿Y si le pongo verde?, ¿De dónde salió el café?, ¿Por qué la pared está gris?

Obviamente luego de mis experimentos, en los que prácticamente me convertí en un decorador de categoría, las habitaciones que me tocaron arreglar estaban listas para habitarse. Las de Hermione no las pude ver, ya que la tramposa de mi amiga, las había cerrado con llave. No confiaba en que yo dejara las habitaciones con los colores que ella había elegido.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, Por Dios!-exclamo nada más entrar a la sala.-Esto esta increíble. Wow. Yo…. ¡Dios!

¡Y yo preocupándome!

Hermione, de una u otra forma, siempre se las ha ingeniado para hacerme pensar y razonar las cosas, para tomarme con calma algunas y para apresurarme en otras. De algún modo ella me hace valorar lo que hago, se las arregla, aún no sé de qué manera, para decirme siempre lo que debo y necesito escuchar. Me reprende cuando considera que es necesario hacerlo. Es la primera en llorar por mis tragedias, en reírse de mis chistes y de felicitarme en mis logros. Puedo contar con que ella va a estar siempre al pie del cañón, a mi lado derecho no importa que un huracán o terremoto nos sacudan. Ella va e estar siempre en primera fila. A mi lado. Apoyándome.

Esta vez, no fue la excepción.

Tal vez haya dudado un poco, pero al ver su reacción ante mis habilidades como decorador… al no decir nada de la paredes pintadas de rojo, los sillones color ocre –alteré un poco el amarillo-, alguno que otro cojín naranja. Al ver las cortinas... Al ver el brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa que dice "Felicidades, Harry. Estoy orgullosa de ti." Sentí que no importaba si no me otorgaban el premio al "Decorador del año". Esa sonrisa y reacción de orgullo y sorpresa, eran el mejor premio.

-Lo bueno es que te gustó.

-¿Bromeas?-me preguntó, todavía con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.-Te quedo genial… solo que le falta algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Un segundo.

La vi salir al vestíbulo, por cierto, ya pintado, coger su caja, esa que incluye el bosque, y regresar a mi nueva sala remodelada.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté al ver que, literalmente, se sumergía dentro del bosque.

-Solo haciendo esto más acogedor.

Las siguientes horas nos dedicamos a hacer acogedora la casa. A poner un cuadro aquí, una planta por acá, un arreglo floral sobre la mesa de centro, una fotografía de mis padres en una repisa…

A mí me toco "acoger" las habitaciones del piso de arriba, esas que habían estado cerradas, mientras que ella se encargaba de la cocina. Yo quemándome las neuronas pensando en el hechizo que utilizó, y ella solamente les puso llave.

Tenía que admitir que las habitaciones estaban geniales. Por muy verdes, lilas y azules que fueran, y con las cositas que ella había traído se veían aún mejor.

-¿Dónde te pondré?-le pregunté a una vasija color esmeralda. La mire tan fijamente que, por un momento creí que me contestaría, menos mal que no lo hizo, porque no quería gastar todo mi dinero pagando a un psicoanalista.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Bien, gracias a semejante grito, no tenía que preocuparme de donde poner le vasija, ahora descansaba cómodamente hecha pedazos en el piso.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

El segundo grito me sacó de mi trance y luto por la vasija. Salí corriendo, baje las escaleras de tres en tres y en tiempo record estaba de pie en la cocina.

-¡¿Qué… qué pasa?!-pregunté nada más llegar-¡¿Estás bien?!

Hermione estaba de pie frente a lo que reconocí como una radio muggle, la señalaba con su dedo a la vez que hacía un mohín con la boca y se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-¡¿Te hizo algo?! ¡¿Está hechizada?!- Hermione seguía en una especie de trace, los labios le comenzaban a temblar.- ¡Por Dios!, ¿Dime de una buena vez que pasa?-le exigí sacudiéndola de los hombros, estaba muy espantado, jamás la había viso así.- ¡Respóndeme! ¡Maldita sea!-prácticamente le grite lo último, y al parecer fue mi tono de voz el que la sacó de su encimamiento.

-¿Quieres callarte? No puedo oír.

¡O sea! Yo muriéndome del susto y preocupándome por ella y me calla.

-Hermione….-le dije, según yo en tono amenazador- me vas a explicar el por…

-¡¿QUE?! ¡EN FEBRERO! ¡Hijos de su pu…!-después del brin que pegué por semejante grito, tuve que abrir los ojos como platos ante el vocabulario bastante extenso de mi amiga.- ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?! ¡FEBRERO!... ¡VAN A VENIR EN FEBREO! ¡Yo los manto!- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la grabadora, afortunadamente la intercepté en el camino y sujete por la cintura, evitando así que cometiera un crimen.

-Con gusto te ayudo, si me dices quién quieres matar

-¿Es que estas sordo?-me miró con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Con tus gritos, ¿Cómo quieres que escuche?-me defendí. Me miró fijamente y antes de que pudiera hablar le puse un dedo en los labios.- Ahora, respira profundamente y dime ¿quién viene en febrero que lo quieres matar?

-Maroon5

-¿Quién?-Creo que el juntarse con Luna le empezaba a afectar

-Maroon5, mi grupo muggle favorito de música-contestó más tranquila.-Llevo un año esperando que vengan para ir a su concierto y cuando lo hacen vienen en…

-Febrero.

-Ajá. Y yo estoy en el colegio. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a verlos si estoy en la escuela?-Otra vez el mohín y otra vez el temblor de sus labios. Me habría reído de lo linda y graciosa que se veía así, pero no quería que desquitara con migo su furia.

-¿Te gustan tanto?

-¡Oh, sí!-Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.- ¡Son geniales! Su música es pegajosa y muy movida, y el vocalista…Ummm, está como quiere….-puso una cara de soñadora. Me estaban dando ganas de conocer al dichoso vocalista. ¿Qué tendría el que yo no….?-Si lo veo, -Hermione continuo-sería capaz de gritarle: ¡Adam, hazme un hijo!... ¡Es un bombón!

¡QUE!

Hermione… ella… ¿quería un hijo con….?

¡Ohhh, sí!

Yo, Harry Potter, iba a conocer a dicho imbécil capaz de obtener risitas tontas y suspiros de MI Fingida Novia. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Y qué derecho tenía?

Un bombón…. ¡Hazme un hijo!…. ¡Y una mierda!

-¡Ey!-Hermione me llamó y me distrajo de pensar en las posibles formas de matar a ese sujeto de rostro X con el que mi amiga quería tener un hijo. Después de todo, hace cinco minutos lo quería muerto a él y a todos sus compinches.-Escucha. Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Una sonrisa pareció en mi rostro y fue creciendo conforme la canción avanzaba. Tal vez se debiera a que acababa de conocer dos cosas nuevas de mí Fingida Novia y mejor amiga: su grupo y su canción favorita. O tal vez, la razón de mi sonrisa era el estar viendo como Hermione bailaba y cantaba a todo pulmón. Muy despacio se acercó a mí tomo mis manos y me hizo bailar y cantar con ella.

No me sabía la letra, pero el ritmo era contagioso. Pronto nos encontramos bailando muy parecido a como lo hacían en una película que mi tía Petunia nunca se cansaba de ver, se llamaba "Fiebre de sábado en la noche" o algo así.

Fueron tres minutos o algo así, pero hasta ahora jamás me había sentido así: libre, feliz. Normal.

¿Era por qué Voldemort no existía?

¿Era por el habiente?

¿Era por Hermione y su recién descubierta personalidad?

No lo sé. Pero lo iba averiguar.

Por el retraso mil disculpas, ojalá les sigua gustando y me dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

La canción que inspiró el capítulo es la de _If I never see your face again _del nuevo disco de dicho grupo, por si lo preguntan, mi favorita.

Un beso, desde Mex. D.F.

Kry


	5. Chapter 5

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINGES ¿QUIEN FINGE?**

**5**

-A trabajar- me dije a mi misma, así que doblé las mangas de mi blusa y soltando un suspiro saqué de mi caja la grabadora que había traído desde mi casa. Sintonicé una de mis estaciones favoritas, y mientras cantaba, una de mis favoritas canciones de **Green Day**, me dispuse a acomodar la cocina.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Bulevard of the Broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

No quiero decir que Harry no pudiera hacerlo, acababa de ver que mi mejor amigo tenía un don innato para esto de la decoración, era simplemente que, sus tíos lo habían tratado como su sirviente y chef personal durante todo el tiempo que vivió con ellos y en estos momentos, no creía que fuera prudente dejarlo estar en la cocina; además de que no quería que empezara a criticar mis gustos en cuanto a decoración, y es que quizá haya exagerado un poco al comprar no sólo la mantelería; sino que también, mandiles, trapos y batería - o como se llame a todo el conjunto de ollas y sartenes-,en color rojo, eso sí, algunos con un toque de amarillo. No queremos que se enoje el patrón.

_-Tenemos una noticia que probablemente, alegre el día de todos nuestros radioescucha, pero sobre todo a los fans de este talentoso grupo Americano, el cual recientemente, lanzo al mercado su nuevo disco_- escuché decir al locutor - _del cual se desprende uno de los sencillos, que en lo personal me encanta…_-me desespera que hablen tanto y que no pongan música, ¡cómo si nos interesaran sus preferencias!, miré enfadada al radio –_queridos amigos… ¡¡¡Maroon5, visita Londres!!!-_

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!-

- _Cómo lo oyen; este fabuloso grupo interprete de éxitos como "This love", y "She will be love", viene a Londres…-_

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!-

No supe cuando fue que empecé a hiperventilar. Ésa era la noticia más increíble que había recibido en mi vida. La vez anterior que estuvieron aquí no pude ir a verlos, ya que sus conciertos se sucedieron justo cuando estaba en el colegio y existía más de una razón que me impedían cumplir mi deseo. En primer lugar, no podía salirme así como así de colegio; segundo soy humana y tengo debilidades, pero tampoco soy tan cruel como para dejar a mis amigos, sobre todo a Harry, cuando un psicópata anda tras sus huesos; y por último, suponiendo que me escapase del colegio, que me olvidara de Voldemort y lo de todo lo demás… ¡No tenía dinero!, me había comprado un libro de transformaciones avanzadas, y si lo ponemos en perspectiva… ¡Malditas sean las transformaciones!, ultimadamente esas las iba a ver en dos años.

Mi respiración seguía agitada, mientras aguardaba a que digieran la fecha _-El grupo, confirmo su vista a tierras inglesas, en una conferencia de prensa que diera el pasado martes…-_estaba yo tan concentrada en los sonidos que me rodeaban que no me paso de desapercibido que, unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras y luego algo pesado golpeo el suelo, pero me era más importante lo que estaba por decir el locutor, así que me limite a morderme las uñas. Estaba el borde de la histeria, y mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse no sabía bien si de emoción o de desesperación, cuando de pronto escuche como Harry me preguntaba algo que me sonó a -¡¿Qué… qué pasa?!-, se oía un poco raro así que le presté un poco de atención, aunque sin apartar del todo mis sentidos de aquello por lo que estaba aguardando -¡¿Estás bien?!- esa pregunta si la entendí y simplemente le señale el radio.

_-La conferencia se realizó en un hotel en Nueva York…-_"¡Maldita sea, que este hombre no puede pasar a lo importante!, a mi de que me sirve saber donde se realizó la estúpida conferencia"

-¡¿Te hizo algo?!, ¡¿está hechizada?!- Harry empezó a hablar quién sabe de qué hechizo, yo simplemente quería que me dejara oír y que ese tarado de la radio digiera cuando y donde. Sólo cuando y donde- ¡Por Dios!, ¿dime de una buena vez que pasa?-de repente Harry me sacudió de los hombros y lo miré frunciendo el ceño- ¡Respóndeme!, ¡maldita sea!-prácticamente me grito lo último y eso si que me molesto.

-¿Quieres callarte?, no puedo oír- "¡O sea! ¡Solo un poco de silencio! ¿Era mucho pedir?"

-Hermione…-empezó a hablar otra vez - me vas a explicar el por…- estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo para que cerrara el pico cuando

-_Está súper confirmadísimo que Maroon5 pisa Londres el próximo mes de Febrero-_

-¡¿QUE?! ¡EN FEBRERO!, ¡hijos de su …!-Grité; había doce meses. ¡Doce!, y se les ocurre venir justo cuando estoy en el colegio. - ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! ¡FEBRERO!.... ¡VAN A VENIR EN FEBREO! ¡Yo los manto!- me abalance contra la grabadora lista para matar a quien fuera que estuviese en la cabina, cuando Harry me sujetó de la cintura.

-Con gusto te ayudo, si me dices a quién quieres matar-

-¿Es qué estás sordo?-le pregunté enojada, frustrada, y hasta cierto punto decepcionada.

-Con tus gritos, ¿Cómo quieres que escuche?-me dijo. Le miré fijamente, ¡¿en vedad era sordo?! , estaba a punto de hablar cuando puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios - Ahora, respira profundamente y dime ¿quién viene en febrero que lo quieres matar?

-Maroon5-dije luego de respirar y contar hasta diez

-¿Quién?-Confirmado ¡Harry Potter es sordo!

-Maroon5, mi grupo de música muggle favorito - le expliqué- Llevo un año esperando que vengan para ir a su concierto y cuando lo hacen vienen en…

-¿Febrero?-

-Aja, y yo estoy en el colegio. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a verlos si estoy en la escuela?-Hice una mueca con la boca; sé que parecía boba, pero que le vamos a ser, me encantaban esos muchachos.

-¿Te gustan tanto?-

-¡Oh, sí!- dije con más emoción de la que pretendía- ¡Son geniales!, su música es pegajosa y muy movida, y el vocalista…-solté un suspiro nada más de imaginármelo- ¡Ummm!, está como quiere…- "Su cara, su voz… Desearía que me cantara al oído"- si lo veo…-le dije a Harry, luego de divagar -sería capaz de gritarle: ¡Adam, hazme un hijo!, y de aventarme desde donde este con tal de llegar al escenario y comérmelo a besos; ¡Es un bombón!- Suspiré derrotada. ¡Vendrían en febrero!, ¡Y, yo que ya había comprado una tanga de color "lastímame la retina"!, sólo para ser aventada en el momento en que cantaran "This love"; en fin, será obra del destino, o tal vez de algún hechicero al que le caiga mal, pero mi concierto, tanga y embarazo tendrán que esperar. De repente unas notas captaron mi atención e inmediatamente supe de que canción se trataba. Fue inevitable y muy a mi pesar sonreí.

-¡Ey!-llamé a Harry, quien estaba en el país de la iguana -esa es una de mis favoritas- informé y subí el volumen.

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Dos pasos a la izquierda, aplauso, dos pasos a la derecha, aplauso, dos pasos para atrás, levantas las manos sobre la cabeza y las giras.

Mi coreografía era bastante simple e idiota pero aún así era bastante divertida; pensé que quizás Harry se burlara de mí y de mi baile, o que, al menos se negaría a cantar, en nuestro caso aullar (nuestros dotes vocales no eran tan geniales), conmigo, pero fue todo lo contrario. De hecho, Harry no tuvo problemas en seguir mis pasos e incluso puso unos nuevos e hizo el intento de cantar, eso sí, al principio apenas si hablaba, pero la timidez le duro escasos segundos, ya para el final de la canción al menos se sabía parte del coro.

Fue el destino quien quiso que la siguiente canción que inundara la casa fuera **Girldfriend**, de **Avril Lavigne**, otra de mis cantantes favoritas, y como buena fan, y ya perdida la vergüenza, le cantara y bailara la canción a Harry, quien en vez de inhibirse, muy gustosamente, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomo asiento en el sillón y disfruto del espectáculo, soltando de vez en cuando una que otra carcajada producto de la letra y, claro de mi patético intento de bailar igual que Avril.

(Hey, hey tú, tú

No me cae bien tu novia

De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera

Creo que necesitas una nueva

Hey, hey tú tú

Yo podría ser tu novia)

_  
_(Hey, hey tú, tú.

Sé que te gusto

De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera

No, no es un secreto

Hey, hey tú, tú.

Quiero ser tu novia)

-¿Y eso fue?- pregunto Harry, luego de que yo dejara de brincar y mover mis caderas por toda la sala y parte de la cocina; he de confesar que ganas no me faltaron de subirme a la barra y hacer ahí mi show. Harry me había tomado de las manos y hecho que me sentara encima de sus rodillas, es decir, a horcajadas.

-Avril Lavigne y su canción Girlfriend.

-¿Otra de tus favoritas?

-Si-le contesté y espontáneamente, como casi todo desde que esta locura empezó, lo tomé de la cara y lo besé.

.':-.':-.':-.':-.':-.':-.'

Cuando me enteré que era un mago, Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, mi ex profesor, y también un buen amigo, me llevó a al banco de los magos, donde me mostró que mis padres habían dejado una pequeña fortuna para mí; desde esa vez, y sólo en el mundo mágico, todas y cada una de mis cosas siempre fueron nuevas y ¡Gracias a Merlín!, no tuve que pedirle nada mis tíos.

Unos años más tarde, y en medio de una tragedia, el entonces director, de mi escuela, Dumbledore, me dijo que Sirius Black (el mejor amigo de mi padre, mi padrino, y el último miembro de la familia Black,- la cual por cierto, fuera muy importante en el mundo mágico-), me había nombrado heredero universal de todos sus bienes; lo cuales consistían en: un elfo, medio gruñón y del que no hacía mucho me había ganado su lealtad; una casa en Londres, de la cual acababa de tomar posesión y remodelar; y por último, toda la fortuna Black. Y cuando dijo toda es toda; mi padrino, como ya dije era el último que quedaba de esa dinastía, por lo que heredó el dinero de sus padres y el de su hermano. Al morir Siruis, me lego todo eso a mí, por lo que, si con la fortuna de mis padres era medio rico, con la de los Black era RICO completo.

Por lo tanto, teniendo el dinero suficiente como para pasar unos cuantos años rascándome la panza tranquilamente, idea que fue descartada rápidamente por Hermione, quien me soltó un choro mareador acerca de la satisfacción de ganar por tus propios medios tu propio dinero, decidí que si no podía rascar mi panza, al menos ocuparía un poquitín de aquel dinero en adecentar mi aspecto; después de todo uno no puede ir a la casa de su "fingida novia" a conocer a sus "fingidos suegros" y a su "fingida familia política", vistiendo los trapos de Dudley, por mucho que a Hermione no le importara.

Así que aquí estábamos, la mañana siguiente luego de que el Karaoke de Grimmauld Place cerrara sus puertas, en un centro comercial con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa minimizadas y hechizadas, guardadas en las bolsas de nuestros abrigos, saliendo de una pista de patinaje en hielo.

-Quita esa cara- me dijo Hermione poniéndose en frente de mí, con su, para mi desconocida, y deslumbrante sonrisa burlona- Ya te lo dije es el Karma.

-¡Que Karma ni que carajos!, ése hielo-señalé la pista que ya estaba a nuestras espaldas-estaba demasiado congelado y los patines estaban defectuosos-

-Los pobres patines no tienen nada que ver- se dirigió a mí como si tuviera tres años- además fue la primera vez que patinabas…-

-Ya, pero la primera vez que subí a una escoba me seleccionaron para el equipo de…-

-Sí, pero esto no es volar, si no patinar. Tú eres bueno en el aire y yo soy buena en el hielo.

-Pero…-

-Uno no puede ser bueno en todo-su sonrisa creció, si se puede, aún más.

-Claro dices eso porque tú panitas con la gracia de una bailarina…-

-Gracias, cielo-se puso de puntitas y me beso cerca de los labios, yo, como quien no quiere la cosa, me agache, digo, para facilitarle las cosas; aunque ese gesto no disminuyo mi frustración.

-Mientras que yo tengo el trasero todo mojado y frío-

-Karma; todo es cuestión de Karma-

Me quejé un poco más sobre mi mojado trasero y lo frió que estaba, así como de los designios del Karma y del hecho de que no fuera un buen patinador, hasta que Hermione, prácticamente me arrastró hasta una "Salida de Emergencia", donde con un movimiento rápido y preciso de varita, dejo a mi pantalón tal y como estaba a una hora antes, nuevecito; y a mi trasero seco y calientito.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-le pregunté luego de que vagáramos un rato por la plaza y de que comprara una corbata que hacia juego con la camisa, que iba ser la elegida para conocer a mis "fingidos suegros".

-¿Qué tal una película?- respondió deteniéndose frente a la entrada del cine y, por consiguiente, de la cartelera.

-Bien. Pero descartamos "Indiana Jones", "88 minutos", "Iron man", "Verdades que matan" y "Narnia" por muy fantástico que sea el mundo. Nada de guerras, superhéroes, amenazas de muerte y/o asesinatos; mi vida ya tuvo más que suficiente-explique. Y es que quien quiere ver una película donde plasmen todo lo anterior; con todo respeto a los escritores, pero sinceramente no tienen ni idea de lo que es vivir una guerra, recibir una amenaza de muerte, ni ver como asesinan a las personas. En cuanto a lo de salvar al mundo…¡Cómo si fuera tan simple!- por lo que sólo nos queda "Quiero robarme a la novia"-

Esperé como treinta segundos a que Hermione me diera su opinión, pero nada; así que temiendo que se hubiese ido, miré a mi lado para saber si seguía ahí. Me la encontré mirándome con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté sonriendo también.

-Nada- contesto mientras caminamos hacia las taquillas -es solo que porque conozco tu historia, se porqué no quieres ver esa clase de películas; te han de parecer absurdas y exageradas. Pero no me puedes negar que, si vinieras con cualquier otra chica, que no fuera bruja, y escogieras ver esa clase de películas, comedias románticas, podría pensar que eres Gay.

-Lo bueno es que no vengo con una chica cualquiera, sino con mi mejor amiga y "fingida novia"; además las mujeres prefieren esa clase de películas, y no del estilo "Termineitor" o "Duro de Matar", nada de testosterona-

-Bueno…Hola; dos para "Quiero robarme a la novia"… También pudiera pensar que eres el "Hombre de sus sueños"-

-Me conformo con ser el de los tuyos-le dije cerca del oído, pero lo bastante fuerte para que la cajera lo oyera. No me gusto que me guiñara el ojo cuando Hermione bajo la cara para sacar el dinero de su bolsa.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos al recibir las entradas.

-Sala ocho, que se diviertan-Nos dijo la cajera roja como tomate. Pasé uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Hermione y caminamos a la dulcería.

Una vez en el mostrador hicimos un pedido descomunal, pues Hermione insistía en que al ser mi primera experiencia cinematográfica, debía probar de todo, ordenó las tradicionales palomitas, refrescos, nachos, un hot dog para mí, un helado para ella, chocolates y demás dulces.

Afortunadamente alguien tuvo la brillante idea de poner charolas, para facilitar el transporte de los alimentos de los tragones como nosotros; en otras circunstancias, y si no hubiera tantos muggles, con un simple hechizo levitatorio hubiera bastado, pero me hubiera ganado una mirada bastante fea de parte de mi acompañante; puesto que aún tenía la idea de que no bebemos depender para todo de la magia, más nosotros que crecimos los primeros años de nuestras vidas sin ésta.

Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, luego de ir al baño a deshacernos de los líquidos ingeridos, nos encontrábamos paseando nuevamente por la plaza.

-Te invito un helado-se soltó de mi mano y de una brinco se colocó enfrente de mí.

-¿No crees que hemos comido bastantes porquerías?-

-Harry, Harry, Harry- negó con la cabeza y suspiró- ¿Es que tú nunca soñaste con comer puros dulces y comida chatarra?, ese es el sueño de todos los niños "Adiós a las verduras; y que vivan las hamburguesas".

-Desde luego que ése es uno de mis sueños, o más bien era uno de mis sueños, sobre todo porque a Dudley le dejaba comer lo que quisiera, mientras que a mi me lo prohibían todo. Sí- dije decidido- vamos por una helado doble de vainilla cubierto de chocolate y que tenga galletas y cerezas…-

-¡Ese es mi…!-

Solté un bufido de fastidio al ver que su atención se encontraba en algo detrás de mí. Curioso por saber qué era lo que había impedido que terminara su frase y me diera mi respectivo beso, porqué sabía que me iba a besar, volteé a ver.

-No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué?- pregunté mirando para todos lados, para ver si notaba qué era lo que Hermione veía.

-¡Alan!- Gritó y se hecho a correr-¡ALAN!-Gritó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y el aludido volteo.

Era más o menos de mi estatura, a penas un poco más bajo, tal vez porque estaba lejos, de cabello café claro, ojos igualmente claros, tenía la nariz fina y estaba un poco bronceado. Al identificar a quien había gritado y reconocerla sonrío, con una de esas sonrisas de comercial de pasta dental, y abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a Hermione; para después comenzar a girar con ella mientras los dos reían felices.

Aun abrazados y luego de dar vueltas, Hermione comenzó a decir un sinfín de cosas y de vez en cuando lo abrazaba y volvían a reír; el tipo la tenía sujeta de la cintura y cuando Hermione hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza un mechón de su pelo se le fue a la cara, el tardo ése se lo acomodó y dejo descansar su mano en la mejilla de mi "fingida novia". No lo soporté más y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban, dispuesto a saber quién ere ese que osaba tocar a mi amiga así.

Mientras me acercaba una frase vino a mi cabeza, una que probablemente utilizaría para presentarme "¿Quién eres y por qué no quietas tus sucias y asquerosas manos de mi chica?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo finjo, tú finges ¿Quién finge?**

**6**

La perfecta sonrisa de Alan, esa que no había visto los últimos siete años, esa que siempre me reconfortaba cuando algún idiota de nuestros compañeros me molestaba, esa que se esfumaba para darle paso a un ceño fruncido cuando las maestras me reprendían o que se convertía en una mueca graciosa cada vez que algo raro pasaba a mi alrededor, apareció de nuevo al mismo tiempo que mi amigo se inclinaba y me besaba la mejilla. -¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- fue lo primero que le pregunté nada más dejar de dar vueltas.

-Llegué hace tres días. Fui tú casa a buscarte pero no había nadie, y esta tarde lo iba a intentar de nuevo-me respondió y pellizcó mi nariz.

Alan y yo nos conocimos a la edad de seis años en la escuela primaria. Yo era la chica rara y el chico nuevo. Se acababa de mudar a Londres y había dejado su escuela privada, más que por gusto por cuestiones prácticas: la escuela estaba a tres cuadas de su, nada, humilde casa. Su papá era una especie de diseñador en el negocio automotriz y su madre una ilustradora de libros infantiles. Creo que el día en que conocí a su familia fue el día que descubrí que mi corazón era muy sano, pues primero me dio un infarto cuando me tomó de la mano, luego tuve otro infarto cuando vi su casa y por último cuando conocí a sus padres, los dos muy guapos, obviamente no me cupo ni l la menor duda de por qué Alan era tan guapo ¡Si lo llevaba en los genes!

Nuca lo supe, nunca le pregunte y nunca me dijo el porqué desde el principio él se acercó a hablarme a mí y no a los otros compañeros. Conforme pasó el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, yo siempre lo veía como un hermano mayor, ese al que puedes recurrir siempre que tienes un problema y el que te defiende cuando alguien te molesta. La amistad que compartimos, hasta cierto punto se parecía un poco a esa que tengo con Harry y Ron, claro que con una muy grande diferencia: mi vida y la de Alan nunca estuvieron en peligro.

Desafortunadamente, un día su papá fue promovido en el trabajo y mandado a una sucursal en California, así que se tuvo que ir. Meses más tarde una carta fue traída a mi casa por un hombre alto de larga barba y vestimenta rara, era el profesor Dombuldore, quien me dijo que había sido aceptada en Hogwarts, que era bruja y demás. Así que la comunicación casi se hizo inexistente entre Alan y yo. No le podía mandar una lechuza a California, solo, y muy de vez en cuando, un e-mail.

Y ahora, luego de años sin vernos me lo encuentro en un Centro comercial.

-Estás muy cambiado-dije-¿Dónde quedaron lo delgaducho y los pelos rebeldes….?

-En el mismo lugar donde están tus incisivos más grandes y tu pelo enmarañado-me contesto con una sonrisa que yo ni lenta ni perezosa le respondí. ¡Eran tan lindo! Ahora que recuerdo, creo que en algún momento de mi niñez me creí enamorada de él, después de todo, Alan era como mi caballero de brillante armadura siempre listo y dispuesto a terminar con todos y cada uno de mis "dragones" personales.

-Ejem, ejem…- Creo que el convivir con la que fue, en su debido momento, nuestra Suma Inquisidora, más que marcarnos nos traumó, incluso hasta puedo oír su tos. Me volví a ver quién era el que la imitaba tan bien. Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que era Harry.

Estaba parado a escasos dos metros de nosotros con una mirada que pretendía ser de indiferencia pero que parecía más una mueca de fastidio o furia, o eso creía yo, era tan raro que lo miré frunciendo el seño. Creo que a Alan tampoco le paso desapercibida la mirada que Harry nos lanzaba y, supongo que el detecto sólo la furia, pues Alan paso su brazo por mis hombros, levantó la barbilla y miro a Harry entrecerrando los ojos. Es decir, con la típica postura de: ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

No sé que fue esa sensación que me asaltó cuando sentí el brazo de Alan acercándome más a él, pero fue incomoda, aún más viendo que Harry bajaba la barbilla y nos miraba, _me_ miraba frunciendo, todavía más, el seño.

-No nos presentas.- me dijo levantando las cejas y con una voz un tanto áspera, como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo. Noté que tensaba la mano derecha que estaba dentro del pantalón sujetando la varita.

Hice un mohín. ¿Pretendía hechizar a alguien? ¿Había detectado peligro? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando Alan se me adelantó.

-Alan Parker. Mejor amigo de Hermione.- Se presentó, estiró la mano y levantó más el mentón. Harry solo me miro levantando las cejas.

-Harry Potter. NOVIO de Hermione.- Sonrió, con la sonrisa más falsa y burlona que le había visto nunca, debido la sorpresa que esas palabras causaron en Alan su sonrisa creció, más nunca legó a sus ojos, los cuales seguían pendientes de la mano que estaba sobre mis hombros. Tomo la mano de Alan y por tres segundos me pareció que ambos deseaban romper los huesos de la mano del otro. Sacudí la cabeza, sólo eran ilusiones mías.

-Así que tienes novio, Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo…?- Alan me apretó y me acercó más a él. Me moví incómoda.

-Desde hace… unos… ¿seis?... sí, seis meses.- No le podía decir que tres días a tras estaba a punto de contratar a un gigoló hasta que Harry se ofreció a fingir ser mi novio. Además la velada mirada que Harry me lanzó, invitada a fingir más. ¿o no?

-¿No sabía que tenías un "mejor amigo"- me preguntó ahora Harry -Pensé que ese título lo ocupábamos sólo Ron y yo?-¿Qué era ese tono de voz?

Otra vez esa incomodidad. Sin saber porque me vi forzada a apartarme un poco más del lado de Alan.

-Eh… sí, de hecho lo ocuparán hoy, mañana y siempre. Alan fue mi mejor amigo cuando era niña. Solo mi amigo.-No sé porqué me vi forzaba a aclarar ese punto. Harry solo alzó las cejas.

-¿Me has sustituido? O ¿porqué hablas en pasado?-Alan me reprocho.

¡Y devuelta la incomodidad!

-No, es… solo que…- No sabía que decir, es como si cada vez que abría la boca quedara mal con alguno de los dos.- La amistad no se pierde con el tiempo. Y, se puede tener más de un amigo-les dije con el mejor tono de mandona que tenia y desafiándolos con la mira a que alguno refutase mi declaración.

Ambos me conocían lo bastante bien para no arriesgares a hacer algo como eso.

Asentí satisfecha.

¿Pero que les pasaba? Era como si estuvieran peleando por obtener el mayor rango, como si mi amistad fuera una exclusiva. Todo era bastante ridículo.

-Harry y yo íbamos a ir por un helado, ¿te apuntas?- pregunté.

-Desde luego-me contestó Alan con una sonrisa, me tomo de la mano y me jaló. Pase por enfrente de Harry quien parecía a punto de inflar a una que otra persona.

**_.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''_.''._.''._**

_¡Demonios!_

Grite para mis adentros.

"_Cuanta hasta diez… 1…2…3…4…"_

Jamás había sentido la angustiante necesitad de hechizar o maldecir o ambas a alguien, justo como lo deseaba con ese imbécil.

Já. Pero la cara que puso cuando me presenté… ¡ esa sí que no tenía precio!

"Soy Alan, el mejor amigo de Hermione" Como deseaba partirle la cara. El hecho de ser su amigo no le deba derecho de abrasarla o tomarla de la mano. ¡Ni siquiera debería de ponerle una mano encima! ¡Que dijo la mano, ni un pelo! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que se novio están enfrente?

Y el tipo parecía un cien pies, con manos por todos lados. Me pregunto si los insecticidas son realmente eficaces con toda clase de animales rastreros.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ¡ella se lo permitía! ¡Merlín! Ahora entendía a Ron con respecto a Krum. Era algo insoportable y mi paciencia tenía un límite. Si no pregúntenle a los mortifagos y a su "Gran" líder donde estaban ahora. Y en sima de todo, el idiota ese se burlaba de mí.

"_2…4…6…8…"_ Conté de nuevo. Ahora a parte de tener que aguatar el que Alan estuviese de "chicle" con MI novia, tenia que soportar sus pullas y sus preguntas que iban con toda la intención de sacarme de quicio.

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo tu novia no sepas que helado es el que pide?- me preguntó "Alansito" con su tontita sonrisita burlona cuando no supe que ordenar para ella.

Yo solo entrecerré los ojos._ "5…10…15…20" ¿Será porque ella prefiere comer el _Cereza: que solohace reír al que reza_, producto patentado de _Sortilegios Weasley_?_

-¿Será porque hay tanta variedad de sabores que quizá ella quiera probar uno distinto? O talvez, ¿Por qué la considero lo bastante inteligente y capaz de decidir por sí misma?- me limité a contestar y me crucé de brazos mientras le sonreí a la camarera quien segundos antes me había giñado el ojo. Mi sonrisa creció cuando Hermione bufó. Posiblemente no por el hecho de que le haya giñado el ojo a la camarera y esta se tambaleara en el proceso de servirnos el helado, tal vez su enfado era por el tono en el que contestaba a mis preguntas, pero, aún así, creo que el sentir que estaba celosa era bueno para mi ego.

-Hermione y yo, vimos nacer a un pajarito. Cuando tenias siete los dos fuimos de campamento ¿te acuerdas?- miro a Hermione, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza-Una mañana mientras caminábamos por el bosque en busca del alago, nos encontramos con….

-Pues Hermione y yo vimos nacer a un dragoncito. Que un semi-gigante, amigo mío, recibió de manos de un profesor que estaba poseído por un asesino sicópata que intentaba matarme desde antes de nacer…. - obviamente no lo dije en voz alta solo alce la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de mi amiga, al parecer pensó lo mismo pues los dos sonreímos. Aunque esa fue una de las tantas preguntas y respuestas que tuve que tragarme junto con el helado de vainilla que ni siquiera estaba disfrutando. Lo mejor de todo era mantenerme callado y la margen, dejé que Hermione se las apañara sola.

¿Cómo poder decirle que nos conocimos gracias a que Ron y yo, encerramos un Trol en el baño donde ella había estado llorando?

-¿se te ofrece algo más?- me pregunto única y exclusivamente la camarera a mí. Gracias a Morgana su intervención me evito seguir poniendo atención a la charla de Alan

-No queremos nada. Gracias-contestó Hermione antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Bien dicen que e que ríe al último ríe mejor, claro que la risa no me duro mucho sobre todo cuando Hermione le dio de comer en la boca al imbécil que tenía por amigo. El susodicho luego de dirigirme una sonrisa triunfal, se dispuso a limpiarle los labios a mi amiga, eso sí, con una servilleta… ¡donde decidiera usar su boca…!

**_.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''_.''._.''._**

Esto comenzaba a resultar frustrante. Por una lado Alan no dejaba de manosearme, es cierto que le concedí cierta libertad al dejar que me tomara de la mano y me abrazara cada dos por tres, pero tenía la absurda idea de que Harry se iba a enojar y a decirle a algo después de todo soy su "novia", y como que es un poco raro que dejes que un desconocido abrase a tu novia, pero no mi adorado fingido novio no había dicho nada de nada, es más ni siquiera contestaba a las pullas que Alan le hacía, el muy descarado prefería ponerse a coquetear con la larguirucha y morena camarera que contestarle a Alan el cómo nos conocimos. Mi cuenta para aguatar el coraje llegaba ya al 186, si para el 200 Harry no decía nada…

-¿A que se dedican tus padres?- le preguntó Alan a Harry.

-No creo que…-comencé a hablar. Sabía que ese tema era difícil para Harry, por cuestiones personales y aún más por todo lo que con ello involucra y que no podíamos decirle a los muggles.

-No tengo padres. –Contestó Harry con tono frío.

-¿Es que acaso fuiste concebido por el Espíritu Santo?- se burlo Alan, yo lleve mi mano derecha a mi varita lista para convertirlo en sapo.

-No- la sonrisa y el tono que usó Harry para contestar helaban la sangre-Los asesinaron cuándo tenía un año. Soy huérfano.

-¿Y cómo es que puedes ir a un colegio privado?- insistió Alan. Su pegunta hasta cierto punto tenía algo de sentido si tomamos en cuenta que yo le dije que iba en un colegio exclusivo de Inglaterra.

-Porque San Potter, es asquerosamente rico- contestó una voz que arras traba las palabras, Harry y yo nos volteamos a ver al recién llago con una expresión de sorpresa en nuestras caras.

-¿No deberías de estar fuera del país? Se supone que los Malfoy no pueden estar… aquí.- le pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Sería un milagro que los dos se saludaran con un tradicional "Buenos Días" –Se supone que te contaminas.

-Eso de la pureza quedo atrás. Y pues el hecho de que este aquí se lo debo a Granger. ¡Merlyn si dejara de hablar dos segundos de sus orígenes no tendría tanta curiosidad!

-Pero aún te avergüenzas del interés que tienes, si no ¿por que le dijiste a todos que te ibas a Roma?- sonreí

¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que el que fuera uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos desde el primer día de colegio, se iba a convertir no en un amigo "amigo", pero sí en alguien con quien poder tener una charla amena? Todo cambio después de la batalla final, para no hacer muy extensa la historia-la verdad es que no tengo ganas de recordar por todo lo que pasamos- así que solo diré que Harry le salvo la vida a Draco y Draco le salvo la vida a Harry, salvando de pasada la mía y la de Ron. Desde ese entonces ambos se limitaban a tratarse con cortesía y a intercambiar uno que otro comentario, era posible que se soportaran mutuamente cuando tenían que trabajar juntos y bueno, McGonagall agradecía que no hubiera duelos en cada pasillo donde se encontraban. Obviamente con Ron era otra historia. Tal parecía que su antagonismo venía ya en sus genes. Inclusive el trato que Draco tenía para con migo había cambiado, dejo de llamarme "Sangre Sucia" y ahora se limitaba a decirme Granger, de hecho, antes de salir de vacaciones tuvimos una clase de platica acerca del mundo Muggle en donde Malfoy parecía muy interesado.

-Un Malfoy siempre cuida su reputación-respondió.-Y pienso ir a Roma. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo- le dijo a Harry.

-¿Ir a Roma o interesarme por estar aquí?

-Lo primero. Hace dos días que descubrí la caja fuerte de mi padre…

-Lo siento-respondí de inmediato. Los padres de Draco habían muerto en la batalla, tal vez no fuera una gran persona o amigo, pero eso es algo que no se lo deseas a nadie. El estar solo y no tener a nadie en el mundo es horrible incluso para él. Me agradeció con la mira y tomo asiento.

-Como decía descubrí la caja fuerte de mi padre y encontré una serie de documentos que resultaron ser cuentas de bancos en el extranjero. Llame a…-miro a Alan, quien no perdía detalle de la conversación y miraba inquiridoramente a Draco, y luego miro a Harry quien le hizo una gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, respondiendo así silenciosamente a la pregunta de que si Alan era muggle.- Al banco, para preguntarles el porqué no me habían informado de esas cuentas y me respondieron que eso no era asunto suyo, todo lo que estuviera en otro lugar no les incumbiría.

-Pues felicidades-contesto Harry- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con migo?

-La familia Potter y la familia Black, de las cuales eres el único heredero, y según mi padre, fueron de las familias mejor paradas, importantes y renombradas en sus tiempos, sin mencionar que son de las pocas de sangre pura que había, por lo tanto que no te extrañe que tengan inversiones fuera del país o alguna caja fuerte en algún banco. Tal vez los Potter no, pero los Black…

-¿Oye, pero que no ya habías revisado la Mansión?- peguntó Harry

-La que está a seis cuadras de la tuya no, hasta hace tres días. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Harry y yo estamos haciéndola habitable estos últimos días y no hemos encontrado nada-intervine.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu… mayordomo?… tal vez el sepa algo.

-¿A cuánto haciende ahora la fortuna Malfoy?- preguntó con pulla divertida Harry.- Porque si es verdad lo que me dices creo que te voy a superar con creses…

-Digamos que puedo permitirme comparar todo lo necesario para los quipos de quiddich de las cuatro casas del colegio… incluyendo las escobas. Todo como regalo de navidad.

-Valla, gracias. Tú eres el benefactor del deporte y yo pago becas y el mantenimiento del colegio.

-¿Fue eso lo que te heredo?- preguntó Malfoy

-Dumbledore, me dejo su fortuna sí, pero Hermione y yo decidimos emplearla para eso. Cuando un alumno "impuro" no cuente con los recursos económicos o que sus padres le den la espalda por ser diferente, utilizaremos el fondo de Dumbledore. Y pues también hay que pagarle a los empleados.

-Deberías unirte al P. E. D. D. O.- le dije.

-Cuenta con mi donación. – Draco miró su reloj y se puso de pie.- Fue una agradable charla pero tengo que ir a ver "Iron Man" ¿Sabías que hay unas salas grandes con muchas sillas donde en una pared salen unas personas que te cuentan una especie de cuento?-me pregunto.

-Sí- le respondí con una sonrisa.- Se llama cine y proyecta películas.

-Bueno, eso es genial. – Dio dos pasos y se volteo a vernos- Por cierto Potter, ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por la tienda de un tal "Armani"? Eso que traes no te va.

-Descuida pasaré por allí. Aunque dudo que a Calvin Klein le disguste como me veo.

Draco soltó una risotada y se fue.

-¿es necesario comprar en Armani?- me preguntó.-Mira que no voy a dejar que esa asquerosa serpiente me gane.

¡Hombres! Por todo tienen que pelear.

- Descuida el traje que compraste y unas cuantas camisas son de Armani.- le conteste y tuve que disimular mi sonrisa con una cucharada de helado, al ver que suspiraba y se relajaba.- ¿si que ha cambiado, verdad?

-quedarte sin padres cambia a cualquiera.- fue su respuesta. Ya no era extraño el que supiéramos qué pensaba el otro.

-¿Crees que sea posible…?

-¿…que tenga cuentas en el extranjero?- terminó Harry la pregunta por mí. Repito, no era extraño.

-Si. Finalmente estamos hablando de "La ancestral casa de la familia Black". No me sorprendería que hubiese pasadizos secreto y cosas así.- le sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, esa que tiene de comercial de pasta dental y que me hizo, no sólo a mí y a la camarera, si no que a otras tres chicas más, suspirar.

-¿Te vienes con migo?- preguntó una vez que se puso de pie y mientras sacaba un par de billetes para pagar.

-Hermione se va ir conmigo a casa-¡Vaya! Alan había estado tan callado que inclusive se me había olvidado que estaba con nosotros. Y también estaba pálido, lo cual era comprensible pues había estado presumiendo delante de Harry y se acababa de enterar que Harry era prácticamente un heredero. - Después de todo me queda de camino y se donde es.

-¿No crees que ella tiene la capacidad para decidir?-la mirada de Harry ahora sí que mostraba su descontento con Alan, prácticamente lo estaba desafiando con la mirada que digiera otra cosa, yo me sentí en las nubes. Sé que él me había protegido en innumerables ocasiones y de objetos y criaturas mucho más peligrosas que un simple ex – amigo, pero aún así el sentimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo fue increíble.

-Eh…sí… Hermione es inteligente- tartamudeo Alan. ¡Increíble! Jamás imagine que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto. Ese no era el Alan que yo concia y al que consideraba mi mejor amigo.

-Bien-Harry asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te vienes con migo?- me extendió su mano y sonrió.

-¿A tu casa?- le pregunté de vuelta contestándole la sonrisa y poniéndome de pie.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió aún más. La camarera tiro el helado, las tipas de atrás sus piraron, mientas que yo me limitaba a tomarle la mano.

-A Roma.- contestó.

**_.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''._.''_.''._.''._**

Le daba las gracias a Merlyn por permitirnos dejar a Alan atrás. La euforia que sentía por que Hermione hubiera preferido venir con migo, aunque no fuésemos a ir Roma hoy, todavía no se salía de mi sistema. Fruncí el ceño conforme nos acercábamos a la salida, pues había mucha gente detrás de las puertas automáticas de cristal, que no se atrevían a salir pues al parecer había empezado a llover. Maldije para mis adentros, lo único que quería hacer era llagar a mi casa encender la chimenea, sentarme en el sofá con Hermione entre mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. ¡Tenía un antojo tremendo de pastel de calabaza…!

Estaba pensando en los labios de Hermione y su delicioso sabor, cuando de repente me golpearon el brazo derecho. Enfadado me volví para ver quien había sido el responsable. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver que era mi fingida novia la que tenía el brazo alzado.

-¿por qué diantre has hecho eso?

-Porque te lo merecías por estar coqueteando con la camarera

-Yo no…

-Sí, tu sí. Mira que sonreírle de esa manera-negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos

-¡Por Dios, Hermione! Yo no le sonría a nadie… ¡Auch!- me golpeo de nuevo

-Eso fue por dejar que otro coqueara y manoseara a tu novia de late de tus narices.

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías- me defendí.

-¡¿Crees que me gusta que me manoseen?! ¿Por quién me estas tomando?- Ahora estaba empleando los dos puños.

-Para ya ¿quieres?- le sujeté las manos y sonreí al ver su cara toda enfurruñada y roja.

-No te atrevas a reírte.- me amenazó

-¿o qué?- ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que se veía así toda enojada?

-O ni siquiera sabrás cual hechizo te voy a lanzar. ¡Dejar que me manoseen!

-¡Ey! Tú me lo presentaste como tu amigo, y me dijiste que no lo habías visto en mucho tiempo. Y por si ya se te olvido fuiste tú la que salió corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Sí pero…

-Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaba deseando cortarle las manos?

-Pues el que no le digieras ni hicieras nada- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

-Creí que no te gustaría que le hiciera algo.

-Pero por más que te provocó, tú ni en cuenta. ¡Y me dejaste sola para que respondiera sus preguntas! ¿Sabes lo que me costó inventar el cómo nos conocimos?

-Le hubieras dicho la verdad.

-Si como no- rodo los ojos- "Pues fíjate que me salvo de un trol que se había metido al baño de las niñas"

-De hecho Ron y yo lo encerramos allí- le dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ves!

-No le dije anda porque estaba muy ocupado contando hasta el diez para superar mi coraje. Llegue hasta el 500.-Abrió los ojos sorprendida- claro que conté de 10 en 10.

-Entonces…

-Entonces… -me acerque a ella y la tome de a cintura.- ¿Si la próxima vez que alguien te toque le lanzo un crusio…?- acerque mi cara a la suya.

-No te dijo nada siempre y cuando yo le pueda lanzar uno a cualquier camarera que te sonría.

-Hecho.

-Hecho.- Y la besé. Y el mundo comenzó a girar, mariposas bailaban en mi panza, mis oídos zumbaban y las ganas de estar más cerca y de saborearla más, crecieron. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida probando su sabor. Estaba a punto de explorar su boca con mi lengua cuando un trueno nos devolvió a la realidad y al lugar en donde estábamos. Sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada nos separamos.

Nos sonreímos y caminamos hasta las puertas. La lluvia que caída no era tan fuerte, era más bien constante y de gotas finas. Tenía la mano de Hermione entre la mía y me volví para preguntarle qué quería hacer si quedarnos o buscar un lugar dentro del centro comercial para poder aparecernos. Ella levantó su mirada para encontrar la mía y un brillo malicioso y divertido cubrió su mirada.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez en la lluvia, Harry?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No-le respondí. Y era verdad, las veces que llovía y me mojé fueron porque de alguna forma mi primo se las arreglaba para dejarme afuera, y cuando lograda entrar tía Petunia no me permitía cambiarme de ropa , así que pasaba todo el tiempo con la ropa mojada y temblando de frio.

-Bien, pues está es tú oportunidad.- Me sonrió y jaló afuera, y corriendo llegamos a un parque dos cuadras delante de donde estábamos.

-Ven- me tomo de la mano y nos paramos en medio de un claro cerró los ojos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y estiro los brazos dejando que la lluvia la empapara. Yo me limité a verla.

El agua hizo que la ropa y el pelo se le pegasen en la cara y el cuerpo. De repente comenzó a reír y a dar vueltas, fue inevitable y comencé a reír, se detuvo, me miro, tomó mis manos y me hizo girar con ella. Con cada vuelta que dábamos las risas se hacían más fuertes y yo me sentía en paz, libre, feliz…

Me jaló de una mano y me llevo a saltar en los charcos, los zapatos se me llenaron de agua, al igual que los calcetines, pero no importaba… no importaba nada. Nos pusimos patearnos al agua de los charcos, riéndonos todo el tiempo. En un intento de quitar el agua de mi rostro sacudí mi cabeza como lo hacen los perros.

-Estás mal.- me dijo.- Hay que hacerlo con estilo. Así…- sacudió su cabeza como si siguiera e ritmo de una canción.

-Estas loca- le dije entre risas

-Entonces…- me tendió una mano- Vuélvete loco con migo. Y vamos a bailar.

Gritamos. Corrimos. Bailamos. Saltamos. Reímos…

Y mientras la veía riendo con el pelo, lizo por el agua, pegado a su cara, con sus ojos cafés, brillando, con sus manos extendidas en una muda invitación a que me acercara… mi sonrisa se borró de golpe… Lentamente me acerqué a ella, cogí su cara entre mis manos y la bese.

La bese de una forma totalmente diferente. No fue tierno como otras veces, no fue lento…la obligué a abrir su boca y la bese lo más profundo que pude… fue fuerte, intenso… pues me había dado cuenta de algo.

Mientras reía y me olvidada del mundo y de mi vida, mientras todo me daba igual y mientras la lluvia caía lentamente y me mojaba la ropa y más… me di cuenta…

De que estaba total y completamente enamorado de "Mi fingida novia".

_Lluvia cae lentamente sobre mí  
Que más da si contigo soy feliz  
Ay ay ay ay ay me estoy  
Enamorando  
Lluvia cae lentamente sobre mi  
Es igual tengo ganas de reír  
Ay ay ay ay ay me estoy  
Enamorando_

_

* * *

_

_Hola, sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar y que me merezco una buena lluvia de tomatazos… pero aún así espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado._

_La escena de la lluvia, es decir, la última, me costó mucho escribirla pues es muy difícil describir lo que se siente cuando juegas en la lluvia, pero espero que la canción les ayude a entender qué es y cómo es lo que Harry siente. La canción es, para quien no la haya adivinado __**Lluvia cae de Enrique Iglesias.**_

_Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap. No os desesperéis, pronto lo podrán leer y, para que se den una idea de lo que va a pasar solo les diré que Ginny hace su aparición._

_Un saludo y felices vacaciones y feliz verano._

_Kry _

_México, Cuernavaca, Morelos a 11 de Julio del 2008_

_P.D.: ¡Ya estoy de por fin de vacaciones en mi hogar dulce hogar, muy….muy lejos de la cuidad! Por cierto quien esté en la playa o vaya a ir a la playa: Acuéstense una hora en la arena cerca del mar, diviértanse y rían hasta llorar, por mi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo fingo, tú finges, ¿Quien finge?**

**7**

-¡Deja de fastidiar!- grite y golpeé el piso con mi pie y con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Qué parte de que estaba preocupada no entendían? Mi instinto femenino me indicaba que algo estaba pasando y que mi futuro perfectamente planeado estaba desapareciendo. Desde que lo vi por primera vez a punto de entrar en el andén 9 ¾, algo me dijo que él era mi destino y lo que Merlín había designado para mí. Cada carta que Ron nos mandó a lo largo de su primer año en Hogwarts, bastó para darme una idea de lo que él era y tenía: fama, dinero, poder...

Después de todo era el "Niño que vivió" al que sus padres le habían dejado una pequeña fortuna, el que se había convertido en el jugador de quiddich más joven de Hogwarts en 100 años, el que a los once había vuelto a vencer a "El Que No Debe de Ser Nombrado". Y, por si fuera poco el que me rescató de la Cámara Secreta en su segundo año. Era el que descubrió que su padrino era un fugitivo de la ley, él que ganó "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" conquistando _La gloria Eterna_ y, él que aún no se por qué razón nos hizo volar hasta Londres para irrumpir en el Ministerio y enfrentarse así a una banda de Mortifagos. Él fue quien tan solo hace unos meses dio fin a "El Que No Debe de Ser Nombrado"…. ¿Puede una chica pedir más?

Además fue él quien me besó enfrente de todos, fue él quien me eligió. Claro que tengo que decir a mi favor que esa última estrategia, sugerencia de Hermione, de mostrarme indiferente y de salir con más chicos funciono un poquito; y los meses que pasamos juntos fueron increíbles, luego vino eso de que no podía estar con migo por mi seguridad, la "Batalla Final", él regreso… y todo cambió.

Y yo sabía el porqué. De hecho todo el mundo lo sabía y lo habían sabido siempre, y con todo el mundo no me refiero solo a las personas cercanas como amigos o familiares, sino también a personas extrañas y desconocidos. Y eso era algo que nunca imaginé que pasaría, o más bien me negué- y me sigo negando- a creer que pasaría. Por eso es que me vi en la necesidad de emplear la fuerza y la amenaza. Soy una leona que defiende con uñas y dientes lo que tiene y quiere, sin importar lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí. Ultimadamente ya lo hacen.

"¿Cómo es posible que Harry esté contigo?", "Siempre creímos que ellos terminarían juntos", "Ellos hacen una hermosa pareja. De hecho parecen almas gemelas".

¿Es que era tan difícil entender que él me escogió a mí y no a ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no para que la consideren su pareja ideal y hablen hasta de almas gemelas? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que hacía o de que servía tenerla a ella cerca. A mi hermano era comprensible, es hombre y aparte de compartir cuarto pues compartían intereses y cosas en común… Pero Hermione es mujer ¿Qué papel desempeñaba ella? Solo el de "biblioteca andante", pues no sabía otra cosa. Pero aún así Harry insistió que ella fuera con él. Sé que me dejo por mi seguridad, pero esa espinita de que yo solo era un estorbo, no desaparecía del todo. Además la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con él, no dejaba de hablar de ella: que si Hermione sacó un sobresaliente en transformaciones, que si Hermione le ayudó con la poción del día, que si Hermione tenía que verlo en la biblioteca, que si Hermione lo esperaba para estudiar…Hermione…Hermione…Hermione… Siempre era oírlo hablar de ella. Está de más decir que un día harta de escuchar lo bien que le salían los hechizos 

convocadores acorralé a la susodicha en el baño del segundo piso, le apunte con la barita y le dije que no se acercara a más a mi novio o me las iba a pagar. A partir de ese momento la ignoré y la fastidié en todo lo que pude. Sé que nunca me hizo nada por el respeto y cariño que le tiene a mi hermano y a mi familia, pero sobretodo nunca me toco un pelo porque cree que yo soy lo más importante para Harry. Me aproveche de eso y no me arrepiento. Porque si ella hubiese querido, desde el momento en que la avente dentro del baño, un movimiento suyo de varita hubiera bastado para hacerme añicos. En lugar de eso, por tonta o buena amiga, se hizo a un lado. Seguía hablando con Harry y cosas así, pero nunca como antes, solo para lo estrictamente necesario.

¡Já! Si por un instante pensé que si ella se alejaba Harry dejaría de hablar de ella y me pondría más atención, fue una pérfida de materia gris. El alejamiento de Hermione solo empero las cosas e hizo que mi novio pensara una y otra vez en el porqué de su actitud, que recordara una y otra vez los momentos que pasaron juntos y que me contara todas las cosas que vivieron, eso sí, a medias, pues la mitad del tiempo se interrumpía a mitad de una frase y decía "Lo siento, eso es secreto. No puedo decirte", mientras que la otra mitad no entendía de qué me hablaba. Como una vez que empezó a hablar de Gira-tiempos y de que no puedes verte a ti mismo o te vuelves loco, o de una profecía y de que la rata de Ron (que por cierto perdió hace unos años) era un asesino y que la profesora de Adivinación no estaba loca…

Pero el colmo había sido un día antes de salir de vacaciones cuando, luego de ir al pueblo nos encontramos en el puente a Hermione dándose de topes con el barandal, con los ojos a punto de llorar y con una cara de histérica. Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que Harry se olvidara de ella y que su vena "salva todo" no latiera pero, creo que el color de mi nuevo labial no le intereso. Para mi mala suerte Hermione hizo una escena a en el Gran Comedor, dejándose caer sombre la mesa y luego gritando que conseguiría venganza y por si fuera poco pidiéndole a Luna una suma extra orbitaria de dinero. Como era de esperarse en cuanto Hermione abandonó la habitación Harry fue tras ella. Yo por supuesto me hice la digna y no lo busque ni le hable en toda la noche, pensé que recapacitaría e iría a buscarme en el Tren, pero él ni siquiera a pareció en el vagón en el que yo viajaba, es más ni siquiera se despidió cuando llegamos a Londres. Y por si fuera poco habían pasado cinco días y no había recibido ni una solo lechuza suya. ¡Era obvio que estaba desesperada!

Mi más grande temor podría estar haciéndose realidad y mis hermanos gemelos se quejaban de que no dejaba de caminar por mi habitación. Y es que si mi temor se cumplía ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? ¿Qué haría con mis sueños y con mi futuro perfectamente planeado como la señora Potter? Sabía que una minoría me apoyaba por ser pelirroja, y que decían que Harry debía de estar con migo por esa razón, pues él era el vivo retrato de su padre y yo tenía el color del pelo de su madre, éramos la nueva versión de la pareja Lily-James. Pero la gran mayoría, como ya dije, opinaba lo contrario, lo habían visto y descubierto desde el principio. Era irónico ¿no? Estaban enamorados. Todos lo sabíamos, todos menos ellos dos.

Y si corría con suerte y jugaba bien mis cartas, nunca lo sabrían. O sería muy tarde cuando lo descubrieran.

Deje de caminar. Pateé el piso por segunda vez.- ¡NO MOLESTES, FRED!-le grité a mi hermano quien acababa de lanzarme uno de sus nuevos inventos por una agujero de mi piso o su techo, depende de cómo lo mires. ¿Sigo sin entender cómo es que consiguieron el dinero para poner su negocio?

Moví rápidamente mi cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos, no tenía tiempo. Había trazado un plan de acción que requería operación inmediata. Tomé mi abrigo, mi gorro y mis guantes.

-¡No me tardo, voy con Harry!- grite una vez estaba en la puerta de mi casa, no esperé contestación alguna y me encaminé hacia al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Como una vez le escuche decir a Hermione: "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña", o algo así.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Cerré los ojos y me recargué en el sofá color crema que Hermione se empeñó a comprar, y que ahora estaba colocado frente a la chimenea. Suspiré con gusto pues después de todo el dichoso mueble resultó ser muy cómodo. Una serie de ruidos, juramentos y aso tones de cajones y puertas, me hicieron sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?- grite, luego de que un ruido fuerte me sacara de mi estado de relajación.

- ¡Sí! Sólo que este estúpido cajón…

Su voz se perdió entre sus maldiciones y mis risas. Con desgana me levante un poco y sorbí mi taza de chocolate caliente que acababa de preparar. -Simplemente delicioso.

-¿El chocolate o yo?- me senté sobresaltado y giré para ver a Hermione. El respirar se me dificultó, el pulso se me aceleró, la sangre galopó fuerte dentro de mí y mis hormonas hicieron acto de aparición. Cualquier hombre, adolecente o más grande comprendería perfectamente la causa de mi estado si estuvieran viendo lo mismo que yo. Le agradecí a Merlín porque yo fuera él único afortunado de admirar tan grata visión.

Intente decir algo, abrí la boca y solo me aclaré la garganta. Hermione me mirada con la ceja alzada y la cabeza ladeada, yo mientras tanto la recorrí de nueva cuenta de la cabeza a los pies. El pelo lo tenía demasiado desordenado como la primera vez que la vi, se había puesto una de mis camisas recién compradas y le llegaba apenas unos centímetros arriba de las caderas, las cuales sujetaban uno de mis bóxers, era obvio que la ropa estaba demasiado grande para alguien de su tamaños, después de todo los dos nos habíamos desarrollado como debía de ser y las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, quedaban más que claras en ese momento. Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que mis hormonas no se "alzaran en armas" y para que mi mirada se dirigiera a otro lujar y no en las piernas largas y bien torneadas de Hermione. ¡Por todos los hipogrifos voladores! Casi podría jurara que Hermione no llevaba nada debajo de mi ropa.

-¿Por qué traes puesto eso?- pregunte de manera brusca y frunciendo el seño, no estaba enojado con ella, sino con migo mismo y con el hecho de que el imaginarme a Ron y a Malfoy en bikini no ayudaba a que mi corazón dejara la taquicardia.

-Porque mi ropa está mojada, y no encontré ningún pijama-el sarcasmo era más que palpable.- ¿Por qué será que los hombres nunca usan pijama? ¿Es por naturaleza o por que definitivamente no las conocen?-Hermione ladeo la cabeza y soltó todo un rollo de las ventajas y desventajas de usar pijamas, obviamente y por razones también obvias no me enteré de nada.- ¿…o me equivoco?-

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Me estas escuchando, o todavía estas en Potter-landia?

- Ven aquí- le dije y abrí los brazos. Ella solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza para luego acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó luego de una minutos en silencio en los cuales nos dedicamos a disfrutar el delicioso chocolate que preparé.

-Te ves increíblemente sexy con mi ropa. De hecho- la aparte un poco para verle mejor-, te queda mejor que a mí.

-Bobo- se sonrojó y me golpeo juguetonamente el pecho.- No me refería a mi atuendo

-¿A la cátedra de las pijamas? Porque sí es así déjame decirte que estaba muy ocupado mirándote como para poner algo de atención

-No- rió, y me beso la mejilla, la que por cierto moví para que mis labios se encontraran con los de ella.- Me refiero a lo de jugar en la lluvia. ¿Te gustó?

-Sabes que sí. Nunca lo había hecho.

-¿No te habías mojado en la lluvia?

-Por voluntad propia no. Un par de veces Dudley se las arregló para dejarme afuera mientras llovía y cuando logré entrar tía Petunia no me permitió cambiarme de ropa así que estuve un buen rato mojado y temblando de frio, obviamente me enfermé y me reprendieron y castigaron por eso.

-¡Oh, Harry!- me miró como lo hace siempre que hablo de mi infancia con los Dursley: como un borrego a medio morir. Normalmente ese tipo de mirada me causa irritación ya que no soporto que las personas me tengan lástima o compasión, pero por alguna extraña razón, está vez fue diferente. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue de ternura hacia mujer que tenía recargada en mí, después de todo hacía apenas dos horas que había descubierto lo incompleto que me siento cuando no estoy con ella. Sé que es una forma rara de definir qué es lo que ella me hace sentir, y que es más raro aún el que no me haya dado cuento antes de la paz y seguridad que me envuelve 

cada vez que estoy con ella. Y es que Hermione es… sólo quería estar con ella y tenerla a mí lado todos los días. Hermione siempre sabía cuando estaba triste o abatido, y qué decir para animarme. A veces, podría jurar, que me leía el pensamiento. Me hacía sentir cálido, amado, necesitado, útil, fuerte, invencible… sólo con su presencia. Y ahora que sentía su calor y la veía entre mis brazos y que había descubierto una parte desconocida pero agradable de ella, me sentía, si es que es posible, más cercano a ella.

Le pasé una mano por el brazo y le besé la sien al tiempo que aspiraba la fragancia a manzanilla de su, eternamente enmarañado, cabello.

De repente, la realidad me golpeo. Mi cerebro recordó que todo esto era una farsa, que solo estábamos "practicando" para la cena de navidad, y para, literalmente, cerrarle la boca a toda su familia. De pronto toda esa calidez se esfumó, y me sentía solo… vacio. Intenté imaginar lo que serpia no volver a verla a solas, no poder recorrer las calles de Londres con ella, no mojarme en la lluvia con ella, no probar sus labios nunca más.

Negué con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. ¡Eso no iba a ocurrir! No ahora que había descubierto lo es estar con ella y lo que sentía por ella. Le confesaría lo que me estaba pasando… o mejor aún, la enamoraría, la cortejaría y… estaríamos juntos, tendríamos hijos y nietos, una casa en la playa, nos reiríamos de nuestras canas y gustosamente moriría entre sus brazos. Tenía tres días para hacer todo esta farsa oficial. Y lo primero que tenias que hacer era saber el por qué de su nuevo comportamiento, ¿a qué se debía que de pronto su mayor preocupación era conseguir un novio y no pasar los exámenes? O ¿por qué era más importante decorar mi casa y no hacer los deberes? Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber todo, absolutamente todo de ella, pues de pronto era como si no la conociera. Y no es que el cambio me desagradase, al contrario, o encontraba fascinante, aunque un poco desconcertante, si soy sincero.

-¿Hermione?

-Umm-movió un poco la cabeza y apoyo una de sus, comparadas con las mías, pequeñas manos, en mi pecho.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- hasta yo me daba cuenta de que esa pregunta era estúpida e infantil. ¿Es que acaso el enamoramiento te vuelve idiota?

-Supongo que sí-contestó dejando escapar una risita.- Mientras no sea de pijamas.

- No. Es algo más personal.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Me levanté de entre sus brazos sin muchas ganas, e hice una mueca de desagrado, realmente se estaba bien entre ellos. Soltando un suspiró me preparé para lo que pudiera venir, pues había en sus últimas palabras había usado un tono de voz extremadamente serio, como el que solía utilizar cuando un mortifago o enemigo cruzaba palabras con él.

Una vez sentada al estilo indio frente Harry en el otro extremo del sofá lo miré. ¿Qué era eso personal tan importante que quería saber? Fruncí el ceño, e incliné mi cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Su expresión estaba intacta y no mostraba expresión alguna, cualquier persona diría que su mente estaba en blanco, pero, como yo no era cualquier persona, pude detectar un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada y una liguera arruga en su frente que indicaba que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacer la pregunta. Sabía que de un momento a otro hablaría a así que deje que se tomara el tiempo necesario y no lo presione. Pasaron unas cuantos minutos y, usando el mismo tono de voz, habló.

-¿Por qué estas actuando así?-Sencilla, clara y directa. Era más que obvio que había meditado en las palabras y la había formulado de tal modo que entendí perfectamente que se refería a mi actitud de los últimos días.

Solté un suspiro mientras Harry se apoyaba en el reposabrazos, cruzó sus brazos y se dispuso a esperar mi respuesta.

"_No lo sé"_

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió contestar, a demás de que esas tres palabras eran lo más cercano a la verdad. Sabía que estaba actuando más rara de lo habitual, dando a conocer cosas y comportamientos tan anti-yo, que era más que obvio que mi mejor amigo, actualmente fingido novio, de una u otra forma iba a notar. Pero ¿cómo explicar las razones, motivos y circunstancias de mi actual comportamiento sin que él se culpase, gracias a ese gen que lo hace creerse el centro del universo? Desvié mi mirada hacía los cuadritos verdes, azules y blancos que se entrelazaban en la tela de los bóxers que estaba usando, y me dispuse a contarlos, sabía que él me estaba observando, analizando mis movimientos y mis gestos. Sabía, también que era necesario darle una respuesta bastante clara y concisa para que su curiosidad quedara satisfecha, de lo contrario insistiría hasta extremos inimaginables obtener la verdad.

Seguí contando los cuadritos, ya iba por el 45 cuando lo oí soltar aire poco a poco, él, al igual que hice yo, no iba a presionar se iba a limitar a esperar a que hablara, la única diferencia era que su mirada, con el tiempo, había adquirido un "quien sabe qué" que hacía que te sintieras traspasada por rayos X.

-Desde que era una niña,- comencé mi relato aún viendo los cuadritos de bóxer, no necesite verlo para darme cuenta de que todos sus sentidos estaban perfectamente sintonizados para no dejar escapar nada-, más concretamente cuando inicié la escuela, siempre fui diferente. Y no era por la magia que hay en mí, más bien, por la educación que me dieron mis padres. Ellos siempre me dijeron que primero estaba el estudio, los deberes, las obligaciones y luego todo lo demás. Por ejemplo: si el profesor salía del salón y nos dejaba unas sumas, primero tenía que hacer el trabajo y luego si quería me podía poner a jugar. Creo que sabes que la mayoría, cuando el profesor sale, gritan, juegan, se salen del salón… naturalmente, cuando eso pasaba, yo seguía su consejo al pie de la letra, y cuando el profesor regresaba yo estaba sentada trabajando o ya había terminado, a todos los demás los encontraba fuera de sus lugares o platicando, así que mí nunca me regañaban y si a eso le agregamos que siempre hacía las tareas, los trabajos, era ordenada, limpia, siempre llevaba el material, con el uniforme impecable, era puntual… me convertía en su consentida. Por lo tanto, todos los demás niños de mi clase, no me soportaban y me hacían a un lado, añádele a todo eso: mi conducta introvertida, mi cabello, que es único, y mis incisivos demasiado grandes. Y obtienes como resultado a toda una rareza. Así que al no tener nada que hacer en los recreos, pues nadie se me acercaba ni siquiera para hablar, me dedicaba a leer. Leí todos los libros de mi curso, pensando que si adelantaba las lecciones podía ponerme a jugar y hacer relajo…pero eso solo sirvió para que los maestreo me dejaran más trabajos, especiales, según ellos, para ampliar mis conocimientos. Cuando descubrí la biblioteca ¡Descubrí un mundo! Un mundo en donde podía soñar con lugares mágicos, castillos y dragones. Donde soñaba con ser princesa y enamorare de una bestia, donde podía conocer a mi príncipe azul en un sueño, e identificarme con el Patito feo. Mi adicción por la lectura creció cada vez más cuando mis papás abrieron su clínica en Londres, lejos de casa. Las tardes las pasaba sola en cuartito o en la sala de espera, y la manera más fácil de escapar, era leer. Un día todo empero.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, tenía ocho años y quería alcanzar un libro de historia, no recuerdo por qué quería ese libro en particular, pero al no poder alcanzarlo me enfadé mucho y, de repente, el libro flotó hasta llegar a mis manos, me asusté y salí corriendo. Y desde ese día cosas raras pasaban a mí alrededor. Si alguien me molestaba así sin más se caía, o su refresco explotaba y se mojaban la cara o la ropa… Cómo lo sabían, no sé, pero siempre creyeron que era yo la que causaba todo, así que pasé de ser la "Niña rara" a ser la "niña rara y fenómeno". Un mes más tarde Alan ingreso a la escuela, nunca le pregunté el porqué pero desde el primer día se juntó conmigo, sin importarle que fuera rara o el cerebrito del salón. Pasó el tiempo y nos hicimos buenos amigos, a los dos nos gustada leer, las tardes salíamos ya fuera al parque o su casa o a cualquier otro lugar, yo era feliz, tenía a alguien que me defendía si me molestaban y con quien pasar las tardes. Desafortunadamente su padre fue trasladado a California y la comunicación se perdió. Luego, un día, el profesor Dumbledore se presento en mi casa, hablo con migo y con mis padre, me explico que no era un fenómeno, sino una bruja, que tenía en mi interior magia y que venía a saber si estaba interesada en aprender a canalizar esa magia. Me enseño lo que podría hacer, y, para alivio de mi salud mental, hizo levitar varios libros y los depositó en mis manos. –Una lenta sonrisa se formo en mis labios y supe, con toda seguridad, que él también estaba recordando ese momento y las sensaciones que experimentas cuando comprendes que no estás loco y que hay más seres como tú.

Busque su mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad se formo en nuestras caras.-Te sentiste igual, ¿verdad?- preguntó- ¿Cómo si por primera vez supieras que vas a encajar en algún lugar?

-Si.- Dije.- Cómo si por vez primera estuviera en mi hogar.-Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Ambos recordando, ambos sintiendo, ambos uniéndonos más.

-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso?- dije luego de una rato, y lo vi negar con la cabeza.-Que estando en Hogwarts, todo volvió a repetirse.-Volví a desviar mi mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?- Estaba tan emocionada, había descubierto un nuevo mundo, uno de verdad y a la vez tan fantástico como los que había leído, que quise saberlo todo. Compre toda clase de libros que pudieran decirme algo de mi nueva vida, devoré los libros de texto y en cuanto tuve mi varita en las manos me puse a practicar, quería hacerlo todo bien. Memoricé "Historia de Hogwarts", ponía todo mi esfuerzo en los trabajos y en las clases, era la mejor. Pero otra vez estaba sola, nadie me hablaba, nadie se acercaba. Todo era igual que en la escuela muggle, yo me volví la preferida de los maestros y los demás lo detestaban. La vez que los oí, ¿recuerdas?, cuando salíamos de Encantamientos, no lloré por los insultos, lloré porque por más que me esforzaba no encajaba. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a ser amigos? O ¿Cómo es que logré entrar en el grupo? Es algo que aún no logro entender. Pero me sentí muy bien con migo misma cuando gracias a mis conocimientos pudimos pasar _El lazo del diablo_, en primer año, o haber contribuido a resolver el misterio de La _Cámara de los Secretos_ o, que gracias al hecho de querer estudiar más, me hayan dado el _Gira-tiempo_ y así poder ayudarte.

Solo una vez me permití pensar en mí y no en Voldemort. En intentar olvidarme de todo, en dejar los libros y divertirme, en olvidar los hechizos de defensa y concentrarme en hechizos de maquillaje y peinado. Y fue Ron quien me recordó que no podía hacerlo. ¡Yo disfrutando del baile, y alguien intentaba matarte! No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi salir del laberinto. Esa noche lloré como nunca.

-¿lloraste?-preguntó con sorpresa-¿por qué?

-Pues porque si no hubiera estado tan ocupada pensando en si alguien me iba a invitar al baile o cómo me iba a peinar, hubiese podido evitarte todo ese sufrimiento. Yo pensando en mí, y tú soportando cosas horribles. Lo que me había dicho Ron la noche del baile, resonó en mi cabeza muy fuerte esa noche, pues siempre había tenido razón. Luego un buen día Ron estaba besándose con Lavander y los celos hicieron su aparición en forma de canarios. Claro que no tenía nada que ver con Lavander, habría hecho lo mismo así estuviera besándose con Dean o con Myrtle, o con el simple hecho de estar besándose, era simplemente que, ¿por qué él si podía divertirse y ser adolescente y yo no? ¿Por qué si yo me descuidaba pasaban cosas horribles y ustedes podían pasar un poco de tiempo como personas normales? Obviamente contigo todo había sido diferente, después de todo te merecías un poco de felicidad en la vida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el destino no estaba muy a tú favor. Y así un día, luego de tantas cosas, me encontré entrando a mi cuarto en casa de mis padres, con 17 años.

Recuerdo que lo primero que hice fue mirar a mí alrededor, vi la computadora, la televisión, el estéreo, el DVD… todos regalos de mis padres, todos sin utilizar. Fue ahí cuando recordé que también era muggle. Que tenía primos, tíos, abuelos… que tenía una vida y que no todo era magia y hechizos. No me malinterpretes. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, ni de las decisiones buenas o malas, que haya tomado. Es solo que había estado tan ocupada en otras cosas que no me había permitido ser yo… Hasta ahora.

Ya no más libros, ya no más guerra. Finalmente sé muchas cosas que ningún profesor podrá enseñarme y las he aprendido de primera mano y de la peor manera. Demostré que soy muy buena estudiante, que soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo. Y por sobre todas las cosas tú estás a salvo. Y yo ya puedo ser yo.

Lo miré por fin, sentado enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron achicando y antes de que se cerraran por completo vi un sinfín de emociones bailando en ellos. Y supe que tal vez, no debí de abrir la boca, que hay veces que es mejor guardarse algunas cosas y no revelarlas.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Cerré los ojos y me maldije para mis adentros. En todos estos años nunca me había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido con ella. Ron de una u otra forma estuvo cerca de su familia ¿pero y ella? Navidades, vacaciones de verano, siempre estaba con nosotros… leyendo, investigando, aprendiendo… Por mi culpa se había privado de muchas cosas, de las cuales hasta ahora me acababa de dar cuenta. Ron y yo siempre la habías inundado con nuestros problemas, estuviera o no relacionados con Voldemor y mi, en aquel entonces, destino incierto y ella siempre estaba allí, aconsejándonos, reprendiéndonos. ¡Merlín! Incluso nos había a acomodado los horarios para que estudiáramos… nos había ayudado siempre pero, ¿Qué con los problemas de ella? Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en que ella también necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus familiares, tener migas, hablar de chicos, maquillaje, en otras palabras: que necesitaba vivir su juventud, que ella al igual que yo y Ron, sacrificó más que su salud física, mental y emocional, todo por salvarme.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mis rodillas y me tomaba la cara entre sus manos buscando mi mirada, sin embargo y a pesar de estar cara a cara con ella me negaba a abrir los ojos y mirarla, pues la culpa comenzaba a correr en mi interior.

-¡ey!- su voz mandona hizo acto de presencia- Mas te vale que mandes muy lejos a ese egocentrismo tuyo, aunque sea por esta vez, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no todo gira a tu alrededor?

La abracé con fuerza y enterré mi cara en la curva de su cuello, aspiré el perfume de su pelo, que siempre olía a manzanilla.-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- murmuré mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡Harry, ya!-me separo de ella y volvió a tomar mi cara entre sus manos, la mire y me di cuenta de que se había enojado-Deja de decir tonterías…

-No son…

-Si lo son. No tienes porque pedir disculpas no hiciste nada- intente refutar ese absurdo argumento pero ates de que terminara de abrir la boca Hermione puso un dedo en mis labios- Cállate y escucha. Ya te dije que todo lo que hice lo hice porque quería a hacerlo. Tú no obligaste ni me amenazaste con la varita ni con pistolas ni nada. Desde un principio no quiste que ni Ron ni nos involucráramos, hiciste hasta lo imposible por mantenernos apartados y no te funcionó. Nosotros… yo decidí pelar contigo, yo decidí crecer contigo, yo decidí estar contigo. Si me hirieron, si perdí tiempo, vivencias, experiencias… tiempo, que por que yo quise. ¿Es que no crees que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar mis propias decisiones?

-No es eso. –Negué con la cabeza.- Es solo que tú te merecías más y yo te quite…

-¿No crees que es suficiente con ser la mejor amiga del "Elegido"?-sonrió- Además gracias ti se más cosas de Hogwarts de las que vienen en "La Historia de Hogwarts", he desafiado las leyes de la naturaleza al retroceder en el tiempo, he sido cómplice de un fugitivo de la ley, he salido con el jugador de quiddich del momento, me he escapado del colegio montando en algo invisible, he interrumpido en el ministerio de magia a plena noche, he montando en un dragón y ayudé a detener el Apocalipsis. ¿Puede una chica pedir más? Yo al menos no cambiaría nada de eso por unos tacones y una cita en el spa- se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se dio unos golpecitos, luego sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.- Aunque tal vez lo pensaría si me ofrecieran un cambio de look.

¿Cómo reaccionas ante una situación así? ¿Ríes, lloras, te arrodillas o lo dejas pasar? Ella como siempre resolvió el problema: me abrazó. El único inconveniente era que yo quería más que un simple abrazo, quería besarla, quería tenerla junto a mí todo el tiempo, quería dormir y despertar con ella, ayudarle a preparar e desayuno invitarla a comer y cenar en la cama, quería casarme y tener hijos con ella, quería más, la quería a ella, a toda ella. Sin pesar y como lo único que me pareció correcto hacer, busque sus labios con los míos. El beso, quizá por las confesiones recientes, quizá por la culpa o el agradecimiento, o simplemente por el sentimiento que descubrí horas antes y que ahora aceptaba sin rechistar, fue diferente. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué más a mí, mis labios se movían fieros y exigentes contra los de ella. Abrió la boca por una fracción de segundo que yo a proveche para adentrarme en ella y saborearla a placer. Por increíble que parezca Hermione correspondía con las mimas ganas a la beso, sentí como sus manos subían por mi espalda y se posaban en mi nuca y al cabo de unos segundos comenzaban a jugar con mi cabello, despeinándolo más. Hermione soltó un suspiro, ¿o fuimos los dos?, en ese momento no importó pues mis manos exploraban lo que estaba a su alcance, sus caderas, su cintura, su espalda, y su rostro… Quería fundirme con ella, abrazarla y quedarme así para siempre, tenerla en mis brazos, en mi casa, en mi vida… Ella se acerco y profundizó el beso aún más, sentí como su torso se pegaba al mío, y cuando sentí sus senos y mis manos cosquillaron por tocarlos, gemí y regrese a la tierra.

Tenía que hablar con ella decirle que esto ya no quería fingir, que esto no era parte de ensaño para engañar a su prima. Debía decirle que en ella había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, que ella era mi complemento, que si es cierto que existía, para mí un alma gemela, ella era eso y más. Y debía decirle, más bien, preguntarle, si es que existía la más remota posibilidad de que ella sintiese lo mismo que yo, si me correspondía. Con la respiración entrecortada y la cabeza dándome vueltas me separé de ella. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, los ojos estaban brillos y su mirada perdida.

Sonreí para mis adentros, una de tres: o era muy buena actriz para lograr fingir tan bien, o era correspondido en mis afectos y ella aún no se daba cuenta, o simplemente, era que yo besaba muy pero que muy bien.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-Gracias- dije más a regañadientes y por educación que porque realmente hubiese disfrutado del viaje. Tal vez me hubiera despeinado menos si hubiera venido en mi vieja, lente y patética escoba que dentro del Auto bus Noctambulo. Me encamine hacia el número doce que estaba al otro lado de la calle e intente acomodarme mi cabello con las manos, compuse la mejor sonrisa, arregle mi postura y puse mi mejor sonrisa. Para cuando llegué a la puerta del número doce, estaba más que dispuesta representar mi papel. Levante mi puño derecho para golpear la puerta cuando un ruido de pasos, voces y risillas se dejaron oír a través de la puerta. Reprimí un gruñido y las ganas de irrumpir así porque sí en la casa.

La verdad no sé por qué me sorprendía tanto, después de todo era lógico que estuvieran los dos juntos; Ron había dicho, desde que salimos de vacaciones y llegamos a casa que Hermione pasaría las Navidades con su familia (nada raro, teniendo en cuanta de que casi no pasaba tiempo con sus padres) y que Harry, sólo Merlín sabía por qué, iba a estar sólo, pues necesitaba arreglar unas cosas, para cuando se independizara en el verano. Luego de ver desde lejos la discusión de mí hermano con Luna, su novia, de que ésta le diera una serie de explicaciones en las que se incluía el comportamiento extraño de Hermione y de que, luego de que Ron terminara con el interrogatorio y se quedara así, sin más y sin preocuparse por sus amigos, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que dos más son cuatro y que Harry y Hermione estaba juntos.

Mi plan era simple. Sencillo. No habría escenas de celos, pelas, gritos o llanto. No rogaría ni suplicaría, yo también tenía mi orgullo y mi dignidad. Si por alguna extraña rozón ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo que todos los demás dábamos por hecho desde hace años, yo solo quedaba como la novia dulce, buena y preocupada, que va a visitar a su novio pues lo extraña mucho; pero si ya lo sabían, yo solo reclamaría mi posición como la novia de Harry. Hermione lo entendería a la primera, y siendo tan noble como es se haría a un lado, después de todo ella era el tipo de personas que sacrifican su propia felicidad para que los demás sean felices.

Así que si yo me presento y le recuerdo que Harry era MÍ novio y que él es feliz con migo pues él me había escogido a mí, ella se haría un lado. Era obvio que quien se daría cuenta de todo sería ella; ella era la inteligente, la observadora, la mujer… y somos, precisamente las mujeres, quienes nacemos con una especie de "Don" para esto del amor y sentimentalismos. Además hay que tomar en cuenta de que Harry por muy buena y noble persona, y poderoso mago, era un poco lento y despistado para esas cosas.

Así pues no había ningún error. Levanté la barbilla y llamé a la puerta.

_

* * *

_

_Hola. _

_Aquí Kry reportándose, luego de regresar de vacaciones._

_¿Cómo estan?, ¿Cómo les fué?, ¿se diviertieron?_

_Espero de todo corazón que las respuestras sean: bien, bien, y mucho._

_Eh aquí el nuevo cap., ¿les gustó? Por fa no me dejen con la duda dejen sus comentarios... y como agradesimiento por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo les informo que en el sigueinte cap, (una tercera parte escrito y la otras desarrollándose en mi cabeza), Harry conoce a Melina, la odiada prima._

_Un beso de chocolate desde Mex., D.F., a Agosto 15 del 2008, 19:46._

_Kry_


	8. Chapter 8

_**YO FIJO, TU FIGES…. ¿QUIEN FINGE?**_

_**8**_

_¡Deja de llorar, deja de llorar, deja de llorar! _

La letanía se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y una y otra vez las lágrimas salían más rápido y con más fuerza. Acababa de aparecerme en mi cuarto y estaba recargada contra la puerta, contuve un sollozo y di gracias a Morgana porque mis padres aún no hubiesen regresado de la cena de la **Asociación Nacional de Odontólogos**. Me deje caer todavía con la espalda pegada a la puerta y me encogí hasta que mi frente toco mis rodillas.

_¡Deja de llorar, deja de llorar, deja de llorar! _

Me tallé los ojos con el dorso de las manos, la tela que las cubría olía a nuevo, fruncí el ceño, la miré y me di cuenta de qué era lo que traía puesto, gemí y volví a llorar. Desesperada me quite la camisa y los bóxers entre sollozos. Como pude y entre hipidos me puse mi pijama (unos shorts y una playera de tirantes color azul) y me tire a la cama.

Después de estar unos minutos con la cara enterrada en la almohada y de lograr, por fin, que mi respiración se controlara, me di la vuelta para quedar de cara al techo y me dispuse a analizarme, cuando las notas de la canción Snow de los Red Hot, llenaron mi habitación.

Me tarde tres segundos en darme cuenta de que la melodía provenía de mí buró, más exactamente del celular que estaba sobre de ella. Extendí la mano con la intención de cogerlo cuando un pensamiento me paralizó: ¿Y si era él?

Por arte de magia el llanto cesó y una sonrisa, de esas bobas que últimamente adornaban mi cara, apareció.- Hola-dije lo mejor que pude pues mi voz sonaba rara por el llanto.

-¿Hermione?- escuche la voz del otro lado de la línea, cerré mis ojos y sentí como si me estuviera cayendo dentro de un abismo, grande y negro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿Dónde demonios, en mi cabeza cabe, que Harry me iba a llamar? Para empezar no tiene teléfono o celular en su casa y aunque los tuviera él no tiene mis números, y por si fuera poco, ¿Por qué habría él de llamarme? ¿Para pedirme disculpas? ¿Disculpas de qué o por qué? ¿Por besarse con su novia?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpidas lagrimas! ¿Por qué se empeñaban en salir?

-¿Hermione?- la voz Alan al otro lado de la línea me obligo a apartar esos recuerdos de mi mente.

-¿Sí?- contesté-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?- ¡Maldición!, ¡Estúpidas lágrimas!, ¡Estúpida Ginny!, ¡Estúpido Harry!, ¡Y estúpida yo!

-Si- Mentí y reprimí como pude un hipido. Desde luego que no le iba a decir que estaba llorando como una imbécil, sólo porque el tarado de mi mejor amigo y que se auto nombró mi "Fingido novio", se había besado con su novia.

-Mira, te llamo para saber si…- La voz de Alan se escuchaba muy lejos para poder siquiera ponerle la más mínima atención, así que el hilo de mis pensamientos siguió por donde iba.

Dejé que Alan hablara y digiera lo que tuviera que decir y yo me dediqué a seguir pensando en mi estúpida situación: ¿Por qué carajos lloraba? Si a final de cuantas eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Desde un principio sabía que era mala idea el permitir que Harry me ayudara, así como también sabía que él tenía una novia con la que, según Ginny, tenía una muy bonita relación. Nosotros, Harry y yo solo fingíamos ¿no?, era solo algo "actuado" para que Melina me dejara en paz, ¿Por qué entonces, me dolía tanto el haber visto a Harry con Ginny?

-Entonces quedamos así: mañana a las once en el parque que esta frente a la que fue nuestra escuela. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte. Que descanses.-Dijo y colgó

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que atiné a decir. Había estado tan metida en mis ondas que sin pensar había estado haciendo de vez en cuando uno que otro "Umm" y "Ajá", que no supe con cuál de ellos había aceptado. Mi pulgar se levantó unos centímetros listo para llamar a Alan y cancelar la supuesta cita cuando caí en la cuenta…

-¡POR LA SANTA MADRE DE MERLÍN!-exclamé y me senté de golpe en la cama.-OH, no, no, no, no…- negué frenéticamente con la cabeza intentando que ese pensamiento, que había a parecido como si se tratase de un rayo de luz divina, se instalase en mi cabeza. Pero entre más lo negaba, una parte de mí parecía más convencida, así que de repente comencé a reír de alegría al entender que era lo que me estaba pasando y a su vez también comencé a llorar al aceptarlo. Era algo tan bonito y a la vez tan horrible que, cuando lograba serenarme por algunos segundos sólo podía pensar en lo estúpida que era. Y es que ¿de que otra manera se le llama a la idiota que se da cuenta de que está enamorada de su mejor amigo y finge ser su novio solo para callarle la boca a la odiosa de su prima? La respuesta: PA-TE-TI-CA.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿debía de correr a su lado, confesarme y decirle que me amara?, ¿o debía de olvidarme de todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, dejarlo seguir con su vida y yo buscar la manera de seguir con la mía? Es más, ¿debía de seguir con todo esta farsa o de plano cancelarla?

¡MIERDA!, ¿Por qué este mundo tenía que ser tan malditamente complicado?

-Bien.-Me dije y cerré los ojos.-Cálmate. Respira profundo- me senté intentando adoptar la posición típica para meditar (con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y con el dorso de mis manos, que tenían el índice y el pulgar unidos, sobre mis rodillas)-¡Ommm!, ¡Ommm! ¡Ommm!... 

Concentrarse y no sentir, concentrarse y no sentir…. ¡Argggg!- gruñí-¡¿Por qué no me sale el estúpido Yoga?!

Me dejé caer de nueva cuenta en mi cama, saque de debajo de mi cabeza mi almohada y la puse sobre mi cara para amortiguar un grito.

Luego de unos minutos, mi cabeza y yo ya habíamos tomado una decisión, era dolorosa, sí, pues a final de cuentas acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y fingido novio, pero era lo mejor para todos. Yo callaría y ocultaría mis sentimientos, así él podría seguir con su noviecita (ojalá que se perdiera en el camino y desapareciera).

Así que lo primero sería cancelar toda esta tontería de los fingidos novios, mañana a primera hora hablaría con Alan, le contaría todo desde el inicio y él como buen amigo me ayudaría, además él es muggle y todo sería más fácil, y pues si por alguna razón se negara a ayudarme, toda vía conservaba los anuncios de gigolós y Luna podría mandarme el dinero. Fácil y sencillo.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas y me acomodé para dormir, sólo esperaba que el recuerdo de Harry besando a Ginny no invadiera mis sueños.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Mal

Todo estaba endemoniadamente mal. ¿Cómo era posible que tanta felicidad, tanta dicha y tanta paz se fueran en un solo instante al caño? ¿Era solo porque se trataba de mí, o existían en el mundo más idiotas en la misma situación? ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan malditamente complicado?

Me llevé la taza de chocolate a los labios e hice una mueca, estaba frio. Con cara de fastidio la deje en la mesita otra vez. Suspire y recargue mis codos sobre mis rodillas y me frote lacara con las manos en un intento para que la desesperación se fuera de mi cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? No podía llegar así como así y decirle: discúlpame porque mi novia me beso, eso hasta para Goyle sonaría idiota. Además si lo vemos desde una perspectiva lógica yo no tenía que darle ninguna explicación, lo que había entre ella y yo, y desde el punto de vista de ella, era una farsa, era solo fingir, pero… ¿entonces por qué había huido?, ¿por qué se desapareció?

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no escribían un manual que digiera qué hacer en estos casos?, ¿sería mucho pedir una línea de consulta telefónica o vía Internet?

Tenía, debía, deseaba y necesitaba arreglar esto. Por primera vez en muchos años sabía que era lo que quería: la quería a ella, en mi vida, a mi lado y, sí, en mi cama.

Dos horas tras había planeado un futuro (yo, él que lo tenía todo incierto, había pensado en un futuro), en el que ella estaba en cada segundo, en cada imagen… Lo único que me impedía conseguirlo, se acababa de marchar entre un azotadero de puertas y palabras malsonantes que 

harían sonrojar al más antiguo y experimentado marinero, e irónicamente se había encargado de descomponerlo todo.

Yo había visto algo sospechoso el modo en que de repente Ginny se había lanzado a besarme como desesperada, pero no fue hasta que Dobby me confirmara que Hermione se había desaparecido sin decir a donde o por qué, que mi cerebro ató cabos y comprendió las intenciones de Ginny. Para ser sinceros he de confesar que la reacción e intuición de mi ex, sí desde ahora mi ex, era admirable. Ni siquiera me dejo decir dos frases seguidas cuando empezó a insultar, maldecir y romper cosas.

Afortunadamente el capítulo de Ginny Weasley se había cerrado, no tan bien como yo había pensado ni con la tranquilidad que me hubiera gustado pero de que estaba terminado y podía estar en paz era seguro, el problema era como explicarle a Hermione todo lo que había pasado.

Di un brinco cuando las campanas del reloj comenzaron a sonar. Cogí la taza de mi chocolate frio y me levante para llevarla a la cocina. Mañana a primera hora iría a la casa de Hermione, le diría que me había enamorado de ella, que no esperaba la visita de Ginny y que había terminado con ella, que esperaba que me diera una oportunidad y que… bueno, ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de boda e hijos. Reprimí un bostezo y decidí que consultaría con la almohada si debía de comprarle flores o chocolates.

Llegue a la recamara principal y sonreía al verla pintada de azul. Aun no entendía como es que Hermione se la sabía ingeniado para pintarla de ese color, sonreí más cuando recordé la actitud de Hermione cuando mencione que Ginny prefería los tonos rosas y morados. Si esos no eran celos, solo Merlín sabía entonces que rayos eran.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-Idiota- susurré nada más bajar del Autobús Noctambulo. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que todo se había salido de control?, ¿Qué mi supuesto pan había tenido un error garrafal y sin precedentes?, ¿Qué todo mi futuro y la vida que había planeado y soñado por igual se acababa de ir al caño, todo por que el idiota Harry no resulto ser tan idiota?

¡O sea!

Hermione era la inteligente, siempre había sido la inteligente, la perspicaz, la observadora, la… la… la… ¿Por qué esta vez no pudo ser igual? ¿Por qué tenía que haber arruinado mi plan? ¿Por qué, idiota de mí, no pensé en esa posibilidad? Bueno la respuesta a esta última pregunta era fácil: pues porque Harry era un lento y demasiado ingenuo y noble (o estúpido) para estas cosas del amor. Así que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que fuera él quien se diera cuenta primero de sus sentimientos, que fuera precisamente él el que se descubriera enamorado de Hermione y no al revés.

Cuando abrió la puerta su cara que estaba iluminada con una agradable sonrisa se borró y su cara se puso blanca cuando me vio en la puerta. No me invitó a pasar, yo fui la que se paso, como si esa 

fiera su casa- y en ese entonces así era-, me quede sorprendida por todo lo que había cambiado la mansión Black en tan pocos días, ahora si se podía decir que era una casa, un hogar… tal vez era debido a las muchas fotos que había aquí y allá, o a las flores, girasoles y tulipanes, que se alcanzaban a ver por doquier. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que había un toque femenino en todo eso.

-Cariño- había dicho con el mejor tono dulce de voz que era capaz de hacer y con una sonrisa falsa de felicidad- me encanta lo que le has hecho a la casa, pero ¿por qué estos colores si sabes que a mí me gustan los morados? ¿Que no se supone que la casa debe de estar al susto de la mujer que la va a llevar, o sea, tú esposa?

-Eh… sí, bueno… yo…

-Y girasoles… ¡Por Merlín Harry! Sabes que detesto los girasoles- ataqué antes de que pudiera hablar. Cogí una flor y la saque del recipiente-. Dobby!- llamé al elfo

-Si, señorita- dijo el elfo en cuanto se apareció frente a mí.

-Quita todas las flores que hay en la casa y remplázalas por rosas…

-Pero, señorita-el elfo volteo a ver a Harry quien tenía fruncidas las cejas-, la señorita Hermione eligió estas para la casa del señor….

Me voltee para quedar de cara a Harry, con las manos en la cintura y con la ceja alzada pidiendo una explicación. Lo vi suspirar, cerrar los ojos y relajar los hombros, dio dos pasos hacia mí y me hizo una seña para que entrara a la que parecía ser la sala. Obviamente yo no me moví, giró los ojos y lo interrumpí cuando abrió la boca.

-Estas perdonado.- dije simplemente

-¿Disculpa?

- Que te perdono por lo de las flores, cielo. Pero más te vale que me toque a mí decorar la recamara principal como yo quiera, después de todo ahí es donde vamos a hacer a nuestros hijos

-Pero si toda la casa ya esta lista señorita- hablo el elfo- la señorita, Hermione, mejor amiga del señor Harry Potter, decoró toda la casa.

-Dobby,- hablo Harry- ¿Por qué no vas a acomodar la ropa que acabo de traer?

El elfo asintió, y desapreció. Volví a encarar a Harry

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?- me respondió

-¿Qué vas a decir para que te perdone?

-No te voy a pedir disculpas- dijo-. Menos por la persona a la que elegí para que me ayudara y no, cuando me gusta el resultado

-Pero es que esta va a ser mi casa.- exclamé perdiendo la paciencia ¿Por qué era tan difícil todo?- ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí

-Tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que dijo. De repente alcance a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban por las escalares. Era ella, era mi oportunidad. Mi oportunidad para marcar mi territorio. Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese, lo bese con el empeño que le pondría una mujer enamorada al encuentro después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su amor, me esforcé, de verdad que si pero él estaba frio, ausente distraído, poco entusiasta, note cundo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione en el pasillo, me alejó de él rápidamente pero ella ya se había ido. Con una sonrisa escuche como la llamaba, mientas subía las escaleras, el trabajo estaba hecho. Hermione, dese du posición había visto como nos besábamos, como reclamaba lo que era mío, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que a Harry se le bajara el enfado y todo siguiera como antes, solo que esta vez Hermione estaría más lejos de nosotros.

Escuche a Harry llamarla en el piso de arriba, yo me limite a ponerme mis guates otra vez y a ajustarme la bufanda

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?- me dijo agarrándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome- ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Ginny? Primero no quieres saber nada de mí y luego así sin más te apareces como si nada a la puerta de mi casa, me reclamas por lo que he hecho con mi casa, y te das autoridad y títulos que no te corresponde, y luego me besas justo cuando Hermione aparece por las escaleras ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

-PERO POR SUPUEST QUE SI.- le grite y me zafé de su agarre- solo estoy marcando y reclamando lo que es mío por derecho

-Pues te tengo noticias de última hora, nada de esto es tuyo, nunca lo ha sido y nuca lo será.- suspiro para calmarse- Pase buenos momentos contigo, momentos que recordaré y atesoraré por siempre, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es algo insignificante comparado con lo que siento ahora… que lo que hay entre tú y yo no es nada comprado con la química que tengo con ella. Lo siento, si es que te hago daño, pero no puedo seguir contigo cuando me acabo de dar cuenta de que amo a la mujer que se acaba de ir. No sé si soy correspondió, o si alguna vez lo seré, pero necesito estar libre para poder intentarlo con ella. Iba a hablar contigo después de Navidad pero dada tu inesperada visita…Se acabo Ginny. Hoy me di cuenta de que tienes razón, nunca he dejado de hablar y de pensar en ella, por la simple y sencilla razón de que siempre había estado enamorado, y no fue hasta unas horas atrás cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta. La amo, y ni tú ni nada ni nadie van a hacer que cambie de opinión.

Después de esa cruda afirmación, confesión o lo que sea que fue… prácticamente me arrastró a la salida y, según leí entre líneas, me advirtió que no debía de presentarme allí a no ser que fuera invitada. Enojada con migo misma, con él y con Hermione, saque mi varita y tomo el Autobús…

Así que haría me encontraba a dos km de mi casa, enfurecida, desesperada, humillada y sorprendida, pues jamás imaginé que sería Harry el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, ¿que debía de hacer ahora?

¿Debía pelear o resignarme? ¿Mostrarme orgullosa y renuente o perder con diplomacia? ¿Aferrarme a lo que puedo ser y no será, o dejarlo pasar y seguir a delante?

Mientras pensaba en cada una de mis posibilidades, me senté en una roca y comencé a llorar. ¿Dónde estaban mis sueños y esperanzas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de alguien que, según sus propias palabras, nunca había sido mío?

Lo más patético de todo era que siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca quise admitirlo, mi hermano Ron se había dado cuenta desde hacía un año y había hecho su vida con Luna, ¿pero y yo?

¿Por qué no me di cuenta que todo se había hundido desde el instante en el que él me dejo por su estúpida y noble razón y se la levó a ella? Una parte de mí decía que era porque ella no le importaba y yo sí, pero muy dentro de mi sabía que se la llevaba porque ella le era necesaria y yo un estorbo, finalmente ella siempre había sabido todo de él, sus miedos sus inseguridades, su problemas, sus alegrías, sus recuerdos… todo, ella lo sabía todo, mientras que yo solo conocía lo que los medios, libros y cuchicheos decían.

Cuando una ráfaga de frio me golpeo e hizo que mis dientes castañearon, lo entendí.

Yo solo era el adorno, el florero, la edecán, la cara bonita que mostrar el público, la novia, esa que solo tiene que sonreír y fingir que todo es perfecto… Hermione era la otra, la, aunque suene raro, amante. Esa mujer que siempre sabe todos los secretos del hombre, que lo escucha, que lo apoya que siempre está en su mente, era esa "especie de mujer" que los hombres siempre tratan mejor, que le dan mejor atención, cuidado y regalos… a la que le dan su corazón.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Esto iba a resultar una tarea titánica. Pero era lo mejor, y lo único que se me había ocurrido para tratar de solucionar las cosas con Hermione. Sé que voy a tener que pagar una fortuna en pequeñas donaciones o al menos ser una cliente frecuente la juguetería pero que le íbamos a hacer, además, yo necesitaba _ese_ oso y en _esas_ proporciones porque mi fingida novia me había dicho, precisamente el día que estuvimos en el centro comercial, que le gustaban los osos de felpa, y que siempre había querido tener uno que fuera más o menso de su tamaño, así que como buen fingido novio que trata de ascender a novio formal, me levante a las siete de la mañana (para que se entienda el esfuerzo recordemos que suelo levantarme en vacaciones a las 9), no valla ser que se me vaya, fui a la juguetería más cercana (sorpresa habría hasta las once), me colé tomé el oso, gracias a Morgana había uno, dejé una nota con disculpas y el dinero, más propina, del costo oso.

Fue todo un drama encontrara un hechizo que hiciera que el oso se encogiera pero que en cuanto Hermione lo sostuviera regresara a forma original, pero lo conseguí, solo esperaba que Hermione 

no muriera o resultara herida gracias a las proporciones del oso de felpa. Cogí mi capa de invisibilidad, que era el otro instrumento necesario para mi plan disculpas…

Así que aquí estaba yo a las 8: 30 am, frente a la casa de mi pretendida novia, más concretamente debajo de la ventana de su cuarto, con una capa de invisibilidad cubriéndome y con un oso de felpa bajo el brazo pensando que sería más fácil: si meterme cuando abrieran la puerta, si es que la abrían, o aparecerme directamente en su habitación arriesgándome a que me recibiera con hechizo de defensa. Tan concentrado estaba en cómo iba a ser mi acto de aparición que si no es porque en los pasados meses desarrollé un sexto sentido para todo, el carro que se estaba aparcando me hubiese arrollado, me concentre en el cuarto de Hermione y en cuestione de segundo me aparecí en el.

En cuanto me aparecí en el cuarto de mi disque novia, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Todo era tal cual lo había imaginado: las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul muy bajito, los muebles (la cabecera, el tocador, los burós, el armario, el librero y el escritorio) eran blancos, la baca o baúl que estaba al pie de la ventana estaba llena de muñecos de felpa, abundaban los osos, los conejos y los patos, alcancé a ver a un ratón, un perro y un cocodrilo.

El librero que era de tres repisas estaba saturado de libros, papeles y una que otra figurilla de cerámica, además, en un "huequito", se encontraban decenas de discos y un minicomponente.

El escritorio estaba lleno de pergaminos, los que supuse eran los de a tarea de vacaciones, había varios tinteros y plumas, una maceta con plantas y una lap junto con un modem.

Las paredes tenían pegadas estampitas de Bob Esponja en sus múltiples facetas y disfraces, había un poster de La Bella y La Bestia, dos cuadros de Hadas, unos dibujos, que supuse hizo ella, de flores y varios retratos de su adorado gato. Ignoré el vacio de mi estomagó que se formo al no ver ninguna foto mía, nuestra o por lo menos de Ron. Los pergaminos eran lo único "mágico" que había en el cuarto. Me moví solo un poco para quedar de cara a lo que había evitado mirar.

Estaba acurrucada en medio de la cama, su pelo estaba más enmarañado… camine hasta quedar a un lado de la cama y contemplé su recta nariz, sus tupidas pestañas y sus labios rosas y ligeramente separados…

¿Cómo debía de despertarla? ¿Debía de despertarla? Se veía tan linda y en paz que parecía un sacrilegio sacarla de ese mundo maravillosos que eran los sueños… ¿estaría soñando con migo? ¡Por todos los hechiceros del mundo, estaba hermosa! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder verla asé el resto de mi vida?

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- O era sonámbula, o estaba soñando, o yo estaba en problemas. ¿Hablar o no hablar? Ese era el dilema ¿a qué hora se había despertado?- Se que eres tú, Harry. Y no, no estoy dormida y no soy sonámbula.- Bien, o somos almas gemelas que se leen el pensamiento, o, definitivamente algo maligno y peligroso nos envuelve, de cualquier manera, confieso que a veces esa conexión me daba miedo.

-Más vale que te expliques Potter- se movió, se sentó en la cama y miro en mi dirección.

Suspirando me quité la capa- Maldición Hermione, ¿Por qué siempre sabes dónde estoy y me descubres?

Hizo una mueca y giro los ojos.- ¿será porque te he visto desaparecer y aparecer de esa capa infinidad de veces, la mitad de las cuales yo he estado contigo?- me dijo con sarcasmo- además no se necesita ser un genio para detectar cuando una persona se aparece cerca y…

-Vale, entiendo el punto.

-eso es bueno- cruzo las piernas y se recargó en la cabecera-, ahora explícame ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más no puedes estar aquí

-Por lo visto sí que puedo, pues estoy aquí-sé que eso sonó muy egosentrista pero que le vamos a hacer, era la verdad. La vi levantar las cejas y ladear la cabeza con fingida sorpresa. Di dos pasos hacia ella y me senté en la cama, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo.- Tenemos que hablar.

**

* * *

****¡VIVA MÉXICO, SEÑORES!**

_¡Feliz 15 de sep. para todos mis compatriotas!_

He, aquí el nuevo cap., y de nuevo espero que haya sido de su agrado yq ue haya sido, sobretodo, entendible... ha sido el más díficil de escribir, eh ahí la razón de mi tardanza. El capitulo se lo mande a mi "editora" para que le de una checada, así que cuando ella me lo regrese corregido y revisado, lo subiré, mientras les pido disculpas si es que hay algo mla escrito o mal redactado, según yo ya lo revisé, pero por favor no me linchen, lo subo así porque sé que muchos de ustedes quieren saber que sigue...

Las nuevas ideas ya bailan en mi cabeza, solo les puedeo adelantar que en el siguiente cap. Harry conoce a la "prima". Les pido tambien que me aguanten un poco pues quiero escribir el final de Accidentalmente..., asi que los proximos dias estaré concentrada en esa historia, pero trataré de escribir las dos a la par.

Por su apoyo, comentarios, paciencia y ánimos... muchas gracias.

Besos de chocolate...

Kry

_México. D.F. a 290 de septiembre de 2008 (2:22 pm)_

P.D.: no olviden dejar sus chismes, comentarios y felicitaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

_Este capítulo está dedicado a __**Cinthia**__, por todo su tiempo, ayuda y apoyo. Gracias._

_Y por cierto… __**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINGES… ¿QUIÉN FINGE?**

**9**

Sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi cara y me moví incomoda y molesta en mi cama. Apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas desde el momento en que logre conciliar el sueño, todo por haber pasado la noche pensando en "El niño que vivió para fingir ser mi novio". Me tape la cara con las mantas y me removí en la cama. ¡Merlín, había dormido sólo cuatro horas!

El despertador de mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que saqué una mano por debajo de las cobijas hasta el buró, lo cogí, quité la alarma y lo puse debajo de mi almohada para poder dormir un ratito más. Una vez cumplida mi misión sonreí y me volví a acurrucar. Sonreí bobamente y ¡Oh, alabada sea la somnolencia! Mis ojos y cerebro se empezaban a desconectar del mundo, cuando oí un ruido y una sensación familiar recorrió mi cuerpo. Apreté la mandíbula y me callé una letanía de maldiciones.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué todo me tenía que pasar a mí? ¿Qué no había unos cuantos millones de personas más, a los cuales arruinarles el día?

Y tenía que ser justamente la persona que menos quería ver en las próximas tres vidas, mil años, quince meses, dos semanas y un día, la que se aparecerse en mi habitación. Mordí la almohada para no gritar. Me moví un poco, simulando dormir, y entre abrí mis ojos lo suficiente para poder ver entre las pestañas. No había nadie, aparentemente, pero podía sentir su presencia mágica y la no mágica, su aroma, su mirada… ¡Diablos! ¡Hasta podía sentir su chacra-sea lo que sea eso-! Y el hecho de no poder ver nada, solo servía para confirmar la identidad de mi visitante.

Pacientemente esperé su siguiente movimiento.

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué se tarda tanto?_

Estaba empezando a impacientarme. O hablaba él, o gritaba yo. ¡Y por mi madre que no quería que gritara yo!

Sentí como se acercaba a la cama y mi impaciencia creció a límites insospechados al no oírle decir nada. Eso, o mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una broma muy, muy pesada. Decidí arriesgarme con un tiro a ciegas.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunte abriendo los ojos de golpe sin incorporarme.- Sé que eres tú, Harry. Y no, no estoy dormida y no soy sonámbula.- Lo último lo dije más para convencerme a mi misma de no estar volviéndome loca o paranoica. Sentí un ligero movimiento y presioné.-Más vale que te expliques Potter- dije con mi mejor voz de mandona, mientras me sentaba y cruzaba los brazos.

- Maldición Hermione, ¿Por qué siempre sabes dónde estoy y me descubres?-exclamó mientras se quitada la capa de un jalón. Me miró y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sonreír, se veía tan lindo haciendo un mohín que por unos segundos el deseo de saltar y arrogarme a sus brazos para besarle y quitarle la mueca, me dominó. _"Control, todo es cuestión de control"_

- ¿Será porque te he visto desaparecer y aparecer de esa capa infinidad de veces, la mitad de las cuales yo he estado contigo?- dije con falso sarcasmo para ocultar mis deseos de saltar a sus brazos -, además no se necesita ser un genio para detectar cuando una persona se aparece cerca y…

-Vale, ya entendí el punto.-Dijo y se llevó una mano al pelo para desordenárselo ¡Se veía tan lindo!

-Eso es bueno- me obligué a responder para evitar el curso de mis pensamientos que parecían correr a direcciones indecorosas mientras lo contemplaba de pies a cabeza- ahora explícame ¿Qué haces aquí? - En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras la realidad me golpeo.- Es más no puedes estar aquí. ¡Es mi cuarto!-Exclamé en modo de reclamo. Él estaba en mi cuarto. ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba: ¡A él en mi cuarto! ¡Cómo si anoche no hubiera fantaseado con tenerlo en mi cuarto y no precisamente vestido!

-Por lo visto sí que puedo, puesto que estoy aquí- ¡Vaya! Si que es prepotente y engreído el niño. Alce las cejas y ladeé la cabeza fingiendo sorpresa. Se acerco y se sentó en la cama sosteniéndome la mirada. Tragué saliva.-Tenemos que hablar.

¡Oh, oh! Justamente lo que había temido que pasara ¿Qué me iba a decir? ¿Qué ya no podía seguir ayudándome porque Ginny sé había dado cuenta y le había exigido que lo dejara? ¿Sentía que estaba traicionado a su novia? ¿Se sentía incomodo conmigo? ¿Habría venido Ginny a invitarlo a una fiesta y no iba a poder estar conmigo? ¿Qué, qué, qué? Fuera lo que fuera decidí hacérselo fácil.

-Bien.-Acepte. Me senté más recta despegando mi espalda de la cabecera y acomodé mi pelo detrás de las orejas.-Te agradezco toda tu ayuda, se que ha sido difícil para ti, y, bueno, desde un principio ambos sabíamos que esto no era un buena idea.- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ya que me costaba trabajo decir lo siguiente pero era lo menos que podía hacer.-Siento mucho por los problemas que te he causado con Ginny. No era mi intención. –Abrí los ojos y lo miré, parecía estatua.-Te deslingo de toda responsabilidad. Alan está aquí y pues, creo que si le cuento mi situación no dudará en ayudarme.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Nunca me había considerado lento o retrasado. Admito que a veces me costaba trabajo entender algunas cosas, pero era por razones justificadas: ¿Cómo iba a poder concentrarme en algo, cuando tenía a un loco psicópata queriendo dominar el mundo e intentando matarme solamente por ser el único "superhéroe" (sin poderes producto de arañas radioactivas o gen mutante) capaz de derrotarlo? Bien, eso era en la escuela… pero aquí… El imbécil ese ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver, saber o hacer? , ¿Por qué jodidos me pedía disculpas? Y ¿quién le dijo que causaba problemas? Miles de interrogantes pasaban por mi cabeza, así que pregunté lo primero que me paso por la mente.- ¿¡Qué!?

-Realmente siento mucho haberte metido en esto. Lo sabíamos desde el inicio, yo…- Hermione no dejaba de disculparse y yo no dejaba de desesperarme.-Yo hablaré con Alan o me enfrentaré a Melina, a mi lesbianismo impuesto por mi familia y…

-¡Hermione, terminé con Ginny!- le solté de golpe, con la esperanza de que se callará de una buena vez y me dejara explicarme.

-¡Oh, dios! Harry lo siento- se tapó la cara con las manos y podría jurar que la escuche sollozar. ¡Maldición porque tenía actuar así!- Si quieres que hable con ella y le explique que todo esto es una farsa…

-¡Diablos, no!-grité. Juro que no era mi intención sonar tan molesto, pero me estaba sacando de quicio, yo sólo venía a pedir disculpas y a, prácticamente, declararme, no a verla llorar por mi culpa.

-Lo siento-¡Y dale con lo mismo!-. Yo pensando en mí y mis problemas, y tú vienes a que te consuele. ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cómo estás, cómo te sientes?- Se hincó en la cama y se acercó a mí para poder tocarme la mejilla. No pude hablar, ni moverme, ni nada. Simplemente me quede ahí. De pie. Observándola. Perdido en su cara, en sus ojos, en toda ella. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera existir alguien tan perfecto como lo era ella? Alguien que es capaz de anteponer siempre a los demás , de pensar y preocuparse siempre en otros antes que en sí misma. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en descubrir al magnífico ser humano que era ella? ¿O es que acaso siempre lo había sabido y no lo había reconocido?

Verla así, allí, frente a mí, arrodillada y llorando por mí, hizo que mi garganta se cerrara con un nudo. Lentamente fui recuperando la capacidad de movimiento y subí mis brazos para envolverla en ellos.

-Shhh-intenté calmarla haciendo círculos con mis manos en su espalda,-no llores. Me duele verte así.

-Pe…per…pero es que yo…-sollozó contra mi pecho.

-¡Ey!, tranquila-tome su cara con mis manos y con mis pulgares limpié las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, quise hacerlo con mis labios y consolarla a besos, pero teníamos que hablar y si la besaba no iba a poder parar.-No tienes la culpa de nada.

-Pero Ginny y tú…

-No-le sonreí.- Ginny y yo ya teníamos problemas desde hace tiempo.-Se deshizo de mi abrazo y yo fruncí en ceño, estaba a punto de reclamarle por separarse tan bruscamente de mí , cuando la vi meterse debajo de las mantas y palpar el colchón a su lado en modo de invitación. Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé a su lado de cara al techo, intenté subir mis brazos para ponerlos debajo de mi cabeza, pero en cuanto los levanté la cabeza de Hermione utilizó mi pecho como almohada. La volví a abrazar e inhale el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-no era necesario preguntar a qué se refería, bien sabía que era sobre Ginny y mis problemas con ella, y que el abrazo no era nada más que la manera en la cual mi mejor amiga intentaba consolarme de mi ruptura, pero la verdad era que prefería quedarme así, en silencio. Cerré los ojos y le permití a mi imaginación jugar con que era correspondido, con que teníamos ya una vida juntos y que nos despertábamos así, abrazados.

-¿Harry?-llamó. No quería hablar, no quería moverme, no quería dejar de soñar, no quería romper tanta paz.- Cuéntame.

Suspiré y le acaricié la espalda, aún sin abrir los ojos.-Llevo meses peleando con Ginny por tonterías,- empecé a explicar,-sé que ante todos somos la pareja perfecta, los dos nos esforzábamos para que así fuera, pero lo cierto es que no la soporto. Se la pasa hablando de tonterías y banalidades. Es superficial y egoísta. Pero lo más extraño e importante es que no sabe nada de mí. Cuando intento contarle algo que viví, o una situación en "x" lugar, termino desesperándome, pues le tengo que explicarle mil y un detalles. Por ejemplo, una vez pasamos por el pasillo del tercer piso y se me ocurrió preguntar en voz alta: ¿cómo estará Flufy?

-Cierto.-Me interrumpió.- ¿Qué habrá sido de Flufy? ¿Crees que tuvo el mismo destino que Norberto?

-Sólo si existen reservas ecológicas encargadas de proteger a perros de tres cabezas…-dije y ella rió. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que eso era exactamente lo que le había faltado a mi relación con Ginny? Con Hermione era como si siempre estuviéramos en la misma frecuencia, sintonizados, sin secretos, yo la conocía y ella a mí.- Obviamente me vi involucrado en un interrogatorio, y parecía que con cada explicación que le daba ella tenía más y más dudas. Evidentemente terminamos discutiendo y sin hablarnos por varias horas. Y siendo sincero me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna compatibilidad desde que regrese con ella, pero era bonita, popular, la hermana de mi mejor amigo y pelirroja como mi mamá; además le dije que me esperara y lo hizo, y por si fuera poco, la mitad del colegio quiere con ella. Pero de ahí en fuera no teníamos nada en común salvo a Ron y el quiddich.

-Harry…

-No, Hermione. Está bien. Estoy bien. No me duele ni estoy dolido por la ruptura, simplemente porque nunca llegué a amar a Ginny. La quería y la respeto sí, pero no al grado de no poder vivir sin ella_-"No como te quiero a ti"_-Ginny fue un respiro, un paréntesis, un momento feliz en un mundo paralelo lleno de problemas y obscuridad, un algo fuera de mi y mí mundo; un lugar en donde no era yo, simplemente porque no actuaba como yo, porque ella no sabía, ni sabe, ni sabrá, quién soy yo y todo lo que ello implica. Para ella sólo soy el Niño famoso, huérfano, que es un héroe y que es nombrado en los libros de historia.-Sentí como me apretó con sus brazos, sonreí y besé su cabello-Así que ya ves, tú no tienes la culpa. Esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Era inevitable.

-¿En serio estás bien?-me preguntó incorporándose un poco, la miré y asentí. _"Contigo en mis brazos nunca he estado mejor"._

-Más que listo para seguir siendo tu fingido novio. –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-Bien- dije luego de un rato intentando romper el silencio, no es que me molestase estar así con él, pero digo, algo debíamos de hacer y además quería olvidar o hacerlo olvidar su extraña confesión.- Supongo que no tendré que hablar con Alan.-Sentí a Harry tensarse, cosa que no me extraño, después de todo no se habían llevado muy bien que digamos ese par. Sonreí y escondí mi sonrisa en su pecho. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera celoso? Un extraño calor invadió mi cuerpo ante tal pensamiento pero así como deje que me invadiera lo saque de mi sistema. ¿Sería considerada una mala persona o condenada al infierno por toda la eternidad, por estar feliz de que mi mejor amigo haya terminado con su novia? ¿Debo de alegarme porque él así lo quiere y por eso de "soy feliz si él es feliz"? ¿Soy o no soy una mala persona por alegrarme de las desgracias ajenas?

Ahora yo tenía el camino libre, no había nadie de por medio, podía conquistarlo, confesarme y decirle lo que siento, armarme de valor como el león que soy y decirle que lo quiero… ¡Demonios! Sí era valiente (recordemos que peleé contra la reencarnación del mal), era una Griffindor, un león… un león cobarde como el del Mago de Oz. Y es que: ¿si no me corresponde?, ¿qué si lo hecho todo a perder?, ¿qué si lo pierdo como mi amigo?, ¿qué si me quedo sola por culpa de estos sentimientos que se supone no deberían de existir? Si no fuera por esta tonta situación, nada hubiera pasado, no tendría que fingir ser la novia de Harry, no tendría que besar a Harry y no, absolutamente, no tendría que AMAR a Harry. Porque para que hacerme la idiota, amo a Harry, amo su forma de ser, de pensar, el millar de sensaciones que despierta en mí, y sobretodo amo a la persona que soy y lo que siento cuando estoy con él, entre sus brazos.

Y si esto está condenado a no suceder, si tengo que callar y dejarlo ir. Si mis sentimientos se convierten en mi infierno personal, aquí en la tierra… ¡Que así sea! Porque tengo tanto que perder, que no sé si vale la pena perderlo por todo lo que también puedo ganar.

-No.-la vos de Harry llego de un lugar lejano.-No quiero que te acerques a ese imbécil, menos que recurras a él. De hecho primero te prestaría dinero para contratar a un gigoló antes de dejar que le pidas ayuda a tu…amigo-prácticamente escupió la última palabra.- Es tan odioso que… Tú eres mi simulada novia y mi mejor amiga. Prometí ayudarte y lo voy a hacer. Así que más te vale que ni siquiera pienses en ese idiota.

-¿Estas celoso?- le pregunté medio en broma, medio enserio. Harry de repente se tensó más, gruño ni-dios-sabe-que-cosa, se incorporó de golpe y me tomó de los hombros de forma brusca.

-¿Qué si estoy celoso?, ¿yo celoso de ése imbécil cara de remilgado?, ¿celoso de aquel idiota que se nota a kilómetros que quiere contigo? Por favor.- Era oficial: Harry Potter era un tarado. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que me estaba lastimando y no sólo con sus manos que cada vez apretaban más mis hombros, sino más bien con sus preguntas? Sé que no soy un icono de la belleza pero… ¿es que acaso no podía ni siquiera hacer sentir celos a alguien?- ¿Celoso yo?-Harry continuó- ¡Pero por supuesto que estoy celoso!-¿¡Eh!?- Me desespera hasta límites inimaginables el saber que él conoce cosas de ti que yo no. Me choca el tener que compartirte con él y el saber u oírte decir que él también es tu mejor amigo me saca de mis casillas. ¡Desde luego que estoy celoso, Hermione! ¡Tú eres mía, solo mía, y de nadie más! Qué no te das cuenta de que te…

Harry enmudeció y yo solo me quede ahí, viéndolo con cara mi cara desencajada. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de tomarme semejante declaración? ¿Por qué si dijo lo que creo que dijo o intentó decir, verdad? ¿Cómo me lo tomó: cómo el ataque y la explosión de un novio celoso, ó cómo una muy cruel broma? Decidí que la segunda, aunque dolorosa, era la respuesta más acertada, así que sonreí como pude, lo señalé con mi dedo índice y exclame:

-¡Chiste!- desvié mi mirada y me incorporé de la cama.- ¿Has pensado en estudiar actuación? ¿Te imaginas los carteles: "El niño que vivió, futura estrella de Broadway"? ¡A que sería un bombazo!

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-Eres imposible.-Bufé y giré mis ojos. Yo prácticamente le estaba abriendo mi alma, me estaba confesando, estuve a punto de decírselo… pero la verdad es que aún no sabía si era el momento adecuado para gritarle el _te amo_ que tenia atorado en la garganta. Mis ojos encontraron el peluche que estaba en el piso casi debajo de mi capa y recordé que era para ella y que esa era la razón, por la que estaba allí.-Te traje algo-le dije con la esperanza de distraerla.

-¿A mí?

-No, a la vecina de enfrente. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Obvio que a ti.-Me agache a recoger el muñeco y lo escondí detrás de mi espalda, agradeciendo a todo los poderosos magos porque ella había caído en la distracción, pero ¿Y si no le gustaba?

-No te sulfures. Sólo que es raro que me regales algo.

-Eres mi novia. Y es de lo más normal que los novios les den algo a sus novias. Solo, por favor, si no te gusta se sincera y dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?- La vi asentir con la cabeza. Sonrió y estiró sus brazos. Su sonrisa era tan infantil y contagiosa que no puede más que sonreír.-Ten, lo compré pensando en ti.-Le tendí el muñeco, ella me interrogó con la mirada, lo cogió y al instante el oso tomo su tamaño natural de más de un metro de altura. Oí a Hermione gritar y mis temores de que el oso la hubiera aplastado me hicieron maldecir. -¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te aplastó?!- dije y me moví para rodear al peluche-asesino-aplasta-supuestas-novias. No bien había llegado al frente cuando algo, que resulto ser Hermione, prácticamente, se aventó contra mí.

-¡Oh, Harry!, ¡Es precioso!- me dijo todavía colgada de mi cuello y riendo.

-Su pongo que eso es un: sí, me gusta.-Si en algún momento dudé de hacer semejante inversión, la reacción y sonrisa de mi amiga, valía todo el tiempo, dinero y posibles cargos de invasión a propiedad ajena que pudiera tener.

-Si se serás…-me golpeó jugando un brazo.- Desde luego que me gusto. Gracias.- Se puso de puntitas y me beso. Y fue en ese instante cuando decidí que si así iba a reaccionar cada vez que le diese algo, entonces le daría un regalo cada día.-Aunque me vas a tener que explicar cual hechizo fue el que usaste.

-Eso se puede arreglar- la tomé de la cintura y volví a besar. Esta vez más profundo, más largo y más intenso.-Listo-dije luego de que lográramos separarnos.-Somos novios fingidos formales y comprometidos hasta el fondo.

-¿EH?- frunció el ceño.

-Eso. Que acabamos de tener un hijo.-Señale divertido al súper oso.- ¿No es eso lo que hacen algunas parejas, se regalan peluches o algún animalito y luego dicen que es su hijo? Bueno, pues te acabo de embarazar y acabas de tener un hijo, y haremos lo posible por ser buenos padres. ¿Qué?- pregunté al ver su cara que me miraba como su me hubiera salido un tercer ojo. De repente se hecho a reír y se lanzó, otra vez, a mis brazos.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?- me pregunto aún riendo.

-¿Qué no quieres ser la madre de mis hijos de felpa gigantes?

-Desde luego que sí. Es sólo que yo pensé que mi primera vez iba a durar un poco más y no a ser a velocidad luz.-Rio divertida.-Aunque por otro lado-se acercó a mí y paso sus brazos atrás de mi cabeza- me ahorré el dolor del parto. ¿Cómo le vamos a poner a nuestro hijo de felpa gigante?

Era genial poder estar así con ella. Sabía que había muchas cosas por decir, muchas decisiones que tomar, y muchas cosas que aclarar, pero por el momento y mientras estaba listo para dar ese enorme y decisivo paso, me concentraría en vivir y disfrutar estos pequeños momentos. Me acerque a ella y le di un ligero beso. Río y se separó de mi.

-Genial-dijo rodando los ojos.- ¿Es que no sabes que hay que esperar mínimo cuarenta días? ¡Acabas de embarazarme de nuevo!-la mire entre incrédulo y feliz, por su sentido del humor, y sin poderme resistir le di otro beso.-En serio, Harry, si seguimos así seremos la familia conejo.-Reímos juntos.

-Creo que la pregunta aquí sería: ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a tus padres que tenemos un hijo?-seguí bromeando una vez que pudimos dejar de reír.

-No creo que eso sea problema, al final de cuentas creo que se mueren de ganas por ser abuelos. Más bien deberías tú de preocuparte pues es posible que te hagan casarte con migo, claro que mi padre primero te mata por haber embarazado a su pequeña, y créeme que ni Voldemort en sus buenos tiempos, se compara con mi papá enojado.

-He sobrevivido a varios intentos de asesinato, así que creo que puedo manejar un enfrentamiento con mi suegro, sobre todo si tú eres la recompensa.-Acaricié su cara con mis manos y le sonreí feliz, acercó su cara y con sus manos me acercó a ella, la iba a besar cuando mi sexto sentido se activó gracias a un ligero ruido proveniente de la puerta. Me separé de Hermione quien me miró con cara extrañada, le hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, ella comprendió en seguida, asintió con la cabeza, se subió de nueva cuenta en la cama mientas yo me envolvía con la capa de invisibilidad.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Justamente cuando terminé de acomodarme en la cama para fingir que acababa de despertarme gracias al ruido, la puerta se abrió. Me hice la tonta restregándome los ojos e incorporándome lentamente de la cama. Me estiré y bostecé para ganar más tiempo. Desafortunadamente las escusas se acabaron rápidamente y tuve que voltear a ver quién era el causante de haber interrumpido mi momento con Harry y mi recién descubierta y adquirida maternidad.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada me había preparado para lo que vi. Traté de disimular mi sorpresa pero claramente sentí como mi alma se iba hasta el fondo, al ver a la persona que se hallaba recargada contra el marco de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Ante mi se encontraba una joven como de mi edad, ataviada con unas botas negras, en punta y de tacón de ajuga de mínimo diez centímetros, los jeans ajustados y a la cadera, una sudadera rojo sangre casi adherida al cuerpo delgado y bien moldeado con cintura de avispa producto de varias horas en el gimnasio y una dieta bastante controlada durante los primeros años de la adolescencia. Llevaba el cabello negro, con mechas blancas y lacio a la altura de los hombros, era obvio que ya le había crecido. Su cara en forma de corazón estaba perfectamente maquillada, el delineador negro resaltaba sus ojos cafés, que por desgracia eran iguales a los míos, y un labial rojo decoraba sus delgados pero grandes labios. Su nariz perfectamente alzada y respingona como siempre, esta vez lucia lo que parecía ser un persing.

-¡Hola primita! ¿Me extrañaste?-Oh, sí. Melina estaba aquí.

_¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron?_

_(Kry muy valientemente se para enfrente de su público a recibir los tomatazos, lechugas y zanahorias que los lectores le avientan, pues sabe muy bien que se los merece) Pero antes de que la terminen sepultando o convirtiéndola en un ingrediente más de la ensalada…_

_¡Les pido mil disculpas por el retraso! _

_No saben, o tal vez sí, por lo que he pasado, entre la escuela, tareas, trabajos, maquetas, exámenes, limpieza profunda de fin de año a toda la casa (idea de mi madre, por cierto), mi loca idea de inscribirme a un curso de francés (me encanta el idioma, pero odio ¡Dios, como odio las reglas de gramática y sus dichosas excepciones!), y por si fuera poco mi súper divertidísimo viaje al Cervantino, ¡Ah! Y la falta de inspiración y cohesión de ideas… como que no ayudaron mucho._

_Verán, tenía (y todavía tengo) muchas ideas de cómo se podían disculpar ese par, o si se iban o no a disculpar, y cómo iba Harry a conocer a Melina, que sinceramente no sé si me quedó bien y si cumplí con sus expectativas…_

_Como en cada capítulo: espero que les guste y que me hagan saber si es o no de su agrado, que le falta o qué le quitarían, en fin, sus dudas, chismes u opiniones. Todo para mí es importante._

_De nueva cuenta mil disculpas y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo._

_Kry_

_México D.F., a 11 de noviembre del 2008. 0:00 horas_

_**P.D.:**__ Saludos especiales a Chile y a Baja California (en especial Mexicali)_

_**Chofisrad**__: Ja, ja, ja… El 290 de sep. es un día inventado por mi dedo al teclear n_n' . (Disculpas por el error garrafal) Y lo del yoga efectivamente es una línea de _Mafalda_, de quién por cierto soy fan._


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo finjo, tú finges… ¿Quién finge?**

**10**

_Cómo quisiera decirte al oído que me siento feliz estando contigo._

_Cómo quisiera decirte que he pasado los años de mi vida buscándote__._

_**Buscándote, Panteón Rococó. **_

Me coloqué el audífono derecho en el oído y subí el volumen al máximo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era oírlos discutir por lo tarde que íbamos. Recargué mi cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche e hice una mueca cuando mi papá pasó un bache y me golpeé con el cristal. Cerré los ojos, estábamos perdidos en Solo-Dios-sabe-donde y empezaba a darme un ataque de histeria producto de la estúpida discusión de los que se dicen ser mis padres.

Son situaciones como esta las que me hacen pensar si no hubiera sido mejor que no naciera. No es que tenga tendencias suicidas o depresión crónica, pero es un secreto s voces que mi padres están juntos más por fuerza y por guardar las apariencias que por el "amor" que se tienen el uno al otro. Recuerdo que cuando tenía cuatro años oí a mi abuela y a mi tía hablar de la relación de mis padres. Según ellas, Rigoberto, o sea mi padre, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su novia, una muchacha que vivía cerca de la casa, llevaban varios años juntos y todo pintaba para un final feliz, pero la noche en la que Rigoberto le iba a pedir matrimonio la encontró montándoselo con otro- recuerdo que mi abuela dijo beso, pero creo que suavizó las cosas-. El caso es que al mes de dicho suceso Rigoberto anuncio su compromiso con una tipa a la que no conocía nadie, Emma. Mi madre. Se casaron, a los dos meses se supo que yo venía en camino y desde ahí las cosas son siempre igual. Hay algunas veces-sobretodo unos dos años para acá-en las que se limitan a tratarse como dos personas civilizadas y cruzan más palabras que los Hola y Adiós de siempre. Pero antes, cuando era niña, las discusiones eran algo cotidiano y fuertes a tal grado que me encerraba en el baño para no tener que oír el ruido de las sillas al arrastrase, los tacones de mi madre cuando corría por la casa, los platos o vidrios rompiéndose, o simplemente los gritos de mi padre.

Por mi lado termine acostumbrándome y aprendí a sacarle provecho a todo eso, tanto Emma como Rigoberto trabajan, así que yo lo tenía todo: ropa, zapatos, juguetes, bolsas, estéreo, T.V., viajes…sí tenía todo, menos un hogar y una familia feliz. Por eso la odiaba.

Hermione Granger, mi querida y adorada prima. Ella sí que lo tenía todo: dos padres enamorados que la querían y que no pensaban que era el fin de su felicidad, una belleza natural que nada tenía que ver con dietas, horas en el gym., cremas y demás tratamiento de belleza. Y por si fuera poco una beca completa en un prestigiado colegio en el extranjero. Aún recuerdo los reclamos de mi padre cuando se enteró de eso: -Deberías de aprender de ella-me había dicho-. Esa "pelos de escoba", como tú la llamas, entro a un colegio exclusivo para niños especiales, en cambio tú, acabas de ser expulsada por mala conducta. Me avergüenzas.

Desde ese día la odié con todas mis fuerzas. Hermione tenía todo lo que yo siempre había querido: unos padres que se amaban y que la amaban, que la poyaban en todo y que siempre estaba para ella. ¿Y cómo se los agradecía? ¡Quedándose todo el tiempo en su adorado colegio para niños especiales!

¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la maravillosa familia que tenía?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio cambia a su familia por la escuela, en donde ni siquiera eres popular?

Sabía ese pequeño secreto porque la vez que vinimos a ver a sus padres a los pocos meses que Hermione se fuera, encontré una carta donde le contaba todo eso a tía Jean. Por su puesto me hice la que no sabía nada y ocupe esa información en su contra. Así cada que a veía me metía con su aspecto y su falta de vida social.

El verano pasado había hecho el "tiro de gracia" al decirle que jamás tendría novio por no ser bonita, y mi madre, sin querer, había rematado todo al decir que la familia la consideraba lesbiana.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos para adelantar unas cuantas canciones que no me apetecía oír cuando reconocí el barrió al que entrabamos. Sonreí. Estaba a pocos metros y a 24 horas de culminar mi venganza.

En cuanto llegamos salté fuera del coche y corría tacar la puerta tía Jean fue la que abrió. Me sonrió y me dio un abrazo, y por tres escasos segundos me permití creer que ella era mi madre y que así me recibía luego de regresar del colegio tal como lo hacía con Hermione. Enseguida apareció tío Richard quien luego de saludar a mis padres nos invitó a desayunar. Mis padres asintieron y mi tío me mando a despertar a Hermione.

Subí las escaleras pensando cual sería la mejor forma de empezarle el día, justó estaba frente a su puerta cuando la escuché:

-Creo que la pregunta aquí sería: ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a tus padres que tenemos un hijo?-¡Oh-mi-Dios! ¿Qué mi santa prima qué?

-No creo que eso sea problema, al final de cuentas creo que se mueren de ganas por ser abuelos. Más bien deberías tú de preocuparte pues es posible que te hagan casarte con migo, claro que mi padre primero te mata por haber embarazado a su pequeña, y créeme que ni Voldemort en sus buenos tiempos, se compara con mi papá enojado.- ¿Quién no se compara con tío Richard?

-He sobrevivido a varios intentos de asesinato, así que creo que un enfrentamiento con mi suegro lo puedo manejar, sobre todo si tú eres la recompensa.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso había sonado tan… cursi! ¿Y quién era ese imbécil? ¿Es que a caso mi prima se metía con tipos con problemas mentales?

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme y ahuyentar esos pensamientos, ya tenía una nueva información que desde luego no iba a dejar de utilizar. Era una oportunidad entre un millón: ¡Hermione la santa estaba embarazada!

Gire la perilla para entrar, igual y la pillaba _in-fraganti_, pero la porquería esa se trabó y hice un poco de ruido; la jalé con más fuerza y lentamente abrí la puerta. Miré rápidamente por la habitación pero no había nadie, supuse que había estado hablando por celular con el altavoz. Por fin me digné a mirar hacia la cama donde una Hermione fingía que acababa de despertar. Sentí su mirada recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies y sonreí.

-¡Hola primita! ¿Me extrañaste?- Oh, sí. Era hora de humillar a mi prima "lesbiana".

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Harry se había ido media hora después de la aparición de la arpía que gracias a la disposición de los genes era mi prima. El poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos (desafortunadamente no íbamos a poder vernos -de nueva cuenta gracias a Melina- pues queríamos dar la sorpresa en la fiesta y no antes) nos la pasamos ideando la mejor manera de deshacernos de Melina. Hayamos doce. Iban desde la más simple: hacerle una zancadilla al bajar la escalera; a las más crueles y despiadadas: destazarla pieza por pieza, hervirla en aceite y dársela de cena a Aragog. Sin duda teníamos una vena maquiavélica.

Llevábamos más de dos horas paseando y perdiendo el tiempo en el centro comercial, de alguna manera que aún no logro comprender mi adorada prima, nótese el sarcasmo, se las ingeniaba para probarse decenas de zapatos y prendas de vestir y salir sin comprar una solo cosa. Por mi parte solo caminaba como zombi viendo una que otra cosa, pues finalmente me había propuesto hacer algo contra Melina, y no, no era restregarle al biscocho que tenía por fingido novio y padre de mi felpudo hijo. La solución era tan simple y sencilla que prácticamente me pateé la cabeza una docena de veces: ¡Solo tenía que ignorarla!

"La indiferencia y el descuido hacen más daño que la total y completa antipatía" era lo que decía mi antiguo director solía decirnos constantemente. El caso es que luego de hablar con Harry y decirle que él más que otra cosa era el motivo de mi nueva y mejorada yo… ¡o sea! Me había enfrentado a un psicópata asesino y a su bola de secuaces sin cerebros incapaces tener ideas propias y no podía hacerle frente a mi estúpida prima. ¡Merlín! Vergüenza debería de darme porque si no fuera por Harry creo que jamás habría podido enfrentar a Melina. Y como le dije, si hacía el plan de tortura tres: ahorcarla con su propio cabello (lo cual iba a ser un poco difícil pues no lo tenía muy largo), él podía hacer uso de su influencia en el Ministerio y hacer que me redujeran la condena.

Así que en cuanto bajé a desayunar cerré mi mente, mis ojos y mis oídos a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la bruja, en el sentido halloween de la palabra, de mi prima. Obviamente cuando me pidió la miel que estaba a diez centímetros de su mano derecha y a medio metro de la mía, me hice la idiota y no respondí, lo que me costó un sermón bastante largo con mis padres acerca de ser una buena anfitriona y de penitencia acompañar a Melina a comprar el regalo de su novio que era el que le faltaba.

-¿Y qué le piensas regalar a tú novio?-me preguntó. Yo me limité a mirar el escaparate a mi derecha y a apurar el paso para poder entrar a comprarme los zapatos que haría juego con el vestido que había comprado mientas Harry seleccionaba su ropa interior.- Bueno si es que tienes novio, digo, pues con esa cara y pelo de escobeta…

Estaba a punto de convertirme en asesina profesional lanzando a mi prima por las escaleras cuando alguien me llamó.

-¡Ey, princesa!-Bien el mundo estaba loco o definitivamente necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra. Draco Malfoy acababa de llamarme princesa. Lo miré alzado una ceja, me sonrió, levanté ambas cejas. Se puso a mi lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros. Estuve a punto de saltar para hacerme a un lado cuando me lanzó una significativa mirada.

-¿Que hay Draco?-saludé todavía con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Aun no terminas de explorar el nuevo mundo?

-De hecho he descubierto que tú mundo me encanta. Además estoy comenzando a adorar al tal Armani. Ese sí que tiene estilo, ¿tú qué opinas?- me soltó extendió los brazos y giró para que pudiera verlo bien, por el rabillo del ojo noté que Melina babeaba y se moría por que la presentara e intervenir. ¡Lástima! Ya había decidido ignorarla.

-No necesitas que te elogie-le respondí a Draco.-Ya tienes el ego muy grande. Y sabes de sobra que te ves bien.- Estaba enamorada de Harry, de eso no tenía duda, pero ¡vamos, soy mujer! Y Malfoy verdaderamente se veía muy bien con ese sweater de cuello alto, pantalones ajustados y abrigo, todo negro. Además de que el color hacía resaltar su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!-sonrió aún más y volvió a abrazarme- ¿Por qué no tomas un café con migo y así evitas que le diga a Potter que me miras como una hambrienta a un trozo de carne?

-¿Por qué no mejor no controlas tu imaginación antes de que te encierran por problemas mentales?- le die je con una sonrisa.- ¿Me acompañas?-hice un gesto con la cabeza a la zapatería-Necesito unos zapatos que combinen con mi vestido.

-¿tengo otro remedio? Después de todo tengo hablar contigo- comenzamos a caminar cuando una musiquita sonó.- Ups. Un segundo- Draco metió la mano a su abrigo y saco un móvil.

-¿Tú tienes…?

-Era necesario para comunicarme con mi abogado- se alzo de hombros.-Parece que mi padre también hizo negocios en este mundo.- Obviamente se refería a lo muggles, asentí con la cabeza y lo vi contestar.- Te alcanzo allí.

Asentí y caminé a la entrada cuando alguien me jaló del brazo, me giré lista para darle un rodillazo al posible asaltante cuando la cara de Melina llenó mi campo de visión. ¡Rayos, sí que funcionaba eso de la ignorancia!, ¡Hasta había olvidado que estaba aquí!

-¿Quién es ese bombón?- me preguntó impaciente

-Eso a ti no te importa.-Contesté más que nada para que me soltara y no porque realmente quisiera hablar con ella.

-¡Vamos, primita!-la muy sínica me sonrío-¿Por qué no quieres preséntame?-¡¿será por que decidí hacer como que no existe, so boba!?-¿No será que tienes miedo de que te quite a tu querido noviecito?

La pregunta era tan ridícula: ¿Malfoy mi novio? ¡Ajá, y las vacas viven en Marte!, que sin pensarlo ni poderlo controlar la risa me gano. Y lo sentía por Draco, pues a pesar de que los pasado años no hacía más que meterse con migo y con mis amigos, no le desearía jamás una novia como Melina.

-¿Yo, miedo de ti y de Draco?- logré preguntar al fin.- ¡Por favor!

-¡Ah! ¿Así que ya te diste cuenta de que él es mucho para ti y te vas a hacer a un lado para dejarlo con una mujer de verdad y que esté a su altura?- En serio ¿Qué no se le había desarrollado el cerebro o definitivamente a mis tíos se les cayó de pequeña?

-¡Oh, no querida prima!-le dije en su mismo tono castrante de voz- ¡Jamás le desearía a alguien una novia como tú! Pero solo para que lo sepas, él no es mi novio. Solo es… un compañero, casi amigo, de la escuela.

¿Cuál fue su reacción ante las últimas noticias? La verdad ni siquiera me quede a comprobarlo, entre a la tienda y rápidamente le solicite a una señorita los zapatos que quería, le di mi número y me senté en uno de los sofás que había en el establecimiento. Melina se sentó a mi lado varios segundos después.

La dependiente me trajo las zapatillas, le di las gracias y me dispuse a probarme el zapato izquierdo cuando mi rubio y casi amigo entró.

-¿Problemas?-pregunté en cuanto se sentó.

-No, sólo un idiota que creé que soy un retrasado y que no tengo la capacidad suficiente para manejar los negocios de mi padre y se negaba a cederme los poderes. Lo que el imbécil no sabía es que soy muy listo y más rico y poderoso de lo que cree.

Le sonreí divertida y me puse de pie para comprobar mi equilibrio con los tacones.

-No me gustan-declaró Draco.- Leí algún lugar que los tacones de aguja no son recomendables para las fiestas. Los pies van a terminar fastidiándote

-Una verdadera lástima que serán los míos y no los tuyos los que van a sufrir -le contesté con enfado.- ¿Por qué ese afán de meterte con migo?

-¿Quien dice que me meto contigo?, solo te advierto del posible martirio.

-¡Eres imposible Draco Malfoy!-era increíble que pudiera hablar así con él: lanzándonos pullas y picándonos mutuamente sin malas intenciones. Draco iba a responder cuando Melina se incorporo de golpe y se sentó a su lado.

-Así que te llamas Draco. –Dijo con un tono de voz que parecía ser ¿sexy?-Es un nombre un poco extraño pero…-se encogió de hombros.-Yo me llamó Melina. Soy prima de Hermione. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de las primas.-Melina sonrió y batió sus largas pestañas negras.

Draco la miró con la misma expresión de petulancia, superioridad y asco exactamente como nos miraba antes de hacer las paces. La barrió con la mirada y se volteó hacía mí pasando de ella.

-Como te decía yo que tú elegía otros zapatos con menos tacón.

-Solo es una reunión con mi familia. No una ida a un antro.-Le contesté pero aún así llamé a la dependiente y le pedí otro modelo.

-De hecho,-continuó Draco, una vez que la señorita se había ido e ignorando la cara de estupefacción de Melina- pienso hacer una fiesta para Navidad. Ya hable con tú novio Potter-Draco sonrió más ante lo ultimo y yo me sonrojé, y me pregunté cuanto sabrá al respecto.- Dice que si tu quieres después de cenar con tu familia podrían pasarse por la casa. La comadreja y su rubia novia ya confirmaron su asistencia.

-Este… sí.-Conteste nerviosa ¿Cuánto sabrá de lo mío con Harry?- Oye respecto a lo de Ha…

-Déjalo, Granger. Eso todo mundo lo esperaba y lo veía venir desde que tenían once. Aun que a decir verdad se tardaron. Las apuestas indicaban que para finales de cuarto y luego de que salieras con un jugador mundialmente famoso, el idiota de Potter iba a abrir los ojos…

-¡Realmente tienes novio!- exclamó Melina, supongo que acababa de despertar de su shock anterior o su primer rechazo. Malfoy volvió a barrerla con la mirada y se puso de pie.

-Bueno ya hice la invitación. Le hablaré a tu novio para decirle que aceptas. Por cierto, ¿no sabes si ya fue a Roma a ver lo de sus propiedades y posible fortuna?

-Eh…no…no ha ido-tartamudeé la respuesta ya que Melina palidecía más cada vez que Draco abría la boca.- Tenemos planeado ir antes de año nuevo.

-Bien. Si saben o descubren algo, como siempre lo hacen, no duden en avisarme ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Se inclinó y beso mi mejilla.

-Pobre de la pelirroja Weasly, no se le hizo con San Potter.-Me susurró y se fue.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Desesperación era el nombre de la sensación que dominaba mis sentidos y todos mis sistemas. Sé que era patético y que sonaba estúpido, sobre todo porque solo hacía pocos días en que la relación que tenía con Hermione había cambiado y que también era poco el tiempo que llevaba sin verla, pero aún así ese poco tiempo bastó para volverme un adicto a toda ella. Ambos acordamos que hoy sería imposible vernos, ella porque quería mantener en secreto la identidad de su novio y yo porque tenía que hacerle una visita al señor Ministro para recordarle quien había salvado al mundo y de paso pedirle su ayuda para poder conseguir el regalo de mi amiga, fingida novia y madre de mi felpudo y gigante hijo. Afortunadamente todo había salido muy bien y el regalo descansaba en una caja de seguridad que había en la biblioteca. El único inconveniente es que necesitaba que Hermione estuviera con migo, aquí a mi lado. ¡Diablos! Como extrañaba su risa, su voz, su perfume, sus platicas, sus miradas, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Gemí para mis adentros cuando mi cabeza me mando la imagen de una tarde sentado junto a ella en el calor de la sala disfrutando de una instructiva conversación o de un cómodo silencio. El único consuelo que me quedaba era el saber que si lograba hacer que ella me correspondiera podría posar muchísimas tardes a su lado.  
Y si todo salía bien y si mi instinto no me fallaba podría declararme en Navidad. Sólo esperaría que Draco haya hecho bien su trabajo, quería que Melina se diera cuenta de una buena vez de lo especial que era Hermione y que mejor manera de darle una probadita del mundo al cual pertenecía y la persona tan importante que era Hermione en ese mundo.

Sé que no es muy correcto comportarse así con las personas por muy desagradables que estas sean, pero es que Melina definitivamente no tenía límite.

En cuanto había visto a la persona que había interrumpido mi muy probablemente buena sesión de besuqueo-primera razón para detestarla-, no necesité ser un genio o poder leer mentes para saber que ésa era la odiosa prima que había estado torturando a mi Hermione, simplemente basto con ver como mi amiga tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba la sábana con las manos para evitar las presentaciones.

La tal Melina en cuanto entró al cuarto comenzó a criticar, que si la pijama era de abuelita (¿Qué acaso ella dormía desnuda?, ¿o que otra razón tenía para insinuar que los shorts de Hermione cubrían demasiado?), que si la ropa que había en los cajones no era de temporada y los colores pasados de monda, que si su pelo estaba muy enredado… ¡Merlín! Si decir que tuve que tragarme las ganas para lanzarle un hechizo silenciador unas veinte veces, es poco.

¡Nada ni nadie insultaba, ofendía o maltrataba a MI Hermione! No mientras estuviera yo para ayudarla, protegerla y cuidarla.  
Por fin la había encontrado: Mi razón para seguir viviendo. La razón que hace que te levantes todas las mañanas, la razón por la que comes, duermes, trabajas y haces todo. Mi motivo para ser feliz. Y lo iba a proteger con mi vida si era necesario. Porque yo Harry Potter era afortunado. Había encontrado esa razón, cuando muchas personas se pasan toda su vida buscando y jamás la encuentran.

Así que podían venir más Voldemorts, más Melinas y los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Yo, por ella, soy capaz de vencerlos a todos, así me quisiera ella o no.  
Sé que había tardado tiempo en darme cuenta, se que había estado distrayéndome con otras cosas, con otros ojos, con otros labios, tal como me había Draco en la mañana cuando lo llamé, pero estaba a tiempo de reponer lo perdido, a tiempo de reponer los momentos perdidos. Era hora jugarse el todo o nada.

Y lo primero que tenía que hacer era hacerme pasar por su novio delante de su familia exactamente en 24 horas, cosa que ya no resultaba difícil dado que todo lo que empezó siendo fingido se había hecho realidad, sencillamente porque con Hermione todo era natural: el abrazarnos, el besarnos, el mirarnos y complementarnos. Todo era tan fácil que ahora me pregunto si realmente fingimos alguna vez.

* * *

_¡Hola gente linda!_

_¿Qué dicen las vacaciones? ¿Ya le hicieron su carta a Santa?_

_Bueno, aquí estoy con otro cap. de "Yo finjo…". Sé que es corto y que tal vez no dice mucho pero es más bien un cap. de transición más o menos. En el próximo ya por fin es la cena y conoceremos a gran parte de la familia de Hermione. Espero y pueda subirlo antes de año nuevo, prometo ponerme a teclear lo más rápido que pueda._

_Espero sus dudas, chismes y comentarios. No dejen de hacerme saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo. De ante mano un disculpa por la posibles faltas de ortografía y uno que otro dedazo que puede que haya por ahí, lo que pasa es que mañana me voy a mi casa de Cuernavaca y allí no tengo internet, y los pocos que hay están hasta "Juan de las Pepas", y pues quería subir el cap antes de irme, prometo revisarlo y luego subirlo ya corregido. Mil disculpas otra vez._

_¡Que tengan una muy pero muy bonita Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos!_

_Y no se olviden de romper una piñata por mí._

_¡Felicidades!_

_Los quiere…_

_Kry_

_México D.F. a 19 de diciembre del 2008 01:10 am._

_P.D.: ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal si de regalo me ayudan a acercarme a los 300 Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo finjo, tú finges… ¿Quien finges?**

**11**

Ya no podía. No aguantaba más. Me daba por vencida. Tiraba la toalla.

Apenas eran as tres de la tarde y la varita de núcleo de dragón de 27 cm, estaba punzando tentadoramente dentro de mis jeans. ¡Melina moría hoy! O le explotaba el pavo en la cara o se envenenaba con el vino o el arbolito la aplastaba en medio de la sala, pero de que no celebrara la siguiente navidad dependía de su capacidad de mantener la boca cerrada, lo cual estadísticamente era muy poco probable. Digo, ¡ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar solo porque no llevase puesto hoy en la noche un vestido último modelo!

Y por si fuera poco a mi querida madre y a mi adorada y excéntrica tía se les había subido el espíritu navideño a extremos inimaginables.

Jean Granger era una dentista excelente, eso de las amalgamas y las endodoncias se le daban de las mil maravillas, y la tía Emma era una muy buena secretaria que escribía más de setenta palabras por minuto, pero ¡Dios nos salve cuando se trata de cocinar! Más, si las dos están en la cocina, solas, con un horno, una estufa y una batidora de por medio.

La última vez que estuvieron juntas en la cocina se las ingeniaron para descomponer la tubería, hacer corto con la licuadora y dejar un olor a huevo podrido,-que tardo tres meses en desaparecer- mientras hacían emparedados para cenar.

No conformes con eso, y precisamente este año, se les había dado por querer hacer la cena: consomé al jerez, canelones rellenos, pavo en salsa de naranja, ensalada de manzana y fruit cake. Resultado: yo metida en la cocina haciendo la cena, supervisando que la cocina no explotase y los bomberos no vinieran a pedir posada.

-Emma, ¿Cuánto decía de azúcar?- preguntó mi madre que parecía de setenta gracias a las "canas" producto de la harina.

-¡Dos cucarachitas… digo cucharaditas!-¡o sea, una cena! ¡Iban a hacer T-O-D-A una cena! ¿¡Y no sabían leer!?

-Bien, dice que precalientes el horno a 1800 centígrados. ¿Puedes prenderlo?

-Son 180 mamá- corregí y me pare a quitarle los cerillos a la piro maniaca de mi tía. Prendí el horno y me apresuré a quitarle de las manos la batidora a mi madre. Terminé de mezclar la pasta, las dejé que la vaciaran al molde y creyeran que habían cocinado el pastel, y me apresuré a picar la manzana.

Tres horas y un pastel y ensalada hechos, canelones medio hechos y un pavo sin siquiera descongelar después, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso ¡Y por Merlín y toda su descendencia que si Melina volvía a aparecer modelando un nuevo vestido convertía a todos en ranas!

-¿ya esta lista la cena, cariño?- preguntó mi padre entrando en la cocina y yendo a abrazar a mi mamá por la cintura. Mi padre ya se había bañado, perfumado y arreglado.- ¡Vaya!-exclamó viendo el desastre que era la cocina con manchas de comida en las paredes gracias a la falta de comunicación entre mi tía y la batidora, pues según ella, la batidora había despertado de malas.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. No. Ya terminábamos, de hecho ya nos estábamos subiendo a arreglarnos. Solo falta que Hermione termine de hacer los canelones.-Dijo mi madre mientras se quitaba el mandil.-Emma, son las seis y media. Vayamos a ponernos guapas. Cariño- me llamó,-¿terminas por mí? Y si puedes la das una limpiadita.-señaló con la cabeza la cocina, yo la fulminé con la murada e iba a responder cuando mi tía se me adelanto:

-Tienes que decir que sí, no querrás que cierta personita vea tu casa así y piense que eres una fodonga.-Emma me sonrío con la misma sonrisa de maniaca que comparte con su hija y se fue de la cocina.

¡Já! Ya verían quién era Hermione Granger!

-Mamí-dige con el mejor y más empalagoso tono de voz,-¿Por qué no subes y te arreglas? Yo termino con todo. Mi madre me sonrió y jalando a mi padre (que me dedico una mirada de disculpa y pena) y salió de la cocina.

-Perfecto-dije una vez me quedé sola, me arremangué las mangas y saque mi varita.-Si pensaron que me iban a enterrar entre mugre y un triste pavo…-acababa de descubrir que todo había sido un complot entre Melina y Emma para que no estuviese lista,-Pues fíjense que no se va a poder.

Agite mi varita y bloqueé la puerta y silencié la habitación, lance hechizos a diestra y siniestra: limpié las paredes, lavé los trastes, trapeé y barrí la cocina… Si lo que esperaban era que no estuviera lista ni la cena ni yo, se iban a llevar una muy grande sorpresa pues se acababan de meter con la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y la novia fingida del salvador del mundo.

-¡Dobby!-llamé al elfo. Todo lo que pensaba hacer iba en contra de mis principios e ideales que venía fomentando desde los doce y esperaba que Ron nunca se llegase a enterar, pero había veces, sobre todo si tu prima era Melina Granger, en los que los derechos de los elfos, podían permitirse pasar a segundo lugar. Y claro, después de todo pensaba pagar por los servicios prestados- tenía una muy grande colección de gorros, bufandas, calcetines y monotes y montones de mandiles que la no experta cocinera de mi madre nunca utilizaba.

Un _pum _sonó y una criaturita verde con orejas grandes y puntiagudas y ojos como pelotas de tenis, apareció en mitad de mi cocina.

-¿Me llamó, señorita mejor amiga de Harry Potter señor?-preguntó solícito el elfo e hizo una reverencia.

-Eh… sí…gra…gracias por venir-tartamudeé. Lo que me hacia hacer Melina: ¡Mandar a un elfo como vil sirviente!

-No hay porque, señorita mejor amiga de Harry Potter señor.-Dijo e hizo otra reverencia, yo solo pude torcer la boca, no tenían porque humillarse eran iguales que los magos.

-Eh… ¿Dobby?-le llamé. El elfo me miró con sus ojos grandes y brillantes.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Lo que sea por la señorita.

-Bueno, técnicamente no es un favor te voy a pagar, -intente justificarme y convencerme a mi misma de que obraba bien- pero… ¿sería posible que me ayudaras a terminar de cocinar la cena de Navidad mientras yo subo a vestirme? Ya cocinamos el pastel y la ensalada de manzana, el consomé y los canelones están en la estufa y el horno respectivamente, pero el pavo sigue sin cocinarse y, bueno, eso es lo más tardados y… pues sé que con tus poderes… bueno, que se puede cocinar rápido.

-¡Oh, sí, desde luego que si!-asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.-Y no se preocupe por la comida, señorita que Dobby la tendrá toda lista en un ratito. Suba usted a ponerse guapa para el señor Harry Potter señor, y no se preocupe por nada. Aquí entre nos el señor Harry Potter señor, se estaba arreglando y perfumando porque viene a verla, de hecho- dijo Dobby bajando el tono de voz como si me contara un secreto,-el señor intento peinarse. Ande-dijo mientras me empujaba,- vaya y arréglese Dobby hará la cena.

Asentí y cerré los ojos, me concentré en mi habitación y al instante aparecí en mi cuarto. Saque la barita y cerré e insonoricé el cuarto. Me encaminé a mi librero, busqué en mi estuche de cd's hasta que encontré el que buscaba, lo puse en el estéreo y subí el volumen. Me coste en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Poco a poco las notas de _A tu lado_ de _Duncan Du _inundaron el aire…

_Pienso en ti, interminablemente en ti; quiero ser una respuesta para ti, pienso en ti…solo en ti._

_Creo en ti, inagotablemente en ti; como tú que confiaste en mi saber, creo en ti, solo en ti…._

_Y despertar a tu lado, cada amanecer; hacer rodar mis labios sobre tu piel, creo en ti. _

_Estoy en ti desesperadamente en ti, hasta hoy he aguantado sin hablar, estoy en ti, solo en ti. _

_Y despertar a tu lado, cada amanecer hacer rodar mis labios sobre tu piel y despertar a tú lado cada amanecer hacer rodar mis labios sobre tu piel… pienso en ti… creo en ti… estoy en ti… solo en ti… solo en ti._

Me relajé cantando la canción y sé que fue tonto e infantil o simplemente fue mi muy recién descubierto amor, pero mientras cantaba cada palabra, cada verso y cada estrofa lo único que hacían era que la imagen de la cara de Harry se proyectara en mi mente. Suspiré y me dispuse a arreglarme. Solo esperaba no tardarme tanto para poder bajar y ayudar a Dobby, así que con mi vestido tendido sobre la cama, mis zapatillas fuera de la caja, el poco maquillaje listo y en orden sobre la cama y con las botellas de poción alisadora en la mano, entré al baño para ducharme y prepararme para la que sería una Navidad inolvidable.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

No sabía por que me molestaba en hacerlo, si desde siempre había sido una pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y gel. Mi pelo y los peines jamás podrían llevarse bien. Todos me lo habían dicho: tu cabello es igual al de tu padre, totalmente indomable. Pero aún así no perdía la esperanza de poder controlarlo, más ahora que se trataba de una situación sumamente importante, es decir, no conoces a tus fingidos suegros todos los días.

Me había bañado, enjabonado y perfumado más que otras veces, pues quería causar buena impresión. Había decido usar el típico y siempre confiable traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, pero mientras me miraba en el espejo noté que era demasiado formal, ya que ni siquiera el día de mi audiencia disciplinaria en el Ministerio me había acicalado tanto. Cambié unas cinco veces el color, tamaño y forma de mi corbata (¡Alabada sea la Magia!) cuando caí en la cuenta de que era precisamente ese accesorio el que me confería un aspecto demasiado formal. Desistí de usarla y me cambié de camisa.

Tarde por lo menos media hora en decidir que ninguna me gustaba, así que enfurruñado, frustrado y desesperado por ver y abrazar a la madre de mi felpudo hijo, me despojé de toda mi ropa hasta solo quedar en calzoncillos. Vacié sobre la cama toda la ropa que Hermione y yo compramos en el centro comercial y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que me estaba comportando como la típica chica que no sabía que usar en su primera cita. Finalmente y después de pensarlo un rato me decidí por mi atuendo: pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de manga larga color verde, que planeaba usar con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y en lugar del saco un sweater color verde, después de todo cuando Hermione los escogió-tanto la camisa como el sweater- dijo que combinaba con el color de mis ojos.

Mi cabello quedo como siempre: perfectamente desordenado, los zapatos estaban brillantes (repito: ¡Alabada sea la magia!), la ropa perfectamente planchada y mi abrigo descansaba en el armario junto con el regalo de Hermione. En otras palabras estaba impecable, lástima que McGonagall no pudiera verme así, estaría orgullosa.

Miré el reloj y noté que faltaba poco más de una hora para que me presentara en casa de mi mejor amiga, suspiré. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía pasar el tiempo?, ¿cómo, maldita sea, se suponía que debía aguantarme las ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos? Y por si eso no fuera suficiente-el llevar doce horas sin verla-. No iba a poder pasar el siguiente tiempo a su lado, bueno no técnicamente, ¿cómo me iba a ver si la besaba hasta casi devorarla enfrente de sus padres? Melina sinceramente me importaba un comino, pero los suegros son los suegros.

De que la extrañaba no había duda y eso era algo extraño y nuevo para mí, pues después de todo, antes ya la había echado de menos, cada una de las vacaciones pasadas con los Dursley era una claro ejemplo de lo mucho que la extrañaba, pero la diferencia esta vez estaba muy clara. No la entrañaba por que me sintiera solo, aunque debía de admitir que era una buena razón, la extrañaba por que como decía entes, me había acostumbrado a su presencia, es… ¿cómo decirlo?... Pienso en cómo sería la vida con ella, cómo sería despertar a su lado por las mañanas y llevarla a la cama por las noches. Yo tendría a alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartirlo todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo; alguien a quien consolar y con quien consolarse, pues si había una persona que me conociera, incluso mejor que yo mismo, esa era ella. Ella siempre estaba allí, dentro de mí, con migo. Dondequiera que fuese iba con migo. Nunca me había dejado...

Así que si por primera veces tenía que ser yo quien la ayudara, iba a poner mi mejor esfuerzo: Sería el mejor novio que jamás los Granger hayan conocido.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Todo estaba patas arriaba. Todo me estaba saliendo mal, por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla de sus casillas. Tal vez un mosco le había picado o los extraterrestres le habían lavado el cerebro, pero el caso es que no lograba hacer que Hermione se molestara.

Y si a todo eso le agregamos la saca de onda que me había provocado en el centro comercial al presentarme a su amigo… Y por cierto ¡que amigo!

Casi me orino en los pantalones cuando vi a ese adonis de ojos grises y pelo rubio se acercaba a nosotros y juro por Dios que no me desmaye de puro milagro cuando se acercó a hablar con mi prima. O sea, ¿desde cuándo Hermione tiene amigos? ¿Y sobretodo amigos guapos y ricos y que confirman que tiene novio? Claro que lo más seguro es que se gastara una muy buena fortuna-pobre del tío Robert-, en pagaros pues ¿de qué otra manera pudo mi prima crear toda esta farsa cuando es bien sabido por toda la mitad femenina de la familia que ella es poco agraciada y no tiene amigos? Y si no me creen yo juro por Dios-de nuevo- que lo que leí en la carta que Hermione envío a tía Jean era verdad.

Tal vez no hubiese logrado sacarla de sus casillas como meses atrás pero lo que sí había logrado es que se quedara sepultada en la cocina. Emma me debía muchas, o eso le hacía creer a ella, pues finalmente es muy fácil manipular a unos padres que se la pasan peleando y creen que deben compensarte por llevar una mala relación o simplemente porque quieren ganar tu cariño y así quedarse con tu custodia en el caso de que lleguen a separarse. El caso es que logré convencer a mi madre para que hiciera la cena junto con tía Jean, siendo perfectamente consciente de que las dos en la cocina son un perfecto desastre. También sabía que mi tía haría que Hermione las ayudara. Mi tía tenía una afición por los buenos modales y eso de ser una mala anfitriona no cuadraba con su personalidad.

Saqué el vestido rojo que tenía guardado en la maleta y que desde un principio pensaba en lucir, mi patético intento de hacer enfadar a Hermione con mi desfile de modas al parecer tampoco la había irritado.

Me alisé, si es posible más, mi pelo y detallé mis ojos con sombras rojas y delineador negro, mis pestañas, luego de enchinarlas, recibieron su dosis de dos capas de rimen. Mis labios los pinte de color rojo y les puse brillo. Me colgué un collar de bolas negras y grandes muy de moda, unos aretes a juego y me decidí por unas sandalias negras de tacón de aguja de doce centímetros.

Me miré en el espejo.

-¿Estas lista, cariño?- me preguntó mi madre saliendo del baño.

-Yo siempre, madre. ¿Qué piensas usar tú?-le pregunté mientras le daba unos toques de espray a mi cabello, ni un solo pelo debía de salirse de su lugar.

-Oh. El vestido azul que me compre en la semana. ¿Te parece bien?

-Creo que vas a opacar a tía Jean.-Le dije y Emma sonría satisfecha, ella envidiaba el matrimonio de mis tíos.

-¿Se tienen que tardar tanto siempre?-inquirió mi padre desde la puerta viendo que mi mamá aún no estaba vestida.

-Yo ya estoy lista, papá-me defendí. Él volteo a verme e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué no traes otro vestido?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo varios, sí. Pero este es el que quiero ponerme.

-Pero pareces una mujersu…

-¡No te permito que critiques los gustos de mi hija!-saltó m madre.-Si ella quiere ponerse un vestido straple y entallado déjala.

-Pero…

-¡Eh dicho que la dejes!-repitió Emma.

-Hagan lo que quieran.-Dijo y salió azotando la puerta.

-No te preocupes cariño-me abrazó-. Te ves preciosa. ¿A qué hora llega Rocco?

-Supongo que no debe de tardar-me encogí de hombros.-Invité también a sus padres, ¿crees que sea un problema?

-¿Los invitaste? ¿Por qué?-me dio la espalda e hizo un gesto ara que le ayudara a ponerse el vestido.

-Bueno, pues porque Rocco es su único hijo y si iba a pasar la Navidad con migo, sus padres estaría solos.

-Viéndolo así creo que no habrá problema.

-¿Puedes arreglártelas sola?

-Siempre.

Sonreí y baje a la sala.

"**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Dobby se acaba de ir y la sonrisa que me dedicó ayudaba un poco a disminuir la vergüenza y malestar que sentía al haber recurrido a una criatura mágica para limpiar el desorden como vil esclavo.

Claro que el pequeño elfo no se fue con las manos vacías, se llevó: tres gorros, cinco pares de calcetines y dos mandiles. De ahí que estuviera tan feliz.

Por mi parte yo ya estaba lista. Si no fuera por la magia, pociones y hechizos, creo que hubiera quedado lista para año nuevo. Con uno que otro movimiento de varita decoré y llevé todo al comedor que con otros tres encantamientos quedo como de revista. Unos cuantos "incendios" después las velas quedaron prendidas y con un hechizo perfumador, que encontré en la biblioteca antes de salir de vacaciones, logre que la habitación oliera a manzana y canela.

Admiré mi trabajo y asentí satisfecha. Escuché la voz de Melina por las escaleras y el timbre de la puerta. Me apresuré a encantar la puerta para que se abriera cundo yo digiera y no antes (no valla a ser que Melina decida hace una de las suyas), y me aparecí en mi cuarto.

Si iba a hacer una cena espectacular con todo listo para ponerme en ridículo, Melina se las iba a ver de cualquier r color menos fácil.

Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo, oí que abrían la puerta y voces abajo, aminoré el paso. Mi entrada iba a ser espectacular.

-¡Trágate esa, primita!-murmuré y baje por las escaleras.

"**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-¡Yo abro!-grité por encima de mi hombro. ¡Dios! Esperaba que fuera mi Rocco me moría de ganas por restregárselo a mi prima en las narices. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa y abrí la puerta.

-¡Querida!- exclamó una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello pintado de negro y luciendo un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta dorados.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?- le pregunté a la tía Clara.

-Emocionada-dijo y dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar.-Por fin conoceremos al novio de Hermione. ¡Qué emoción!-volvió a brincar y aplaudió.- Gracias por avisarnos.

-De nada.-Sonreí. Tía Clara era la persona más chismosa y cotilla de toda la familia. ¡Veremos si puedes con eso Herm! Hice amago de cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de tía Clara en mi codo me detuvo.

-No la cierres, querida. Allá vienen la abuela Jean, la tía Mónica y el tío Luis, el tío Arturo, Alice, Francisco, Linda, Patty y todos los niños. ¿Crees a caso que nos perderíamos una presentación de esa índole? ¡Si hasta viene el tío Philipe!-La tía Clara sacudió la cabeza y se adentró en la casa. ¡Robert, ven aquí y dame un abrazo!, la oí gritar y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Esto iba a ser genial.

Pasé los siguientes diez minutos saludando a la familia por entero y repartiendo abrazos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que vi algo que captó mi atención: Era la viva imagen de la elegancia juvenil con sus pantalones negros, la sexy camisa verde desabrochada y con una parte sin fajar. Parecía un muchacho fuerte, de largas piernas, estrechas caderas y anchos hombros. No había un gramo de grasa de más en él. Incluso en la distancia pude ver sus ojos, que tras las gafas eran de un verde hipnótico. Su nariz era recta y su mandíbula fuerte con la sombra de una barba recién rasurada. Su pelo perfectamente alborotado le daba un aire tan despreocupado que lo hacía aún más sexy.

Traía del brazo a la abuela, así que lo más seguro era que fuera amigo de Patty o de Francisco, lo cual me facilitaba las coas.

-Gracias, hijo.-le dijo la abuela en cuanto cruzaron la puerta que yo todavía tenía abierta. La abuela volteo, me miro y sonreí de la manera más sexy que pude, claro que el gesto no era para impresionar a la abuela.- ¡Melina, hija!-bien, el desconocido ahora sabía mi nombre. En otras ocasiones me hubiera disgustado que me abrazara pero quería que el chico misterioso y sexy se impresionara.- ¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó luego de darle dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Muy bien abuela. ¿Y tú?-miré al desconocido y agrandé mi sonrisa.- ¿De cuándo acá traes chicos guapos como regalos de Navidad?-El aludido que tenía su mirada fija en mí y lentamente un sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro, y ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Su sonrisa era espectacular! Estirpe la mano para jalarlo de la manga, contenta de haberlo hecho sonreír a la primera, cuando esquivándome se adentró a la casa. Giré para ver hacia donde iba… cuando me quede de piedra.

"**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado sin dejar de ver por donde pisaba, no quería romperme un pie precisamente ahora. Iba más o menos por la mitad de la escalera cuando un sensación familiar me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Mi respiración se alteró, mi corazón latió un poco más rápido y el típico y familiar vacio se instaló en mi estómago.

Lentamente levanté la mirada y me quede inmóvil en mi lugar. Sé que fueron unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron horas, los que pasé viendo fijamente a Harry. Sonreí poco a poco y él me sonrió de vuelta. Bajé unos escalones más y él se encaminó hacia mí. Me permití mirar hacia la puerta otra vez y sin poder evitarlo sonreí más.

"**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Me aparecí en un callejón varias cuadras más abajo y mientras caminaba hacia mi destino, me pregunté si no hubiera sido más impresionante e impactante que llegase a la casa de mí fingida novia quemando llantas en un deportivo último modelo. Mentalice la imagen y sacudí la cabeza, si lo que quería impactar mejor hubiera llegado e escoba. Me reí con fuerza al verme aterrizar montado en una escoba de barrendero delante de mis suegros.

Divisé la casa cuando solo faltaban algunos metros. Apresuré el paso y cuando iba a medio jardín un ruido proveniente de atrás llamó mi atención.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años, con el pelo blanco se dirigía hacia la casa desde el otro extremo del jardín Apenas podía andar y eso que se apoyaba en un bastón. Se paró al llegar al casi a mí lado y me sonrió.

-¿Me permite?-pregunté con una sonrisa en cuanto me acerque y le extendí un brazo para que la señora se apoyara en el.

-Gracias, hijo. Estoy recuperándome de una fractura en la cadera y me cuesta mucho trabajo moverme. Y todos esos hijos y nietos míos no parecen recordarlo. ¿Vives por aquí?

-Eh… no. Vengo a ver a mí novia. Me invitó a pasar navidad con ella y así de paso conocer a su familia.-Contesté.

-¡Ah!-exclamó la ancianita y se detuvo. Me tomo del brazo me parto de ella y me hizo girar y luego me puso enfrente de ella.- Sí que tiene buen gusto. No me sorprende porque no quiso presentarte antes. ¿Oh, más bien es solo que se acaba de dar cuenta? ¡Si que es despistada esta niña!

-¿Disculpe?-esta abuelita empezaba a darme miedo, bien dicen que no es bueno hablar con extraños. Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez que vea a alguno, con mi mala suerte y mis antecedentes lo más probable es que resulte ser el hermano gemelo perdido de mi némesis.

-Tú debes de ser Harry.-No era ni pregunta ni presentación, solo la confirmación de un hecho.-Si. Tú eres Harry, porque el pelirrojo se llama como la bebida: Ron.- Me tomó del brazo otra vez e iniciamos el camino.-Hermione siempre hablaba de ti. Y cuando lo hacía siempre le brillaban los ojos. Me da gusto que estés con ella. Eres un muchacho muy bueno y muy guapo.

-Eh… ¿gracias?

-Yo soy su abuela, Jean. Pero puedes decirme "Abu" como todos los demás. Me palmeó la mano y sonrió, pero fruncido el ceño cuando llegamos a la puerta.-Esta niña va de mal en peor.

Miré para ver a qué se refería y no pude evitar abrir los ojos. Melina traía puesto un vestido que más bien parecía un pedacito de tela que le cubría lo estrictamente necesario y que la hacía verse… muy destapada para la época del año. Realmente me había dejado en shock. ¿Quien en su sano juicio se vestía así para una cena familiar?

Gracias, hijo.-Me dijo "Abu" en cuanto llegamos. Yo intenté mirar a otro lado que no fuera la lombriz de rojo que estaba en la puerta- ¡Melina, hija!, ¿Cómo estás?

Ignoré la mirada hambrienta de la prima de Hermione y me controlé para no correr al lado de mi novia… Si no la abrazaba o al menos veía en los próximos veinte segundos…

-Muy bien abuela. ¿Y tú, de cuándo acá traes chicos guapos como regalos de Navidad?

Fruncí el ceño y voltee para encarar a Melina y decirle que ya tenía dueña cuando algo más allá de su hombro me distrajo.

La sentí mirarme y levanté los ojos en busca de los suyos, hasta que mi cerebro procesó imagen.

Y cuando lo hizo, el estado de shock en el que había estado hasta entonces, no fue nada comparado con el que sentí entonces. No podía creerlo.

Me quedé mirándola. Estaba vestida con ropa totalmente distinta a la que le conocía. Tenía una belleza natural que brillaba sin ninguna joya, sin ninguna ropa exclusiva. Solo un vestido negro que brillaba con la luz como si tuviera pequeños cristales, se sujetaba con unos finos tirantes que hacían que sus hombros de vieran pequeños y delicados. El ruedo del vestido llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y tenía barias capas de tul (N/A: Como si los hombres supieran mucho de telas) que le daban volumen. Sus piernas largas y bien torneadas estaban recubiertas por unas medias negras y los pies estaban enfundados en unas zapatillas con poco tacón y que hacían tentadores los arcos de sus empeines. Su cabello lo había sujetado con unos finos pasadores de brillantes y estaba liso hasta las puntas, las cuales formaban unos lindos caireles. El maquillaje era el mínimo. Sólo lo necesario para resaltar sus ojos y su boca.

Era Hermione. Solo ella. Mi novia.

Llegue a su lado en poco menos de dos segundos. Era como si una fuerza invisible me arrastrara hacia ella. No esperé a que terminara de bajar las escaleras, simplemente la tomé de la cintura y la acerque a mí.

-¡Llegaste!-me dijo sonriendo y colocando sus brazos tras mi cuello.

-No aguantaba estar más tiempo lejos de ti.-Seguía tan shoqueado que no me di cuenta de que estaba siendo más sincero que de costumbre.- Te extrañé.

La vi sonrojarse y sonreí para mis adentros, orgulloso de haber provocado esa reacción. Vi como lentamente se estiraba para besarme. Sentí sus labios, y la distención que había provocado su tacto en mi cuerpo. Luego se hundió en mi abrazo, y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. No me importó el que su abuela estuviera detrás de nosotros ni que su prima estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Mucho menos me di cuenta del silencio que se había creado de repente. Lo único que sentí fue una gran paz, como si por fin estuviera en el lugar correcto. En casa.

La abracé fuertemente y le bese el pelo.

_

* * *

_

_Hola…_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_¡Dios, muchas gracias! Acabo de soltar un grito en el Internet al ver la cantidad de mensajes que me dejaron… Definitivamente este es el mejor regalo que me hicieron esta navidad. De nueva cuenta muchas gracias. Me metieron presión y bueno, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Tal vez esté un poco corto y con un buen de erres pero, hoy mi mamá me mandó a la "ciudad" (mi casa está en un pueblo) y quise aprovechar el camino y subir el capitulo antes de año nuevo._

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque esto de la cena apenas comienza._

_Deseo de todo corazón que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad y que todos los deseos que pidan sean cumplidos. Por fa, no se me atraganten con las uvas, no abusen del alcohol y no se olviden de hacerme saber que piensan acerca de mis ideas. _

_¡Feliz año 2009! Que ese sea mejor que este, que tengan más risas, momentos felices y para los que lo están buscando: que encuentren el amor._

_Mis mejores deseos…._

_Kry_

_México, Cuernavaca, Morelos a 30 de diciembre de 2008. 17:00 pm_

_P.D.: La canción del capítulo pasado es _"Buscándola_" de _Panteón Rococó_. Creo que se me pasó decirlo._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yo finjo, tú finges… ¿Quien finge?**_

_**12**_

Tal vez fue porque lo extrañaba demasiado. Tal vez porque acaba de descubrir que lo amaba. Tal vez porque quería que Melina se callase la boca y supiera que conmigo ya o se volvía a meter jamás. O tal vez fue por el simple hecho de saber que era lo correcto, lo normal, lo más lógico o lo más sencillo. Pero deje que Harry me abrazara.

Me perdí en el momento, en la calidez de sus brazos, en el compás de su respiración y en lo dulce de su aroma.

_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡No dejes que este sueño acabe!_ Rogué muy fuerte para mis adentros.

Harry estaba tan bien su papel de novio devoto que parte de mi ser se rompía y sangraba al comprender que él tal vez nunca se comportaría así con migo, pues finalmente solo estábamos fingiendo.

Apreté mi cara contra su pecho un poco más. ¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza cuando acepte este tonto trato? Es más, ¿qué diablos me pasó que me enamoré de mi mejor amigo?, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que pasar las siguientes horas sabiendo que serían la últimas para estar así con él?

Sentí como Harry me mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo mientras que me acariciaba suavemente con sus manos. Y por un pequeño instante me deje llevar pensando en que quería cuidarme, protegerme. Sus brazos eran cálidos en comparación con el frío del clima. Saboreé el instante. No importaba lo que sintiera él por mí. Bien podía llevarme el recuerdo de estos días a la obscuridad de mi tumba.

Suspiré e hice un esfuerzo para evitar las lágrimas. Levanté mi cara, busque sus ojos y me perdí en ellos. No supe que fue lo que vio en los míos, pero se inclinó sobre mí y me beso apasionadamente, tal como lo hizo en el tren, la primera vez.

Lo hizo con delicadeza, cautela y calidez, como si no quisiera que me asustara o alejara. Y yo, solo lo abracé y lo atraje hacia mí. Durante unos preciosos segundos no hubo pasado ni futuro, solo presente. Sabía que aquello no duraría más allá de esta noche, pero al menos podría recordar que durante unos instantes Harry había sido mío.

Una eternidad más tarde nos separamos sin decir nada y retiré los brazos de su cuello. Podía aún notar el olor de su colonia, y sentir aún el sabor de su boca. Sólo esperaba no olvidar nunca aquel instante.

Me las arreglé para sonreír. Resultaba una cruel ironía que sólo estuviera con migo para ayudarme, mientras que yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Tan metida estaba en el momento que no fue hasta que la abuela se aclaró la garganta que caí en la cuenta de que estábamos en el vestíbulo, con toda la familia dentro de la casa.

-Richart,-gritó la abuela comenzando a caminar como si no hubiese pasado nada de nada.- ¿Por qué no atiendes a tu suegra y le ofreces un poco de alcohol?-mientras pasaba por nuestro lado (Harry y yo todavía estábamos medio abrasados) sonrió y nos giño el ojo.-Me apetece un poco de tequila con limón o que tal un orgasmo…-la voz de la abuela se perdió conforme fue avanzando.

-Tu abuela es todo un caso-me dijo Harry a la vez que acomodaba un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja y se aguataba las ganas de reír gracias a la peculiar bebida pedida por la abuela.

-Ni que lo digas- le sonreí de vuelta.- ¿Sabes que se rompió la cadera intentando bailar break dance?

-¡¿Qué?!

- Tiene algunas cintas de video con los pasos del baile y trataba de imitar una vuelta un poco complicada cuando se cayó y se golpeó con una piedra de la chimenea.

-¡Pero tiene como setenta años! —exclamó Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos y tratando de ver a la Abuela.

- Setenta y cinco-corregí.-Pero le gusta el rock duro, las películas de acción, y flirtea con todos los hombres que se le ponen enfrente, y bebe y maldice peor que un marinero cada vez que le viene en gana.

-Una dama excepcional, sin duda —comento Harry con una sonrisa mirándome. Asentí con la cabeza y lo miré embobada.

-Ven-dije una vez que recuperé mis sentidos ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Harry, perfectamente enmarcados con sus largas, enchinadas y largas pestañas?-, vamos a la cocina. Me parece que esto va a ser un poco más complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo que oigo es…-No pude completar la oración por que el timbre sonó. Melina, que al parecer se había quedado como estatua aferrada a la puerta, dio un ligero brinco que la sacó de su trance y se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

-¡oh, oh!- exclamé por lo bajo. Sentí a Harry separarse de mí (eso sí, sin soltar mi mano), tensarse, maldecir y apretar la mandíbula.

¿Acaso él era el famoso _Rocco_?

Si era así: ¡Por favor, Dios mío: apiádate de mí y mátame ahora!

¿Qué demonios hacía Alan en mi casa?

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-¡Oh, por Merlín!-exclamé mirando enfadado al idiota que acababa de aparecer con su sonrisa de estúpido en la puerta de la casa de mi novia- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo ese imbécil aquí?, ¿No habíamos acordado que no le llamarías?- volteé para encarar a Hermione y que me explicara toda esta situación. Pero lo único que vi fue a ella mirando con los ojos abiertos con platos al imbécil ese.

A cavaba de quedarme ciego, sordo y mudo. Conocía muy bien esa sensación que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, pues en años anteriores la había padecido. Pero esta vez… Esta vez no era un monstruo rugiendo en mí. Oh, no. Era una bestia salvaje que había tomado posesión de mis sentidos y raciocinio.

Los celos estaban carcomiéndome por dentro y la ira comenzaba a hacerse presente. Las ganas de repartir puñetazos, patadas y mordidas a idiotas llamados Alan, se estaba haciendo imposible de controlar.

Apreté la mono con la que sujetaba a Hermione y tiré de ella para que me pudiera ver a la cara.- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo ese imbécil aquí?, ¿No habíamos acordado que no le llamarías?- repetí las preguntas, solo que esta vez en un siseo feroz. _Cuenta hasta diez,_ _¡Cuenta hasta diez! _

-¡Pero, qué disparates dices, Harry! ¡Por supuesto que no le llamé! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera sé que es lo que hace aquí!- me espetó.

-¡Entonces córrelo! Dile que se valla y…-Intenté controlarme respirando profundamente. No quería inflar a nadie. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Solo un movimiento, solo una sonrisa y flotaría por Londres hasta el Año Nuevo!

-¡Harry, por favor!- me dijo, sujetándome la cara con las manos y obligándome a mirarla.- Sé razonable. Yo no puedo hacer eso, por más que quisiera no puedo correrlo. Yo no lo invité. Mis padres son amigos de los suyos, tal vez ellos lo invitaron. No lo sé.- Abrí la boca para decirle que me importaba un comino quién era amigo de quién cuando me cortó las palabras con un beso.- Sólo recuerda que finalmente mi novio, al que yo elijo, eres tú.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Cerré los ojos y apoye mi frente contra la de ella, tratando de dominar mi furia y mis instintos "Mata a Alan".- Es sólo que me muero de celos al ver cómo te mira, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Y encima traes puesto _ese_ vestido!

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido?-preguntó enojada.

- ¡Pues que te queda espectacular!- contesté ya fuera de control.- Te ves preciosa. Creo que tendré que amenazarlo con convertirlo en rana haber si así entiende que eres mía. –Fruncí el ceño.-No lo soporto. La aversión que me inspira es tan… natural… es como la que existía entre Malfoy y yo-reflexioné.-Recuerdo que se me quitó un poco cuando le rompí la nariz… ¿Y si se la rompo a él? ¡Oh, sí! Eso al me parece perfecto.

-No te atrevas ni siquiera a tocarle un pelo.-Me detuvo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah! Entonces lo defiendes-exploté, muerto de celos.-¡Pero claro, el perfecto y mejor amigo de la infancia!-exclamé enojado y celoso.- ¡Anda, ve con él! Ve y cuéntale que necesitas un novio fingido porque…

-Porque no soy capaz de gustarle a nadie, ¿cierto?- su tono de voz entrecortado y lo cristalino de sus pupilas hicieron que el enfado y los celos se evaporan de golpe.-No tienes que recordarme lo poco atractiva que soy. Melina se encarga de eso.-Bajó la mirada y me pateé mentalmente.- Te agradezco el sacrificio que haces al estar con migo y no con Ginny. Si me disculpas voy a ver que hace falta para terminar con esto de una buena vez.- Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero mis reflejos la detuvieron ni bien alcanzó a girar.

-¡Espera!-la jalé hasta que chocó con mi pecho y la abrasé _"Bien hecho poder, cágala nada más abrir la boca".-Estas_ malinterpretando mis palabras.-Le dije cerca de su oído.- Yo jamás, jamás, he pensado ni pensaré que eres poco atractiva. Muy al contrario, pienso que eres una mujer muy bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Qué acaso no te viste hoy al espejo? ¡Estas increíble!-subí mis manos hasta su rostro y lo acune entre mis manos para poder verla de frente. Cuando logré que me mirara y vi que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, me sentí morir. _"Idiota, idiota, idiota."-_ ¡No llores, por favor no llores! No me gusta verte así, menos si es por mi culpa.

-¡Oh, Harry!- cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a mí.

-No me gusta hacerte llorar. Hasta este momento no sabía que tenía ese poder. No me gusta. No lo quiero. Por favor perdóname.-Le volví a susurrar.-Es sólo que estoy celoso.

-Pero…- intentó hablar mirándome ya sin llorar, pero aún con lágrimas en las mejillas, yo la callé poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Perdóname. Sé que no es escusa, pero ya te había dicho que no lo soporto y su estúpida sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental, hace que mis instintos más salvages de querer golpear a alguien afloren con más facilidad. Me conoces y sabes que nunca he deseado matar a alguien. Pero tú amigo… ¡Por Merlín, que me muero de ganas por partirle la cara! ¿Me perdonas?- puse mi mejor cara de borrego a medio morir. Logré que soltara una pequeña sonrisa y sonreí también.

-¡oh, Harry! Sabes que nunca puedo enojarme contigo. Te perdono, sí. Pero también quiero que tú me perdones a mí. He estado bajo mucha presión este día, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te tiene de los nervios? Igual y yo puedo ayudarte a que te relajes-le dije levantando las cejas y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Me moría de ganas por una muy buena sesión de besos, después de todo había pasado más de doce horas sin verla. Era justo.

-Ven- dijo sonrojada. Caminamos, tomados de las manos, por un pasillo que, por lo poco pude ver, tenía una gran variedad de fotografías de Hermione cuando era niña. Hice una nota metal para decirle a mi novia fingida que más tarde me dejara verlas con más calma.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca. La vi agacharse y meter su mano debajo de su falda. Tragué en seco.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? _

Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta en voz alta se incorporó con su varita en alto. Suspiré. _¡Por Merlín Potter! ¿Qué demonios pensabas que hacía?_ Me reclamé.

-¡Listó! Pasa.- Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entre a la que resultó ser la cocina. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente: la barra se veía igual de bien que la cama, y si quería que jugáramos a probar los postres, yo no me oponía.

- Le tuve que poner un hechizo para que nadie pasara. Lo más probable es que Melina intentase ponerle arsénico al poche y luego culparme a mí por intento de homicidio.-Su voz me sacó de mi fantasía de Hermione con helado en el cuello.

-No sé porque presiento que éstas así por tu prima-afirmé luego de aterrizar y controlar a mis hormonas. Y por seguridad me coloque de tal manera que la cocineta quedara entre ella y yo.

-¿Creí que no eras bueno para adivinación?- me dijo sonriendo y tuve que controlar mis ganas de abalánzame sobre de ella. Definitivamente no era una buena idea pasar más de dos horas lejos de ella.- Si, mi prima y sus estúpidas ideas.

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez? ¿no quedaste en que la ibas a ignorar?

-Y eso hice. Pero de alguna manera se las ingenió para convencer a mi mamá y a mi tía para que ellas hicieran la cena. Verás, ni mi mamá ni mi tía son buenas en la cocina. La última vez que intentaron cocinar pollo estuvimos a punto de contraer tuberculosis…

-Pero si esa enfermedad ya no existe, es decir, ya está controlada, ya hay vacunas… ¿Cómo…?

-Ahí es donde radica el peligro de tener a Jean y a Emma en la cocina, así que me tuve que pasar todo el día vigilando que no nos intoxicasen con monóxido de carbono y que no volvieran matar al pavo. Lo normal es que la cena la compremos ya hecha en algún supermercado o que la abuela la haga, pero cuando a mí mamá se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja… es imposible de detenerla.

Y si a eso le agregamos que Melina se la pasó desfilando por toda la casa cada uno de los miles de vestidos que de seguro solo compró para molestarme, y el saber que toda mi familia estaba por legar incluidas las chismosas de mis tías Mónica y Clara… Supongo que lo que pasó en la entrada superó a mis nervios.

-¿ Y cómo es que lograste terminar de hacer todas estas delicias y estar así de hermosa?

-¡AH! Es que recibí ayuda de mi ¡"Elfo-hado-padrino"!.-Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Por qué si la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca me había fijado en lo hermosa que era cada vez que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro? ¿O lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos con los matices de luz adecuados?

-¿De tú qué?-pregunté intentando no estallar en carcagdas.

-Mi "Elfo-hado-padrino". Me traían de un lado a otro: Hermione esto, Hermione lo otro… Así que se me hizo fácil llamarle a Dobby. O sea, si Melina creía que me iba a sepultar en la cocina y que no iba a estar lista pues le falló.-Terminó haciendo un puchero tal cual una niñita y esta vez sí que no me pude contener.

-Así que…-le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de cintura- "Hermicienta"-me reí-, me vas a presentar ya a tú familia o ¿nos vamos ya a la parte donde te pongo la zapatilla y vivimos felices para siempre?-le pregunté moviendo las cejas para después darle un beso en la nariz.

-Te presentaré primero a mi familia, pero me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco, pues si al que oí hace rato fue al tío Philiphe, Melina invitó a toda T-O-D-A la familia.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- le pregunté nervioso.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.'**

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Se suponía que ella no tendría novio, que tendría que verse de cualquier manera menos como una princesa, que toda la familia tendría que pensar o bien que era lesbiana o una aprendiz de solterona. Es más, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí, debería de estar enterrada en la cocina como vil sirvienta. ¡Pero no!

Allí estaba Hermione, en mitad de pasillo junto al hombre más guapo y sexy que había visto en mi vida, sonriendo y haciéndose mimos luego de haberse besado como si no se hubieran visto en siglos.

Abrí la boca para sacar mi veneno, cuando el timbre sonó y brinqué del susto. Enfadada me giré a abrir la puerta.

Un chico de mi edad. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño y ondulado, y la piel bronceada. Los rasgos faciales perfectamente modelados, y unos ojos azules de profunda mirada. Era alto y delgado, pero musculoso. Sonrió y dejo ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

-¿Está Hermione?-preguntó. ¡Maldita bruja desgraciada! ¡Ahora resulta! Años sin siquiera dar muestra de interés por alguien, ni que decir de algún chico. Y de repente los muchachos que la rondan son unos adonis. Si bien dicen que "La suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea".

-Sí.-Respondí.-Esta con su novio.-Señalé con la cabeza a la pareja que seguía cuchicheando frente a las escaleras.

-Pensé que estaría sola-dijo para sí mismo el chico desconocido.-Eso lo complica todo.-Eso más bien sonaba interesante, me dije a mi misma.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- ¿Ya lo conocías?

-¿A quién? ¿Al imbécil o a Hermione?

-A los dos.- ¡Oh, cielos! Es chico ya me caía bien.

-Hermione fue mi amiga de la infancia, y al engreído ese, lo conocí apenas hace unos días en el centro comercial. Soy Alan.- Se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Melina, prima de Hermione. Así que… ¿El tipo es un…?-deje abierta la pregunta esperando recopilar información.

-¿Imbécil, posesivo, arrogante y presumido?- completó la pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Ja! ¡Si te contara!

-Esa es una excelente idea. ¿Pasamos a sala?- Alan asintió con una sonrisa que rápidamente reconocí. Él y yo nos íbamos a llevar muy bien, eso se notaba enseguida.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado por encima del refrigerador: ocho treinta.

Había hecho hasta lo imposible para posponer esto. Había rogado a todos los magos y hechiceros; a todos los santos y en todos los idiomas que sabía hablar -bueno, solo en dos-, pero aún así nadie se dignaba en venir y librarme de la estupidez que el tic-tac del reloj me recordaba que tenía que hacer.

Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No por lo que pudiera pensar Melina o mi familia de mí, siempre podía desaparecer, borrarles la memoria y auto-aturdirme hasta el 2099; tampoco me importaba lo que pensasen de Harry, ultimadamente Melina casi se orina y desmaya nada más verlo sonreír, y otro poco más y se infarta cuando nos vio besarnos. El problema en sí era yo. Yo y mi tonto sentido de la supervivencia. ¿Dónde estaba mi razón, qué miraban mi ojos, qué nublo mi juicio y qué diantres le pasaban a mis hormonas, que enamoré de mi mejor amigo? Ese mejor amigo que besaba como… ¡Válgame Dios!, que tenía una sonrisa sexy que hacía que el _bum bum_ de mi corazón bailara rock&roll con solo verla y que era tan endemoniadamente lindo como un cachorrito de frensh recién nacido y cubierto de pelos y a la vez tan lindo como Derek Shepard (claro que en sus buenos momentos, los cuales no incluyen cuando se sabe que es casado, cuando deja a Meredith por Rosse, etc., etc.,). El caso es que tengo miedo porqué con Harry es todo tan simple, tan sencillo, tan espontaneo y natural que cada segundo que paso a su lado me enamoro más y más de él ¿y qué va a pasar cuando todo esta farsa se termine? Porque eso es en sí mismo mi más grande temor: que una vez que le presente a mi familia oficialmente, el tiempo juntos se termina pues su misión estaba cumplida ¿y luego qué? ¿Regresábamos a la normalidad, solo como dos mejores amigos, o existía la posibilidad de "algo más? Y sí fuera así ¿sería yo capaz de dar el siguiente paso?

Suspire fuertemente, oré una última vez y lo miré: estaba recargado en la barra auxiliar devorando las cerezas que habían sobrado, con los pies cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Sonreí. Él abrió los ojos, me miró y sonrío, y mi corazón empezó a bailar el Rock de la Cárcel.

-¿Estás listo?-le pregunté ladeando la cabeza y deseando que digiera que no. Pero como las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera, él asintió, se paró derecho y se acomodó la ropa.-Entonces vamos.-Le tendí la mano, Harry la tomó y así salimos de la cocina. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta estar bajo el marco de la sala.

Mi casa no era tan grande, contaba con cuatro habitaciones y tres baños completos en la parte de arriba. La cocina, el comedor, el estudio-biblioteca, la sala y un medio baño conformaban la planta baja.

La sala en especial tenía la forma de un rectángulo, en el extremo pequeño, por describirlo de algún modo y que estaba frente a nosotros, se encontraba la chimenea decorada con motivos de la época y a la derecha de ésta, justo en la esquina, estaba el árbol- mi madre lo había decorado de color azul turquesa y con dorado-, que en estos momentos a sus pies tenía varias docenas de regalos.

Al otro lado de la chimenea, estaba un mueble con todos los aparatos eléctricos: estéreo, televisión, DVD… Y en torno a este se encontraban distribuidos los sillones y la mesita de centro. En realidad el cuarto media cinco por siete y siempre se me había hecho gigantesca la habitación, pero viendo a mi familia ahí, empezaba a tener, por primera vez, un ataque de claustrofobia.

Eché un vistazo rápido por la habitación. Si, la maldita mosca muerta de mi prima había invitado a toda la familia: Ahí estaba mi padre platicando con sus hermanos, Rigoberto y Robert; la Abuela vigilaba a los niños: Diana, Aranza, Alexa, Ximena, Karen, Aidé, Oliver y Emiliano.

Patty, Linda y Francisco, que en realidad no sabía qué eran de mí, pero que aún así los veía en cada reunión y que por lo tanto sabía que eran familia, conversaban con la tía Emma.

Mi mamá platicaba con su hermano Arturo y Alice, padrinos míos por cierto y padres de Aranza y Alexa.

La tía Clara estaba con el tío Philiphe, su esposo y hermano de mi mamá, y la tía Mónica, supongo que intercambiando los últimos chismes, entre los cuales yo, mi lesbianismo y mi reciente novio, eran el tema central.

Melina, mi dolor de muelas personal esta recargada, junto con Alan, en la pared con los brazos cruzados no muy lejos de mí y con cara de aburrisión, la que por cierto le cambio por una sonrisa maquiavélica en cuanto me vi entrar.

Harry debió de percibir mi nerviosismo, pues me apretó la mano a la vez que me miraba y me decía con una sonrisa que todo iba a estar bien. Yo solo le asentí con la cabeza y me aclaré la garganta.

Ni bien había terminado de hacer ruido, cuando todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotros y un pesado silencio invadió la habitación.

-Eh…Ummm… ¿Hola?-Apreté con fuerza la mano de Harry. "Estoy aquí", sentí que me gritaba cuando me devolvió e apretón y me llené de valor. _¡A la mierda con todo!-_ Familia- dije y me sorprendió lo fuerte y claro que sonó mi voz- quiero que conozcan a mi novio…

-Harry Potter, mucho gusto.-Esta vez fue mi mano la que recibió un apretón el cual regresé con gusto.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Harry y yo intercambiamos una mirada para que luego mis ojos se fijaran en cada uno de los rostros de la habitación.

La Abuela y los niños sonreían, al igual que mi madrina, Lidia y Patty. Todos mis tíos parecía que querían fulminar a Harry con la mirada. Mis tías lo barrían con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Alan mantenía a cara inexpresiva y Melina se limitaba a apretar con fuerza los puños.

-Hermione.- Mi madre fue la encargada de romper el silencio y mi nombre fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar.

De repente todo fue un griterío.

-¿Qué no eras lesbiana? Emma tú dijiste…-Escuche preguntar a la tía Clara.

-¡Felicidades!-Exclamo mi madrina.

-¡Son novios, se quieres y se besan en sus bocas!- cantaban los niños liderados por mi prima Dania.

-¡Por Dios, si es una niña!- el tío Robert le reclamaba a papá.- ¡Le vas a permitir eso!

-¡Hermione, sí que tienes muy buen gusto, hija!-La tía Mónica y su discreción.

-Es un buen muchacho. Hija te sacaste la lotería.- La abuela me giño un ojo.

-¿Dónde se conocieron, cuánto tiempo llevan, se van a casar?-Patty, Patty, Patty… ¿Qué no podía callarse?

-¡¡¡CASARCE!!!-gritó el siempre callado tío Philiphe.- ¡ESO SI QUE NO!-¡Dios porque no me mataste cuando te lo pedí?

-¿QUIEN SE VA A CASAR? AQUÍ NADIE SE CASA -gritó ahora el tío Robert-JOVENCITO ¡SIENTATÉ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Harry me miró con pánico, yo me alce de hombros sin saber qué hacer. Miré a mis padres, ellos eran los únicos que no habían hecho pregunta alguna. Miré de nuevo a Harry y juntos nos sentamos en un sillón.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Cuando llegamos a la habitación y vi la cantidad de personas que estaba allí una ola de pánico me atravesó, tragué con algo de fuerza y de reojo miré a Hermione y de inmediato noté lo pálida que se había puesto. Sentí que me apretaba la mano y le devolví el apretón.

- Eh…Ummm… ¿Hola?- dijo luego de aclararse la garganta y ya con todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros.-Familia-su vos sonó bastante segura y eso me dio fuerzas para no salir corriendo-, les presento a mi novio…

-Harry Potter mucho gusto.-Me presenté nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Me puse nervioso.

Pasaron unos muy largos minutos que casi se hicieron horas hasta que la madre de Hermione la llamó y fue cuando se zafo el zafarrancho. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez, yo me sentía aterrado, pues lo único que podía ver eran las miradas de sus tíos sobre mi.

-¡¡¡CASARSE!!!, ¡¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!!!-gritó uno de ellos

-¿QUIEN SE VA A CASAR? AQUÍ NADIE SE CASA –grito otro-JOVENCITO ¡SIENTATÉ INMEDIATAMENTE!-miré asustado a Hermione y ella sol se encogió de hombros y se sentó con migo en un sillón y de repente me sentí como cuando tuve que ir a la visita disciplinaria en quinto año, solo que esta vez no iba a llagar ningún director para defenderme.

-Nombre completo.-Exigió otro de sus tíos.

-Tío Arturo, por favor…-comenzó a decir Hermione

-Tú te callas jovencita-le contestó el tal tío Arturo y yo lo miré enfadado, nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablaba así a mi Hermione.-Nombre completo.- Exigió de nuevo.

-Harry James Potter.- Le contesté con tono serio y levantando la barbilla.

-Edad y fecha de nacimiento…

-Tío Robert ¿tú también?

-Lo siento hija, el deber es el deber.

-18 años. 31 de julio.

-¿Dónde estudias?

-En el mismo colegio que Hermione, voy en su mismo grupo. Nos conocimos el primer día de clases en el tren del colegio, porque un amigo, en aquel entonces compañero, había perdido a su mascota y Hermione le estaba ayudando a buscarla. Ella entró en mi compartimento y reparó mis lentes.-Sonreí al recordarlo y proseguí con mi relato. No quería que el "interrogatorio" se desarrollase de la manera de ellos preguntan yo respondo, ni que fueran las veinte preguntas. Además de que servía para ver si así le paraba los perros al tal Alan, pues desde la vez que nos encontramos en el centro comercial, esta plática estaba pendiente.- Pero no fue hasta el día de Halloween que nos hicimos amigos. De allí en adelante hemos estado siempre juntos y Hermione me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y no estoy hablando en sentido literal. Le debo mi vida.

-¿Qué me dices de tus padres?-preguntó el tío que gritó primero.-¿A qué se dedican?

-No creo que…

-No te preocupes.-Callé a Hermione y le cogí una mano. Su familia, en especial sus padres tenían derecho a saber un poco de mi historia, además de que podía callarle de nueva cuenta la boca a Alan y de paso a Melina.- No tengo padres, señor. Los asesinaron cuando tenía un año de edad, me criaron mis tíos. Pero hasta donde tengo entendido y por lo que me dijo mi padrino y conocidos de mis padres, mi padre era una especie de agente federal y mi mamá una doctora.

-Así que no eres podre. ¿Por qué te debieron de dejar algo de dinero, no?

-¡Tía Clara!

-No, señora.-Contesté con una sonrisa y miré de reojo a Melina. "_Va por ti Hermione"_.- Mis padres me dejaron una considerable fortuna y la casa, y mi padrino, que era él último y único heredero de la Familia Black, también me dejó su fortuna y la de su familia, juntó con la mansión de Londres y al parecer acciones y demás propiedades en el extranjero.

-Bien.-Intervino el tío Arturo.-¿Ustedes que dicen?-preguntó a los demás.

-Dinero, familia, es inteligente, bien parecido… Por mi no hay problema-el tío Robert me había dado el visto bueno, al parecer.

-Yo tengo una pregunta más.-El suelo se movió y mi estómago cayó a mis pies. El señor Granger me estaba mirando muy seriamente.- Hasta donde tengo entendido, mi hija es una, o mejor dicho tu única, mejor amiga. Dices que la conoces desde los once años y que te ha salvado la vida y hasta donde tengo memoria mi hija siempre quiere estar donde estés tú… así que: ¿Por qué ahora?, por qué hasta ahora dices que la amas, ¿no serpa que están confundiendo la amistad con el amor?

Las palabras que una vez me digiera Hermione en la sala común resonaron en ese instante en mi cabeza:

"_Además están mis padres. Puede que ellos no te conozcan oficialmente, pero les he hablado de ti y saben que eres mi amigo. Y ellos esperan conocer al hombre que ama a su única hija y no al amigo que la ayuda."_

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Bien, era hora de sacar la varita y auto aturdirme. Mi padre había puesto justo el dedo en la llaga.

Bien que mal Harry le las había arreglado para responder perfectamente al interrogatorio que de la nada había improvisado de rara familia incluidas las preguntas estúpidas e imprudentes de mi Tía Clara, aunque yo bien sabía que Harry la había respondido más que nada para hacer que Melina se retorciera de envidia.

Pero gracias a mi perspicaz padre todo se estaba yendo al caño.

-Desde que era niño y no comprendía el por qué de muchas cosas-la voz de Harry se oía lejana, pero clara cuando respondió sin dejar de mirar a mi padre y me acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano-, siempre me sentí fuera de lugar, incompleto. Cuando la noche de mi décimo primer cumpleaños un hombre muy alto se presentó en casa y me dijo que había sido inscrito y aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts, pensé que por fin iba a estar en casa, y de hecho fue así como me sentí la primera noche que pasé allí. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que el loco y psicópata que había matado a mis padres se escapara de la cárcel e intentara terminar con el trabajo, es decir, matarme a mí. Así que ya ve, los pasados siete años me vivido tratando de mantenerme a salvo y si no fuera por su hija yo habría muerto a los once años o en ocasiones posteriores.

Me pregunta por qué hasta ahora, eso es fácil. He vivido tantos momentos, buenos y malos con su hija a lo largo de siete años que ella de una marea u otra se ha ido metiendo en mí. Ha sido la primera mujer en darme un abrazo, en exigirme hacer la tarea, en regañarme por defenderla de terceras personas. Tiene la irritante manera de hacer que te sientas importante, necesario, útil. Es por ella que descubrí que soy bueno para los deportes y la verdad sobre mis orígenes y la inocencia de mi padrino. Ella es la primera en celebrar mis triunfos y llorar mis penas. Ella hace que me sintiera bien solo con mirarme. Siempre sabe qué hacer o qué decir y en qué momento. Además de que es la persona más valiente, inteligente, noble, terca, testaruda y noble que conozco. Siempre ha sido así —comentó pasado un minuto—. Por muchos problemas que haya, siempre sonríe, siempre sabe qué hacer y siempre está allí. A mi lado.

¿Por qué ahora? Porque ya es tiempo, porque ya está tan dentro de mí que la necesito incluso más que el aire, porque ya no puedo ni soporto estar lejos de ella. ¿Por qué ahora? Porque es mi deber estar con alguien como ella, por el honor que me obliga a reclamarla a ella, porque es lo que dicta y espera la sociedad de dónde venimos.-Miró a mí padre a la vez que subía mi mano hasta su boca y depositaba un beso en ella.- Pero, sobre todas las cosas, por una razón muy sencilla: Porque ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella.

Contempló nuestras manos unidas y cambió de postura hasta que nuestros dedos quedaron entrelazados.

- ¿Me pregunta si no estaremos confundiendo mistad con amor? Sinceramente señor, no lo sé. Hermione es y siempre serpa mi mejor amiga. Y si esto que siento cada vez que la miro, es lo que los poetas llaman amor, entonces, sí, la amo. No de un millas de formas, sino de un modo abrumador. De un modo que ha llegado a definir quién soy y lo que soy… y se ha convertido en el núcleo de mi ser.-Volvió a mirarme a los ojos.- Esa es la razón, señor, de por qué hasta ahora.

No me importaba nada ni nadie de los que estaban en esa habitación, en ese momento mi mundo solo estaba compuesto por Harry y yo, así que como pude esbocé una sonrisa algo temblorosa y le solté la mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla. Después me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios con suavidad y ternura; en una caricia tan hermosa y fugaz como el momento que vivíamos. Poco a poco, profundicé el beso convirtiéndolo en algo mucho más atrevido hasta que pude separar mis labios cuando por fin Harry reaccionó y se hundió en mi boca, reclamándola con voracidad.

Me entregué al león que me había atrapado y supe que jamás necesitaría otra cosa mientras estuviese él a mi lado.

Unos ligeros carraspeos sonaron en la habitación y con renuencia me separé Harry y bajé a la Tierra y a la sala de mi casa donde toda mi familia nos miraba con sonrisas en sus bocas, algunos con los ojos como platos y la mayoría de mis tías con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los carraspeos se oyeron de nuevos y mis ojos se movieron en busca del responsable. Éstos se posaron en Melina quien me miraba con los ojos llenos de furia y una sonrisa desquiciada. En su mano traía una copa con lo que parecía tener jugo de naranja.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, hizo un gesto de brindis, y abrió la boca:

-Hermione está embarazada.

* * *

_Saluit! Mes amis!!_

_Je suis trés bien, et vous? _

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza es solo que, como muchos de ustedes sabrán y comprenderán, el inicio de clases a veces es la muerte, y bueno entre una cosa y otra no hay mucho tiempo._

_En fin, por fin que do listo, luego de darle una y otra vez vuelta al asuntó, yo, sinceramente no estoy muy convencida del resultado final, pero como siempre son ustedes los que tienen la última palabra y el poder de decidir qué les parece mi trabajo._

_Con respecto a la continuación, hay una idea que ronde en mi cabeza, pero aún no se asienta nada (más si tenemos en cuenta que por ahí andan bailando nuevas ideas para una nueva historia), así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar, aunque de cualquier manera intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda para que no se queden con las ganas ni las dudas._

_Recuerden que espero sus opiniones, chismes, dudas y tomatazos. No saben lo bien que me hacen, me ayudan a escribir y a ponerle en empeño._

_Por cierto mil gracias por todos sus respiros y gritos de apoyo (aquí entre nos, la vez que los vi-354- estaba en mi casa yo solita y pude gritar de gusto sin que nadie me mirara como si estuviera loca). De nuevo, gracias._

_Un beso y cuídense mucho. Nos estamos leyendo…._

_Kry_

_México D.F., a 24 de enero de 2009 22:00_


	13. Chapter 13

**YO FINJO, TÚ FIGUES… ¿QUIÉN FINGUE?**

**13**

_El sol de un portazo y en la habitación un claro de luna nos iluminó._

_Abrazado a mí y escucha brindar nuestros corazones. _

_Te tengo en mis brazos y te oigo respirar, despacio te tapo y te vuelvo a abrazar._

_En la obscuridad escucho brindar nuestros corazones, si no hay confesiones tus parpados caerán_

La vida es coleccionar pequeños momentos de felicidad,_ que son como el día que siempre se va… pero regresan._

_Si cierro los ojos solo pienso en ti, te canto al oído antes de dormir._

_Y en la obscuridad escucho brindar nuestros corazones, sino hay confesiones tus párpados caerán._

_La vida es coleccionar pequeños momentos de felicidad, que son como el día que siempre se va… paro regresa._

_Abrázame, abrázame tú también, que a veces temo perder, perderte otra vez._

_La vida es coleccionar pequeños momentos de felicidad, que son como el día que siempre se va… _

_Canciones de amor, historias que nunca tendrán vencedor, te tengo en mis brazos junto al corazón…_

_Somos dos estrellas…_

**Pequeños Momentos**_, La Oreja De Van Gogh, A las 5 en el Astoria._

* * *

Todo iba endemoniadamente mal. Mi prima no solo parecía una princesita con su súper vestido negro y su súper peinado que hacía que el apodo de "pelos de escobeta" se fuera al caño, sino que la muy desgraciada, maldita e infeliz tenía un novio.

Sí, ¡TENIA UN NOVIO!

La hija de su… Jean, había conseguido un novio, y así la idea -que con mucho gusto había planto en las cabecillas de las más chismosas y cotillas de la familia- de que era lesbiana, también se había ido al caño. Y por si eso no fuera poco, el chico que tenía por novio aparte de guapo y de prácticamente parecer un adonis, tenía dinero, ojos verdes y un muy, muy buen trasero.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que lo había contratado y adiestrado sólo para no quedar como una idiota enfrente de mí. Pero el tipo éste había soltado un discursito de lo más conmovedor y cursi, y se había ganado la simpatía de todos, pero como si las palabras no fuesen suficientes, bastaba con solo notar la forma en que la miraba para darse cuenta de que el tipo estaba total y completamente enamorado de mi prima y que ella lo amaba también.

¡Pa-te-ti-co!

Miré de reojo a Alan con la esperanza que digiera o hiciera algo, pero el idiota simplemente estaba callado y miraba a Hermione con la esperanza por el suelo. ¡Y yo que pensé que había encontrado un aliado en cuanto lo vi y nos saludamos en la puerta!, pero conforme fuimos platicando-siempre de Hermione, claro está,- me di cuenta de que este también gustaba de mi prima. ¿¡Qué diantres le veían!?

Y luego, por encima de todo el idiota de mi novio que nada más no llegaba.

Me despegue de la pared en cuanto mi prima se abalanzó a devorar a su novio (una imagen que desde luego no quería conservar) y fui por un trago a la mesa que estaba a tres escasos pasos de mí.

Había llegado la hora de jugar mi última carta para desacreditarla a los ojos de toda la familia. La muy perfecta sobrinita, inteligente, bonita y con un galán de telenovela por novio… ¡Si supieran en lo andaba la muy… perdida! Pero yo me iba a encargar de ventilar sus asuntitos.

Me calaré la garganta para que la parejita dejara de comerse la garganta. No fue hasta el segundo intento cuando se separaron y mi prima empezó a buscar al culpable con la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, le sonreí y le hice un gesto de brindis.

¡Trágate esta maldita!

Y lo solté:

-Hermione está embarazada.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Lo que juré jamás decir inmediatamente o al menos confesar en un ambiente más apropiado y no con un auditorio tan amplio, acababa de salir de mis labios: le dije que la amaba.

Solamente tenía que rezar para que entendiera que lo que le había dicho a su padre acerca de lo que sentía era verdad y no una parte del teatro que yo había aceptado llevar a cabo.

Por mi parte, había, prácticamente, desnudado mi alma. Había dicho en voz alta todo eso que me estaba rondado la cabeza y el corazón desde el día que jugamos bajo el agua. Tal vez soné un poco demasiado romántico o cursi, pero así era como me sentía con ella. El señor Granger me había preguntado por qué hasta ahora admitía que la amaba, una pregunta difícil, la verdad. Lo más sencillo hubiera sido decirle que era porque había estado ciego y no me había percatado de lo que tenía delante de mis narices, que había estado perdiendo el tiempo en otros lados… pero la verdad, la mera verdad era que no me arrepentía de nada: ni de Ginny ni de Cho. Porque gracias a ellas podía asegurar, jurar y perjurar que lo que Hermione me hacía sentir no se podía describir con palabras, porque me había enamorado de ella de una manera tan lenta, tan… sutil, que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta. Porque me enamoré de ella, de sus gritos, de sus regaños, de sus libros, de sus abrazos, de sus consejos… y porque me enamoré de lo que soy cuando estoy con ella: solamente un hombre-adolecente-niño huérfano que vive eternamente con miedo al mañana y al fracaso.

Yo no sabía qué era eso del amor, nunca lo había vivido. Tal vez con mis padres, pero no lo recordaba y definitivamente no lo había conocido en la casa de los Dursley. En Hogwarts, me sentí parte de un algo, pero más que amado era elogiado, incluso tratándose de Ron.

Con él, la relación es básicamente de respeto, de hermandad. Es la unión de dos personas, a su modo solas, que lograron encontrar a alguien que los acepta, que los escucha y que está, simplemente, ahí.

Pero con Hermione, las cosas eran o son, completamente diferentes. Ella me enseñó lo que es que alguien se preocupe por tu aspecto, por tu salud, por tus apuntes… Me enseño lo que es un abrazo amigo, uno materno, uno desesperado y lo diferentes y fáciles de dar que son. Me enseño a que hay muchas cosas por las que valía la pena vivir y seguir sin importar el qué, por qué y el cómo.

Me enseño, mientras nos mojábamos lo que era la vida, el amor, la felicidad… esa que logro, ahora, entender estaba siempre en cada mirada, en cada sonrisa, en cada abrazo, en cada "¡Oh, Harry!".

Pero no soy tan idiota para no captar lo esencial de esa 'fuerza que te lleva, que te impulsa, que te llena, que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios', de la que tanto hablaban las telenovelas cursis de las cuatro que veía Tía Petunia o los libros rosas que compraba cada dos semanas en el puesto de revistas cada vez que iba a la tintorería y que yo, sólo por curiosidad leía a escondidas.

- ¿Me pregunta si no estaremos confundiendo mistad con amor? Sinceramente señor, no lo sé. Hermione es y siempre serpa mi mejor amiga. Y si esto que siento cada vez que la miro, es lo que los poetas llaman amor, entonces, sí, la amo.- Le dije mientras recordaba una definición que escuché alguna vez: 'El amor es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar y te crea confusión.'- No de un millas de formas, sino de un modo abrumador. De un modo que ha llegado a definir quién soy y lo que soy… y se ha convertido en el núcleo de mi ser.-Volvió a mirarme a los ojos.- Esa es la razón, señor, de por qué hasta ahora.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa me soltó la mano y me acarició la mejilla. Luego se acercó despacio y me besó.

Estaba tan metido en el beso que de milagro no sé si realmente solté un gemido de perro herido cuando ella se separó de mi a regañadientes. La vi buscar con la mirada al causante de la interrupción, la vi fijar sus ojos en Melina. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía que ella fuera la culpable?

Vi que Melina hacia un gesto de brindis

-Hermione está embarazada- dijo antes de llevarse la copa a los labios. Mi mente trabajo a velocidad luz en busca de una posible causa o razón por la cual la prima de mi fingida novia pudiese hacer semejante afirmación, entonces recordé nuestra conversación en la mañana y en que había sido, precisamente, Melina, la que nos había interrumpió también en ese momento.

Apreté con fuerza los labios y me mordí la lengua para no reír ante semejante enredo, solo la cabeza hueca de Melina podría ser tan tonta y mezquina para afirmar algo así. Lo único bueno era que ella misma le había dado las armas a Hermione para su "total venganza".

Lo que sí no tenía contemplado era la reacción de los demás.

El caos se apoderó de la estancia. Hermione fue objeto de varios calificativos y Melina recibió un buen número de preguntas. Puesto que sabía que eran retóricas, guardó silencio y siguió sonriendo. Juramentos mascullados y más de una amenaza en absoluto velada, entre las que se incluía colgarme de una parte muy delicada de mí anatomía, se alzaron a mí alrededor.

-Deberíamos colgarlo de las...

-No creo que eso sea necesario.-Intervino el tío Philiphe.

_-_¿¡Qué no es necesario!? Ha dicho que está embarazada. ¡Tiene 17! ¡Por amor de Dios!... ¿Dónde hay un cuchillo? ¡Cortaré los huevos a ese maldito pordiosero en este mismo instante!

-¡Pues por eso mismo no es necesario! ¡El infeliz YA las uso!

Se oyó un carraspeo y a la postre, todos se callaron ante un gesto del padre de Hermione, que parecía bastante molesto y listo para hacerme picadillo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-la voz del señor Granger sonaba suave y tranquila, pero con una velada, letal y sutil amenaza.- Hermione, explícate. Ya.

Todos intercambiaron miradas... y todos mis instintos de autoprotección se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Pares de ojos masculinos me fulminaron y supe de inmediato que más me valía contenerme la risa si es que en un futuro quería en verdad embarazar a Hermione.

Por lo que ella misma me había contado y gracias a la interrogación que había sufrido hacía escasos minutos, ya sabía que sus tíos, al parecer, actuaban en manada, y bajo el mando del hombre que se puso muy despacio en pie al otro lado de la habitación y que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el padre de mi novia.

-¿Y bien?-se detuvo frente a nosotros con las manos en las caderas.

Mientras volvían a intercambiar miradas, pasé la vista por la enorme estancia y aproveché el momento para estudiar la reacción de Hermione: ella al igual que yo intentaba contener la risa, tanto por su seguridad como por la mía.

Miré a su padre y luego a ella sin saber cómo proceder. Una parte de mí, la que gritaba: "pon a salvo tú descendencia", me decía que lo mejor era decir la verdad sólo la vedad y nada más que la verdad. Pero, por otro lado, quería a ayudar a Hermione a ridiculizar a Melina, después de todo, ella solita se había servido en bandeja de plata.

Mi fingida novia y madre de mi felpudo y gigante hijo-oso me sonrió y giñó un ojo, y si no interpretaba mal las señales- y eso nunca sucedía-, íbamos a ridiculizar a Melina. Moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa lo más sutil que podía para confirmar pero le fruncí los labios para pedirle que me protegiera de su padre, pues si bien sabía cómo defenderme, no pensaba hechizar a mi futuro suegro.

Se le escapó una risita ante mi súplica de protección y se apresuró a convertirla en tos cuando los gruñidos y bufidos comenzaron otra vez.

-¿Crees qué es algo gracioso jovencita?-preguntó una de sus tías. Cosa rara que intervinieran la verdad, ya que una de ellas se había desmallado en el sofá que estaba a tres metros del lugar de donde se encontraba cuando Melina dejo caer la bomba; otra de ellas, la que habló, estaba abanicando con un cojín a la que estaba en el sofá conteniendo un infarto; Abue estaba junto con las más jóvenes planeando un baby-shower y rezando no sé qué de dos derechos y dos revés; la madre de Melina nos miraba con cara de estupefacción; y mi querida fingida suegra estaba más pálida que los fantasmas del colegio, supongo que preguntándose cómo es que si su pequeña niña era tan inteligente no supiese lo que era un condón.

-Eh…señor…-decidí comenzar con las explicaciones antes de caer muerto por las miradas de las que era objeto. Además de que no creo que sonara bien que los libros de historia pusieran: _"El Gran Harry Potter cayó muerto cuando sus suegros se enteraron que había embarazado a su novia, sobrevivió dos veces a la reencarnación del mal y al apocalipsis, pero no a las miradas de su suegro"_. Definitivamente eso no iba a estar en mi biografía.- Yo creo que está usted exagerando un…

- ¡¿Exagerando?! ¿¡QUE YO ESTOY EXAGERANDO!?-Bramó.- ¡Para eso la querías!? ¡¿Verdad?!-exclamó el señor Granger.-¡¿Eso fue lo que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo que te la llevaste?! –Levantó los brazos hacia el cielo.- ¡Pero claro!, ¡Por eso no nos dimos cuenta!-apuntó a Hermione con el dedo.- ¿Por eso es que no podías venir a casa, por que se te notaba la barriga? Y yo que confíe en ti y en tú "Estoy salvando al mundo"-imitó la voz de su hija- "Harry me necesita" Y sí que te necesitaba… ¡Para calentar su cama!

-Papá…

-¡Papá, nada!-exclamó otra vez el señor Granger

- No es la gran cosa-intento de nuevo Hermione.

- ¿¡QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA!?-gritó y escupió-. Ahorita mismo te separas de ese… ese… ladrón de virtuosidades femeninas. Y voy a llamar a tu colegio para decir que no regresas. Te quiero en… si es posible, otro planeta lejos de ese… ese… ¡Violador de niñas inocentes!

-Señor-intervine nuevamente, más divertido que enojado por los insultos y títulos recién otorgados por mi suegro-, no creo que sea…

-¡Tú te callas!-rugió uno de sus tíos.

-Pero…-Hermione se apresuró a aclararse la garganta para que no se le escapara la risa.

-Disculpen- todos al mismo tiempo nos volvimos hacia el rincón de donde provenía la voz de Alan. ¿Qué demonios quería ese idiota?-, pero ¿no creen que están olvidando algo muy importante?, ¿Qué hay del niño y de la reputación de Hermione?

_¿Reputación de Hermione? ¡¿Reputación de Hermione?! Ese imbécil ¿en qué siglo cree que estamos? _

Fastidiado por ese absurdo comentario rodé los ojos y solté un bufido, los hombres Granger rugieron al unísono en mi dirección.

-Porque-continuo el tarado de Alan,-si lo desean yo estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerme responsable del niño y acepto casarme con ella.

Y eso se llevó mi buen humor y paciencia al diablo.

-¡Tú –lo señale- pedazo de… animal!, ¿con qué derecho reclamas cosas que no son tuyas y que no te corresponden?- lo enfrenté-. Si hay alguien aquí que se va a casar con ella, ese soy yo-me acerque hasta estar casi nariz con nariz- ¿Entiendes? Yo, solo yo y nadie más que yo. Tengo dinero más que suficiente para mantener a ese niño y a mil más si es necesario. Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que no metas las narices en cosas que no te incumben.-Me volví hacia mi novia con una necesidad desesperada por tenerla en mis brazos y me la encontré con las cejas alzadas y la boca en una extraña mueca entre enojo y diversión, cuando por arte de magia caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"_Tengo dinero más que suficiente para mantener a ese niño"_

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bien, la había regado. Pero es que esta vez Alan sí que me había cabreado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante tontería? No me importó que pudiesen molerme a golpes, o que no me permitieran entrar a la casa una vez aclarado todo. Estaba enojadísimo por la estupidez sugerida por Alan, así que haciendo caso omiso de todo abracé a Hermione.

-Ningún otro hombre te pondrá jamás las manos encima,-le susurré con una pasión que desconocía y que surgía del apuro de reclamarla y marcarla, como mía,- ninguno acariciará tu cuerpo desnudo.-La calidez y lo rápido que se aceleró su respiración ante mis palabras fue lo que me impulsó a ser más osado sin importarme que pudieran oírme o leerme los labios.- Ningún otro hombre llegará jamás a estar entre tus muslos ni se hundirá nunca dentro de ti. Solo yo.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

En ese momento estuve a punto de sufrir una combustión espontanea. Nunca, jamás, ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos- y eso que he tenido bastantes-, me imaginé a Harry diciendo esa clase de calientes cosas, y mucho menos que me las digiera a mí. ¡A mí!

Esto estaba ya saliéndoseme de las manos. Ya no sabía si estaba hablando en serio o solo lo hacía porque tenía que ayudarme con esto de los fingidos novios. Cuando dio el súper discurso de lo que sentía por mí, una parte de mí se atrevió a pensar en que era cierto, pero la parte más cuerda y cruel de mi cabeza me recordó que ya le había advertido acerca de eso. Pero ¿entonces por qué me hacía esa clase comentarios?, ¿o es que quería que muriera incinerada?, ¿Podría ser que quizás sus sentimientos hacia mi…?

-¿¡QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!?-valla que gritó mi tío-padrino, y maldije para mis adentros que interrumpiera mis cavilaciones. Harry y yo nos separamos de mala gana.- ¡Estamos esperando una explicación!

Todo mundo me miró y sufrí una especie de pánico escénico. ¿Abrían escuchado las palabras del "caliente Harry"?

-¿Uhmm?-Todavía intentaba hacer que me corazón regresara a su ritmo normal y que mi psique dejase de crear imágenes que involucraban a las palabras de Harry y a mis hormonas.

-Contesta de una vez, ¿Estas embarazada?-preguntó en un gruñido y entre dientes el tío Robert

-¿Qué, si lo estoy?-Mi voz sonaba demasiado fuerte, clara y segura. Respiré y exhalé. Había llegado la hora de callar y cerrar unas cuantas bocas. A demás de que la situación esta saliéndose de control, o sea, ¡Alan me había pedido en matrimonio!- ¿Acaso piensan azotarme con un palo?, ¿Me van a desheredar? ¡No, ya sé!-dije lo más sarcástica que pude- ¿Por qué no nos obligan a casarnos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con la boca abierta. La abuela era la única que sonreía. Me giñó un ojo y me di cuenta de que era la única que sabía lo que pensábamos hacer, y eso me dio más valor.

-Si estuviera embarazada, cosa que no estoy confirmando, aunque mi novio se haya ido de la lengua. ¿No se supone que deberían de estar felices por mí? Finalmente eso tiene que pasar. Tarde o temprano. ¿Qué no las leyes de la naturaleza son: nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir?- levante los brazos y los dejé caer en gesto de desesperación-¡Por amor de Dios, son mi familia!

-¡Pues por lo mismo, queremos saber qué fue lo que éste noviecito tuyo te hizo!

-¡Honestamente, tía Mónica!- puse las manos en mis caderas y le giré los ojos-realmente quiere que le dé una clase de educación sexual, o ¿se conforma con que le diga que puso su "semillita" en mí "jardincito"?- tuve la satisfacción de verla sonrojarse y cerrar la boca de un tirón.

Le lance una mirada a Harry de espera aquí y corrí a mi habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-gritó uno de mis tíos pero yo ya estaba a mitad de la escalera y lo bastante segura y confiada de cómo iba a proceder: serena, tranquila y sin perder los estribos.

Una vez arriba y dentro de mi cuarto, saqué de debajo de mi vestido mi varita- a buena hora se me ocurrió ponerla ahí- y le lance un hechizo a mi felpudo hijo para hacerlo más ligero y poderlo bajar por las escaleras.

Con mi prisa por poco me parto el cuello a tres escalones de llagar a bajo, el estúpido de mi tacón tubo la estupenda idea de atorarse con la alfombra y estuve a nada de besar el piso, y de dejar viudo a mi aún no marido y fingido novio, y huérfano a mi felpudo hijo. Por fortuna mi hijo-oso resultó ser un amor y se interpuso entre la madera y yo. Me levanté a prisa y cómo pude, y miré hacía todos lados para comprobar que nadie me hubiese visto. Al no ver a nadie respiré tranquila y me encaminé a la sala

_Serena, tranquila y sin perder los estribos._

Cuando entre a la sala todos seguían exactamente igual. Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta de que había llegado y al verme acompañada de nuestro hijo soltó una risita y eso sacó de trance a todos y los hizo volverse para poder mirarme.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué se supone…?

-¡Ay, qué lindo osito!

-¿Qué demonios…?

Con decisión e ignorando a los demás, me fui acercando paso a paso a Melina, que estaba regodeándose de satisfacción y con una sonrisa de victoria plasmada en su cara.

-No sé qué te hecho, y ni me interesa saberlo.-La dije una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella.- Durante años he soportado tus agresiones, tus insultos y tus burlas. Me has humillado un sinfín de veces y en un sinfín de formas, y jamás te he dicho o hecho algo para defenderme o desquitarme, por la simple y sencilla de razón de que soy muy superior a ti.-Me pare frente a ella y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que gracias a los tacones asesinos era cinco centímetros más alta que ella.- Si primita-escupí la palabra,- he visto y hecho cosas con las tu ni siquiera puedes soñar, y soy la mejor en eso.

Nadie hablaba y todo estaba en perfecto silencio y pendiente de mis palabras y explicaciones.

-Tengo amigos que darían la vida por mí sin dudarlo, y me da igual que me creas o no, pero espero y deseo de todo corazón que tú puedas decir lo mismo. Dices que no soy bonita,- hable antes de que la lombriz de mi prima abriera su viperina boca-bien, pues comparada contigo, no, no lo soy. Pero aunque no lo creas hay alguien que me quiere tal cual. Está aquí. Conmigo. Y para tú tranquilidad y la de tu madre: No soy lesbiana.

"Creíste que me enterrarías en la cocina, para no estar lista ¡Y mira! Aquí estoy.- 'Y me veo mejor que tú', quise agregar, pero yo no era así, además no debía de rebajarme a su nivel. 'Serena, tranquila y sin perder los estribos' me recordé.- ¿Por qué? Por qué soy superior a ti y mejor que tú en muchos, muchos aspectos. Puede que tal vez no tenga tu cuerpo, tu habilidad para hacer amigos, tu carisma para ligar o tú… inteligencia, pero aún así soy especial. Y por lo tanto…

"Siendo sincera pensaba convertirte en una lagartija-reflexione en voz alta, por sus caras, mis padres y Harry eran los únicos que comprendían mi punto-, y conservarte en una pecera, digo, si una periodista que escribió cosas acerca de mí y mis amigos se pasó una muy buena temporada en un frasquito sin daño alguno, que tú no sobrevivas sería muy poco probable, pero para tu tranquilidad, no voy a hacerte daño, ni por lo de hoy ni por lo de hace años. Es más:-sonreí lo más honestamente que pude- te perdono.-Dije poniéndole un brazo, el que estaba libre, sobre su hombro derecho.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, cuadre mis hombros y me preparé para utilizar mi mejor voz de: prefecta-enojona-que-se-molesta-porque-alguien-la-interrumpe-mientras-estudia-para-un-examen-muy-importante.

Largo nombre, lo sé, lo sé. Pero ése era el tono que quería y que a medio Gryffindor hacía temblar.

-Pero,-le apunté con mi dedo señalador.-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A ESCUCHAR CONVERSACIONES ATRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS!?

Me volví hacia su madre, que tenía abierta la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¡Y USTED, EN VEZ DE ESTAR INVENTANDO HOMOSEXUALISMO A TERCERAS PERSONAS, INCÚLQUELE MODALES A SU HIJA!-Tía Emma, puedo jurar, empalideció. ¡Morgana! Esto de gritarle era simplemente ge-ni-al.

-¡Y! Para tú información y tu retorcido cerebro al que se ve no le corre la ardilla…-giré para ver a mi familia-¡Y, SI! PARA LA TRANQUILIADAD TODA ESTA FAMILIA QUE SOLO SAVE PONERME EN RICULO EN LA MENOR OPURTUNIDAD Y QUE PARA MI DECEPCIÓN NO CONFÍA EN MÍ… ¡ESTE!-sacudí a mi podre bebé-¡ESTE! ES **MI** HIJO.

"La señorita aquí presente 'me meto en todo' me escucho hablar con Harry esta mañana. Jugando acordamos que esté ¡OSITO DE FELPA GIGANTE!- agité de nueva cuenta a mi bebé, para ver si así lo captaban- Iba a hacer nuestro hijo.

Mire a mi prima que estaba blanca y a punto de colapsar.

-La señorita no oyó la conversación completa o no la entendió bien, porque claro ¡¡¡¡NO SE OYE BIEN DETRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS!!!! -¡Oh, la cara de Melina no tenía precio! ¡A Merlín gracias por este momento!-Si mi "primita" escucho la palabra embarazó fue porque Harry me dijo que me iba a comparar más muñecos pues este me encanto-Miré a los niños-¿a que esta lindo?- todos asintieron y sonrieron de acuerdo.- Así que de broma le dije que no podía estar embarazada tan pronto de su hijo, y bueno, que tenía que decirle a papá primero…como sea-hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.-Hicimos bromas al respecto.

-¿Así que solo fue un mal entendido?-preguntó el tío Philiphe.

-¡Jovencita!-exclamó Rigoberto-¿Quieres hacer el favor de explicar esto?

-Yo…yo…-Melina miraba del oso a mí y de mí al oso

-¿Escuchaste o no por la puerta?-preguntó mi padrino.

-Si…pero…pero

-¡Oh, por amor de Dios!-le gritó su padre.- ¿Tienes idea del ridículo que acabas de hacer? No solo has levantado falsos en contra de tú prima, sino que también has quedado como la metiche del año.

-Pero papá, yo pensé…-Melina movía las manos sin parar, aparentemente nerviosa.

-Ese es justamente el problema-la cortó su padre-, piensas. Al parecer si tú piensas alucinas.

Melina me miró con odio contenido y si atreverse a decir nada.

Me volví hacia Melina con una enorme sonrisa.

-La próxima vez que intentes hacerme algo piensa bien las cosas porque yo siempre…-le piqué el brazo con mi dedo señalador.-Siempre, voy un paso delante de ti.-Me di la vuelta, di dos pasos y me volteé para encararla otra vez.-Un paso adelante.

-Bueno, pues ahora que todo se ha arreglado…-¿Qué no la tía Clara había estado desmayada?- ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor…?

Como si hubiese sido obra de un movimiento de varita, la tranquilidad y normalidad regresó a la sala.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Como dice el comercial: Vestido y traje para cena; mil doscientos. Oso de felpa gigante; seiscientos ochenta. Ver la cara de Melina una vez ridiculizada; ¡No tiene precio!

Una vez que Hermione dejara más que claro la situación a base de gritos perfectamente bien justificados, la tranquilidad reino de nueva cuenta la habitación. El desagrado que la parte masculina de la familia Granger me profesaba fue reemplazado en un dos por tres por la buena acogida y trato amable con el que fuera recibido antes de la intervención de Melina.

La tía que se había desmayado y que había estado a nada de sufrir un infarto, se recuperó en menos de lo que canta un gallo y nos había invitado a pasar a cenar. Todos entre risas nos encaminamos hacia el comedor.

-¡Maldita perra desgraciada!-exclamó Melina. Tenía los ojos rojos con dos carrerillas negras que bajaban a través de sus mejillas producto de las lágrimas de humillación que había derramado en pocos segundos. La mirada la tenía perdida y estaba roja de furia.

Adivinado sus intenciones me interpuse entre ella y mi novia, colocando a Hermione detrás de mí.

-¡Oh, pero si el noviecito patéticamente enamorado la quiere proteger!-puso sus manos en su cintura-¡Quítate de mi camino!-me ordenó-¡Esa zorra me las va a pagar! –señaló a Hermione que estaba mirando todo por arriba de mis hombros-¡Pero claro! Eres Hermione. ¡La perfecta Hermione! La que nunca se equivoca y que va a una escuela para gente especial. La que tiene una perfecta familia y que es perfecta incluso cuando va al baño.

-Melina…- siseó su padre.

-Melina, nada.-Contestó la susodicha.-Tú no te metas.

-Soy tu padre.

-Mi padre… ¡Y una mierda!- gritó- Nunca estas cuando te necesito, nunca me escuchas y cuando hago algo siempre me comparas con la perra que tengo enfrente. Así que ahora no me vengas con reclamos.-Se volteó de nueva cuenta de cara a mí.- ¡Quítate!-me ordenó otra vez- ¿Cómo es que le pagaste?-le preguntó a Hermione- ¿Con dinero o con unas buenas sesiones de cama? ¿Por qué eso es lo que haces en tu colegio, no? ¿Cuántos de has cogido, tres, mil…?-Hermione se zafó de mi agarre y se acercó dio dos pasos hasta que pude detenerla sujetándola de la muñeca.

-¡Melina!-exclamaron varias voces.

-No me culpes a mí de tus desgracias- hablo mi novia.- Mejor has algo para arreglar tu vida.-Intenté atraerla de nueva cuenta hacia mí para servirle de escudo pero cuando Hermione se ponía de terca era prácticamente imposible tratar con ella ¡Si lo sabría yo!

-Pide perdón, muchacha.- Exigió la abuela, señalando a la prima con el bastón.

-Jamás. Ella es una golfa infeliz… ¡Maldita bruja!-levantó la mano para abofetear a mi novia.

Y hasta allí llegó de nueva cuenta mi paciencia. Mi vena protege-Hermione, se activó y no me detuve a pensar lo que hacía.

Mi mano derecha soltó el brazo que mantenía a Hermione en su lugar y se adentro en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y extrajo mi barita.

-¡Cuida tus palabras!-le espeté mientras le apunta a la nariz.

-¡El valiente caballero la va a proteger con un palito! Ja, ja. – Se burló.- Discúlpenme si no tiemblo.

-Pues deberías-dijo Hermione quien se posicionó a mi lado derecho y también extrajo su barita y le apuntó.- Te voy a enseñar que tan bruja soy.-Levantó su mano, hizo una fluorita y… el timbre sonó.

Nadie se movió.

Melina levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad y una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en su boca. Hermione rechino los dientes, repitió el movimiento y el timbre sonó otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó mi fingida novia-¡que alguien vaya a abrir!

Una de las pequeñas, que estaban echadas en la alfombra contemplando el espectáculo, se paró y corrió a la entrada.

Un murmullo de voces sonaron en el vestíbulo y en pocos segundos la niñita regresó.

-Meli, te buscan-dijo e hizo una seña con la cabeza.-Es tu novio y trae a sus padres.

Tres personas entraron a la habitación. Las miré estupefacto y escuche que mi gemido era acompañado por un jadeo procedente de mi amiga.

Cuando la mirada de los recién llegados se posó en mí y en Hermione-los dos en posición de ataque-, soltaron un gritito y empalidecieron.

-¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!

* * *

_Hola, linda gente._

_Antes de que me dejen aplastada por los miles de jitomatazos que sé que me merezco y que con gusto recibiré… Déjenme pedirles una disculpa por no poder hacer actualizado antes. _

_Pero tengo una muy buena escusa. Verán, este capítulo es, digamos, el clímax de la historia, y a raíz de que ha tenido éxito y que muchos de ustedes están tan al pendiente de ella, siento yo que se merecían algo bien hecho: que fuera divertido, con algo de orgullo por parte de Hermione, con mucha humillación para Melina, y que por sobre todas las cosas, cumpliera con sus expectativas. Así que no miento al decir que lo he escrito más de cinco veces, lo leo y le quito, lo leo y le agrego, lo leo y definitivamente lo borro._

_Por otro lado este mes tuve que presentar un examen muy, muy, muy importante para mí, así que no tenía cabeza para nada. Muchos entenderán los ataques de pánico, nervios y ansiedad._

_Quise actualizar en la semana, pero la pagina tenía problemas, y en eso si no me pueden culpar. Y bueno pues este fin, mi abuelo materno (al que por cierto le diagnosticaron principios de Alzheimer) se perdió y toda la familia estuvo buscándolo. Lo bueno es que él solito llego a la casa, eso sí, dos días después y a las tres de la mañana._

_Espero les guste lo que mi mente loca creo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios (cuando escribí el capítulo uno nunca me imagine llegar a los diez y ahora tengo 401 ¡Guau!) mil gracias. Me alegran la vida y me impulsan a seguir._

_Nos leemos, espero en breve._

_Kry_

_Mexico DF a 1 de marzo del 2009. 18:10 pm_


	14. Chapter 14

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINJES… ¿QUIÉN FINGE?**

**14**

_Quiero tener un sueño un nuevo cada día; quiero tener el fuerte abrazo de la vida; quiero tener un verso para cantarle al aire; quiero tener una razón para morir por alguien._

_Quiero tener las manos llenas de ternura; quiero tener la risa blanca de la espuma; quiero tener un cuento para contarle a un niño; quiero tener un sitio al sol donde vivir contigo._

_Quiero tener la dulce clama del que espera; quiero tener la puerta abierta del que llega; quiero una mano amiga para curarme el alma; quiero tener una canción para ponerle alas._

_Quiero ser agua fresca paloma en vuelo, _quiero ser lo que esperas de mí_, _y escuchar tu sonrisa que alegra el alma, compañero de viaje hasta el fin._ Caminar por la arena con los pies descalzos contemplando una puesta de sol, y perderme a tu lado contando estrellas deshojando una noche de amor._

_Quiero ser agua fresca, palma en vuelo._

**Quiero ser**_**, **__José Luis Perales_.

* * *

Intenté, juro por Dios, que intente no rebajarme al nivel de Melina. No responderle como una verdulera y lanzarle una sarta de palabrotas de las que Mundungus estaría orgulloso. Pero mi paciencia tenía un límite, un límite que ni Ron con sus constantes estupideces cruzó jamás.

Harry se puso delante de mí en menos de un segundo para evitar que mi prima me tomase de los pelos, cosa que agradecí enormemente, no por mi seguridad sino por la de la arpía parlante.

Sus insultos comenzaron a subir de nivel al grado que no lo soporté más, así que una vez más metí mi mano debajo del vestido y saqué mi varita. Menuda sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Harry apuntándole también. Rápidamente me coloqué a su lado.

-¡El valiente caballero la va a proteger con un palito! Ja, ja. – Melina se burló- Discúlpenme si no tiemblo.

-Pues deberías-. Le dije y apunté justamente a su respingona nariz.- Te voy a enseñar que tan bruja soy.-Levanté mi varita, que flotara un rato sería un muy buen trauma. Pensé en transformarla en víbora, pero puede que me viese tentada a no regresarla a su forma humana (porque la original era en la que la iba a convertir), lo que me generaría un problemón con mis padres y no quería problemas en navidad.

_Winwuar_… el timbre sonó. Y nadie se movió. Igual y era mi imaginación. Melina volvió a sonreír

Vamos de nuevo: _Winwuard_

El timbre sonó otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡que alguien vaya a abrir!-¡Hechizaré al imbécil que sea si me interrumpen otra vez! Vi, por el rabillo del ojo como Dania se paraba y se iba al vestíbulo. Pasaron como tres minutos y regresó.

-Meli te buscan-reportó.-Dice que es tu novio y que viene con sus padres.

¿Podía esto ser más perfecto? Conocería al "súper" novio de mi prima y le revelaría su verdadera identidad, creo que siempre sí la convertiría en lombriz. Y todo delante de sus suegros. ¡Gracias Dios por no matarme cuando te lo pedí!

Las personas entraron a la sala envueltos en un murmullo de voces. Harry gimió, lo miré, miré a los recién llegados, un jadeo se escapó de mi garganta y por primera vez en mi vida, mi mano que sujetaba mi barita tembló por la sorpresa.

Noté cómo los recién llegados miraba todo a su alrededor, supongo que con la intención de criticar después y también en busca de mi prima que por cierto, había desaparecido.

¡_Genial! Ahora hasta pierdo a mis enemigos delante de mis narices._

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Harry en mí, empalidecieron y soltaron un gritito. Juraría que hasta retrocedieron dos pasos, y hubieran corrido de haber podido pero…

-¡¡¡¡TU!!!!-Melina se abalanzó sobre su novio y le pego en el pecho-¿Por qué es que llegas tan tarde?-le reclamó-Tanto que me arregle para ti y tú que no te apuras-dio un paso a tras para que su novio viera su vestido blanco y…. Momento ¿vestido blanco?... ¿Cuándo carajos fue que se cambió?, mejor dicho cómo es que se cambio y maquillo en… ¿diez, quince segundos?

La única respuesta es que definitivamente mi teoría (la que me planteé con cuatro años luego de ver Space Jame y a los "marcianitos" que ahí salían) de que Melina era de otro planeta era verdad.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar Melina a su novio, claramente deseaba que él la admirara como se merecía. Pero su novio seguía mirándonos a mi novio y a mí fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó una nueva vos. Era una señora grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Además venía acompañada de un perro viejo y con malas pulgas. Movió sus ojos por toda la habitación y al detenerse en Harry los abrió.- ¿Qué hace ese muchacho aquí, Vernon?-se volvió para mirar a mi novio quien pálido y con cara de sorpresa bajaba lentamente la varita.- ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? Vernon y Petunia me dijeron que ya no vivías con ellos, ¿por qué entonces apareces para arruinar la velada de mi Duddley?-la mujer sonada despectiva y altanera.- Lo mismo pasa con los perros callejeros siempre están pidiendo limosna.-Afirmó como quien comenta el clima: a nadie en particular.

Pero esa… vieja ¿quien se creía que era?

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-preguntó mi tío Rigoberto

-Pero claro-contesto la señora del perro,-este-hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Harry-era la piedra en el zapato de Vernon y Petunia.

Todos, yo incluyéndome miramos a Harry. ¿Quién demonios era esa señora, o se creía que era para tratar a Harry así? Me enojé, obviamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía el derecho de tratar así a mi novio y mejor amigo, y mucho menos en mi presencia.

En ese instante olvide todo lo que me rodeaba lo único que podía ver era a esa especié de señora convertida un perfecto cerdo-alcancía. Sentí como la ira empezaba a canalizarse hacia la varita que había bajado cuando salí del trace del hecho de ver en mi casa a los Dursley.

La magia y la ira fluían juntas por todo mi cuerpo, sentí la explosión de poder en la punta de la varita, la levanté y Harry sujetó mi muñeca.

-Déjalo-me susurró y negó con la cabeza.- Siempre es lo mismo. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Jamás pensé que los volvería a ver. En el momento, o mejor dicho, la noche en que cumplí los diez y siete años, fue la última que pasé con ellos. Recuerdo que dos segundos después de estar consciente de ser mayor de edad, reuní todas mis cosas en el baúl y repase la habitación unas diez o veinte veces para asegurarme de no dejar nada. Salí a las tres de la mañana. Tomé el 'Autobús Noctambulo' y comencé mi aventura de salvar al mundo.

No me despedí. No dije: Adiós o nos vemos, menos dije un: Gracias, los quiero. Sólo me fui. Después de todo ¿Qué esperaban que les dijera? Con ellos la mitad del tiempo fui un estorbo, y la otra fui su criado, cuando debería de haber sido tratado como su sobrino, como familia, como persona.

¡Por Merlín, era sólo un niño que no sabía nada del mundo o de la vida! Una vez que descubrí que era mago entendí el por qué de su trato: Miedo. ¿Pero si los diez primeros años de mi vida me ocultaron la verdad, que esperaban que les hiciera? Lo único que lograron a parte de mi infancia infeliz era que me sintiera como un monstruo… un fenómeno.

Pero aquí estaban, mis queridos tíos, parados en la sala de la casa de los padres de la persona más importante en mi vida. Vi como palidecieron en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en mi persona y en la de mi acompañante, a la cual supongo habían visto en más de una ocasión en la estación de trenes y aunque no la hubieran reconocido como una amiga mía, el hecho de verla empuñando una varita era pista suficiente para que supieran que era como yo. Supongo que lo último que esperaban encontrar en la casa de la novia de Duddley-a quien pienso consideraban normal, bueno lo más normal que Melina sea-, era a dos magos en posición de ataque.

Por algunos minutos, segundos, quizás, nadie hizo movimiento alguno. Hermione al igual que yo estaba en una especie de trance o estado de shock. Pero entonces pasó.

La peor pesadilla de mi vida,- más que Voldemort, la mismísima Rita Skeeter, los libros de historia que narraban mi biografía con cosas que ni yo sabía que tenía o el profesor Snape cuando se metía con migo- cruzó el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tía Marge aquí? y en compañía de ¿Ripper? ¿Qué ese perro tenía igual de vidas que un gato?

¡Joder! ¿Por qué Voldemort no me mató cuando pudo? Y que no vaya a decir que fue porque no tuvo oportunidad, porque esas prácticamente sobraron.

Sentí, más que ver, como todas las miradas se posaban en mí, supongo que por algo que había dicho tía Marge. Por mi parte me encontraba perdido en mis recuerdos de la última vez que vi a la hermana de mi tío Vernon: ¿Dónde la había alcanzado el personal del ministerio y a qué altura?, ¿les habrá costado trabajo bajarla?, ¿Cómo le hicieron para no confundirse y dejarla del mismo tamaño?

Iba a expresar mis dudas en voz alta cuando sentí la magia de Hermione fluir. La miré. Tenía los hombros tensos, el ceño fruncido y respiraba agitada y profundamente por la nariz. Vi como su mano derecha-la que tenía empuñada la varita-, temblaba. _¿De qué carajos me perdí?_

Seguí el curso de su mirada y me encontré con mi tía postiza, ya que finalmente ella no era nada mío, ¡Alabado sea Merlín! No necesité ser un genio para saber qué había pasado: tía Marge había hablado demás. Y todo parecía indicar que había sido grave sino ¿por qué Hermione respiraría como un toro bravo?

Le tomé la mano antes de que pudiera hacer una locura y le susurré que lo dejara pasar, que ya estaba acostumbrado. Me miró molesta y por tres milisegundos creí que yo sería el blanco de su hechizo, abrí la boca para defenderme, pero alguien más lo hizo primero:

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Abue de manera dura y cortante. La vos dulce y cálida, al parecer, se había ido a celebrar navidad a otro lado.-Melina-ordenó,-presenta a los señores.

Melina se giró, de una manera que según creo intento ser sexy pero resulto ser demasiado exagerada puesto que logro que los volantes de su vestido ¿blanco?, _¿Cuándo demonios se cambió?_ Se movieran en direcciones diferentes.

-Familia-comenzó-, este es mi novio: Duddley.-Se recargo en el susodicho. -Aunque yo prefiero llamarlo Rocco, le va mejor.-"Hasta Filomeno suena mejor" creí escuchar que alguien opinaba.- Y estos-se volvió hacia mis tíos, que aún estaban más blancos que el papel y mirando la varita que aún no había guardado,-son sus padres. Vernon y Petunia.

En cuanto mi tía escucho su nombre despejo su mirada de mí y con un ligero y discreto codazo en las costillas de su marido, logró que él hiciera lo mismo y saludara a la familia de la novia de su hijo con una inclinación de cabeza y un escueto "Mucho gusto".

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta-intervino de nueva cuenta la de más edad en la familia. Su pregunta estaba claramente dirigida hacía Melina, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente a la cuarta Dursley.- ¿Quién es… esa?

-Eh…-Melina se mordió el labio. Parecía que aún no había conocido a mi postiza pariente.

-Margory Dursley. Hermana de Vernon y la tía favorita de Dudders – Se presentó sola. "En serio, con ese nombre yo me hubiera matado hace mucho" o mi imaginación se estaba disparando o realmente la voz de los tíos de Hermione había quedado muy bien grabada en mi mente y ahora los escuchaba a cada rato.

-¿Alguna relación con el novio de mi otra nieta?-preguntó la abuela con el mismo tono cortante de voz.

-¿Disculpe?-interrogó tío Vernon con la vena de la sien palpitando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Presumo que ellos no esperaban encontrar a un par de magos en la casa de la novia perfectamente "normal" de de su hijo, así que para que no se fueran a ir de la lengua y, también, para terminar con las sorpresas y presentaciones, di dos pasos al frente, eso sí sin guardar la varita y saludé.

-Tío Vernon, tía Petunia: un placer verlos de nuevo.-Hice una inclinación con la cabeza y me volví en dirección de mi primo quien al ver que clavaba mi mirada en él, retrocedía dos pasos. Increíble el efecto de terror que aún tenía mi varita en él.- ¡Ey, Big D!-lo saludé como lo saludaban los miembros de su pandilla y tuve la satisfacción de verlo retroceder dos pasos más-¿Cómo van las pesadillas?-supe el momento exacto en el que recordó nuestro encuentro con los dementores. Ciertamente no era algo grato de recordar-lo sabía por experiencia propia-, pero no iba dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de cobrarme todas las veces que se burló de mi cuando soñaba con el asesinato de Cedric.

Moví un poco mi cabeza para enfrentar a la última persona que esperaba ver.-Tía Marge. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?-saludé lo más serio y formal que pude. Bien sabía la fecha exacta de ese encuentro y no porque sin querer-o bien, queriendo-la había inflado; no porque no me expulsaran del colegio como decían las reglas… No. Yo recordaba ese día porque fue la primera vez que vi a Sirius y todo lo que cambió mi vida ese año.

-¡Merlín! ¿Es ella?-exclamó en un susurro Hermione.

-Si.-No sé si los demás nos oyeron, la verdad es que no me importó. Todo mi _yo_ se concentró en la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y mi mirada encontró la suya. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que esa familia significaba en mi vida. También supe, y solo Morgana sabe cómo, que ella también pensó en Sirius y que con ese: "¿Es ella?" quería que confirmara sus sospechas de que _esa _era la tía que yo había inflado y por la cual Ron me felicitó y felicitaba cada que su madre le recordaba que tenía que ir a visitar a sus parientes.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Melina. ¿Es que esa niña era idiota? Si acababa de referirme a ellos como tíos… Una mirada rápida a la cara de las personas me indicó que necesitaban una confirmación.

-Sí.- Dije antes que mis tíos intervinieran.-Cuando murieron mis padres, ellos-los señalé con la cabeza,-eran la única familia que tenía.

-Desgraciadamente-soltó tía Marge. Si alguien lo oyó, no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno.

-Bueno-intervino luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio la madre de Hermione-, ya que todos nos conocemos… ¿Pasamos al comedor? Estoy segura de que todos tenemos algo de hambre.

-Seguro-intervino Patty-. Yo me muero por probar los canelones.

Así poco a poco, no sin una pizca de tención en el ambiente, todos se fueron hacia el comedor menos, los Dursley, Melina, Hermione y yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-siseo el tío Vernon

-Estoy conociendo a la familia de mi novia. No sé si la recuerdan-levanté la mano que tenía sujeta la de mi amiga y deposité una beso en sus nudillos.-Ella es Hermione. Siempre me despedía de ella en el andén cuando volvía del colegio.

-Pero esto es imposible-dijo tía Petunia.-Vinimos a conocer a la familia de la novia de Duddley. Esta es su casa, ¿no?

-Siento desilusionarla-intervino Hermione seria-, pero ésta es la casa de mis padres. Melina es mi prima y es una invitada.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

No sé si fue intervención divina, fuerza de voluntad o la voz de la tía Clara que nos llamaba desde el comedor, pero todos nos movimos hasta alcanzar nuestros lugares asignados alrededor de la mesa rectangular, que por cierto estaba perfectamente decorada y predispuesta para la ocasión. ¿Es que acaso mi prima no podía hacer, por muy pequeña que fuera, una cosa mal?

Tenía un novio perfecto que había soltado un estúpido y perfecto discurso acerca de lo enamorado que estaba de ella, que para mí que se lo había memorizado y ensayado para la ocasión; luego, resulta que mi súper _as _y última carta resulto ser un rotundo fracaso.

Bien dicen que las santurronas son santurronas toda la vida, pero eso si que no se lo perdonaría jamás, pensé que ya la tenía por fin metida en lago escandaloso. Pero no. ¡Mira que ponerme en ridículo delante toda la familia! ¿Qué culpa tenía yo por haber transmitido una información de vital importancia? No era mi culpa que la maldita hubiera estado bromeando con estar embarazada, menos que su patético hijo fuera un patético oso de felpa gigante.

Por un pequeñísimo periodo de tiempo sentí que la tenía en mis manos, por fin Hermione Granger iba a perder su fama de: perfecta muñequita. Pero la desgraciada se defendió y rebatió todos mis argumentos, consiguiendo incluso que me fuera de la lengua, que la abuela me retara y que mi padre me tachara de idiota. Y era precisamente esto último lo que más me calentaba la sangre.

Pero si todo eso no era suficiente, ahora resulta que su novio y el mío eran parientes ¡primos!, para variar. Pero entre todo lo malo -¡Gracias a Dios!-, siempre hay algo bueno y eso era la tía de Rocco, que, por cosas de la vida, no había tenido el placer de conocer. Esa mujer sí que era de armas tomar, mira que meterse de buenas a primeras e insultar al noviecito de mi prima delante de la abuela, la cual al parecer se había adjudicado la tarea de defender a esa parejita, era admirable. La señora ya se había ganado mi eterna devoción. En lo referente a sus padres, el señor precia también odiar al tal Harry (creo que se llamaba así) y a mi prima. No tenía idea del por qué, pero era un punto a su favor. La señora, bueno, ella no había optado una postura averciba, pero tampoco una de aceptación, así que más bien era indiferente. Claro que el hecho de llamar a su hijo Duddley, le quitaba puntos ¿quién pone un nombre como ese?, ¡por amor de Dios! Yo por eso le llamaba Rocco, me sonaba más masculino y se parecía al del boxeador famoso, Rocky, después de todo, mi novio también era boxeador.

La cena, o la primera parte de la cena transcurrió en paz. Se dijeron las respectivas oraciones, mi tío Richard partió y repartió el pavo-otra cosa que a la "pelos de escoba" le salía bien-, y entre risas, platicas y ruido de cubiertos comenzamos a celebrar la navidad.

Mi prima, quien por desgracia o porque Dios me quería, estaba sentada justo enfrente de mí con su perfecto hombrecito, con quien compartía miraditas y risitas tontas cada dos por tres, a su lado, lo que también me facilitaba las cosas.

Intenté, con muchas ganas, pero intenté mantener la paz hasta que la cena se hubiese terminado y pasemos a abrir los regalos, no porque no estuviese lista para el siguiente raund. No, lo que yo no quería era quedar mal a los ojos de mis suegros quienes parecían estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajarse y no mirar tan descaradamente a mi prima y al tal Henry-¿o era Harry?-, como sea, el punto es que no los podían dejar de mirar. Hacían tal esfuerzo que ya casi igualaban el de la tía Mónica por no vomitar al ver a la bola de pelos, pellejos y pulgas que estaba comiendo al lado de la tía de Rocco. No sé si fue ese esfuerzo por disimular las miradas, las risas de Hermione con su novio o el hecho de que mi novio no había dicho ni 'pio' pero mi lengua y mi neurona: "duro contra la pelos de escoba", se activaron. El segundo raund iba a comenzar.

* * *

_Hola!!!!_

_Sé que merezco ser parte de la ensalada que seguro van a ser con tantos tomazos, pero no os desesperéis. De que termino la historia la termino._

_Lo que pasa es que-aparete dela escuela, trabajos, tareas y examenes- mi inspiración se tomó unas muy muy largas vacaciones y como que no quiere regresar (así que se aceptan sugerencias). Despúes el narizón que aparece en la imagen de mi porfile:¡me mordió! Sí, me mordio la mano derecha y la tube inservible dos semanas, y pues para uno que es diestro la cosa resulta complicada._

_Pero lo más importante es que Soon demaciado listos..... Yo que pensé que los había despistado y todos, bueno, casí todos le dieron a la primera...._

_En fin este es, no sé si se le pueda llamar así, otro capitulo de transición. Lo que me lleba a unas cuestiones importantes y para las que requiero su ayuda:_

_¿Quieren que Melina se entere de que Hermione hace magia?, ¿quieren que pongan en su lugar a la Tía Marge?, ¿quieren que la fista sea en la mansión Malfoy o que sea en la casa de Hermione?_

_Espero sus respuestas, sugerencias y opiniones, y espero también, seguir cumpliendo con sus espectativas._

_Por cierto mil gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos y son los que me dan animos. Gracias_

_Kry_

_México DF a 12 de abril del 2009 17:20_


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Hiroki-san  
Profile: http: // www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1863665/

Hola, querida ¿me recuerdas? Seguro que sí. Veras, aqui entre samaritanos  
nos preguntamos que estas haciendo, que no borras la lírica robada. Quiero  
decir, sabemos que te gusta eso del plagio, y todo lo demás, pero ¿quieres  
que te siga acosando hasta ya no poder más? Por que créeme, cuantos  
problemas te podría ahorrar si solo te dedicaras a editar. Por mi parte,  
queja no hay. Esto de saludarte de vez en cuando es bastante genial. Tu fic Yo  
finjo, tú finges ¿Quién finge? va a desaparecer por todos los reportes que  
le voy a enviar. Así que sea buena niña y quita lo que tienes que quitar.

Name: Wynnita  
Profile: http: // www. fanfiction . net /u/ 1763154/

Ay, chiquitina. ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con las canciones  
publicadas? Así sólo conseguirás una sanción por la administración de la  
página, ¿no crees?

Los buenos samaritanos no descansamos ni de día ni de noche. Visto que te  
niegas a borrarlo tú, lo haremos nosotros a base de reportes.

Disfruta del tiempo que te queda.

Name: Lady darkness976  
Profile: http :// www .fanfiction .net /u/ 1875909 /

No puedes escapar de la verdad. Kry, Kry, Kry...¿por qué te cuesta tanto de  
ver las cosas? Empiezo a pensar que te gusta ser acosada, que disfrutas de la  
humillacióon de ser el centro de la aberración. Querida, para los  
samaritanos el trabajo es algo que nos tomamos muy en serio a diferencia de  
ti, que te tomas las cosas como si nada pudiera alterar su  
inmensamente cuando conseguimos que cosas, como las tuyas, desaparezcan para  
siempre. Si tu intención es amargarnos la fiesta, borra el fic por propia  
voluntad.

**Bien, estos son unos de los tantos mensajes que he estado recibiendo más o menos durante un mes. En un principio decidí ignorarlos, lo mismo de siempre: personas a las que les gusta molestar. Y desafortunadamente esta vez sí que me moleste (¡Llenan mi bandeja de entrada!).**

**Lo que "ellos" (según son un "grupo", yo pienso que es sólo uno con varias cuentas) piden es que borre la canción de **_**Panteón Rococó, Buscándote**_**, que utilizo en el capitulo diez. No lo he hecho a) por no darles el gusto de saber que hago lo que dicen gracias a sus mensajes "intimidatorios; b) porque muy claramente-y eso hago siempre que uso una canción, ustedes queridos lectores y conocedores de esta y mis otras historias, saben que es **_**casi**_** siempre- les informo quién las canta y cómo se llaman, nunca me he adjudicado ningún personaje, lugar mencionado en los libros y mucho menos una canción, las cuales, desde luego y en su mayoría, son mis favoritas.**

**Pero para que quede más claro:** NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS NOMBRES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN RELACION ALGUNA CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER (en este caso los miembros que componen a la familia de Hermione)

**Además (ustedes, no me dejaran mentir), no es la primera canción que utilizo en el fic, así que: ¿Por qué ensañarse precisamente con esa canción?**

**Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué las personas que se dedican a dejar mensajes como el que pongo al inicio, son personas que no ponen nada, de nada en su perfil, es decir, no hay ni saludos, ni historias escritas o favoritas…? Entonces si no tienen nada ... ¿qué es lo esconden y por qué?**

**Ahora bien, hasta donde tengo entendido los autores podemos ocupar canciones para escribir, los miles y miles de song-fic son prueba de ellos. Además, y creo que hablo en nombre de otras personas, cuando ponemos canciones dentro de la historia es para que de alguna manera el lector entienda mejor la situación y el sentir y pensar del personaje. Y algunas otras veces porque queremos compartir las melodías que nos inspiran. **

**Si hay alguien que sepa que está prohibido usar las letras de Panteón, por favor háganmelo saber (Hiroki-san en el único PM que te envié, no recuerdo si fue a ti o a otro de tu "banda", te pedí lo mismo y sólo te burlaste diciendo que me reportarías y borrarías la historia, aún sigo esperando la respuesta, los buenos argumentos son aquellos que tienen bases.) yo solo encontré una pequeño listado de personas, escritores en su mayoría, de las cuales no puedes hacer fics, entre ellas Annie Rice y Nora Roberts.**

**Por último, mis queridos lectores son ustedes a los que les corresponde decirme qué hacer, borró la canción cómo dicen las personas o dejo las cosas tal como están. Les dejo la decisión en sus manos.**

**Una vez desahogada y dado que la nota de autor es casi tan larga como un capitulo, empecemos…**

* * *

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINJES… ¿QUIÉN FINGE?**

**15**

**Por el momento no hay canción inspiradora.**

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Cómo fue que nos las arreglamos para cenar tranquilos es algo en lo que realmente no quería pensar. Además Melina, al parecer, por fin había entendido que con migo más valía mejor ya no meterse o las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

Pero también, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, mis padres tenían un poco que ver en el hecho de que desistiera de mi empeño de venganza en contra de mi prima. Creo que nunca los había visto tan espantados como cuando la apunte con la varita, bueno, el hecho de nunca me hubieran visto en posición de a taque también influía un poquitín.

El caso es que el pavo, la ensalada y demás platillos estaban deliciosos y si bien Jane era un excelente dentista y una pésima cocinera, de igual forma era una mujer justa, honrada y madre ejemplar, pues siempre que alguien hacía un elogio a la comida ella se reía y con la sonrisa encantadora-esa que siempre me dedicaba cuando le pedía una libro nuevo- les decía que ella no había cocinado y que yo era la responsable de semejantes delicias y exquisita decoración. Por mi parte pensaba transmitirle todos los elogios más tarde, o mañana en todo caso, al pequeño y verde elfo que me había sido muy amable en socorrerme.

Claro que Harry, al estar al tanto de la ayuda y de mi salvador, no perdía la ocasión de hacer uno que otro comentario para tomarme el pelo. ¡Ah! Pero cuando le dije que los canelones- los cuales había repetido tres veces- los había hecho yo solita, me hizo prometerle cocinar unos para él.

En resumidas cuentas todo parecía que iba a las mil maravillas: Melina no había dicho nada; los tíos de Harry se limitaban a ignorarnos de la misma forma que nosotros a ellos; Dudley aún no recuperaba el habla; y la tal Marge-porque ella sí que no era nada de mi mejor amigo- había estado muy ocupada royendo una pierna de pavo al igual que su perro.

Pero como en esta vida uno no puede tener todo lo que desea, fue inevitable el que Melina abriera su boca.

-Y dime, primita-su tono empalagoso de voz distaba mucho de ser el mismo con el que anteriormente me había tachado de zorra.- ¿Tu noviecito practica algún deporte?-se inclino hacia el suyo quien se quedo con el tenedor a medio camino y nos miro como cerdito al matadero-, porque mi Rocco ha sido campeón de boxeo dos veces.-En defensa de mi prima, y aunque Melina es una especie de enfermedad o virus que no le deseo a nadie, tengo que admitir que sus ojos brillaron cuando miró a Dudley y que en su voz se notó un dejo de orgullo al mencionar sus logros.

Abrí mi boca para defender a mi hombre pero la cerré: a) porque no podía decirle que Harry era el mejor jugador de quiddich, cuando ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué carambas era el quiddich; b) porque la tía Marge abrió la boca y c) ¿cómo carajos iba a controlar mis ansias de hechizar a ese par?

-Já. ¿Ese?-señaló a Harry- Está tan flacucho que no creo que sea capaz ni si quiera de correr tres metros.

-¿Usted creé?-contestó sarcástica mi abuela. Creo que tendré que decirle lo mucho que la quiero o definitivamente comprarle los pendientes de perlas que vio en el almacén.

-Desde luego-Marge siguió con la conversación no sin antes darse un golpe en el pecho y soltar u erecto que hizo que tía Petunia se tapase la cara con las manos y que la tía Clara haciendo una mueca de asco hiciese a un lado su plato de comida.- Ese muchacho tiene malos genes. Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza de perros: de tal palo tal astilla. Todo se hereda. Ya se lo había dicho a Vernon varios años atrás. Su padre era un vago. No trabajaba. Y su madre…

-Eso no es lo que nos ha dicho el muchacho-intervino mi tío Arturo.

-¡Ah!-tía Marge se volvió hacia Harry que tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.-Así que ahora te dedicas a soltar mentiras. Ese Potter era un inútil, un gorrón…

Esto era inaudito, absurdo y totalmente estúpido. Sentí vergüenza de mí misma, nunca debí de reñir a Harry por inflar a su tía. Esa señora se merecía algo más que parecer un globo. Intenté de nueva cuanta contar hasta mil, si era necesario, para no perder los estribos pero cuando vi la cara satisfecha de Melina, mandé a mi cordura a volar.

Le había pasado años y años de burlas y de malos tratos, le había pasado su intento de hacerme parecer lesbiana, ¡incluso había sido suave con eso del embarazo! Le pasaba y aguataba que se metiera con migo todo lo que quisiese, pero de ahí a que utilizara a Marge Dursley para hacerme daño lastimando a Harry… eso sí que no.

-Muchachita-se dirigió a mi-debes de saber en qué te éstas metiendo. Ese-señaló a Harry, quien ahora estaba rojo de furia-es el hijo de unos buenos para nada que se mataron, por borrachos, en un accidente de coche.

No me importó perder el control, no me importaron los modales inculcados por mis padres y profesores y no me importaron las consecuencias. ¡A la goma las reglas!

Las palabras: serena, tranquila y sin perder los estribos, se fueron a otra galaxia. Fulminé a Melina con la mirada- mi sexto sentido me decía que ella tenía algo que ver- y luego la enfoque en tía Marge.

-Hermione,-me llamó Harry entres susurros sólo par que yo lo oyera-déjalo. No hace falta. Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Tal vez pudiese engañar a toda mi familia y a sus tíos, tal vez cualquier otra persona que lo viera se tragaría ese cuento. Cualquiera, menos yo. Yo pude ver que tras su resolución de dejarlo todo tal cual, estaba escrita en su semblante la impotencia y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para callar a las personas que por años le habían lastimado. Había dolor en sus ojos, había miedo, también. Y fue precisamente eso último lo que me obligo a actuar.

Él me había salvado la vida en muchas, muchas ocasiones y no solo al interponerse entre un hechizo y yo, sino de muchas otras maneras. Inclusive, ahora, estaba sentado en la mesa padeciendo insultos todo porque yo le pedí que fingiera ser mi novio. Era mi turno de hacer algo por él. Comencé a ponerme de pie.

-¡Basta!

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Nada, absolutamente nada me había preparado para lo que presencié: Dudley Dursley, mi primo, estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y miraba, con lo que pretendía ser o era, un semblante de enfado, el cual para mayor extrañeza mía iba dirigido a nada menos que tía Marge.

-¿Dudley?-lo llamó sorprendida su madre.

-¡He dicho que basta!-miró con la misma expresión a sus padres.-Harry no es lo que ustedes pretenden hacer creer. No sé cómo eran los Potter, no los conocí. Pero estoy seguro que no son como usted-señaló a su tía con la cabeza,-dice que son.

-Así que te ha comprado ¿no?-tía Marge se recargo en su asiento y frunció el seño.- ¿O es que intentas quedar bien?-dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos indicando toda la habitación

-No-mi primo sacudió la cabeza y bajo la mira. Noté como apretaba el mantel con sus robustas manos.- Es simplemente que él me salvó la vida, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerle respeto.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?- esta vez fue el tío Vernon el que formuló la pregunta que iba dirigida a mi mientras se ponía, también, de pie.

-Harry no ha hecho nada, salvo salvar a su primo de los dementores que pretendían robarle el alma.- Hermione, quien también estaba parada entro en mi defensa. Vi por el rabillo del ojo, como si fuera en cámara lenta, como sus manos subían hasta su cabello y sacaba de allí su varita desasiendo así el rodete que se había hecho. Yo no hice nada para detenerla o controlarla. Esta vez estaba en una especie de trance.- Debería de darle las gracías

Dudley, mi primo, él niño-adolecente que siempre me molestaba y me jugaba bromas más que pesadas; el que siempre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que mi infancia y estadía en casa de sus padres fuera un completo infierno… Acabada de defenderme. Nos miramos unos segundos. Asentí ligeramente y le sonreí un poco dándole a entender que ya no habría más rencores.

-Ja,-se burló tía Marge-. Jamás le daremos las gracias a un vago, mantenido y mantenido niño huérfano.

Y nuevamente mi coraje contra esa gorda y vieja... cosa, se disparó. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo-como convertirla en pelota de playa-Hermione se me adelantó apuntándole con la varita en posición de ataque por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche.

-Pida disculpas-exigió.

-Hermione, hija. Yo creo…

-No, mamá. Esta señora por fin va a recibir su merecido. Hace varios años que regañe a Harry por inflarla, pero ahora que comprendo el por qué lo hizo… Pienso en inflarla yo misma.

-Hermione…-la tomé de la mano para que bajara la varita. Lo que menos quería era que medio ministerio de Magia se dejara venir hasta su casa para tener que borrar varias memorias- Ya te dije que…

-Me importa un reverendo rábano lo que me hayas dicho.- Me miró enfadada y con un movimiento brusco se zafó de mi agarre.- Esto ya no tiene que ver contigo. Insultó a tus padres, que son dos de las personas a quienes más respeto, y te faltó el respeto a ti. Y bien que sabes que yo no dejo que insulten a las personas que amo.

No quise analizar ni pensar en el significado de su última afirmación, pero fue inevitable que mi corazón sufriera un vuelco al oírla.

-Usted señora- blandió la varita frente a tía Marge, que tenía una expresión alborotada y indignada en su regordete rostro,- y ustedes- señaló a mis tíos con una fluorita rápida.-Pongan mucha atención a lo que voy a decir… Ni Lily ni James Potter murieron en un accidente. Ellos fueron asesinados por defender a Harry de un psicópata loco que quería asesinar a Harry por que una tonta profecía decía que sólo Harry lo podía derrotar. Pero le salió mal y el mismo resultó herido, así que Harry con tan solo un año se volvió un héroe.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-¿Creen ustedes-volvió a mirar otra vez a cada uno de los Dursley- que no había personas dispuestas a cuidar a Harry cunado eso paso? Había miles, cientos de familias que con muchísimo gusto lo hubiera criado. Pero se tuvo que quedar con ustedes porque era más seguro. Y creo que eso sí que lo saben ¿Verdad, señora Dursley?

"Cundo conocí a Harry, a los once años, y nos hicimos amigos, nos hemos enfrentado inumerables veces a la muerte. En el sentido más literal que se pudean imaginar. En el primer año, evitamos que el psicópata o Lord Voldemor, como se hacía llamar, robara la piedra filosofal.

-¿Existe?-preguntó mi tío Philliphe emocionado-¿Realmente existe?

-Sí- respondí.-Harry la encontró.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó mi tío otra vez-¿La tienes? ¿La puedo ver?

-Lo siento señor-dijo Harry con una mueca de disculpa- pero fue destruida. Era muy peligrosa, lo que le único que le puedo decir es que su creador ya casi llega a los cuatro siglos.

-¿Les costó trabajo encontarla?-preguntó intrigado mi padre. Yo sabía que siempre le había inetresado todo lo que hacía en la escuela, le contaba las cosas pero de una manera muy, muy censurada.

-¿Tú dímelo?-le conteste con una sonrisa- Nos enfrentamos a una planta llamada "Lazo del diablo", fuimos parte de un juego de ajedrez gigante, tomamos veneno… Harry peleo con Voldemor y sobrevivimos y vencimos al mayor asesino de todos los tiempos con solo once años.

"En segundo, Harry peleo con una serpiente de más de diez metros de largo…

-Pero ahí el crédito fue tuyo-me interrumpió Harry sonriéndome.-Fuiste tú la que dio con el escondite.

-Cosas sin importancia-le devolví la sonrisa-tú lo venciste, mientras yo estaba petrificada en la enfermería…

-¿Qué tu, qué?-rugió mi padre.

-Eh… si bueno… la serpiente mataba si la veías directamente a los ojos y…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Papá, yo la vi por un espejo así que solo me convertí en piedra por algunas semanas y…

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- mi madre se tapó la boca con la manos y abrió los ojos como platos. Miré a mi audiencia: Dudley veía con admiración a Harry, Melina fruncía el seño; a Vernon le palpitaba una vena en la frente; su esposa miraba con espanto hacia nuestra dirección, al igual que Marge; y toda mi demás familia nos miraba como si les estuviéramos contando un cuento.

-¿Cómo te salvaste?-Aranza, mi prima de siete años, preguntó a Harry.

-Eh… el fénix del Director me llevó una espada...-comenzó a decir pero mi tía Mónica lo interrumpió saltando en su silla como niña chiquita.

-¿Qué pasó en tercero?

-Nada en especial-respondí Harry por mi-, solo que Hermione y yo retrocedimos unas cuantas horas en el tiempo.

-¿Cómo hicieron…?

-¡Papá!-exclamé.

-Hija perdóname, pero incluso tú sabes que eso es muy raro.

-Te prometo que te explico luego. Mientras déjame terminar mi punto.

-¿Es que hay uno?-preguntó Melina claramente conteniendo una carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su pérfida boca.

-Obvio- respondí y le enseñé mi lengua.- El punto es que Harry…

-Y Ron y tú- completo mí fingido novio.

-Bien… Nosotros…-miré a Harry rodando los ojos- No, estaba bien, eras sólo tú. En cuarto, solo tú presenciaste el asesinato de Cedric y la resurrección de Voldemort. Fue en quinto donde todos interrumpimos y medio destruimos el Ministerio.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Richard, cálmate- le ordenó mi madre.- No quieres que te de un ataqué ¿verdad?-mi padre obedientemente se sentó y en cuanto estuvo en su lugar mi madre se miró y me apuntó con un dedo.- Vamos a hablar muy seriamente jovencita.

-Mamá, todo fue por una buena causa. Salvamos al mundo. Además ¿crees que es fácil montar dragones? –la miré con una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas el banco que hay en el callejón? Resulta que sí que tiene Dragones. El año pasado salimos de allí volando en uno.

"Y fue precisamente el año pasado en que destruimos a Voldemort. Así que ya ve señora, nosotros, Harry en especial, hemos visto y hecho cosas con las que usted ni siquiera puede soñar. Él salvo al mundo-miré a los Dursley, ellos entenderían la siguiente información-, y se convirtió en el más poderoso de nosotros. Yo que ustedes cuidaría mi lengua y prevendría a la señora de hacer lo mismo, no sea que vaya a despertar un día convertida en sapo.

-Wow… ¡Eso fue exelente!-exclamó- Aranza.- ¿Has pensado en escribirlo y publicar una libro?

¡¿Qué?!

-Mi hija tiene razón- continuó mi madrina.- Sería todo un éxito.

¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente era enserio? ¿Qué acaso nadie salvo los Dursley-sin contar a la vieja gorda- y mis padres eran los únicos que sabían que todo lo que dije era verdad?

-¡Ay, primita!-Melina chasqueó la lengua- No te conocía esas mañas-sacudió su dedo índice en mi dirección.- Pero déjame darte un consejo: Las drogas son malas. Y si no las controlas mejor no las uses.- Y si infeliz se carcajeó.

-La novia de mi Dudder tiene razón.- ¿Y a ese globo hecho persona quién le dijo "opina"?-Ahora no me cabe la menor duda de son tal para cual: Un vago mantenido y una drogadicta… ¡Adonde iremos a parar!-elevo las manos al cielo.

Reflexione un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, era lo más estúpido que haría alguna vez en mi vida, y tenía que admitir que había hecho unas cuantas estupideces, pero en ese momento convertir a Marge Dursley en pelota de playa, me parecía ser lo más correcto.

Por, no sé ¿novena? ¿Vigésima vez?, mi brazo se movió para levantar mi varita pero mi abuela me gano la partida y poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que mi padre también se levantaba.

Ritchar abrió la boca pero mi Abue lo silencio con un gesto

-Usted-señaló con la barbilla a tía Marge,- largese.-La abuela golpeó el piso con el bastón y oh, oh… cuando Jane golpeaba el piso con un pie- en este caso con el cayado- era señal de que estaba enojada y, por Merlín y toda su magia, que ni Voldemort con todo su ejército daban tanto miedo como la abuela Jeane enojada.

Por instinto di un paso hacia atrás y jale a Harry conmigo. Mis demás familiares también se habían repaginado en su lugar.

-Yo no…-Tsk, tsk… mala respuesta. Si la abuela daba una orden, la respuesta tenía que llevar cualquier palabra menos "no".

-Se le pasó el hecho de que trajera su bola de pelos a la comida y su falta de modales al comer. Pero lo que si no le permito es que le falte el respeto a un miembro de mi familia y eso incluye al muchacho que esta con mi nieta. Pídale disculpas y luego vallase de esta casa. Aquí no es bienvenida.-La abuela se estiró todo lo que su metro cincuenta y seis le permitió y la miro fijamente.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Debo confesar que cuando Hermione comenzó a dar una descripción detallada de nuestras aventuras de colegio, el pánico comenzó a invadirme, pero lo más sorprendente fue que cuando uno de sus tíos, creo que Philliphe, mostro abierto interés en la Piedra Filosofal, empecé a relajarme y a disfrutar con el relato.

Desafortunadamente nadie nos creyó, bueno, sólo tío Vernon que tenía cara bastante pálida en comparación al color granate que solía adquirir cuando se mencionaba mi mundo; tía Petunia que me miraba entre preocupada y aliviada, tal vez, solo tal vez, me quería un poquito y se preocupaba por mí. Los padres de Hermione quienes no sabían nada de las cosas que su hija hacia en la escuela reaccionaron con fascinación, admiración y miedo… Y eso que no entramos en taaaantos detalles, que si no….

Cómo siempre Melina abrió la boca y solo salieron insultos y burlas, tía Marge se le unió (_Tal vez sean parientes_) y dado que mi adjudicada tía no era santo de devoción de mi fingida novia corría el peligro de ser hechiza o inflada de nueva cuenta, esta vez no por Hermione sino por mí, ya que entre su retorcida lengua se había llevado a mi amiga y es bien sabido que delante de mí nadie la insulta. (Para más información preguntar a Draco Malfoy)

Pero afortunadamente, para tía Marge, claro está, Abue intervino y le dijo justamente lo que yo llevaba gritándole en mi cabeza desde que llegó: ¡Lárguese!

-Se le pasó el hecho de que trajera su bola de pelos a la comida y su falta de modales al comer. Pero lo que si no le permito es que le falte el respeto a un miembro de mi familia y eso incluye al muchacho que esta con mi nieta.-Cuando escuché a la anciana decir eso, mi corazón dio un vuelco ¡ya era parte de la familia! Mejor aún ¡Tenía familia!- Pídale disculpas y luego vallase de esta casa. Aquí no es bienvenida.-La abuela se paró derecha y miro fijamente a Marge quien roja de ira se puso de pie.

-Mire señora- comenzó mi tía-, usted no es nadie para decirme…

Todos los Granger, incluida mi novia hicieron una sonora inspiración y abrieron los ojos como platos. Al parecer era casi un pecado hablarle así a la abuela. Moví mi cabeza para verla y estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos

-Mire… señora…-dijo la abuela sin perder el control- Vallase de mi casa antes de que le pase algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

-Usted maldita vieja no me da ninguna orden…

Esto se pasaba de la raya. Sentía tanto coraje que levante mi mano sin empuñar la varita, no la necesitaría, había aprendido a hacer magia sin ella. Tía Marge sería transformada en una perra igualita a Ripper, o en algo parecido ya que a mí las transformaciones no se me daban tan bien como a Hermione.

-¡On, por dios!- susurró mi amiga y eso me distrajo- Esto se va a poner feo.

Mire la estancia y me di cuenta de que ahora todos los hombres Granger estaban de pie y cerrando filas, tal como lo habían hecho mientras me interrogaban.

-¡Discúlpese!-ordenó uno de ellos

-Yo…yo…-al parecer tía Marge también había sido intimidada.

-¡Discúlpese!- volvió a ordenar otro.

-Perdón.-Dijo mi tía agachando la cabeza.

-¿Tan difícil era?-preguntó la abuela- Y más le vale pensarlo dos veces ates de volver a maldecirme, vieja gorda. Pídale disculpas al muchacho.

-¡Eso jamás!

-No es necesario-dije yo rápidamente, ver humillada a tía Marge era más que suficiente

-¡Yo dijo lo que es necesario o no!- exclamó la abuela y yo cerré la boca.- ¡He dicho, con un carajo, que le pida disculpas de una maldita vez al muchacho! ¡Y rápido que no quiero ver su estúpida, gorda y fea cara ni un segundo más en la casa de mi hijo!

-Yo no…

-¡Discúlpate!- esta vez fue Duddley quien habló.-Discúlpate y vete. ¡Maldita sea! Sabían que esto era importante para mí. Les dije que no vinieran, les dije que me dejaran hacer esto solo, pero no tenían que venir y arruinarme la noche y ponerme en ridículo. Melina me importa ¡carajo! Y ahora gracias a usted ya no voy a poder verla.- Miró a sus padres.-Hagan que se disculpe.

-¿Pero cariñín?

-Mamá, si realmente me quieres, haz que se vaya. Harry ya ha pasado por mucho estando en nuestra casa y si esto que estoy pasando es una especie de castigo por mis acciones, lo acepto- me miró.- Lo siento.

-Eh… no te preocupes-respondí. ¿Cuándo iba a salir de la dimensión desconocida?

Dudley miró a la abuela una vez que su madre se parase de su lugar y a base de jalones parara también a tío Vernon y juntos intentaran jalar a tía Marge hacía la salida.

-Lo siento.- Dijo mi primo otra vez.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, es tu tía la que necesita aprender modales- habló la abuela.- ¡Mira que llamarme "maldita vieja"! Esa cuerpo de pelota…

Dudley salió del comedor luego de sus padres y Melina fue tras él. Los demás se aclararon la garganta y siguieron con sus cosas

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?

* * *

Esta vez no se pueden quejar tecleé más rápido... Please! Háganme saber que tal me quedó, si es necesario poner o quitar algo.

No prometo nada, pero haré lo posible por subir lo que sigue pronto. Aun no lo escribo, pero las ideas ya bailan en mi cabeza, el problema son lo dedos entumidos. Les aviso que ya no falta mucho para que termine la historia dos o tres capitulos más. Pero no se disilucionen estoy escribiendo otra, aúnque con lo de arriba no se si se pueda, pues mi historia esta basada en canciones.

Así que, queridos lectores, nos leemos pronto. Cuidense.

Kry

Abril 17 del 2009, 15: 12 pm, Hora de la Cd de México


	16. Chapter 16

**Nada de esto me pertenece. **Sólo lo hago con el fin de entretenerlos, olvidarme un poco de mis problemas y para curar mis traumas cuando leí que Harry se quedaba con Ginny.

¡Arriba La Pareja del Fénix!

**Saben, cuando entre por primera vez a esta página y comencé a escribir nunca me imagine que pudiera llegar a tener tantos cometarios hermosos. Muchas gracias, son ustedes los que me levantan los ánimos y me dan el empuje y la fuerza necesaria para seguir.**

**Gracias por sus _casi_ 600 reviews. ****Esto es por y para ustedes.**

**

* * *

**

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINJES… ¿QUIÉN FINGE?**

_**16**_

_  
__Es verdad que todos estamos un poco locos, __pero está claro ahora que me desencadené_

_El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes, invadiéndolas todo el tiempo…_

…_Un día voy a conseguir olvidar tu nombre y un dulce día, vas a ahogarte en mi dolor perdido  
El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes invadiéndolas todo el tiempo._

_¿Te preguntas porqué odias?, ¿Eres aún tan débil como para sobrevivir a tus errores? _

_Tú, pobre dulce cosa inocente ¡Sécate los ojos y testifica! Y oh, tu amas odiarme, ¿o no, dulzura?  
Soy tu sacrificio_

**Sweet sacrifice (Fragmento)**_. Evanescence, The Open dor._ _(Traducción hecha por mí)_

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

La vez que conocí a Dudley Dursley fue justo a mitad de semestre. El profesor en turno me pidió que me presentara y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca una bola de papel me golpeo la frente.

Me acababan de trasladar a ese colegio por mi mala conducta, aunque yo más bien diría que fue por un favor a la humanidad: Le dije a la señorita Ann (aunque de señorita no tenía nada pues casi llegaba a los 55), profesora de lengua, que el vestido que llevaba parecía una alfombra vieja, que su cabello rojo zanahoria se veía pésimo con el color de su piel y que desde luego le hacía falta menos maquillaje… Yo a eso no le llamo insulto, como ella le informo a la directora, yo más bien le llamo consejo. Pero como la directora y la Srta. Ann eran muy buenas amigas unieron sus fuerzas y ahora iba a estar asistiendo a la escuela en otro distrito.

Recuerdo que cuando entre al salón los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer mi reputación había cruzado fronteras y allí iba a ser una especie de celebridad.

Utilice mis encantos y en tan solo una semana ya era la más popular, movía a mis compañeras como si fueran juguetes a mi antojo y los niños comían de la palma de mi mano. Dudley representaba el mismo papel que yo pero en la parte masculina, la púnica diferencia era que no utilizaba sus encantos sino más bien el miedo y la fuerza para conseguir sus propósitos así que pensé ¿Por qué no unirnos? Los maestros le temían luego de que Dudley rayara de punta a punta el carro del profesor de ciencias que le había puesto una mala nota, los hombres tanto de grados superiores como los de abajo no se atrevían a molestar al dos veces campeón de boxeo… Así que ¿por qué no sacar ventaja de eso?

Todo iba de perlas, no me consto trabajo que cayera rendido a mis pies, digo ¿quién podría resistirse? Hacíamos lo que queríamos, nadie se metía con nosotros, todos no respetaban… La cosa fue que conforme el tiempo paso me enamoré de él. Había algo en él que lo hacía diferente, especial. No me di cuenta, solo… pasó.

Y ahora aquí estábamos en la cena de Navidad en donde por la culpa, una vez más de la "pelos de escoba", quedaba en ridículo. Su patético y perfecto novio era pariente del mío y a al parecer en la familia Dursley a nadie le caía bien. Lo que no contaba era con que toda mi familia, toda mi maldita familia se pusiera de parte de ese malnacido novio de Hermione y corrieran a mi novio.

En cuanto el se disculpo, salí corriendo para que evitar que se fuera y se quedara aunque fuera hasta que le diera su regalo. Su padre hizo un drama maldiciendo solo Dios sabe en qué idioma al tal Potter, la tía Marge-quien por cierto a mí sí que me caía bien- están roja de la humillación y le reclamaba a su hermano mientras abrazaba a su perro y de vez en cuanto dejaba caer un beso en la cabeza del costal de pulgas. Mi suegra era la única que parecía estar tranquila aunque lo rosado de sus mejillas y el temblor de sus manos indicaban lo contrario. Fue a ella a la que se dirigió Dudley para informarle qué se iba a quedar un rato más. Se alejaron unos pasos de mí, discutieron un poco pero finalmente mi novio regreso a mi lado luego de que su familia se subiera al carro t arrancaran. Les hice un gesto de despedida con la mano aunque no sé verían puesto que nadie me lo correspondió.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- me pregunto mi novio mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que-se rasco la nuca con la mono derecha-, con todo lo que paso y con lo que dijo mi tía… No sé si sea una buena idea el que yo entre.

-No digas tonterías.-Me detuve y me gire para quedar enfrente de él.- Vamos a entrar digan lo que digan y piensen lo que piensen.

-Pero…

-No.-Dije y negué con la cabeza.-Yo te quiero y no por culpa de mi familia o la tuya te voy a dejar. Te quiero y quiero que estés con migo.

Me sonrío y me tomó de la mano. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando alguien desde adentro lo hizo por mí.

-Me largo-dijo Alan a nadie en particular.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté. El pobre tenía el ceño fruncido y temblaba de rabia.- ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Te hizo daño algo que comiste?- ojala fuera eso así me burlaba de las dotes culinarias de Hermione.-¿Qué te pasa?

-El imbécil que anda con tu prima, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Te hizo algo?-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué ese par pensaba correr a todos?

-Mejor pregunta qué fue lo que no hizo- negó con la cabeza. Mi novio y yo, aún de la mano, nos hicimos a un lado para dejarlo salir.- Sabes- se volvió luego de unos pasos sonriendo como un idiota desquiciado,- estoy enamorado desde hace años de ella.- ¿Apoco? Como si no se le notara la cara de baboso que ponía cuando la miraba.- Fue un suplicio el saber que me iba a ir a otro maldito continente y que no la vería. Cuando mi padre me dijo que vendríamos aquí de vacaciones me puse muy feliz, pero aún así no creí que la volvería a ver.- Soltó una risita y agacho la cabeza y la sacudió.- Pero entonces… la vi correr hacía mi con los brazos abiertos en pleno centro comercial. Lo primero que pensé es que era una señal, el destino, quizá.

" Pero no, el imbécil ese hizo acto de presencia y se presento como su novio. Aun así yo no perdí la esperanza, pues esa vez que comimos helados ellos parecían más unos buenos amigos que una pareja de novios. Así que cuando su madre telefoneó a la mía y nos invitaron a cenar, solo podía pensar que debíamos estar juntos… Nos habíamos reencontrado. Pero otra vez el imbécil de Potter apareció, soltó un discursito de los más conmovedor y después tu dijiste que ella estaba embarazada y yo pensé que por eso era que estaba aquí, que esa era una especie señal que decía que debíamos estar juntos pero…

No hizo falta que siguiera me acordaba perfectamente como el novio de mi prima muy amablemente le decía que no metiera sus asuntos donde no debía. Chispas, creo que ahora hasta me daba lástima.

- Pero eso no fue lo peor, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah no?- ¿Qué el chico era masoquista, o es que mi prima es una maldita bruja?

-No. Le di un collar de diamantes-se frotó la cara con las manos, supongo que para no soltarse a llorar como bien supuse que haría en cuanto estuviera solo.- Me gaste todos, todos los ahorros de mi patética vida- soltó una carcajada. Sip, el chico iba a llorar.- Y ella ni siquiera lo vio. Solo dijo gracias e iba a abrir la caja cuando el idiota dijo que era su turno, saco un sobre de no sé dónde y se lo dio, ella lo abrió curiosa y cuando vio su contenido soltó la caja que tenía mi collar y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Que patético. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me despides de todos, por favor.-Me pidió y se fue.

Miré a mi novio quién tenía una cara entre divertida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-le pregunte mientras entrabamos

-Nada. Solo quiero saber qué hizo mi primo esta vez.

_Y yo también_, pensé para mis adentros.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

En cuanto Melina salió del comedor todos intentamos continuar la velada con normalidad pero como diría Alice, las energías malas habían invadido el ambiente y ya nadie se sentía a gusto.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio y jugando con la comida, lo único que se oía eran las maldiciones que de vez en vez se le salían a la abuela y que siempre terminaban con un "¿vieja yo?" o "¡Vieja su abuela!" o una mezcla de las dos.

Harry estaba pedido en su mundo y no culpo, ¡pobre! Primero, encontrarse con su parientes a los cuales ni siquiera yo quería volver a ver; después Dudley, el muchacho que había crecido haciéndole la vida imposible lo defendía nada más y nada menos que de Marge Durseley, la maldita mujer que había insultado a Harry y a sus padres siempre que había podido y que despertaría con una gran, gran sorpresa o dejaba de llamarme Hermione Granger: la estudiante más inteligente que hubiera pisado el colegio. Para acabarla la abuela, sin perder su dignidad, claro está, la había puesto en su lugar y de patitas en la calle a esa odiosa mujer.

Era sin duda: ¡Una navidad de locos!

Despedace mi pieza de pavo con el tenedor solo para hacer algo, supongo que los demás estaba igual y que por eso se levantaron cual resortes cuando la tía Clara propuso ir a la sala a abrir los regalos.

-Hermione, hija-me llamó mi mamá- ¿Te molestaría levantar la mesa?

-Eh… no. Supongo que no.

-Gracias-me sonrío y salió del comedor seguida de mi madrina quien aún tenía la idea de que debía de ser escritora pues, según sus propias palabras, tenía una imaginación muy buena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- brinqué y solté un grito.

-Muy gracioso, Potter.-Le reclamé intentando sonar enojada pero fracasé cuando su sonrisa me contagió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Por que se da muy bien eso de recoger la mesa-me dijo levantando las cejas- Tengo mucha practica.

-Pues yo también- afirme y le enseñé la lengua.

Saqué mi varita, él negó con la cabeza pero también sacó la suya. Dos movimientos más tarde, la mesa estaba limpia y toda la comida perfectamente bien almacenada en el refrigerador. Me recogí el cabello con ayuda de mi varita y me dispuse a pagar las velas dispuestas en toda la estancia.

Caminé al otro lado de la habitación para comenzar a pagar con soplidos las velas que ahí había, una excusa, si hay que ser sinceros, lo único que quería era alejarme de él y que no me viera derrumbarme.

Sople suavemente y la llama que bailaba enfrente de mí se apagó y los sollozos amenazaban con escapar de mi garganta, hice un esfuerzo por no dejarlos salir pero lo único que conseguí fue que mis hombros se agitaran con violencia. De repente sentí como sus brazos envolvían mi cintura y sus labios besaban mi hombro.

-¡Ey!, ¿Qué pasa?-me dijo suavemente en el odio

No sé si fueron sus palabras, el tono suave y preocupado de su voz, su esencia envolviéndome o el hecho de que en sus brazos me sentía como si nada fuera a pasarme, pero de repente me sentí mal con migo misma, giré dentro de su abrazo y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho y dejaba que el llanto me dominase. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso?, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta y someterlo a todo este circo solo por no quedar mal enfrente de una tipa que no valía la pena?, ¿Cuándo fue que me transformé en esta persona que se alegra de que su mejor amigo haya terminado con su novia, que es feliz gritando y humillando a otros, que está dispuesta a romper las leyes del secreto mágico? Amo a Harry. Eso es algo que no estaba en duda. Y lo amaba por ser la persona, el ser humano que era y que llegaría a ser, porque Harry es una persona noble, valiente y… perfecta. ¿Cómo alguien como él podría alguna vez fijarse en alguien como yo?

Sollocé más fuerte cuando ese pensamiento me golpeo como una fuerte bofetada. Yo no era digna de estar con él, por eso él se fijaba en personas como Cho y Ginny, chicas que estaban a su altura y a su nivel. ¿Cómo pude siquiera imaginar que yo, más con todo lo que le había hecho pasar, podía aspirar a algo más que ser la mejor amiga?

Sentía sus manos frotando mi espalda, sus labios de vez en vez besando suavemente mis sienes o mi frente y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Yo me aferré a él con fuerza ¿Cuándo podría estar así otra vez?

No pasó mucho tiempo-segundos tal vez- para que me permitiera calmarme, despejar mi cara de su pecho y abrir los ojos, pero para entonces ya habían cambiado muchas cosas. No en el plano físico pues Harry seguía de pie abrazándome, grande, cálido y fuerte mientras que sus manos aún seguían trazando lentas caricias sobre mi caricias habían cambiado: eran reverentes. Subí mi cara para poder verle y dejé que mis ojos se recrearan con el rostro masculino, con esos rasgos fuertes, con esos ojos verdes que tan pocas emociones reflejaban, que ocultaban sus secretos con tanta eficacia y que en determinadas ocasiones, y si mirabas bien, podías ver más allá de su alma.

Él no había cambiado.

Era yo quien había cambiado. Había cambiado físicamente tras saborear semejante despliegue de sentimientos, jamás podría vivir sin él. Lo mismo habría dado que me hubiera marcado a fuego. No obstante, ésos eran cambios sin importancia, ajustes mínimos. Lo que había aprendido durante estas horas era mucho más importante.

Era algo que se extendía entre nosotros, que nos envolvía... que nos vinculaba.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

A lo largo de mi nada ordinaria vida me había enfrentado en innumerables ocasiones a la muerte, no por voluntad propia, pero parecía que la muerte y yo éramos muy buenos amigos que tomaban juntos el té así que de que nos veíamos las caras, nos las veíamos. Lo que nuca me gustó fue que también tenía que ver las caras de mis amigos. Hermione principalmente, la había visto más de cerca: en tercero, con la onda esa de los dementores; y en quinto cuando la vi caer.

A pesar de esos encuentros, ella se hacía la fuerte. Sé que intentaba probar que era dura, que debía de hacerle honor a la casa de los leones y que no por el hecho de ser mujer era inferior. Había vivido cosas fuertes y peligrosas, y aún así muy pocas veces la había visto llorar.

Algunos minutos atrás le había dicho que no me gustaba el saber que tenía el poder de hacerla llorar y ahora tenía que decirle que tampoco me gustaba el no tener el poder de quitarle el dolor que la hacía llorar. Era la sensación de impotencia más desesperante que pudiese sentir jamás el no poder meterme dentro de ella y sacar con mis manos lo que sea que la estuviese haciendo sollozar de esa forma. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y frotarle la espalda mientras decía cosas que la hicieran dejar de convulsionarse en brazos.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía ser yo el que estuviera así? ¡Mataría y/o destruiría a lo que sea que la haya llevado a esto!

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude y al cabo de unos pocos segundos levanto la cara y me miró.

Me miró de tal manera, con tal fuerza, con tal sentimiento de ¿amor?, ¿adoración?, ¿cariño, devoción?, que mis rodillas se debilitaron y por unos segundos quise tirarme de rodillas y aferrarme a su cintura para siempre. Se veía tan hermosa, tan sublime, tan… mágica, que deseé patearme el trasero a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

-¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento tantísimo. De haber sabido que iba a pasar todo este circo jamás te habría dejado ayudarme. Por favor, perdóname.-Su mano viajó hasta mi mejilla, mismo tiempo que decía las últimas tres palabras, y pude ver como dos lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. Eso basto para desarmarme.

Cogí su cara con mis manos y la besé. Dejé que el instinto se apoderara de mí y me sirviera de guía. Con ella no necesitaba pensamiento alguno, ni lógica ni estrategia. Lo único que precisaba era seguir los dictados de mi corazón.

¿Era posible amar tanto a alguien?, ¿Es posible que el corazón resista toda esa maraya de sentimientos cálidos que de repente lo invaden?, ¿Existe otra persona más linda que ella, más noble, más bella… más… más… perfecta?

¿Es ella la recompensa que me toca por todo el dolor, sufrimiento, angustia y malos ratos que he pasado a lo largo de mi vida? Porque si la respuesta es sí, entonces no me importaría pasar por todo una y otra, y otra vez. Si todo lo que he hecho en mi vida me conduce a este preciso instante; a este momento en donde tengo a la mujer más increíble y maravillosa entre mis brazos y saboreando su boca como si se me fuese la vida en ello… que venga Voldemort, los Dursley y todo lo que se les antoje, siempre y cuando pueda tenerla así para siempre.

Más rápido de lo que quería el aire se hizo necesario, así que deje su boca. Pero como mis labios no la querían dejar ir aún, me dedique a besar su barbilla, su cuello y su clavícula. Una vocecita se coló en mi mente diciéndome que aunque Hermione me respondiese con igual intensidad, que aunque se derritiera en mis brazos y que aunque gimiera cada vez que besara el hueco que tenía justo debajo de la oreja y la barbilla, ella aún podía creer que yo fingía.

Esa conclusión por fin logró que dejará de recorrer su piel con mis labios, un gran esfuerzo, si hay que ser sinceros pues ella estaba comenzando a besar también-y cada que podía- mi cuello. Me tome unos segundos tranquilizarme y poner en orden tanto mis ideas como mis prioridades: 1) Sacar a Hermione de aquí. Daba igual si nos íbamos a mi casa, a Roma o a Alaska. Teníamos que estar solos. 2) Debíamos hablar largo y tendido sobre todo este rollo de: _tú finges, yo finjo ¿quién finge?_ y 3) Besarla con toda libertad y sin reprimir nada.

Con la decisión tomada y un curso de acciones a seguir, cogí su mano y en silencio nos encaminamos a la sala para despedirnos. Independientemente de que sería muy descortés irnos así sin decir nada, lo que menos quería era que la familia que, tan pronto me había aceptado y defendido, pensar que yo era un maleducado. Y claro, tampoco quería que el "Clan Granger" me diera caza por "secuestrar" a su princesa.

En cuanto nos acercamos a la sala el ambiente ya se sentía más ligero, casi se podría decir que lo sucedido en el comendo nunca hubiese pasado o sucedido mil años atrás.

Muchos de los pequeños ya estaban rasgando el papel de sus obsequios con emocionante desesperación, otros-los más grandes- ya estaban jugando o leyendo las indicaciones de cómo usar sus juguetes.

-¡Hermione ya está aquí!-exclamó una de sus primas, con emoción.-¡Ya pueden empezar con el intercambio los adultos!

-En ese caso-dijo el padrino de mi aún fingida novia, inclinándose debajo del árbol y sacando un paquete envuelto en papel metálico verde,-este es para…-camino tres pasos en dirección a su esposa y luego, de repente, cambio de dirección y se detuvo frente a la abuela. Los ojos de la anciana brillaron como los de cualquier niña y rivalizando con el entusiasmo de los niños, rasgo el papel y abrió la caja.

-¡Oh!-exclamó mientras sacaba de la caja una estola bordado de color rojo.- ¡Es preciosa!-se paró de su asiento con una velocidad vertiginosa y se lanzó a los abrazos de Arturo.

Los siguientes en recibir presentes fueron la tía Clara y el tío Philiphe, así como mi querida suegra quien recibió un libro: _"Cocina para principiantes: cómo cocinar de tal manera que no se te queme ni el agua"_, desde luego de manos de Hermione, la cual ya había recibido un vale por libro que quisiese, un sweater y un CD de Maroon5.

-Es mi turno-dijo una vos desde el otro lado de la estancia. Alan, el necio que era incapaz de entender una indirecta muy clara que gritaba: ¡Lárgate! Y que obviamente aún seguía aquí, se acercó con paso altanero a Hermione. Sacó de entre su saco una caja cuadrada de terciopelo negro.

Francamente, lo que me movió a actuar fueron los celos y el coraje que sentía al ver que ese tipo no entendía que Hermione era mía. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo que contenía la caja era una joya. Yo sabía perfectamente que a ella los diamantes y las esmeraldas no le iban. Ojo, no quiere decir que no pensara consentirla con toda esa clase de brillantes piedras, si por mi fuera le daba toda una mina de ella, lo que quería decir es que Hermione no es una chica que le dé importancia a objetos como esos. Así que antes de que pudiese abrir la caja saqué de la bolsa de mi camisa el sobre que contenía su regalo.

-Ten-le dije en cuanto estuve a su lado.-Abre el mío.-Le tendí el sobre con una sonrisa y susurré un "Feliz Navidad" y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se limitó a alzar las cejas de modo interrogativo y a tomar el sobre.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Estaba demasiado atontada luego del mega beso como para darme cuenta de que estábamos en la sala de mi casa. ¿Por qué diantres aún seguíamos a ahí? ¿Es que a caso él no sintió ese subidón de temperatura? ¿Era parte del plan dejar a mis pobres y patéticas hormonas vestidas y alborotadas? Lo que menos quería era pasar otra hora junto con mi loca familia, ¿por qué no nos íbamos a… China o a Turquía y nos seguíamos besando? La verdad es que no se me ocurría una mejor forma de pasar la Navidad que disfrutar de ese no-sé-qué-pero-que- me- gustaba-y-que-planeaba-descubrir.

Muy a mi pesar, y con un control que no sabía que era capaz de poseer para no comerme a besos a mi fingido novio, soporte el intercambio de regaos. Pues si bien mi familia era medio lenta para muchas cosas, para los obsequios era capaz de dejar en ridículo a Flash por la velocidad en la cual rasgaban las envolturas.

Yo recibí diversos paquetes de parte de mis padrinos, de mi abuelita, obviamente de mis padres… pero no de la persona de la que más quería recibir.

Digo no es que me queje, pero Harry siempre se había caracterizado por darme regalos fuera de lo común que me dejaban siempre con una sonrisa por lo aceptado de elección. Tal vez Harry pretendía darme mi regalo después, finalmente yo iba a hacer eso ¿Por qué no se le había olvidado, verdad?

Estaba ten metida en mis pensamientos que no reaccioné hasta que Alan (¿Qué no se había ida?) puso una caja en mis manos. Iba a ver su contenido cuando Harry se acerco a mí y me tendió su obsequio: Un sobre.

Un vil, simple y nada divertido sobre. Además de color blanco ¿Donde estaban los pinitos, las esteellitas y demás motivos navideños?

Lo miré inquisitivamente. Harry continuamente me daba libros, unos muy buenos, francamente. Así que ¿por qué un sobre? Estiré mi mano para cogerlo tratando me mantener en control mi desesperació, como buena Granger, para no romperlo gracias a la curiosidad.

No presté atención a lo que Harry me susurró y como muestra de lo impaciente y curiosa que estaba ni siquiera sentí el beso que me dio, y eso dice mucho si tenemos en cuenta que cada ves que se me acerca a no más de diez centímetros mi estómago sufre una revolución de mariposas, mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina y mi corazón baila heavy metal.

Desesperada por saber que carajos contenía el sobre (un vale por un libro, tal vez), apenas si me percaté que el regalo de Alan se me caía de las manos. Con cuidado de no romper el sobre, algo difícil de logar gracias a los temblores de mis manos, lo abrí y apenas si saqué los dos papelitos que tenía a dentro. Un rápido vistazo basto para que entendiera lo que eran y si importarme nada ni nadie me lance a los abrazos de Harry. Que ya los tenía abiertos y me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le dije una y otra vez mientras repartía besos por toda su cara.

-Qué bueno que te gusto-comentó luego de que pudo ponerme sobre mis pies.-¿Por qué te gustó, verdad?

-Bromeas. ¡Es el mejor regalo! Gracias-y me lance a abrazarlo otra vez.

-¿Qué es el mejor regalo?-la voz de mi prima rompió mi burbuja de felicidad.

-Lo que le dio su novio-informó Oliver y continuó jugando con su carro de control remoto

-Así-dijo Melina caminado de la manos de Dudley hacia nosotros.-¿Qué fue lo que te dio? ¿La escritura de una casa? ¿Una fortuna o un genio en una lámpara? Digo, o sea, si ya as peleado contra dragones… un genio no es nada.

-Para tu información me dio…-me interrumpí en cuanto una interrogativa cruzó por mi cabeza. Me volví entre los brazos de Harry para verlo a la cara.- ¿Cómo es que los conseguiste? Faltan meses para que salgan y…

-¡Ey!-me cubrió la boca con sus dedos y sonrió.-¿De que sirve salvar al mundo, si luego los ministros no te puedan ayudar?

-Tú-fruncí el ceño-hablaste con los ministros…

-Uno tiene que aprovechar sus influencias y contactos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me iba a inclinar para besarlo cuando el bastón de la abuela fue azotado contra el piso.

-Ya niña, ¡Por amor a Dios!-exclamó la abuela- ¡dinos de una vez! ¿Qué hay en el sobre?

Me separe de Harry con un giro y apreté el sobre contra mi pecho.

-¡BOLETOS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE MAROON 5!-grité.

_

* * *

_

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que el capitulo no es tan largo como me gustaría que fuese, de hecho no tenía que terminar aquí, pero la onda es que no sé si sepan, pero en mi país, más especifico, en la Cd. De México, que es en donde vivo, estamos en "cuarentena" por un virus nuevo de Influenza. No hay clases, todas las escuelas desde preescolar hasta Universidades esta cerradas, así como también cines, bares, museos, parques, etc._

_Así que con mi familia tenemos planeado irnos a Cuernavaca, porque tenemos que llevarle medicinas a mi abuelo que esta allá y porque allá hay cosas que hacer (estamos pintando la casa). El problema es que en Morelos no tengo internet. Las veces que subo algo desde allí, es porque salimos al mercado y de pura casualidad encuentro un Internet abierto, así que no sé cuando vuelva a subir (espero y pronto), por el momento los dejo con esto._

_Gracias por su apoyo, con el asunto del cap. pasado. No borré de todo la canción, solo puse las frases que más me "laten" y que según yo hacen referencia a lo que siente Harry. Y bueno, creo que a los artistas no se pueden quejar, varias personitas me dijeron que compraron la canción, así que… ¿quién salió ganando?. _

_En fin, espero que todos estén bien, sobre todo la gente de mi país, y los que son de otros ¡Cuídense!_

_Un beso…_

_Kry_

_Mexico D.F. (con influenza) a 27 de abril del 2009 12:15 p.m._

_P.D.: Espero sus comentarios._


	17. Chapter 17

**YO FINJO, TÚ FINJES… ¿QUIÉN FINGE?**

_**17**_

"…_Porque puedo mirar el cielo, besar tus labios, sentir tu cuerpo, decir tu nombre…__Puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de día, frenar el mundo por un segundo __y las caricias serán la brisa que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor…" _

_Luz de día, Enanitos Verdes (fragmento)_

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Los poetas dirían que la sonrisa que cruzó por su rostro era capaz de eclipsar al sol y que el brillo en sus ojos era más resplandeciente que el que tienen los luceros al aparecer, pero dado que no soy poeta, sólo puedo decir que las horas pasadas en las oficinas de gobierno y la buena cantidad de dinero que desembolse para conseguir las aún inexistentes entradas, bien valieron la pena.

Hermione rió y saltó todo el tiempo que tardo en presumirle a su familia su regalo. Melina, obviamente, comenzó a hacer comentarios sarcásticos acerca de la autenticidad de los boletos, pero mi fingida novia estaba tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera le prestó atención, lo que desde luego desató más comentarios hirientes.

Yo esperé con una parsimoniosa calma que la efusividad saliera del sistema de mí amiga-casi novia para hacer el anuncio de que nos íbamos y a aprovechar el momento para pedirle permiso a mi suegro para llevarme a Hermione a viajar por Europa en busca de más herencia. Desde luego las probabilidades de que el señor Granger me dijera que no eran muy bajas, o sea, ¿quién le negaría a un hijo la posibilidad de conocer el mundo de una manera gratuita y encima con el objetivo de reclamar más dinero y propiedades para un persona que ya era asquerosamente rico?

Cuando Hermione empezó la tercera ronda exhibicionista de su regalo, le sonreí y a cogí del brazo. Me frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con la boca en forma de protesta por haberla privado de presumir otra vez su regalo, por toda respuesta amplié mi sonrisa. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que me estaba muriendo por decirle que la amaba, estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta perder la conciencia?

Aún con todo y muecas logre llevarla hasta donde estaba su padre, desafortunadamente el Señor Granger no perdió la oportunidad de verificar la autenticidad de los boletos (¡Merlín, Sólo eran unos boletos!). Al parecer pasaron la prueba pues se los devolvió a su hija con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?-me preguntó- Tengo entendido que ese grupo viene hasta Febrero, así que aún no salen los boletos a la venta, sino, yo mimos los hubiese comprado.

-Bueno… yo…-me moví incomodo. ¿Qué podía decir? "Pues fíjese que salve al mundo más de una vez y el gobierno me debe unos cuantos favores".

-¿¡Eres mafioso!?

-¡Tía Clara, por amor de dios!-exclamó Hermione espantada. ¡Demonios! Me volví hacia su padre, era el único que sabía que todo lo que había dicho Hermione en el comedor unas horas antes era cierto.

-Eh, digamos que conozco- hice unos gestos con las manos y la cabeza- al Ministro de nuestro "mundo"-marqué las comillas con mis manos-, así que movimos varios hilos y…

-¡Oh!-fue todo lo que dijo mi fingido suegro- Si que eres importante- dijo y casi puede sentir un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

-Se podría decir que si-¡Modestia ante todo, Potter!-Eh…señor- lo llamé- uno de nuestros amigos hizo hoy una fiesta y quería saber si le permitía a Hermione ir con migo.- Tomé la mano de mi amiga y la apreté, mientras rezaba para que su padre digiera que sí. Obviamente lo que menos quería ir a la dichosa fiesta de Malfoy, me urgía aclarar todo este embrollo.

-Si Hermione quiere ir…

-¡Si que quiero!- lo interrumpió su hija.

-…entonces no veo el problema-terminó el señor Granger con una sonrisa

-Bien. Gracias, señor.

-Llámame Richard.

-Sí…eh… Richard-las manos me sudaban ¿y si él decía que no? La siguiente petición era la que más me importaba.- Eh, señor…

-Richard-me corrigió de nuevo.

-Richard.-Esto era más difícil que pelear contra el basilisco- Como mencioné antes, parece que mi familia tenía negocios en el extranjero, y me preguntaba si usted dejaría que..

-¿Qué mi hija fuera contigo?

-Sí-respondí y afirme con la cabeza.- Prometo que la cuidare, señor….Richard-me corregí y me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.-No dejaré que nada le pase y tampoco le faltara nada, yo…

-¡Ey!-sonrió e hizo un gesto con las manos pidiendo calma.-Tranquilo.-Miró a los demás hombres del Clan-¿Ustedes que opinan?

—Fortuna, posición, contactos, propiedades... todo eso está en orden.-Dijo a quien ya reconocía como el tío Philliphe

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-intervino el padrino de mi amiga- Pero… ¿y el futuro? Porque con todo lo que has dicho, muchacho, supongo que has pensado en el futuro.

Me limité a inclinar la cabeza.

—Estoy trabajando en eso.- Conteste y deliberadamente ignoré la mirada interrogativa que Hermione me lanzo. _Pronto,_ pensé, _pronto aclararemos esto._

Los penetrantes ojos de Richard me estudiaron con atención; soporté el escrutinio con aplomo. Hasta que finalmente mi suegro asintió.

—Muy bien; estoy de acuerdo. Es evidente que mi hija está segura a tu lado. Tienen mi permiso para conocer Europa.- La chispa de agrado que estaba en sus ojos, si es que en algún momento hubo una y no era el reflejo de la luz, se borró en milésimas de segundos.- Cuídala-ordenó.

-Con mi vida-fue mi respuesta.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

El fondo azul con amarillo, sobre el cual estaban escritas las dos palabras más increíbles de la historia con tinta plateada y que cambiaba de color con la luz según movieras el papel, fueron lo único que necesité para saber qué era mi regalo, aunque siendo tan lista como soy, daba igual que las palabras "Ticket Master" estuvieran escritas con lodo sobre la superficie de una hoja.

Pero, no es que fuera desconfiada, tenía que leer el contenido para saber a ciencia cierta que no era un sueño o una broma muy pesada. Harry ya me había confirmado, en los escasos segundos que tuve de lucidez antes de que flotara hasta la nube más cercana con la ayuda de mi entusiasmo, que los boletos eran originales puesto que había hecho uso de sus contactos políticos para conseguirlos y ciertamente titubeaba que el Ministro-ya sea del Mago o el Muggle- fuera capaz de recurrir a la "piratería". Por si las dudas decidí leer todas las letritas negras. Venia la palabra "VISA" en grande y letras azules, seguida de la información correspondiente a la ubicación de mi asiento como el número de fila y asiento; después le seguían una serie de claves y por último, con letras negras, grandes y bien centradas las palabras más geniales de todo los tipos:

**MAROON5**

**EN CONCIERTO**

___**ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL (1)**_

**FEBRERO 2009**

Me costó un esfuerzo sobre humano desprenderme de ellos aunque fuera unos cuantos centímetros y por unos cuantos segundos, pero no perdí la oportunidad de mostrárselos a toda mi familia y hubiera seguido con mis vecinos y con todo aquel que quisiera verlos, pero el temor a que un infeliz me los quitara y/o robara me hizo desistir de hacerlo.

Desde luego que Melina no perdió la oportunidad usar su ponzoñosa lengua como único recurso para no retorcerse de envidia, yo no le replique, no porque no tuviera ganas, sino porque estaba al pendiente de que maltrataran a mi nuevo tesoro. Lo que sí hice en una especie de venganza fue ponerle mis adorados boletos delate de sus narices y gruñí, no de forma literal ni figurativamente, sino desde el fondo de mi pecho cuando puso sus garras en ellos. Más rápido de lo que creí se los quité de las manos, gruñí de nuevo y sostuve mis boletos sobre mi pecho. Iba a comenzar a brincar por toda la sala cuando Harry me tomo del codo y me dirigió hacia donde estaba mi padre.

Mi papá vio los boletos y a saber qué fue lo que dijeron, yo estaba felizmente pérdida en mi mundo con mi maravilloso regalo, pensando que cara pondría Adam cuando le aventara la tanga "lastímame la retina" y repasando todas las canciones para que ese día no se me fueran a olvidar.

-Yo también quiero ir. -¡Epale! ¿A dónde se iba Melina? ¿Era este otro fabuloso regalo de Navidad: por fin Melina se regresaba a su planeta?- Siempre he querido conocer a los amigos de mi prima.

Espero que por lo de "conocer a los amigos de su prima", con prima se refiera a Dania, Alexa o Aranza.

- Y creo que Rocco también quiere conocer con quien se junta su primo. ¿O no, mi vida?- Bien, con esa afirmación ya no había dudas.- ¿No te importa que vallamos a la fiesta con ustedes, verdad?

Mire a Harry en busca de respuestas: ¿Qué fiesta? y ¿Por qué se había auto-invitado mi prima?

Harry estaba con el seño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿De qué carajos está hablando?-le murmuré.

-De la fiesta de Malfoy. A la cual no iba a llevarte porque quería hablar contigo y que solo era un pretexto para sacarte de aquí y a la que tu prima se acaba de auto-invitar.- Fue sorprendente lo mucho que pudo decir con tan solo una bocanada de aire.

Miles de negativas y excusas en las que se incluida un "No te soporto" y un "Te detesto", iban incluidas y estaban a punto de salir como vómito de mi boca cuando de nueva cuenta mi madre metió su cuchara.

-A Hermione no le importa. Anden, vayan y diviértanse.- Quiero a mi madre, deberás que la quiero, pero hay momentos en que deseo poder cerrarle la boca con pegamento.

Así que aquí estábamos: a dos cuadras de la casa Harry, Melina Dudley y yo. Parados como tontos sin saber cómo nos íbamos a mover hasta la mansión de los Malfoy.

-¿Y si hacemos un translador?-preguntó mi novio en un susurro y de espaldas a nuestros primos para que no pudieran oírnos

-Ajá, y que vengan los del ministerio

-¡Pero si ya somos mayores de edad!

-Harry, eso no tiene nada que ver. Para poder hacer un translador, hay que registrarlo primero.

-¿Y si nos aparecemos?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en que los brazos de Melina terminen en la India, pero de seguro mi madre sí. Tomemos un taxi.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después y claro, con unas cuantas libras menos en los bolsillos, arribamos por fin a la casa, o mejor dicho mansión Malfoy. La casa, como todo lo que los Malfoy poseían incluyendo ego y personalidad, era grande, ostentosa y destilaba lujo por cada puerta y ventana. No nos costó más que dos ligeros golpes en la puerta para que de inmediato un elfo nos hiciera pasar, nos pidió nuestros abrigos y nos llevó al vestíbulo.

Yo estaba a pocos segundos de perder la poca paciencia que me vanagloriaba de tener, había aguantado a Melina durante todo el viaje describiendo el vestido que quería comprarse y lo asombroso que se movían los holanes cada vez que caminabas. En cuanto llegamos, y ahí no supe si fue por el lujo o por el hecho de ver por primera vez a un elfo, Melina se calló de una manera tan repentina y eficaz que casi podría decir que la había hechizado con un encantamiento silenciador.

Dudley en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que clase de amigos se trataban, empalideció de golpe, se tensó e intento por todos los medios salir de allí, pero Melina como buena chismosa se negó, así que el podre de Dudley se tuvo que aguantar.

No habíamos dado más de tres pasos al interior del vestíbulo cuando Luna se me lanzó encima.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-Se paró enfrente de mí con las manos juntas y con una cara de borrego agonizante.-Haz el hechizo, se que lo encontraste en la biblioteca antes de salir. Está a punto de nevar y es lo único que falta para tener una navidad perfecta.-Me tomó de las manos y me jaló por la habitación.-Ya tenemos muérdago, ponche explosivo (realmente explosivo) de frutas, hadas que decoran el árbol y una buena dosis de whisky de fuego…. Hazlo, por favor, Hermione. Yo ya lo intenté y solo conseguí un patético agujero-me señaló el techo.-Hazlo.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Vamos, Hermione!

Prácticamente las cincuenta personas que estaban en la sala empezaron a rogarle que hiciera a saber qué.

-Es que yo…-empezó a decir mi novia cuando Ron la interrumpió retándola

-¿No quieres o no puedes?, porque yo creo que más bien no sabes…

-¡Claro que sé, Ron! ¡Con quién crees que hablas!- Hermione agachó la cabeza y se volvió hacía mí- Lo que pasa es que era el regalo de Harry. Sé cuánto te gusta eso de la escuela y yo…

-Ya déjalo Granger-intervino Draco saliendo de una puerta lateral.-Luego te pones un moño en la cabeza y te ofreces como regalo. Potter, te aseguro, no tendrá objeción.- Draco caminó, la tomó de los hombros y con un ligero empujón la hizo encaminarse al centro de la habitación, luego se acercó a mí y susurró:-Menos si esta desnuda.

Yo solo lo pude medio fulminar con la mirada, después de todo, la imagen que me planteaban sus palabras no pintaba nada mal.

Hermione me dirigió una mirada entre pidiendo permiso y disculpas, se volteó hacia Malfoy y le enseño la lengua para acto seguido sacar la varita, apuntar hacia entecho y comenzar a moverla y a decir una serie de palabras raras. Luego de unos segundos un rayo azul salió de la punta de su varita y golpeo el techo que en medio de una nube de humo de color plateado adquirió el aspecto del cielo exterior, el cual comenzaba a dejar caer pequeños copos de nieve, lo cuales a nosotros no nos llegaban a tocar pues desaparecían veinte centímetros antes de tocar nuestras cabezas.

Hermione se volvió con una sonrisa en su cara al mismo tiempo en que música de las Brujas Góticas de Salem con su canción "Vete y déjame el caldero", inundaba la estancia y las risas y platicas se alzaban a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- me dijo y estaba por abrazarme y yo desaparecernos de allí cuando:

-¡No me jodas!-exclamó Melina a punto de mearse encima y más blanca que Gasparín.-Todo lo que dijiste… eres… sabes… cómo…

-Eh…- Hermione hizo un mohín con la boca buscando la mejor manera de poderse explicar- eh… ¿Sorpresa? Soy bruja.

-¡Puta Madre!- gritó otra vez- ¡esto no puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes… tú no debes… tú… tú no puedes ser más especial que yo!

-Melina-intervino mi primo pasando la mirada por toda la habitación nervioso de que alguien le pudiese hacer algo,- mejor vámonos y…

-¡Y una mierda!- Melina miró a su novio- ¿Tú sabías?

-Eh…-Dudley tragó- Sí. Siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-le reclamó y miró a Hermione.- De seguro eres pésima. ¿Acaso sólo así consigues amigos? ¿Qué de todo lo que has hecho es real? ¿A cuántos has embrujado para que te acepten? ¿Hechizante también a tu novio?-Melina me señaló.- Si, seguro que sí.

-¿Novio?-preguntó Ron con burla y señalo a nuestra amiga.-Hermione no tiene novio. Harry es su mejor amigo y sale con mi hermana. ¡Si alguien sale con ella hay que darle una recompensa por qu quién en su juicio saldría con…!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido: Luna pellizco a Ron quien gritó y la fulminó con la mirada; Draco se tensó y empuñó su varita logrando que Dudley se tirara de panza en el piso protegiéndose su cabeza con las manos; Hermione se puso blanca y retrocedió dos pasos; Melina sonrió triunfal.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Melina con una enorme sonrisa,-primita, eres patética. Mira que embrujar a tu amigo… ¡Mierda! Si yo sabía que eras demasiado poca cosa para que alguien se fijara en ti… pero recurrir a magia para ligarte a alguien, eso es hasta demasiado bajo para una zorra…-Melina rió fuerte.- Sí que estás urgida. Urgida y patética.-Volvió a reírse y a negar con la cabeza.-¿También le hiciste memorizar el discursito que recitó en la casa? Sí, lo más probable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti? Eres demasiado corriente y vulgar: ojos cafés y pelo que parece una escobetilla, ni siquiera sabes vestirte bien… lo único que sabes hacer es leer y leer y eso es porque los libros no piensan o de lo contrario jamás podrían estar con alguien tan aburrida, patética y urgida como tú. ¡Das pena incluso a los que dicen ser tus amigos! ¿Por qué otra cosa se prestarían a ser parte de este numerito tuyo de mujer desesperada sino es por lástima?-Melina chasqueó la lengua- ¡Ves! En ningún lugar encajas. Hazle un favor al mundo y suicídate.

La cólera fluyó por mi sistema invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y volvió mi visión de un color rojo sangre, igual a la que estaba a punto de ser derramada. Comencé a respirar de manera irregular y muy fuerte. Sentí como las ondas de magia se proyectaban fuera de mí y las ventanas y uno que otro objeto del mobiliario sufrían las consecuencias.

-Lárgate.-Siseé cerrando los ojos.

-Harry, hermano-empezó a decir Ron intentando acercarse a mí con voz preocupada. Me limité a clavar mi mirada en él y luego en Luna, quien de inmediato captó la indirecta de que si no se llevaba a su novio de ahí, él también pagaría las consecuencias y que el hecho de ser mi mejor amigo no impediría que le cerrara su gran bocota aunque fuera con mi puño. Luna se apresuró a sacarlo a rastras de allí, chica lista, si bien que sabía que su novio no había tenido una participación muy grande en esta historia pero lo poco que abrió la boca su más que suficiente para cagarla.

Dirigí mi furia hacia la fuente central: Melina.

Tenía una sonrisa de victoria y autosuficiencia tan grande en su cara que definitivamente la iba a convertir en cucaracha para luego disfrutar del inmenso placer de aplastarla con el pie. Supongo que Dudley debió de presentir mis intenciones porque después de ponerse aún más pálido que un _lesser_ (2) comenzó a jalonear a su novia hacia la salida.

-Llévatela de aquí antes de que le haga algo que ni el mejor médico podrá remover o que le deje un trauma que haga que Freud reviva.- La piedad hizo acto de presencia. Quizá porque hace algunas horas me defendió de sus padres, quizá porque habíamos firmado un "tratado de paz", quizá porque no era tan malo y sí muy misericordioso, el caso es que le di una oportunidad.

Pero Melina al parecer o no entendía el peligro al que se veía expuesta o era demasiado "Vale Madres" para importarle su seguridad, porque hasta que no pasó junto a mí recordé que estábamos en la casa de una persona que sí que era vengativa, que carecía de conciencia y que la simpatía hacia los no-magos estaba fuera de su lista de prioridades.

Malfoy se paro delante de la prima de mi novia y levanto su mano derecha para darle una bofetada.

- Nunca le he pegado a una mujer- dijo con una voz que hacía temblar las entrañas y con una actitud digna de Slyterin,- y no pienso empezar ahora, pero si vuelves a respirar siquiera delate de Hermione haré de tu vida un infierno que hasta tus bisnietos lo sentirán.

-¿Es promesa o amenaza?-preguntó y yo no pude más que parpadear estupefacto. O tenía los ovarios bien puestos, o era una idiota declarada.- La idiota de mi prima es una golfa presumida y pedante que no le importa a nadie y que…

-¡Maldita perra!- Malfoy gritó y la arrogó contra la pared.- No sabes de lo hablas, Hermione es la persona más encantadora, valiente, inteligente y noble que he tenido el placer de conocer. Y no permito que le faltes el respeto.- Draco respiró tres veces en un intento de controlarse.-Sal de mi casa.

Melina no hizo caso y volvió a arremeter contra Hermione quien estaña con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando al piso.

-¿También embrujaste a este?-señaló a Draco con la cabeza.

-Ella no hechizo a nadie.-Luna intervino, una vez que regreso de salvar a su novio de una muy ganada nariz rota, y apunto a Melina con la varita.-Y vuelves a insultar a mi mejor amiga no te lo voy a perdonar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer rubiecita escuálida? Mírate, pareces ridícula con ese collar. ¿Es que acaso vas a sacar un conejo de un sombrero, loca?

-Sal de mi casa-repitió Draco con una voz seseante y cargada de veneno.

-¿O qué?- Melina tuvo el coraje de retarlo de nuevo y de inmediato tres rayos de diferentes colores impactaron en tres lugares diferentes por encima de su cabeza: un jarrón explotó en mil pedazos, se hizo un hoyo en una pared y cientos de víboras aparecieron en los pies de Melina quien gritó como loca. Dudley quien se había congelado en su lugar regresó a sus intentos de jalarla hacia la puerta.

Me moví como un depre dador que está listo para comerse a su presa sin importarle el lugar la otra o cualquier cosa que había alrededor.

Caminé hasta que me situé enfrente de ella, Draco se quitó a regañadientes pero mantuvo su varita lista y la mano firme. Por mi parte, mi varita voló hasta colocarse debajo de su garganta y con una vos que desconocía le dije:

-Ella jamás me hechizo. Realmente de enamoré. Ella es una persona maravillosa y cada una de las palabras que dije en su casa eran verdad. La amo.

Sentí como de repente todo el ruido y el zumbido que sentía en las orejas se desaparecía de golpe, pero no me importo. Di un paso atrás y cuando la onda de magia se proyectaba al palo de madera sostenido por mi mano derecha, otra mano bajó la mía.

-¡Harry no lo hagas!-mi primo me miró con los ojos rojos y tan abiertos que creí que se le saldrían- ¡Por favor!- Dudley tragó y se aclaró la garganta- ¡Por favor!

-Llévatela, entonces y nunca la pongas en frente de mi otra vez.

Dudley asintió y jaló a Melina con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida. Suspiré en un intento de exteriorizar mi cólera. ¡Gracias a Dios, Merlín y a la Estrella de la buena fortuna! La noche había terminado y el asunto Melina había sido finiquitado.

-Draco-llamé-, podrías…

-¿Ir a borrarle la memoria y lanzarle un hechizo de acné permanente?

-Eh… supongo que sí-respondí.

-Bien, voy a ello-dio dos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y apuntarme con el dedo.-Pero que te quede claro que lo hago solo porque la Sangre Sucia me cae bien después de todo, y no porque tú me lo pides.

-Oh, eso me queda perfectamente claro.-Declaré intentado esconder mi sonrisa. –Necesitaríamos pasar por tres vidas antes de poder llevarnos bien y aún así no creo que llegue a soportarte.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza para ocultar también su diversión y con un ligero "plop" desapareció.

Iba a comenzar de nueva cuenta con los exhala e inhala cuando la pregunta de Luna me bajó la adrenalina de golpe:

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

* * *

Hola, de nueva cuenta molestándolos con lo nuevo de esta historia que llegará a su fin en el próximo capítulo. Así que no se lo pierdan, misma página, misma autora y mismo canal. Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y buena salud, espero que ustedes tampoco se viesen afectados con la enfermedad. Con respecto a la actualización les informo que voy a tardar (como siempre) por que en quince dias tango un examen muy, muy importante y quiero y necesito a mis neuronas concentradas. Una disculpa de ante mano.

(1): Bien, verán. Me puse a investigar por medio de Internet cuáles eran los lugares en los cuales de dan los conciertos en Londres, y pues el _**ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL**_ es uno de ellos, pero si alguien sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es el lugar para dichos eventos, será un placer corregirlo.

(2): Lesser: término utilizado por **J. R. Ward** en la serie _**Hermandad de la daga negra**_ (que son libros altamente recomendables y acerca de vampiros) y que hace alusión, según indica la propia autora, a: "_Humanos sin alma, miembros de la Lessening Society, que se dedican a exterminar a los vampiros. Permanecen eternamente jóvenes y sólo se les puede matar clavándoles un puñal en el pecho. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. A medida que transcurre el tiempo, su piel, cabello y ojos, pierden pigmentación hasta que se vuelven completamente albinos y pálidos, hasta los ojos empalidecen. Huelen a talco de bebés. Cuando ingresan en la Sociedad —introducidos por el Omega— se les extrae el corazón y se conserva en un tarro de cerámica."_

Sin más por el momento sólo me queda decirles que espero sus chismes, comentarios y opiniones y que ya esta On-line mi nueva historia "_Secuelas_" y por si alguien está interesado, ahí va el sumari:

"_No puedes hacer esto, no puedes irte. No puedes dejarme… porque aún no termino de amarte."_

Kry

México D.F. (ya con influenza controlada) a 23 de mayo del 2009

P.D.: ¿A por los 700 reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

Para** Natys 111:** Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones. Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien del foro se acordara de mi cumpleaños. Y sí, ya son 23, solo que me gustaria que fuera como dice La oreja de Van Gogh: "Sólo quiero de regalo dar la vuelta al calendario para que los años pasen hacia tras."

**''****.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

**YO FINJO, TU FIJES… ¿QUIEN FINGE?**

**18**

_Así que aquí estoy, estoy tratando. Así que aquí estoy, ¿estás lista?_

_Vamos, déjame abrazarte, tocarte, sentirte… siempre_

_Besarte, probarte, toda la noche…siempre._

**Always, Blink 182 **(fragmento traducido por mí)

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a eso. Sabía también que lo peor que me podía pasar era que Melina se enterara, y sabía perfectamente que jamás, jamás debía de haber recurrido a él.

No podía culpar a Ron, estaba al tano de que su naturaleza era ser un idiota bocazas metomentodo, razón por la cual olímpicamente me lo había saltado como posible solución al asunto Melina, pero esta noche, esta noche se había superado a sí mismo.

El pobre no había hecho más que decir la verdad que yo muy terca y estúpidamente me había negado a creer: No era la suficientemente buena para nadie, ni lo suficientemente bonita para gustarle a alguien.

Harry no había sido más que un buen amigo que tenía un complejo de héroe nadando en su sangre. Era la persona más noble que había conocido, capaz de inventar un discurso digno de algún novelista romántico solo por ayudarme. Yo había sido la idiota que se lo había tomado al pie de la letra, y que había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que fuera verdadero. Yo había sido lo suficientemente idiota para permitirme tener esperanzas y lo competentemente loca para enamorarme de alguien quien no me veía más que como una amiga.

Harry obviamente no se tomó muy bien el comentario y no me sorprendería que más tarde Ron tuviese que visitar a mis padres para que le arreglaran los dientes, así como tampoco me sorprendería que alguien le hubiese parado los tacos a Melina.

Desde luego no me quedé para ver cómo es que terminaba todo ese asunto. No iba tampoco a empezar a dar explicaciones acerca de si tenía o no una relación con Harry o a soportar sus miradas de lástima. Así que hice lo que me pareció lo más correcto: me desaparecí de allí.

Como también sabía que teníamos que hablar, ya sea para pedirle disculpas por los posibles escándalos a los que nos pudiésemos ver inmiscuidos, o simplemente darle las gracias, me aparecí en la Mansión Black, con tanto tino que aparecí en la recamará.

No estaba al tanto de cuánto era lo que tardaría mi fingido novio en darse cuenta de mi ausencia, menos cuanto tardaría en encontrarme, así que como muestra de agradecimiento decidí que emplearía unos cuantos minutos de espera en darle su "regalo".

Una vez que el techo de su recamara lucia exactamente igual que el cielo exterior me deje caer en la cama de dosel, reboté un poco y contuve el impulso de quitarme los zapatos y ponerme a saltar cual niña de tres años.

Cerré los ojos por mi propia estupidez ¿Qué demonios me llevó a actuar así? Y ¿cómo carajos le iba a hacer para salir de esto con el corazón intacto? Yo no me sentía lo suficientemente buena para él. Lo de menos sería ir directa al grano y que pasara lo que Merlín y toda su magia quisieran que pasase.

Le confesaría mis sentimientos si… ¿Si me decía que me amaba?

No serviría, eso no satisfaría mi corazón. Habría al menos diez chicos en el colegio-bueno al menos debía de haber uno- todos ellos dispuestos y encantados de postrarse de rodillas y jurarme amor eterno, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos sabía siquiera lo que era el amor.

Necesitaba saber que Harry me amaba, sin reservas, más allá de toda duda y, sobre todo, por encima de este estúpido favor. Pero ésa no era la razón principal por la que quería escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, pronunciadas por propia voluntad. Necesitaba saber que él sabía que me amaba. Que no era solo producto de su lástima por lo dicho por mi prima.

Si le pedía una declaración de amor, él podría darme el gusto y pronunciar las palabras sin sentirlas de verdad sin afrontar realmente lo que eso implicaba. Y yo no quería que se sintiera atado o comprometido con migo solo por esta tontería de los fingidos novios.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la pregunta del millón. Una parte de mi quería decirle que lo quería, que me había enamorado de él, que no sabía si había sido por ese tiempo que pasamos juntos o que si el sentimiento había solo despertado gracias a la relación más física que habíamos mantenido, pero que como fuera que hubiese pasado yo lo quería. Quería estar con él y ser para él todo su mundo.

Tenía muchas cosas que perder si no era correspondida, pero si no me desahogaba me arrepentiría toda la vida.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

El problema ya no era el cómo sino si me creería o no. Ya lo había dicho de manera poética en casa de sus padres y por el beso que nos habíamos dado –y que beso- pensé que me había creído. Y luego cuando lo volví a repetir de una manera más simple y directa resulta que la señorita se había esfumado y no había oído ni mu.

Entre a la cocina donde Luna estaba intentando calmar a Ron que de vez en cuanto echaba en cara el pellizco que le había dado la rubia.

-¿Sabes en donde esta?-le pregunte a Luna quien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando?-me preguntó Ron.- ¿Cómo es eso de que andas con Hermione? ¿Y mi hermana?-camino hacia mí y me clavo un dedo en el pecho- Te advierto que si estás jugando con ellas te voy a partir la cara por muy amigo mío que seas.

-No es lo que piensas-contesté y me di la vuelta. Tenía que encontrarla.

-No me dejes hablando solo, Potter.- Ron me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.- Exijo una explicación.

-No es el momento, Ron-le conteste enfadado, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que tenía prisa?

-Claro, no es el momento. ¿Y cuando carajos va a ser, eh?

-Ron…-comencé a decir con voz cancina pero me interrumpió gritando.

-¡Ron, un carajo! ¿Por qué nunca me explican nada?- su cara se contrajo con una mueca de enojo y tristeza.- ¿Qué a caso no confían en mí?

-No es eso y lo sabes-lo mire frunciendo el seño-, yo te confiado mi vida y lo seguiré haciendo. Es solo que esto –le hice un gesto con las manos- es cosa de Hermione. Estoy seguro que Luna te lo pude explicar. Y no te ofendas, yo tampoco hubiese sabido nada si no la hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa. Ella no quería decirnos nada a ninguno de los dos.

Ron nos miró confundido y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca de le adelante, necesitaba irme ya.

-Mira, que te cuente Luna, yo tengo que irme. Solo necesitas saber que termine con tu hermana en cuanto me di cuenta.

Deje que Luna le explicara la situación a Ron, era lista y había entendido mi última aclaración, sinceramente solo existía una persona a la que le debía de dar explicaciones y justificaciones de mis sentimientos.

Me aparecí en el vestíbulo de mi renovada casa y sonreí de manera involuntaria al imaginarme haciendo lo miso en algunos años, salvo que para entonces estaría llegando del trabajo y Hermione saldría de la cocina con todo y delantal para darme la bienvenida. Platicaríamos acerca de nuestro día mientras terminábamos la cena y siendo un poco más ambicioso nuestros hijos estarían también en ese cuadro.

Por alguna extraña sensación o sexto sentido, sabía que ella estaba aquí. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella al igual que yo necesita hablar y aclarar todo este embrollo.

La busqué en la sala, la cocina, la biblioteca y en toda la planta baja sin encontrar rastro de ella. Mientras subía la escalera no pude evitar el hueco que se me formó en el pecho la pensar que tal vez ella no estuviese aquí. La sensación de vació fue mitigando mientras avanzaba hacia mi dormitorio y me prometía que: no importara donde estuviera, yo la encontraría.

En modo automático me encaminé hacia mi habitación y abrí la puerta.

La única luz que había provenía de la luna que se colaba por la venta, un hecho demasiado raro, si nos ponemos a analizar que estaba nevando, pero aún así ese detalle servía para darle un toque romántico al ambiente.

Estiré una mano para poder encender una vela y poder verle la cara. Sabía que ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama, fue lo primero que noté, más por el escalofrío que me recorrió y su perfume que golpeo mi nariz.

Dispersé media docena de velas por la habitación aún con su mira fija en mí. Me sentía nervioso y ansioso y de nueva cuenta me comenzaron a invadir. Decidí mandarlas lejos, y terminar de una vez por todas, así que cuadré los hombros, respiré un par de veces y me paré frente a ella.

Se vía tan hermosa. No lograba entender cómo es que no lo había notado antes. En esos años donde ya sabía que era inteligente, encantadora, ingeniosa, noble y creativa. Pero todos esos adjetivos no eran suficientes para describirla, no siquiera los muchos otros que ni siquiera se me habían ocurrido.

Hermione era pasmosa.

Y entonces sentí en impulso de postrarme de rodillas, por qué en ese instante fue cuando comprendí que nuestro amor (o al menos el que yo le profesaba y esperaba ser correspondido) comenzó hace muchos tiempo atrás con una sonrisa, una palabra, una mirada cómplice y uno que otro regaño. Con cada segundo que pasaba ese sentimiento había ido instalándose en mí hasta llegar a ese momento, ese instante perdido a lo largo de esa semana, en el cual por fin pudo salir, en el que de repente lo supe.

La amaba.

-Le vamos borrar la memoria a Melina-informé, en un vago intento de buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Pero le dejaremos un caso extremo de acné permanente, que ni el mejor dermatólogo podrá curar.

-¿Quien…?

-Draco se está encargando de eso-respondí entendiendo su pregunta incompleta

-Ah…, bien-asintió con la cabeza y retorció el bajo de su vestido con sus manos-¿Mi familia?

-Si tu quieres los podemos borrar la memoria-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Crees…?

-Lo harían profesionales-aclaré,-y no creo que haya daño. Y si tu quieres les pudo pedir que les den recuerdos nuevos.

-No tendrás…

-¿Problemas?-terminé por ella y negué con la cabeza.- ¿Se le olvida, señorita, de que usted en Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter?-le sonreí y un calorcito recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella sonrío un poquito.-Eres famosa, Hermione. ¿O acaso crees que solo por mi linda cara me dieron los boletos?

-¿Estás diciendo…?

-Les dije que eran para ti-la apunté con mi dedo,-una de las personas que más me había ayudado a salvar el mundo. El ministro no se lo pensó dos veces cuando le dije que eran para la alumna más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts.

-Ah, valla… Gracias-me dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso, ambos estábamos más que dispuestos a aclarar las cosas, pero aún así los dos estábamos evitando tocar el tema.

De repente Hermione se aclaró la garganta se alisó el vestido y se puso de pie.

-Harry-me llamó y nuestras miradas se encontraron-. Gracias.-Fruncí el ceño. ¿Gracias, eso era todo?- Se que fue difícil para ti, después de todo solo somos amigos, y ambos sabemos que no soy tu prototipo de mujer, así que gracias por hacer el sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio?-pregunté incrédulo. ¿Era así como veía las cosas? ¿Qué era esa estupidez de que no era mi prototipo de mujer?

-Umm, pues ya sabes, el besarme y…

-Hermione, basta-la callé.- Estas diciendo puras tonterías

-Pero yo…

-Sólo escúchame.-Le pedí e hice un gesto con la mano para que ya no hablara.-Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas contigo.

Hermione me miraba atenta y de nueva cuanta me encontré invadido por los nervios, las dudas y los miles de "¿Y si…?"

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me lance al abismo de cabeza y con el corazón en la mano.

-Te tengo que confesar que decidí ayudarte porque me moría de celos. No podía soportar que prefirieras pedirle ayuda a un total desconocido y no a mí. A tú amigo con el que habías pasado tantas cosas. Cuando Luna dijo que no te conocía, me sentí mal con migo mismo pues ella tenía razón, y debo decirte que la nueva faceta tuya que encontré me resulta total y completamente fascinante. Mi segunda confesión se refiere al verdadero motivo por el que accedí a ayudarte. Tal vez no lo noté al principio, pero te aseguro que ese fue mi móvil todo este tiempo.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber cómo continuar. Dejé que mis ojos una vez más la recorrieran de pies a cabeza, con la esperanza de que, saliera todo bien o no, la imagen se quedara permanentemente en mi cabeza.

-Y... ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo? -La pregunta crucial para los dos la realizo ella, la pregunta que llevaba toda la noche royéndonos las entrañas y que por fin iba a ser contestada.

Inspiré hondo y, una vez más, la miré a los ojos.

-Porque te quiero... como muy bien sabes, y como he venido diciéndole a todo el que me pregunte. -Comenzó a palpitarme un músculo en el mentón, pero pronuncié las palabras sin titubeos y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, con la intención de que supiera que iba en serio-. Porque eres y siempre has sido la única mujer que quiero por esposa, por compañera y por amiga. La única mujer a la que quiero aquí, al cargo de esta casa... La única mujer a la que imagino con mi hijo en sus brazos.

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

-¿Cómo…?-por quita vez en la noche no pude completar la pregunta. Salvo que esta vez fue porqué no conocía siquiera cuál era la pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes qué me amas?, ¿Cómo ocurrió?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo lo llevas?, ¿Cómo puedes fingir?

Él, como lo venía haciendo desde que llegó, pareció entender la pregunta pues contestó:

-No lo sé. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo y, para ser sincero, no me importa. Pero sé que es cierto; te amo, y me detesto por no haber visto tu verdadero ser en todos estos años.

-Harry, no.-Contesté y pude ver que un velo de tristeza y dolor traspasaba su mirada antes de desviarla hacia el piso, comprendí tarde que mi negativa había sido malinterpretada, así que rápidamente cogí su cara entre mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme.-Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero recriminaciones, pesares o culpas. No esta noche, no ahora.

Suspire cerrando mis ojos. Dejé que sus palabras penetraran en mi cabeza, que mi hipotálamo las asimilara y cuando lo hizo sentí las lagrimas caer y una sonrisa idiota se formo en mis labios.

Lo miré.

-Y no tienes que detenerte. Eres bueno con esto de las confesiones-le dije acariciándole las mejillas y sonriéndole con las lágrimas deslizándose por mi cara.- Además estabas llegando a la mejor parte.

-¿Cuál?-me sonrió de vuelta y posó sus manos en mi cintura, donde comenzó a trazar figurillas con sus dedos.

-Me estabas diciendo cuanto me quieres.-Moví mis manos de su cara hasta su cuello y lo jalé hacia mí para poder besarlo. Fue un beso deliberadamente largo y lento, lo suficiente para darle a entender que yo sentía lo mismo.

Me obligue a separarme de Harry, primero: porque necesitaba oxigeno; y segundo: porque ahora era mi turno.

Pegue su frente con la mía y solté lo que venía callando desde… posiblemente desde los once años.

-Te amo-le susurré.- Te he amado, quizá años y años.- Era patético que justo cuanto vivía mi momento de novela romántica, de esas que había leído y releído, no se me ocurriera nada más simple que una declaración de lo más sencilla.

Intenté meterle más poesía pero los labios de Harry capturaron los míos.

Y fue glorioso. No era el tipo de beso que nos habíamos estado dando, era uno que estaba lleno de pasión, de emoción, de deseo, de amor y de verdad. Todos los demás besos habían sido puro contacto de labios y lengua y palabras susurradas sin sentido. Eso sí era un beso.

Había un algo en la fricción, en el modo como oía y sentía su aliento al mismo tiempo. Algo en la manera en la cual nos movíamos y nos saboreáramos. Y los dos sabíamos qué era ese algo.

Eso era más que un beso. Y yo acababa de descubrir otra cosa en ese beso.

-¿Cuándo empecé a necesitarte tanto? -susurró él, apartando ligeramente la cara hasta que se tocaron las puntas de nuestras narices. Yo solo pude sonreír eufóricamente por mi descubrimiento.

-No lo sé.-Le contesté en voz baja.- Pero sé que acabo de descubrir qué es lo que tienen tus besos.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó juntando las cejas.

-Desde que nos besamos por primera vez, en el tren-expliqué-, me di cuenta que tenías un "no-sé-qué-que-me-gustaba" y…

-¿Y?-cuestionó esta vez más divertido

-Y pues creo que acabo de descubrir que es ese "no-sé-qué-que-me-gusta"-me miró esperando mi respuesta y solté una carcajada.-Menta. Sabes a menta.

-Ummm, no. No utilizo nada con sabor a menta.-Informó y sonrió con picardía mientras me acercaba más a él y enterraba su cara en el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y me cuello, y comenzaba repartir besos en esa zona.

-Bien, pues me alegra saber que puedo pasar toda mi vida intentando descifrarlo.

Entonces, de repente el ambiente cambio y lo noté aún más cuando pude verle los ojos, casi negros a la tenue luz de las velas, pero muy verdes en mi mente, fijos en los míos. Su aliento era cálido, su mirada era ardiente, y me hacía sentir calor en partes del cuerpo en las que nunca se me ocurría pensar siquiera.

Él bajó la mano por mi espalda, deslizándole de arriba hacia abajo y trayendo consigo el cierre de mi vestido. Lo sentí primero suelto de la parte de arriba, después a la altura de las costillas y luego alrededor de la cintura. Y luego ni siquiera ahí. Intente cubrirme (aunque seguía con ropa interior) pero sus manos me lo impidieron al deslizarse por mis brazos, mis hombros, mi cintura y mis caderas.

-Dios mío, qué hermosa eres – me dijo Harry, recorriéndome con su mirada.- Tan hermosa.- Su voz era apenas más alta que un murmullo. Y por primera vez, creí que eso podría ser cierto.-Nunca creí que fuera así…. que te desearía así.

Era tal vez una manera de seguir buscando cumplidos, pero de la misma manera existía una necesidad que nacía de mis inseguridades al sentirme poco casa para él. Así que no pude resistirme y pregunté:

-¿Cómo creías que era?

Harry me miró confundido por la pegunta.

-Has dicho que nunca soñaste que yo sería así –expliqué-. ¿Cómo creías que era?

-No lo sé. Hasta hace unos días, sinceramente no creo que lo haya pensado.

-¿Y desde entonces? -insistí, sin saber por qué necesitaba su respuesta; sólo sabía que la necesitaba.

Con raído movimiento me encerró entre sus brazos otra vez y me llevo y tumbo en la cama. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y se inclinó hasta que nuestros pechos estuvieron en contacto. Yo llevé, tal vez por instinto o tal vez por necesidad hasta la orilla de su sweater y comencé a jalarlo hacía arriba. Harry se arrodilló y con un rápido movimiento se lo quitó y lo aventó a algún lado de la habitación.

Yo no le permití descender sobre mí, lo detuve con mis manos, las cuales ni lentas ni perezosas comenzaron a sacar la camisa de sus pantalones y luego a desabrochar botones hasta que por fin pude deslizarla fuera de su torso, mientras que aprovechaba la oportunidad para poder acaricias cada parte de piel que se estaba quedando expuesta. Harry se dejó hacer, pero una vez la camisa estuvo haciéndole compañía al sweater, se inclinó hasta que su nariz toco la mía y su respiración se mezclaba con la mía.

-¿Desde entonces?-pregunté de nuevo, retomando la conversación.

-Desde entonces –gruñó- he pensado mil veces en este momento, me he imaginado cientos cuerpos diferentes, todos hermosos, deseables y suplicándome tocarlos, pero nada, y permíteme que lo repita por si no me oíste la primera vez, nada se acercaba a la realidad.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que pude decir

-Te amo.- Anunció Harry luego de mirarnos fijamente por unos minutos. Para luego besarme. Y otra vez no pude decirle "Yo también" porque su boca no se separaba de la mía. Estaba insaciable, exigente y muy seductor.

Él sabía qué hacer; cada movimiento y roce de su lengua, cada mordisqueo de sus dientes me hacían transitar impresionantes sensaciones hasta el fondo de mi ser. Sentía sus manos en todas partes, lo sentía a él en todas partes, sus dedos sobre mi piel, su pierna metiéndose entre las mías.

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba moverme. Pero de ninguna manera podía quedarme inmóvil.

Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo. Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, las respiraciones se aceleraron más y la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

Nos miramos y nos dijimos con palabras que todo estaba bien, que no había y que no habría dudas o arrepentimientos. No dijimos "te amo" otra vez, y esta vez, nos dejamos llevar. Dejamos que todas esas sensaciones y reacciones físicas, químicas, fisiologías y psicológicas que son conocidas como Amor, se expresaran con libertad. Dejamos que estallaran y que nos consumieran…

**''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Las cosas por fin habían volvían a la normalidad. Bueno si tenemos en cuenta que no es la primera vez que somos el centro de atención, el foco de mirada de los periodistas y el tema central de todos los cotilleos.

Lo sucedido en la fiesta de Malfoy había corrido como pólvora, obviamente con el trafico de palabras la información había ido cambiando a tal grado que incluso alguien menciono algo acerca OVNIS, lo que sea que fuera eso, sonaba muy feo.

La noche de la fiesta y luego de que Harry se fuera, Luna me contó todo.

Tengo que admitir que me reí hasta caer de la silla cuando llegó a la parte en donde la tía de Hermione la acusa de lesbiana. ¡Merlin! Hubiera dado mi colección de los Chudley Cannons, solo por ver la cara de Hermione en ese momento. Mi mente rápidamente comenzó a pensar las mil y un maneras en las cuales podía sacar ventaja de esa información, la burla y el chantaje ocupaban los primeros lugares. ¡Tenía asegurados lo deberes de todo lo que quedaba del año!

Las estrellas de mis ojos desaparecieron cuando Luna me hizo jurar no decir nada.

Después ella me explicó cómo Hermione tenía pensado solucionar su problema y los motivos por los cuales no había querido recurrir a nosotros. La verdad es que tenía razón para n hacerlo, prueba de ello eran mis primeros pensamientos. Luna sonrío cuando lo admití y tuve la decencia de sonrojarme. Claro que también tuvo que amenazarme con la varita para no ir a retorcerle el cuello a mi mejor amiga por semejante estupidez.

¡Gigolós!, ¡Gigolós!

¡Si ya decía yo que no tenían por qué llamarla la más inteligente! Con una tontería como esa, o por menos, a mi no me tachaban de tonto, a ella deberían de quitarle ese título, o de plano agregarle apellido al mismo: La alumna más inteligente de Howgarts que contrata gigolós.

Cuando conseguí dominar mi furia (los besos de Luna son geniales), mi novia procedió a explicarme lo demás. Ella se auto nombró culpable por emparejarlos. Chica lista mi novia, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Supongo que nunca me enteraré de qué fue lo que paso en los días que pasaron remodelando la casa de Harry, y con todo respeto no quiero saberlo. ¿Qué tal si un día que me inviten a comer me entero que en la mesa ellos…? ¡Diag! Mejor no pensar en eso.

Después de que Luna terminó y rememorando las palabras de Harry dichas antes de partir, me quedaba más que claro la actitud que venía teniendo mí hermana. Iba a hacer más preguntas pero en eso Linita me dijo que la chica con la que habían llegado mis amigos era la tal Melina, y cuando procesé la información, me volví a caer de la silla golpeándome la frente con ella.

No me extrañaba ahora el porqué del pellizco. Cuando mi novia terminó de ponerme hielo en mi chichón me dispuse a ir a pedir disculpas, a arrastrarme de rodillas ante Hermione si era necesario para poder conseguir su perdón. ¡Diablos! Esta vez sí que la había cagado. Sé que mi relación con Hermione era así, y tal vez contaba con que ella lo siguiera tomando cómo broma, pero nunca había sido mi intención lastimarla. Además no toda era culpa mía, si me hubiera dicho gustosamente habría colaborado con un hechizo laxante muy bueno que me enseñaron mis hermanos.

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando Luna me tomó de brazo y me señaló que estábamos debajo de un muérdago y… pues la carne es débil y mañana sería otro día.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la mañana siguiente que llegué a Grimmauld Place lo iba a encontrar vacio. Casi me da un taque de pánico, ¿Y si los absorbió un hoyo negro?

Me parecí inmediatamente en la casa de Malfoy para que convocáramos a una reunión urgente con la Orden, pero cuando le expliqué mi punto se carcajeo y soltó algo que sonó a "Bien hecho Potter" o "Ya era hora Potter". Después me auto invité a desayunar y mientras tanto Malfoy (jamás me oirán decirle por su nombre) me explicaba que lo más probable era que la parejita de enamorado o idiotas (esas fueron sus palabras) estuviese dando un tour por Europa pues él, Malfoy, había descubierto que su familia tenía inversiones y propiedades en el extranjero, así que lo más seguro era que la familia Potter o la Black estuvieran igual.

Más tranquilo y con todo el relleno del pavo en mi estómago me dispuse a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones.

El humor de Ginny mejoró luego de dos días cuando anunció que estaba saliendo con el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Yo solo me limité a negar con la cabeza y a preguntarme si mi hermana se hubiera fijado en Harry si este no hubiera sido famoso. Porque vamos, ella lo notó cuando el "Gran Harry Potter" estuvo en su casa sino es que desde antes, desde que le dije que lo había conocido.

No es que no lo quisiera para mi hermana, o a mi hermana para mi mejor amigo, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que Harry perteneciera a la familia Weasley. A lo que voy es que yo no creía que Ginny pudiera ser el complemento de Harry.

Una parte de mí siempre supo que Hermione y Harry, terminarían juntos, o sea, ¡estuve con ellos! Veía como se entendían con solo mirarse, como se apoyaban el uno con el otro, como se sincronizaban en el campo de batalla y fuera de el.

El día en que Harry expreso de manera abierta sus sentimientos por mi hermana, fui uno de los tantos shokeados por sorpresa, pero repito, no dije nada porque de cierta manera me hacia feliz.

Pero sería un hipócrita si digiera que aprobaba la unión. Conocía a mi hermana, no por ello habpia vivido tantos años con ella, y conocía a Harry. ¿Y si le daban otra vez crisis existenciales a Harry?, ¿Podría Ginny ayudarlo dado que solo conocía lo poco dejamos saber a los demás?, ¿Tendría ella la paciencia que tenía Hermione para sacarlo de esos momentos?

¡Ella ni siquiera lo acompaño a pelear! No puso resistencia a que se fuera y la dejara, lo acepto y ya.

La misma Luna me había dicho una vez, que ella habría hecho un berrinche a) primero por no llevarla; b) por dejarla; c) por no querer quedarme con ella y olvidarme de esa tontería. Y sospecho que Hermione se abría puesto como loca si Harry la hubiera dejado, y en el caso de que ella hubiese aceptado a esperarlo, lo habría hecho a regañadientes, hechizada o a la fuerza, solo para alcanzarnos después.

-Creo que ya podemos regresar al compartimento.-Me dijo Luna tomando mi mano y cerrando la puerta del compartimento de unos chicos de tercero.

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunté eceptico.-No tengo ganas de ver como se sacan las amígdalas con la lengua. ¿Qué no les basto la semana en Europa? ¡Merlin! Sólo falta que en unos meses salgan con un niño "Made in París"

-¡Ron!-me regaño y me golpeo el hombro.

Yo rodé los ojos y abrí nuestro compartimento, solo para encontrarme con mis mejores amigos no haciendo el boca a boca, sino metidos en una acalorada discusión.

-¡Te digo que no Hermione!

-¡Pues yo digo que te equivocas!

- ¡Yo no fingía!-exclamó Harry y señaló a su novia.- Tu fingías.

-¡Que…que…!-Hermione levanto las manos hacia el techo y se pudo de pie.- ¡¿Qué yo fingía?! ¡¿Qué yo fingía?!

-Si.-Harry se puso también de pie y le golpeó la nariz con su dedo índice, el cual Hermione se quito de un manotazo.-Yo descubrí primero que te amaba. Así que tú eras la que fingía.

-Yo finjo…-susurró Hermione, indignada.

-Tú finges.-Confirmó Harry con una sonrisa de superioridad. Yo solo rodé los ojos interviniendo en la absurda discusión.

-¿Quien fije?

-Al parecer ya nadie-respondió Luna.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola linda gente que se ha armado de paciencia._

_Antes de pasar a otra cosa, permitanme disculparme por la tardanza, primero, como les mencione tuve que hacer un examen muy importante para mí así que me fue imposible concentarme en otra cosa; segundo, al parecer me concentré tanto que la inspiración se fue muy, muy lejos, lo que me lleva a pedir otra disculpa por si el final no es de su agrado._

_Pero... como muchos de ustedes me han estado diciendo que ojalá esto no se termine y que haya una continuación, les tengo dos opciones:_

_a) Hago capitulos independientes (más o menos como epilogos, el que por cierto falta y en el cual veremos qué onda con el concierto y un poco de su vida futura). O,_

_b) Acomodo mi nueva historia (Secuelas) para que sea una continuación de esta._

_El poder está en sus manos solo recuerden que Secuelas es drama y... bueno tenía la intención de hacer algo triste (eso si con final feliz)._

_Muchas gracias a los que me siguieron, apoyaron y leyeron hasta aquí. Gracias, jamás soñé con tantos mensajes de aliento: Son el motor para serguir._

_Nos estamos leyendo, todo depende de sus sugerencias y dela inspiración._

_Besos..._

_Kry_

_México D. F. a 27 de junio el 2009 22:00 pm_

_P.D.: espero sus chiemes, dudas y opiniones._


	19. Chapter 19

**YO FINJO, TU FINGUES… ¿QUIEN FINGE?**

**EPILOGO ¿1?**

"…_.Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es. Es toda una aventura, no le hace falta nada, estoy aquí:_

_Tan enamorado de ti que la noche dura un poco más… _

_viajar a tú lado en el tren un sueño difícil de creer… Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca, despacio._

_Aliento y suspiros tibios, anochecer... contigo.."_

**_Ricardo Montaner, Tan enamorados (fragmento)_**

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

La adrenalina se sentía en el ambiente y no solo porque mi oficial novia desde hacía dos meses viniera dando saltitos a mi lado y sus pirando cada dos pasos.

La mayoría de las mujeres estaban igual y me subió un poco el ego al darme cuenta de que no era el único chico que venía con el entrecejo fruncido y con su novia con la cara de soñadora. Claro que había algunas excepciones, dos que tres chavos tenían, igualmente una sonrisa de idiotas plasmada en el rostro.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Hermione emocionada.

Yo me limité a gruñir entre dientes y a maldecirme internamente por haber querido impresionarla.

-¡Dios,-dijo suspirando teatralmente- es taaan guapo! ¡No lo puedo creer!

De nueva cuenta los celos hicieron acto de presentación provocando que mantuviera apretada la mandíbula para no soltar una sarta de blasfemias.

-¡Y me cantó a mí!-brincó en su lugar y soltó una risita tonta.-¡Fue tan lindo!

Si, el desgraciado era lindo, pero si mi novia no dejaba de decir que tan bonita tenía la voz o que tan pequeños y lindos eran sus ojos, juro por Merlín que esa noche iba a haber un asesinato.

Una parte de mí sabía que era mi culpa. Tal vez si hubiese pedido asientos de palco en lugar de fila preferente, la tanga de encaje roja que Hermione aventó al escenario en cuanto los primeros acordes de _This love_ sonaron, le hubiera caído a cualquier otro y no al vocalista de _Maroon 5_, quien cogió la prenda con solo estirar la mano. No conforme con eso, colocó la tanga en su guitarra entre los gritos y silbidos de los fans.

Pero la cosa no acabo allí. No señor. Yo no hubiera hecho nada, es más me habría reído de ello ante lo cómico de la situación, pero cuando Hermione gritó como posesa:

-¡Adam, hazme un hijo!, ¡Adam, hazme tuya!

Sentí mi sangre arder. Pero otra vez me dije que solo era cosa del momento, después de todo la tipa que estaba a mi derecha había llorado a moco tendido con _Won't home whit out you_.

Lo que terminó con mi buen humor fue que el tal Adam, luego de que terminara la canción, le tendiera la mano a Hermione y la invitara a subir al escenario.

Mi ahora para nada fingida novia, a punto de sufrir un colapso por la emoción, estuvo parada en el escenario en menos de dos segundos. El vocalista de _Maroon 5_, tomó la tanga del instrumento acompañado de más gritos, la colocó en su micrófono y abrazando a la madre de, actualmente, tres felpudos hijos cada uno más pequeño que el anterior, le canto _She will be love_ demasiado cerca del oído.

Desde ese momento solo fue Adam, Adam, y lo bueno que estaba Adam.

-¿Crees que le haya gustado la tanga?-no espero a que le contestara que a mí no me molestaría verla con una, cuando siguió con su monologo.-Yo digo que debería de haberla comprado negra… quizás blanca, en algún lado leí que eso los enciende. Claro que Adam dijo que su color preferido era el…

Rodé los ojos ante otro a ataque de celos, y me apuré a recorrer la distancia que nos faltaba para llegar al lugar donde podía llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo.

Desde luego que mi idea que no era la de regresar al colegio inmediatamente terminara el concierto, yo tenía planeado pasear con Hermione por Londres y quién sabe, tal vez ir a Grimmauld Place y pasar la noche con ella, últimamente no habíamos estado juntos desde la semana que pasamos recorriendo Europa.

Llegamos a una calle desierta y obscura, por cualquier cosa, tomé la mano de Hermione entre la mía. La pobre estaba distraída describiendo uno a uno los momentos del concierto.

Si bien mis celos me estaban carcomiendo las entrañas y las ganas de dejar a la agrupación sin vocalista eran tentadoras, una parte de mi estaba más que complacido al saber que Hermione había disfrutado tanto. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en mi boca y negando con la cabeza de manera divertida al oírla repetir el orden las canciones interpretadas para que no se le fueran a olvidar (abrieron, según la oí, con _Can't stop thinking about you_, y terminaron con _Sunday Morning_), saqué mi varita y llame a nuestro transporte.

Una vez arriba, Hermione se sentó en mi regazo y soltando un suspiro me besó.

-Gracias.-Dijo mirándome fijamente.-Fue el mejor regalo que he recibido jamás.-Me sonrió de tal manera que mis celos se borraron de un plumazo y me prometí a mí mismo, mientras me besaba, que la próxima vez le conseguiría un pase para que los viera en el camerino con tal de verla tan feliz.

Cuando el aire se nos acabo, Hermione se acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurró:

-Vamos a casa.

Algo dentro de mí se movió ante tal petición y con impaciencia solicité que nos dejaran en la Mansión Black en lugar de Hosmeade. Tuve que sobornar al conductor, pero finalmente aceptó. Hermione soltó unas risitas y frotó su nariz contra mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Cerré los ojos y recordé lo que había pasado después de que ambos nos confesaros dos meses atrás.

Había habido muchas mañanas después: la mañana después de llegar a Hogwarts, la mañana después de sobrevivir a un atentado con mi némesis, la mañana después de que terminaba los exámenes… Pero ninguna tan mágica, perfecta e inolvidable como lo fue la mañana que desperté con Hermione desnuda entre mis brazos por primera vez.

Se me había grabado a fuego el brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando los abrió y la sonrisa que me dedico fue la mejor manera de empezar un nuevo día. Le sonreí de vuelta y cerré los ojos con un suspiro, cuando su mano viajó a mi cabello y a mi cicatriz. Se apoyo en sus codos y subiéndose a mí pecho me dio un beso y los buenos días. Yo no pude con tanta felicidad y riendo cual niño de tres años me dispuse a abrir mi regalo de Navidad, el que, por supuesto, era Hermione.

Ella no puso resistencia cuando le comencé a acariciar la espalda, ni siquiera cuando comencé a recorrer sus clavículas con mis labios. Lo que hizo fue poner sus manos en mis mejillas y capturar mis labios.

Después de dos horas y luego de tomar un baño, desayunamos en la cocina (la que mi ahora oficial y para nada fingida novia se moría por estrenar) y decidimos, más bien Hermione decidió, que debíamos de tener una especie de guía para saber qué lugares visitaríamos y en qué orden.

-Yo creo que debemos empezar por Paris-había dicho.-Me muero por enseñarte los lugares que visité cuando fui con mis padres la otra vez.

Recargó su cabeza en el hueco que formaba mi cuello y mi hombro, y yo la cogí fuertemente de la cintura haciendo una nota mental de cambiar los bancos de la barra por unos en donde pudiese sentarme mejor con Hermione en mi regazo.

Era increíble que aunque la había tocado antes de dormir, mientras dormíamos y al despertar, aún me costara trabajo mantener las manos lejos de ella. Lo único bueno era que no tenía queja de su parte.

-Además de que me gustaría caminar por las calles iluminadas abrazada a ti.

¿Cómo decirle que no cuando me mira de esa forma? Además cómo si alguna vez le hubiese negado algo.

El día que me entreviste con el Ministro con el fin de conseguir el obsequio de Hermione, aproveche también para obtener el Permiso de Aparición Internacional (1) y así poder transportarnos sin problemas por Europa. Con esto, aparte de evitarnos el caos que supongo hay en los aeropuertos con todo eso de pasaportes y el rollo del equipaje, nos beneficiaríamos con más tiempo para conocer los lugares.

Lo primero que hicimos luego de aparecernos de la mano en la cuidad de Paris, claro está después de besarnos, fue conseguir una habitación de hotel.

Una vez en ella, las ganas de conocer la Torre Eiffel murieron en cuanto las ganas de volver a abrazar a mi ya no fingida novia sin la barrera de la ropa, se hicieron presentes.

Con una sonrisa que yo esperaba que fuera seductora me acerqué a ella. Por la forma en la que su boca se fusionó con la mía y la manera en la cual sus brazos sujetaban mis hombros supe que una vez más estábamos en la misma frecuencia.

''**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Dos meses habían pasado des de que desperté con el pecho de Harry como almohada y sus brazos rodeándome, esa fue la mejor mañana de Navidad, aún más increíble que cuando Santa me trago mi caja registradora con todo lo necesario para jugar al mini-súper.

Esa mañana nos la pasamos ordenando las cosas para poder recorrer Europa en una semana, las risas, las caricias y la felicidad estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo. Incluso Harry tubo un ataque de risa cuando descubrió que las palabras de Draco habían sido casi proféticas: yo había sido su regalo de Navidad, solo que sin el moño rojo.

Empacamos las cosas cómo lo hicimos la vez que fuimos en busca de los fragmentos de alma, es decir, todo en una bolsa.

Nuestra primera parada fue Francia, la cual recorrimos de punta a punta y para nuestra sorpresa descubrimos que en Marsella la familia Potter, específicamente su abuelo, tenía una pequeña villa.

La mansión, porque eso era, era bellísima. Para empezar contaba con playa y piscina privadas, era de un solo piso y la fachada era de piedras claras; por dentro vigas gruesas y de madera oscura adornaban los techos. Había grandes ventales que permitían divisar vistas espectaculares.

Le hacía falta una manita de gato pero aún así quedé enamorada de la casa. Harry prometió con una sonrisa que regresaríamos en verano para hacerla habitable y que, como en la Mansión Black, iba a tener carta blanca en lo referente a la decoración. Así que entre la lista que me puse a hacer para las mejoras de la casa y todo el turismo que hicimos el cual incluyo los campos Selicios, la catedral de Nuestra Señora de Paris, el convento del Sagrado Corazón, las playas de Ibiza… Nos tuvimos que conformar con pasar solo Año Nuevo en Madrid.

Claro que recibir el año en la Puerta del Sol, fue espectacular. Además de que Madrid contaba con muchísimos lugares hermosos. Desafortunadamente ni la familia Black ni la familia Potter tenían propiedades, dinero o inversiones en España.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue, de cierto modo, igual que antes: le contaba cosas de los lugares que visitábamos y él me escuchaba; hablábamos de cosas sin importancia y algunas veces nos sumergíamos en cómodos silencios; discutíamos por cualquier tontería…

La única gran diferencia era que ahora todo tenía un matiz diferente: cuando me metía en mi rollo "guía de turista", Harry no rodaba los ojos como lo hubiese hecho en otro momento, él se limitaba a mirarme con un sonrisa bailando en su boca, a pasarme un brazo por los hombros, darme un beso en la cabeza y a escucharme como si lo que decía fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Ahora cuando caminábamos, nuestras manos iban unidas. Podía abrazarlo cuando me diera la gana y ser bien recibida. Harry había adoptado la manía de enredar sus dedos en mi pelo cada que podía e inventaba cualquier escusa para poder besarme.

Los silencios en los que siempre intercambiábamos miradas, hoy en día traían consigo un sinfín de secretos y de momentos cómplices.

Los días eran demasiado largos para poder conocer los defectos del otro, para descubrir los secretos que aún escondíamos y para aprender las manías. Las noches, en cambio, eran demasiado cortas para poder decirnos con palabras todo lo que sentíamos.

Nada había cambiado, pero a la vez ya nada era igual.

Cuando regresamos al colegio, Ron fue el primero en acercársenos y soltarme a mí una larga letanía acerca de lo poco que merecía el sobrenombre de "La más inteligente del Colegio" solo por pensar en contratar a un gigoló y no recurrir a ellos. Según sus palabras hubiera preferido que recurriera a Malfoy antes que a un desconocido.

Después, se volvió hacia Harry y le lanzó a él un sermón sobre los diferentes métodos de tortura que investigo mientras no estábamos y que no duraría en poner en práctica con Harry si alguna vez me hacia llorar.

Luego de que se le pasara su faceta de amigo-hermano sobre protector, nos dedicó un discurso de lo feliz que se sentía porque estuviésemos juntos y, sin mentir, nos repitió más de cien veces, que él siempre había sabido que entre Harry y yo había más que amistad.

Cuando los sermones de Ron terminaron casi íbamos a mitad del viaje y Luna insistió, luego de que todos tuviéramos un pastel de caldero y varitas de regaliz y que la señora del carrito se fuera, en que le contáramos con lujo detalle qué habíamos hecho en las vacaciones, de cuantos besos antes de saber que nos queríamos nos habíamos dado y cuándo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos habíamos enamorado. Obviamente le dimos una versión súper censurada de lo que había sido nuestro "Tórrido Romance", como se empeñó en llamarlo. Cuando su novio y mi pelirrojo amigo comenzó a hacer comentarios subidos de tono, los cuales nos apresuramos a negar, pero que estoy segura no nos creyó por la sangre que se aglomero en nuestras mejillas, Luna lo sacó a rastras para así poder comprobar ha cuantos estudiantes se había llevado el hoyo negro que había en la caldera.

Ya en el colegio y una vez que comenzamos las clases, nos enteramos que Ginny había empezado a salir con un muchacho de Ravenclaw, el cual era el hijo de uno de los magos que se postulaban como candidato para Ministro y capitán del equipo de quiddich. Según Ron, Ginny lo había conocido una noche en la que había ido a un bar a olvidar a Harry, y ahora estaba muy metida en la campaña política. Dos meses después se les seguía viendo juntos. Harry y yo esperábamos que fueran felices.

El movimiento de Harry al intentar sacar dinero de su bolsillo me trajo al presente. Sonreí cuando mi novio original le dio un galeón al chofer para que nos llevara de regreso a Londres.

-¿Estamos algo ansiosos, eh?-pregunte acurrucándome otra vez en su regazo.

-No tienes idea.- Se puso de pie ayudándome a hacer lo mismo pero sin dejar de abrazarme cuando por fin el Autobús Noctambulo se detuvo en la Mansión Black.

Dimos las gracias y una vez en la banqueta nos aparecimos en el interior. Con un movimiento de varita, aparecí un agradable fuego en la chimenea mientras Harry colgaba los abrigos.

-Te extrañé-me dijo enredando sus brazos por mi cintura haciendo que mi espalda colisionara con su pecho y poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello.- Eso de respetar el colegio y las reglas, me está volviendo loco, ¿a ti no?-movió mi cabello para besar mi cuello y yo le facilité la tarea moviendo mi cabeza para darle acceso.

-La verdad es que no-contesté.-Pero te creo, tú no eres muy conocido por respetar las reglas. Además tenemos que aprender que no todo en nuestra relación va a ser solo sexo.

-Eso lo sé-me giró para que pudiéramos estar de frente y me beso la nariz, no lo pude evitar y solté una risita (últimamente soltaba muchas)- pero tienes que admitir que no le puedas dar un juguete nuevo a un niño y quitárselo después por mucho tiempo, además amo pasar tiempo contigo, pero no quiero compartirte. Hoy no. No voy a ser un esposo tan terrible, ya verás.

Aleje mi cara para poder verlo mejor e interrogarlo por su último comentario, pero la cara de él se me acercó hasta que sus labios acariciaron los míos en un delicado y suave beso.

-Eres tan suave…-susurró contra mi boca- Tan suave, y tan dulce. Tan perfecta. Nunca creí… nunca pensé…

Sin poder evitarlo arqueé mi cuello al sentir que sus labios comenzaban su recorrido.

-¿Nunca pensaste qué?-pregunte mientras sus labios casi alcanzaban mis clavículas y mis manos se aferraban a su espalda.

-Que tú serías así. Que yo te desearía así. Que esto _podría_ pasarme a mí. Que esto _podría_ ser así.

-Yo lo supe siempre. Siempre lo supe.

Ya no era consciente ni de mis actos ni de mis palabras, no cuando él estaba besándome así, no cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban saliendo en jaleos disparejos.

-Ya sabía yo que eras muy inteligente- murmuró.-Debería haberte escuchado también es esto.

En segundos todo dejo de existir, todo menos nosotros.

* * *

_**Lo siguiente es un momento perdido de la historia que pueden acomodar en cualquier noche después del final o en el mismo. No es apto para menores de edad, y tampoco es recomendable para aquellos lectores asiduos a leer este tipo de relatos dado que es la primera vez que esta autora escribe algo así y duda mucho de que le haya salido bien. **_

Estaban medio desnudos, o al menos Hermione lo vía así puesto que ella se encontraba tendida en la cama usando solo su ropa interior, mientras que Harry, hincado en la cama, aún conservaba su pantalón.

Estaba nerviosa, muy muy muy nerviosa, jamás se había sentido tan expuesta en toda su vida y aunque había leído cosas sobre el tema, esas ni siquiera se acercaban un poquito a las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Su respiración se había hecho irregular y un nudo se había instalado en su estómago tensándose más con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus manos cosquilleaban por tocar ¿si las estiraba en muda invitación, se le consideraría una desesperada o urgida?

El movimiento que hizo Harry, aunque fue mínimo, logro que el corazón le diera un vuelco y que se cuestionara el estado de salud de su cerebro puesto que al parecer la perspectiva del 'espacio' le estaba fallando: Harry estaba muuuy cerca.

La deseaba. La deseaba toda entera.

¡Merlín y toda su magia! La deseaba en ese mismo momento, ahí.

La contempló.

Era hermosa. Absoluta, total y conmovedoramente hermosa. No sabía cómo no se había fijado antes, todos esos años ¿Estaría el mundo poblado por hombres ciegos, o simplemente estúpidos? ¿O, él era el único hombre ciego y estúpido?

Su cara le era tan conocida, pensó Harry le verla tendida; la había visto miles de veces y sin embargo hasta esas últimas semanas no habría podido decir que la conocía. ¿Habría recordado esa pequeña peca que tenía cerca del lóbulo de la oreja derecha? ¿Había notado alguna vez el cálido color de su piel y su suavidad? ¿O que sus ojos castaños tenían pintas doradas justo cerca de la pupila y que estaban enmarcados por unas gloriosas pestañas rizadas?

¿Cómo había hablado con ella tantas veces sin fijarse nunca en que su boca era delicada, con el labio inferior ligeramente más lleno que el de arriba? ¿Cómo la había visto comer y hacer mohines y nuca pensar que su boca estaba hecha para besarla?

Sabía que se mordía el labio en la comisura izquierda cuando estaba nerviosa. La había visto hacerlo unos días atrás. Era cien por ciento seguro que lo habría hecho más de una vez en los tantos años que se conocían, y sin embargo era sólo ahora que el sólo verle la lengua le contraía de deseo el cuerpo.

No pudo evitarlo cuando ella hizo eso. La besó. Quizá porque por primera vez veía más allá, quizá porque así estaba escrito. Se separó luego de que el aire reclamara entrar en sus pulmones.

Le enmarco la cara con las manos que hasta entonces soportaban su peso a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione quien lentamente abrió los ojos y Harry de nueva cuenta volvió a sentir que algo lo jalaba hasta hundirlo en las profundidades del mar castaño obligándolo de buena gana a dejarse llevar, porque él ya había descubierto tiempo atrás, que podía perderse en esos ojos sin importarle si volvería jamás.

La miró memorizando la forma en cómo se le arqueaban las cejas, en cómo sus pestañas formaban un arco. Memorizó la longitud de su nariz y la curva que formaba al terminar. Saboreó el calor de su aliento, se arrulló con el sonido de su respiración y, sin el afán de exagerar, Harry juraría veinte años después, que a partir de ese momento sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces no pudo evitarlo. Apretó sus mejillas con las manos y bajó la boca hacia la de ella con decisión: Ese sería el primer beso.

Y sería memorable, inolvidable. Y marcaría el inicio de una vida juntos.

Le rozó los labios con los suyos, suave, tiernamente. Esperó a que ella suspirara, que se le ablandara el cuerpo para así apretarlo al de él.

Espero a su respuesta. No haría más hasta que ella le dejara claro que estaba dispuesta a dar, hasta saber que ella quería lo mimos, hasta estar seguro de estaba lista. Deslizó la boca sobre la de ella, con una ligera fricción, para sentir la textura de sus labios, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, para tentarla, para darle la oportunidad de parar y de alejarse.

Le rozó los labios con la lengua, tierno y dulce, una y otra vez. Siempre atento, siempre pendiente de su reacción; dispuesto a retroceder si ella así lo pedía. La besó hasta que ella entreabrió sus labios.

Entonces la saboreó. Era dulce, cálida, y le correspondía al beso con una endemoniada mezcla de inocencia y experiencia, que él no se habría imaginado jamás. Inocencia, porque estaba claro que ella no sabía lo que hacía; y experiencia porque, a pesar de eso, lo volvía loco. Sentía sus manos pequeñas y tiernas jugar con su cabello; sentía su pecho rozar el suyo en una exquisita fricción.

La besó más profundamente, deslizando las manos a lo largo de su espalda, hasta dejar una apoyada en su cintura y la otra en la elevación de sus nalgas. La estrechó fuertemente, apretándola a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir la dura y evidente prueba de su deseo.

Se apartó y la miró otro momento, explorándole la cara, queriendo recordarla así: entregada a él, con su eterno enmarañado cabello formando un abanico en la almohada; con sus ojos brillantes de deseo por él; con los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró ella cuando él paró.

-Eres hermosa –dijo Harry de nueva cuenta, y agitó la cabeza, confundido-. No sé por qué nadie más lo ve. Y no sé si estar agradecido por ser el único que lo nota.

Una sensación de calor y agrado comenzó a extenderse por el pecho de Hermione. No sabía explicarlo, era algo así como si alguien le hubiera calentado la sangre directamente en fuego. Le comenzó en el corazón y se le fue extendiendo por los brazos, por el abdomen, hasta los dedos de los pies. La sensación la hizo sentirse contenta. La hizo sentirse completa.

Hace años, una vez, Harry le dijo que no la encontraba fea y eso bastó para que su corazón bailara mambo. Y fue el único cumplido hacia su persona que le hizo… hasta ahora.

No era hermosa. Sabía que no era hermosa; sabía que nunca sería algo más que pasablemente atractiva, y eso sólo en sus días buenos, como en el baile de Navidad donde había puesto cierto esfuerzo por lucir moderadamente bien. Pero él, en ese momento, la encontraba hermosa ya no solamente " no fea", y cuando la miraba justo como lo estaba haciendo…

Se sentía hermosa. Y jamás antes se había sentido así.

-¿Te gusta esto?- murmuró Harry, deslizando sus labios en el hueco que se forma debajo de su oreja.

La sintió afirmar con la cabeza, oyó su suave gemido y eso lo envalentonó y lo encendió por igual.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó ahora besando su hombro y quitando el tirante del sostén con los dientes.-Dime, Hermione ¿te gusta?-deslizó una mano hasta rozarle un pecho.

Hermione suspiró, asintió y susurró un escueto "sí".

Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Movió la cabeza un poco más hacia abajo dejando un rejero de besos y justo cuando iba a llevar la mano a la espalda de Hermione para deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda, notó que el broche estaba enfrente. Le dio las gracias a Merlín por facilitarle la tarea y así evitar que quedara como idiota.

Se incorporó un poco y antes de que sus manos se hicieran cargo de la prenda, miró a Hermione en busca de su aprobación. Por toda respuesta, la chica retiró sus manos que hasta entonces habían pasado de su cabello a sus hombros, le enmarco la cara con las manos y le atrajo hacía sí.

-Hazlo-. La orden fue directa y clara y Harry la obedeció al pie de la letra.

Cuando los senos de Hermione quedaron a la vista Harry tragó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry no se movía.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Que eres más que hermosa. Más que perfecta.

Ella levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla; luego le recorrió la cicatriz de la frente.

No sabía qué decir; no sabía qué hacer. Sólo sabía que amaba a ese hombre.

No sabía muy bien cuándo había ocurrido.. El amor, ese amor se le había ido insinuando, sigiloso, poco a poco, adquiriendo impulso, hasta que un día estaba ahí. Estaba ahí, y era verdadero, y sabía que siempre lo sería.

Y en ese momento, echada en la cama, en la secreta quietud de la noche, deseó entregarse a él. Deseó amarlo de todas las maneras como puede amar una mujer a un hombre; deseó que él cogiera todo lo que ella podía darle. Qué importaba que no estuvieran casados; lo estarían muy pronto.

Esa noche, no podía esperar.

-Bésame-le pidió y mientras los besos de Harry descendían de nuevo, ella besaba ahí donde sus labios chocaran: el hombro, el cuello, la barbilla

Harry movió su mano hasta colocarla sobre un seno, movió la palma hasta que sintió endurecerse el pezón. Ella soltó un gemido y él se permitió más libertades; cogió el pezón entre los dedos y jugó con él: girándolo y estirándolo un poco hasta que Hermione volvió a gemir y la clavó las uñas en los hombros.

-Bésame-repitió Hermione y Harry volvió a cumplir, solo que esta vez sus labios no se fusionaron con los de ella. En su lugar capturaron un seno mientras que su mano le brindaba los anteriores mimos al otro.

-¡Oooh! -gimió ella. La recorrió una oleada del placer más puro, haciéndole hormiguear todos los recovecos del cuerpo. Le cogió la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en su abundante pelo liso, sin saber si se la acercaba más a ella o intentaba apartarla. No sabía si podría seguir soportándolo, aunque sí sabía que no deseaba que él parara.

-¡Harry!. Yo… tú…- No era capaz de hablar pues las manos de él parecían estar en todas partes, palpándola, acariciándola. De repente notó que él seguía estado aún con los pantalones, así que hizo que sus manos iniciaran con un recorrido de caricias.

Toco su espalda trazando líneas imaginarias. Levantó una mano, la apoyó en el pecho de él y comenzó a explorárselo, deslizándola por su piel, palpando los contornos de sus músculos. Jamás lo había tocado, comprendió. No así.

Bajó la mano por su costado hasta la cadera y siguió con las yemas de los dedos trazando una línea por el borde de sus pantalones.

Y sintió la reacción de él.

Le vibraban los músculos donde se los tocaba, y cuando continuó por su vientre, por esa parte que quedaba entre el ombligo y la cinturilla del pantalón, él retuvo el aliento.

-Hermione-gimió

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa e hinchada de poder femenino.

Flexionó los dedos para rascarle la piel con las uñas, con un roce suave, ligero, sólo para hacerle hormiguear la piel y torturarlo. Su vientre era plano, con una ligera capa de vello que formaba una línea y desaparecía bajo los pantalones.

-¿Te gusta esto? -susurró, haciéndole un círculo con el índice alrededor del ombligo y repitiendo sus misma pregunta

-Mmm -musitó él, con la voz tranquila, pero ella oía su respiración agitada y sentía como subía su boca otra vez hasta su cuello

Con el dedo siguió la línea de vello hacia abajo.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó de nuevo.

Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos, cuando la miró, dijeron sí.

-¿Y…?-Con dedos temblorosos pero decididos Hermione desabrocho los pantalones y sonrió maravillada cuando Harry hecho la cabeza atrás en el instante en el que le bajaba la cremallera.

Una vez terminada la tortura Harry bajo de un salto de la cama y se deshizo de la ropa ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

No hubo sustos ni reacciones de sorpresa ambos sabían lo hacían y sabían (o tenían una ligera idea) de lo que esperar, así que cuando Harry se subió a la cama otra vez, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Un instante le estaba acariciando el interior de los muslos y al siguiente se los había separado, quitado las bragas y le estaba acariciando el lugar que ella jamás se había tocado.

-¡Ooh!, ¡Oooh!

Se le arquearon las caderas, y no supo qué hacer. No sabía qué decir.

-Eres perfecta -dijo él al oído, rozándole la oreja con los labios- Perfecta.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué… qué?

- Te voy a hacer el amor. _Vamos _a hacer el amor_._

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Y en ese momento, el último en que le funcionó el cerebro, él le introdujo un dedo en la abertura.

Hermione no supo nunca cuando duro esa tortura, ni tampoco cuando fue que se intercambiaron los papeles y fue ella la que lo tocó a _él._

No fue consciente de nada hasta que él acomodó los muslos entre los de ella, y entonces ella sintió su miembro tocándole la abertura, grande, vibrante, exigente. Él seguía con los dedos entre ellos, abriéndola, preparándola para su miembro.

- Por favor -gimió ella. Fue una súplica. Deseaba eso. Lo necesitaba a él.

Él comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente, y ella retuvo el aliento, pasmada por su tamaño y por la sensación.

Entonces él empujó, hasta que su miembro quedó totalmente envainado y se estremeció al sentir las vibraciones alrededor su miembro. Empezó a moverse y su cuerpo adoptó el ritmo del deseo y la necesidad. El deseo fue aumentando, hasta que estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo ni un momento más, y entonces ella emitía un suave sonido, apenas un gemido, y él la deseaba más.

Todo era demasiado, verla, sentir su aroma, y de pronto sintió los estremecimientos que llevaban a la eyaculación.

_No, todavía no._

Apretó los dientes. Él volvió a deslizar la mano por entre sus cuerpos. Le encontró el lugar, hinchado, mojado, y se lo presionó.

Y entonces todo pasó: ella se tensó, se estremeció y entonces él sintió las contracciones de su orgasmo alrededor del miembro. Ella le aferró los hombros, el cuello, enterrándole las uñas.

Pero a él no le importó. Ni lo sintió. Sólo existía la exquisita presión de las contracciones de ella, apretándole el miembro, succionándoselo, hasta que Hermione emitió el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado en su vida: su nombre. El nombre de él que le salió en forma de gemido entrecortado a la vez que se tesaba y se le estremecía todo el cuerpo de placer.

Y Harry pensó que daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar así con ella para siempre. Supo que algún día la miraría y memorizaría su cara y todos los gestos que hacía cuando llegaba a la cima del placer.

Pero no en ese instante, no cuando él también estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. También dijo el nombre de ella entrecortadamente mientras daba una última envestida y se derrama en ella, para luego dejarse caer totalmente relajado entre sus brazos que, nuevamente, lo recibían gustosos.

Durante lo que pareció un minuto entero pero que bien podría haber sido una hora, solo hubo silencio y los movimientos de sus pechos al tratar de regular la respiración. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacían falta las palabras (nunca habían hecho falta entre ellos), solo se miraron.

Y con ese simple gesto se digiero todo.

Los dos sabían que eso que habían compartido era diferente a todo lo que había sentido y creído antes.

Eso era amor.

Y se iban a agarrar a él con las dos manos.

* * *

_Esta autora les suplica a ustedes, queridos lectores, no sepultarla entre tomates por el timepo tardado en actualizar. Espera, también, que lo poco que ha escrito sea de su agrado y le dejem un comentario para saber qué tal lo hizo._

_La autora sabe también, qúe aún faltan algunas cosillaspor alcarar y esperapoder escribir y complacerlos después con otro cápítulo para lo cual les pide un poco de pasiencia._

_Sin más por el momento y pidiéndoles que se den una vueltecita por su nueva histori_ "Secuelas"_ (que esta por ser actualizada), Kry se despide._

_Besos._

_Mexico, Cuernavaca, Morelos a 18 de agosto del 2009 12:00 pm_


End file.
